


Истина

by Yenshee



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, Enemies to Lovers, Forced Marriage, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2018-12-30 19:32:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 64,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12115683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yenshee/pseuds/Yenshee
Summary: Рик со своей группой пленен Спасителями. Отчаянно пытаясь защитить своих людей, Граймс принимает странное предложение Нигана. Их необычное соглашение открывает лидера Спасителей совсем с другой стороны.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Truth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8839900) by [Hatterized](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatterized/pseuds/Hatterized). 



Рик не мог поверить, что действительно на это согласился. Нет, не просто согласился, а _добровольно_ вызвался.

Ситуация была плачевной, твердил он себе. Речь шла о защите его друзей, его семьи, способе обезопасить их от Нигана и его людей. Его обязанность, как лидера, состояла в том, чтобы любой ценой оградить александрийцев от гнева Нигана. Они уже и так потеряли слишком много. Они были в отчаянии. Особенно после того, как им пришлось наблюдать смерть Гленна и Абрахама от рук Нигана. Рик знал, что это лишь его вина.

В таком состоянии Рик был готов на все. До этой ночи гордость не позволяла ему этого сделать, но сегодня все изменилось: Рик умолял.

Члены его группы стояли на коленях в полукруге, кто-то плакал, некоторые прибывали в шоке после увиденных зверств. А вот Мишон и Карл, например, были в ярости. Александрийцы были загнаны в угол и никаких путей для отступления не предвиделось. Ни уговоры, ни угрозы тут бы не помогли, ко всему прочему Ниган и Спасители значительно превосходили их числом. Ниган валял дурака, отпускал шуточки и главным образом противопоставлял себя Рику, чувствуя свое превосходство, он наслаждался им. Преподносимая им точка зрения совершенно расходилась с теми ужасными поступками, которые он недавно совершил.

Когда речь зашла о новых правилах жизни для группы Рика, Ниган вдруг переменился в один момент: стал более жестким и властным. Правила, излагаемые Ниганом, были просты: каждую неделю александрийцы должны будут отдавать половину своей провизии Спасителям. Отразившийся на лицах людей Рика ужас сказал все за них: это была не та сделка, на которую жители Александрии готовы были пойти.

С припасами было туго, люди Рика уже зачистили все здания в ближайших окрестностях. Помимо этого, в их команде теперь не стало быстрого Гленна и бесстрашного Абрахама, а снаряжение для более длительных и опасных путешествий просто-напросто отсутствовало. Александрийцы и так перебивались с хлеба на воду, и с каждым днем дела становились все хуже, а отдавать половину своих запасов каждую неделю означало бы оставлять половину людей голодными и без медицинской помощи.

Рик подумал о Мэгги. Она была беременна, и ее стремительно ухудщающееся состояние не поддавалось диагностике, потому что они застряли тут, взятые в заложники. И, что хуже всего, её муж был убит Ниганом. Потому что Рик привел их прямо в его руки. Он обязан был все исправить. Особенно обязан ей.

— Что? Уже жалеете, что дела пошли настолько херово? Какие-то еще возражения будут? Не то, чтобы я настаивал, но — эй! — Люсиль всегда готова повеселиться еще немного… — Ниган умолк, разглядывая их с ухмылкой.

Рик расслышал испуганный всхлип Юджина где-то слева. Периферийным зрением он видел Мэгги, которая тихо плакала, глядя на останки своего мужа. И Рик поступился чувством собственного достоинства.

— Пожалуйста, — выдавил Рик. — Мы… мы не сможем отдавать столько припасов. У нас много раненых, а еда и медикаменты на исходе. Мы просто… не сможем выполнить твои условия… — умоляющим тоном закончил он.

Нигана, однако, эти слова не тронули.

— Да ты что, в самом деле?! Ты в курсе, что у нас тут не переговоры, Рик? — усмехнулся Ниган. — До тебя еще не дошло? Я говорил невнятно? Я могу помочь тебе понять, насколько я, мать твою, серьезно отношусь к своим словам. Мне, правда, казалось, что двоих было достаточно, чтобы до тебя дошло. До этого я вел себя хорошо, понимаешь? Особенно если учесть, сколько вы замочили моих людей. Но похоже ты все-таки не понял меня до конца...

Ниган подскочил к Рику, замахиваясь битой, но спустя мгновение резко опустил ее, лишь брызнув каплями крови в лицо Граймсу и заставив того вздрогнуть. Ниган сжал подбородок Рика обтянутыми перчаткой пальцами, опустившись перед ним на корточки.

— Ты. Принадлежишь. Мне. Твои люди принадлежат мне. Твои припасы принадлежат мне. Все, что у тебя было, больше не твое, ты понял меня? — рявкнул Ниган. — Я здесь не вечеринку грёбаную устроил, Рик. Мы здесь не ставим галочки напротив «да» или «нет» в приглашении. Тебе нечего мне предложить, помимо своих припасов. Ты должен прокормить своих людей? А мне похер! — Ниган сильнее сжал челюсть Рика. — Мне тоже нужно заботиться о своих людях. И теперь ты и твоя маленькая компания в этом мне помогаете. Тебе ясно?

Рик глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь успокоиться.

— Мне... ясно, — выдавил он, стараясь держать себя в руках. — Я знаю, мы облажались… Я облажался. Мы убили твоих людей и расплачиваемся за это. Я понимаю. Но мы просто не можем дать тебе то, что ты просишь. Пожалуйста… — Рик ненавидел себя за то, что приходится умолять и что дал загнать себя в угол. — Пожалуйста, просто дай нам больше времени. По крайней мере три дня, чтобы мы смогли найти что-то стоящее, и то, трех дней будет едва ли достаточно. Должно быть что-то еще, что я могу предложить тебе взамен того времени, которое понадобится для поисков провизии.

К счастью, голос Рика звучал уверенно, однако внутри он паниковал. Рик не имел понятия о том, чем может заинтересовать Нигана в этих торгах. У него ничего не было. И если бы он произнес это вслух, то лишь сильнее бы разозлил Нигана. Рик собрал волю в кулак и, стараясь удерживать зрительный контакт с Ниганом, попытался убедить того войти в их положение.

Ниган впился в глаза Рика своим темным взглядом. Затем ухмыльнулся.

— У тебя красивые глазки, Рик, — произнес он ровным голосом.

Он поднялся на ноги, наконец, освободив подбородок Рика, и широко улыбнулся. Он больше не походил на убийцу, а вновь стал харизматичным ублюдком.

— Знаешь что? — произнес он, забросив Люсиль на плечо. — Ты чертовски прав, Рик. Твоя маленькая группка не сможет собирать достаточно всякой хуйни для Спасителей. Просто посмотри на эту кучу жалких рыдающих ублюдков, — Ниган драматично вильнул бедрами и усмехнулся. — И это… ну, совсем не здорово, правда? Это нихера не здорово. Херовая получается ситуация. Но я скажу тебе вот что, Рик: у меня для тебя есть несколько забавных вариантов. Их три штуки. Вариант номер раз: ты со своими тупицами делаешь все, чтобы выполнить мои условия, что, возможно, будет означать для твоих людей долгий период голодания, — Ниган умолк, позволяя представить данную перспективу.

— Вариант номер два: поскольку ты мне только что сообщил, что твои люди не способны справиться с элементарными условиями, которые я поставил, я просто всех вас убью. Люсиль разберется с каждым присутствующим здесь долбаебом, а мои люди поедут в твой лагерь и замочат всех там. Никого. Не. Останется. А вашу провизию мы заберем себе, — он лукаво улыбнулся Рику, наблюдая за его реакцией.

— Или у тебя есть третий вариант. Третий вариант стал доступен тебе только потому, что я широкой души человек. Я предлагаю тебе это только потому, Рик, что я настоящий мужик. Ты это понял?

Рик кивнул.

— Хорошо, — Ниган весь светился. — Итак, вариант номер три: если выберешь его, твои люди будут поставлять мне припасы каждые три недели. Мы также лично позаботимся о каждом заболевшем или травмированном человеке. Я сейчас не о простуде говорю, но, если кто-то заболеет серьезно, мы вмешаемся, — Ниган умолк, давая Рику переварить информацию.

Рик с трудом верил своим ушам. Условия не были идеальными, но у них оставалось втрое больше времени для сбора припасов и немаловажным было обеспечение всех нуждающихся медицинской помощью. Помощью для Мэгги и ребенка. Рик посмотрел на Нигана с подозрением.

— А что взамен? — спросил он.

Было ясно как день, что у каждого предложения есть своя цена. Он не подозревал, что улыбка Нигана может стать еще шире.

А зря.

— О, а это самое интересное, — весело ответил Ниган. — Для тебя в этом варианте припасена особенная роль.

Рик беспомощно смотрел на Нигана, который вновь присел перед ним на корточки. В этот раз он не стал хватать его подбородок, а просто впился взглядом в глаза Рика.

— Чтобы получить от меня подобную снисходительность и заботу, тебе всего-то нужно выйти за меня замуж.


	2. Chapter 2

_Тебе всего-то нужно выйти за меня замуж._

Рик поперхнулся. Слова застряли в горле. Несмотря на ситуацию, Рик разразился смехом. Это ведь шутка, правда? Он _должен_ смеяться. 

Но шуткой это не было. 

— Я не шучу сейчас, Рик. Я действительно имел в виду то, что сказал. Ты выходишь за меня замуж, я даю поблажки твоим людям, — прервал Ниган нервный смех Рика. 

Рик умолк. Сузив глаза, он уставился на Нигана, рот так и остался немного приоткрыт. Граймс пытался понять, какого хера тут вообще творится. Ниган поднялся на ноги, нависая над ним, пронзая пристальным взглядом. Ни тени улыбки. Полная серьезность. 

— Что... _зачем_? — все, что удалось ему выдавить. 

—Ты симпатичный, а мне скучно. В Святилище у меня есть парочка жён, но мне еще не удалось найти парня, готового сказать “согласен”, — пожал плечами Ниган, и дьявольская усмешка вновь тронула его губы. — К тому же это лучший способ показать, что ты полностью в моей власти. 

Рик не нашел что на это ответить. 

В воздухе повисла долгая пауза, Рик был ошеломлен его предложением. 

— Ну, — сказал Ниган нетерпеливо, прервав тишину. — Какой вариант ты выберешь? Первый, второй или третий? Позволишь своим людям голодать, быть забитыми до смерти или выйдешь за меня замуж? 

Рик потряс головой, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. Что, черт возьми, происходит? Каким надо быть больным на голову, чтобы творить такие вещи? Он посмотрел на каждого члена своей группы. На своих друзей, свою семью. Избитые, сломленные, горюющие. Они не заслужили всего этого. Из-за него они оказались здесь. Вся их печаль, смерти Гленна и Абрахама теперь легли на плечи Рика непосильной ношей. 

И выбор здесь был очевиден. 

— Ладно, — сказал Рик, вновь поглядев в глаза Нигану. — Хорошо, третий вариант. И ты оставишь моих людей в покое.

Ниган склонил голову, весь похожий на Чеширского кота, в его глазах плескалось веселье. 

— И? — подтолкнул Ниган. 

— И, — Рик глубоко вздохнул, — я выйду за тебя.

**______ᏜᏜᏜ______**

Все это произошло два дня назад.

А вот “свадьба” была назначена на сегодня. Фактически, она шла прямо сейчас. 

Помолвка была короткой. 

Да и сама свадьба была, по сути, ненамного длиннее. У Рика сложилось ощущение, что церемония сделана на показ, тем более у Нигана были и другие жёны. Но, как бы то ни было, сейчас он стоял напротив Нигана внутри огромной фабрики, рядом с ними был священник, который произносил клятву о том, что лишь смерть разлучит их. 

_Да, уж поскорее бы_ , подумал Рик. 

Затем их объявили супругами и Ниган одарил Рика своей идиотской усмешкой, самодовольно разглядывая его.

— Пора мне поцеловать свою невесту.

У Рика перехватило дыхание. Вот оно, началось.

Он никогда не целовался с другим мужчиной. Рик застыл, скованно глядя на Нигана и ожидая от него большого представления с облапыванием и засосами, которые показали бы всем окружающим, что Рик теперь его собственность. Он недолго был знаком с Ниганом, но увидел уже достаточно, чтобы понять, какой перед ним человек.

Вопреки ожиданиям, Ниган взял лицо Рика в свои тёплые ладони и нежно прикоснулся губами к его губам, почти сразу же отстранившись. Прежде чем отпустить его, Ниган одарил Рика своей фирменной улыбкой, которая в этот раз стала немного… мягче? Да нет, наверное, показалось. Этот момент нежности совершенно обезоружил Рика. Ниган был человеком, который не задумываясь, безжалостно убил Абрахама и Гленна, смеясь при этом. Это был человек, который угрожал уничтожить всех жителей Александрии, не моргнув и глазом. И последнее, чего ожидал от него Рик — это нежный поцелуй и мягкая улыбка.

Затем Ниган издал улюлюканье и бесцеремонно поднял Рика на руки, прежде чем тот успел возразить. Он пронес Рика до двери и вынес через порог. Момент нежности испарился быстрее, чем Рик успел решить, был ли он подлинным.

**______ᏜᏜᏜ______**

— Это все просто пиздец как уморительно, — сказал Ниган, смеясь и роняя Рика на кровать в маленькой комнате в Святилище, приготовленной специально для него.

Теперь эта комната принадлежит ему. И он должен будет делить её с Ниганом. По крайней мере в те ночи, которые тот будет проводить не со своими жёнами. Ситуация, в целом, была настолько смехотворной, что Рик готов был присоединиться к гогочущему Нигану. Вероятно, это был признак нервного срыва. Он был _замужем_. За Ниганом. Потому что Нигану показалось, что это будет забавно. Они поженились, потому что он от этого угорал. 

Рик оглядел комнату. Она даже близко не походила на тот дом, который он делил с Мишон в Александрии, но и полным отстоем тоже не была. На потолке висела люстра, однако сейчас она не горела. Лампа на тумбочке была единственным источником света. В углу комнаты стояло потрепанное коричневое кожаное кресло, обращенное к маленькому телевизору. На полу рядом с ним лежала стопка кассет от магнитофона. Неподалеку стоял телевизор. Рик не помнил, когда смотрел его в последний раз. Эти вещи казались ему чужими, пришедшими из другого мира, им было здесь не место. 

В комнате также была дверь в небольшую ванную, а из окна, что располагалось на дальней стене, были видны деревья, закрывающие забор, окружающий Святилище. На улице было темно. Вечерняя свадьба. А кровать была достаточно широкой, чтобы на ней с комфортом уместились двое. 

О.

Кровать.

Рик глянул на Нигана. Тот уже снял свою кожанку, кинув ее на кресло. Ниган потягивался, закинув руки за голову, при этом его серая футболка слегка задралась, обнажив полоску загорелой кожи. Сердце Рика пустилось вскачь. У него было не так много времени, чтобы задуматься о том, что повлечет за собой брак с Ниганом. Все произошло настолько спонтанно и отдавало неким _безумием_ … Только сейчас Рику пришла в голову мысль, что помимо своей гордости, он может потерять в этом соглашении кое-что еще. Да нет, конечно… Ниган скорее всего хотел просто проучить его? Это просто были игры разума, способ присмотреть за Риком, контролировать его. Конечно же Ниган не хочет… 

— Итак, брачная ночь! — прервал Ниган мысли Рика; скрестив руки на груди, он оглядел его с ног до головы. — Я знаю, ты уже знаком с процедурой, ведь ты был женат. 

Ниган кивнул на руку Рика, где на пальце поблескивало обручальное кольцо. Он все еще не мог заставить себя снять его, и неважно сколько прошло времени с тех пор, как не стало Лори. То, что Ниган обратил внимание на такую маленькую деталь, сразу же использовав это знание в своих целях, заставило Рика вздрогнуть. Ниган на это лишь усмехнулся. 

— Эй, расслабься, не надо. Брак это чертовски круто. А в роли мужа я просто охуенен.

Ниган, не переставая улыбаться, принялся снимать с себя одежду, начав с ремня. Рик шокировано уставился на Нигана. Кровь прилила к лицу, сердце подскочило к горлу. Он неосознанно попятился. Рика затошнило. Как он мог не предусмотреть этого? Ниган был ненормальным, жестоким, обожающим доминировать над теми, кого считал ниже себя, человеком. Почему, черт возьми, Рик не понял раньше, что к этому все и идет? 

Ниган не смотрел на него, пока снимал штаны. Он швырнул их в угол и, оставшись в боксерах и футболке, шагнул к кровати, снова обратив свой взгляд на Рика.

Рика била мелкая дрожь, его тошнило от одной мысли о том, что должно сейчас случиться. Он не был к этому готов. Он открыл рот, не зная, что можно сказать сейчас этому человеку, чтобы разубедить его делать то, что он явно собирался. 

— П-пожалуйста... — пробормотал он, теряя остатки гордости. — Я никогда… я не хо-...— Рик захлебнулся, дрожа все сильнее. Он должен был устыдиться подобной реакции, которую не мог контролировать, однако был не в силах успокоиться. 

Ниган остановился, не дойдя до кровати, наконец, обратив внимание на реакцию Граймса. На лице его отразилось непонимание, а затем он просто _разразился хохотом_. 

Рик мог поклясться, что ощутил подкатившую к горлу желчь. Он отвел взгляд. 

Смех Нигана прервался. 

— Эй! Блядь. Рик, ты не так понял. Рик, посмотри на меня, — голос Нигана стал предельно серьезным. 

Рик напряженно и медленно перевел взгляд на Нигана. 

Ниган поднял перед собой руки и отступил от кровати. 

— Слушай, Рик, я не насильник, понял? Мне подобная хуйня не по душе. Извини, что заставил тебя психовать, я ни на что подобное не намекал. Я не собираюсь заставлять тебя делать то, что ты не хочешь. У нас сегодня будет спокойная брачная ночь воздержания, лады? — Ниган казался искренне обеспокоенным.

Страх Рика растворялся с каждым произносимым Ниганом словом. 

— Слушай, я выбился из сил и просто хочу отправиться на боковую, договорились? Сочетаться узами брака это слишком _изнурительное_ занятие, — Ниган усмехнулся, но Рик уже на него не смотрел. 

Неужели Ниган пытался успокоить его? Разрядить атмосферу? Рик не понимал, что происходит. 

Ниган вздохнул и вновь подошел к кровати, откидывая одеяло и забираясь на свою половину. Он повернулся на бок, лицом к Рику. 

— Я серьезно говорю, Рик, я не блядский насильник. Можно по-разному меня называть, только не так. Наше брачное ложе останется неоскверненным пока ты сам меня не попросишь, — ухмылка снова тронула губы Нигана. Он ждал ответа. 

— Я не... я не собираюсь… — Рик потряс головой, всем своим видом показывая этому человеку, что ни при каких обстоятельствах он не собирается просить его о подобном. 

Ниган закатил глаза и похлопал по кровати, показывая, что Рику пора ложиться. Рик вынужденно лег, тем не менее ощущая жуткую усталость. Раздеваться он не стал. 

— Поспи. Завтра тебе предстоит много работы. Тебе нужно будет взбодрить своих маленьких говножуев, чтобы они смогли принести мне пользу, — сказал Ниган, потянувшись, чтобы выключить лампу. 

Рик отвернулся и отодвинулся подальше. Он слышал шуршание за спиной, а затем тяжелая рука Нигана внезапно легла на его талию, а его горячее тело прижалось к спине, заставив Рика подпрыгнуть от неожиданности. Ниган фыркнул позади него. 

— Просто маленькая ложка дёгтя, Рик, не начинай опять свое дерьмо. И, кстати, — горячо шепнул он, так что Рик почувствовал его дыхание на своей шее, — в конечном итоге ты попросишь меня. Наступит день, когда ты будешь умолять меня об этом.


	3. Chapter 3

Рик проснулся от бьющих в глаза солнечных лучей, проникающих внутрь через незанавешенное окно. Он подвинулся, скрываясь от яркого света, и снова попытался заснуть. На его талии покоилась тяжелая рука, теплое дыхание шевелило волосы на затылке, на какое-то мгновение Рик почувствовал себя в безопасности, но одна деталь испортила все — чужая щетина царапнула плечо. Тогда, словно ушат ледяной воды, пришло осознание: он не в Александрии, и не Мишон сейчас его обнимает. А Ниган. 

Это было не самое лучшее его пробуждение. 

— Доброе утро, дорогой муж! — раздался из-за спины голос Нигана. — Как спалось? Тебе стопудово понравились наши ночные обнимашки. Поначалу мне показалось, что вот-вот обмочишь штаны от ужаса, но, гляди-ка, ты смирился! А я, черт возьми, знал, что будет нетрудно залезть тебе в трусики, - хрипло сказал Ниган, поднимаясь с кровати. 

Рик посмотрел на него с отвращением. 

— Хера с два я бы позволил тебе это сделать! — огрызнулся он, краснея. — Что я по-твоему должен был тебе возразить? Ты уже доказал, что совершенно ебанутый на голову, и ты правда думаешь, что я рискнул бы выбесить тебя из-за подобной мелочи? 

Все веселье испарилось с лица Нигана, он сердито нахмурился.

— Что я вчера сказал? — прорычал он. — Что я, блядь, не собираюсь заставлять тебя делать то, что ты не хочешь. Я еще не знаю, где для тебя проходит эта грёбаная черта, поэтому разрешаю послать меня нахуй, если тебе что-то не понравится. Я не собираюсь принуждать тебя к физическому контакту. Я не такой, Рик. Именно поэтому я не стал сразу переходить к траху, зная, что ты будешь против. Но насчет всего остального тебе придется меня предупреждать, — закончил Ниган раздраженно. 

Он глубоко вздохнул, прикрыв глаза, затем вновь лукаво улыбнулся. 

— И все же, тебе определенно понравилось со мной обниматься. Уж я-то точно знаю.

Возмущение переполняло Рика, но прежде, чем он успел придумать достойный ответ, Ниган снял футболку и трусы. 

— Какого _хера_!? — заорал Рик, моментально уставившись в пол. 

Он просто не мог этого вынести. Этот человек переходил все границы. 

Ниган уставился на Рика, как на идиота. 

— Что? Собираюсь принять _грёбаный душ_. С этим у тебя тоже проблемы, принцесса? Не можешь вынести вида чужого хера? Если это действительно так, то для тебя настают тяжелые времена, — на этом Ниган удалился в ванную. 

Рик остался сидеть на кровати, не зная, как реагировать на произошедшее. В соседней комнате включился душ. Рик закрыл лицо ладонями и со стоном повалился в постель. Какое-то время он убеждал себя, что все происходящее просто плод воспаленного воображения, просто кошмарный сон, он проснется в любой момент и… 

— Внимание, принцесса! Вот-вот в комнате появится член, так что, если ты не успела повзрослеть за прошедшие десять минут, тебе стоит прикрыть свои прекрасные глазки, — раздался голос из ванной. 

Рик, фыркнув, быстро проскочил мимо Нигана, который предпочел появиться на пороге с перекинутым через плечо полотенцем, вместо того, чтобы обмотать его вокруг бёдер, как порядочный человек. Граймс заперся в ванной. Когда он уже собирался включить воду, его настиг голос Нигана: 

— Не засиживайся долго, сегодня я приготовил для тебя много говна, которое ты должен будешь разгрести для меня. Дуайт встретит тебя у главных ворот. Вы вместе поедете в Александрию. На все про все у тебя будет день. И да, вечером я буду ждать тебя здесь.

**______ᏜᏜᏜ______**

Возвращение в Александрию далось Рику непросто. 

Сначала Дуайт настоял на том, чтобы отвезти его туда, будто бы Рик был школьником, которого нужно подбросить в школу. Это было слишком унизительно. 

Затем он встретился лицом к лицу со своими людьми, с друзьями. Понимание, что все до единого знали, на что ему пришлось пойти после того, как Ниган убил двоих членов группы; осознание, что, вероятно, у всех них было слишком много времени для размышлений о том, что может повлечь за собой этот _брак,_ давило на Рика. Вероятнее всего, эти люди больше не смогут уважать его и воспринимать, как лидера. И если победа Спасителей не утвердила в них эту мысль, то его полное подчинение Нигану сделало её кристально ясной. 

Рик ощущал на себе их взгляды. Он избегал смотреть в ответ на кого-то. Он не хотел видеть осуждение и отвращение на их лицах. Глядя прямо перед собой, он прошел мимо нескольких человек, стараясь выглядеть непринужденно и уверенно. Может быть, он и потерял их уважение, но он не станет пресмыкаться. 

Самое ужасное, что ему предстояло — встреча с близкими. И первым же делом Рик направился к ним, в свой _прежний_ дом. Насколько бы это не было унизительно, он должен был увидеть свою семью: Карла, Мишон, Джудит. Рик должен был сказать, что он невредим и что у них все будет хорошо. И извиниться. 

Войдя в свой старый дом, зная, что теперь не живет здесь с людьми, которых любит больше всего на свете, Рик будто ощутил удар в поддых. Он поднялся по лестнице наверх, не в силах даже посмотреть в сторону спальни, которую делил всего несколько дней назад с Мишон. Мысль о том, что, пока он спал в одной постели с Ниганом, Карл, Джудит и Мишон остались здесь совсем одни, была просто невыносима.

— Пап?

Рик резко развернулся и столкнулся нос к носу с сыном. Карл держал на руках Джудит, лицо его было абсолютно непроницаемо. 

— Карл... Карл, ну как ты? Дела в Александрии идут нормально? А у тебя все хорошо? — Рик прервался, задаваясь вопросом, что еще можно сказать.

Он приблизился к Карлу на расстояние вытянутой руки, неуверенно коснулся его плеча одной рукой, а другой дотронулся до головы Джудит. 

— Я... нормально. Атмосфера здесь накалилась, но… в целом, мы в порядке. Мы с этим справимся. Люди учатся добывать припасы, чаще выезжают. Никто не остается в стороне, — голос Карла был спокойным, а вот выражение лица с интонацией не вязалось. 

Он никак не реагировал на прикосновение Рика, будто полностью закрылся от него, что причиняло Рику почти физические страдания. 

Однако, он не мог винить Карла. После всего, что случилось, другой реакции и не следовало ожидать. 

— Карл, я… — Рик запнулся на полуслове, затем, после вздоха, начал снова, слова будто невольно срывались с языка. — Карл, мне очень, очень жаль. Я знаю, что ты, должно быть, обо мне думаешь, и не только обо мне, а вообще о ситуации, и я тебя не виню, если бы я был на твоем месте, я бы… — Рик прервался, голос его дрожал от волнения, — я знаю, что облажался. Я втянул нас в эту кашу, все произошло из-за меня, и, что хуже всего, я бросил тебя одного, но я просто… не знал, что еще мог сделать. Твоя безопасность для меня превыше всего, твоя и Джудит. Я так сильно люблю вас обоих. Мне необходимо, чтобы ты понял меня... знаю, что прошу от тебя слишком многого. Я не прошу, чтобы ты соглашался с моим выбором, просто знай, что все решения, которые я принимаю, на мой взгляд, становятся лучшим выходом для всех. Но это не значит, что я бы не хотел сделать иной выбор. И это не означает, что я не жалею о том, что все обернулось именно таким образом. Очень прошу тебя, Карл, прости меня, — голос его надломился, Рик был не в силах обуздать то раскаяние, которое обуяло его в этот момент. 

Карл долго глядел в пол, играя желваками, прежде чем встретил взгляд Рика. 

— Пап, я знаю. Знаю, что ты делаешь все, чтобы защитить наших людей. Но эти Спасители, ты ведь даже не пытаешься им противостоять. Я знаю, что мы недостаточно сильны для этого, но почему мы даже не пытаемся, пап? После того, что они сделали с Гленном и Абрахамом... — Карл говорил все громче, в голосе чувствовалась ярость, он сжал руки в кулаки. — Я пытаюсь понять. Правда пытаюсь. Но осознание, что теперь у него есть ты, что ты просто ему сдался… мне просто нужно больше времени. 

Рик кивнул и осторожно обнял сына. Карл поддался, и Рик облегченно вздохнул, прижимая детей к себе крепче. Карл мог не понимать, да Рик и не ожидал этого, но дети были всем для него. И это единственное, в чем Рик был абсолютно уверен.

**______ᏜᏜᏜ______**

Рик ненадолго остался в доме, чтобы поиграть с Джудит и поговорить с Карлом о последних событиях в Александрии. Прежде чем уйти, он поцеловал дочь в макушку и притянул Карла для еще одних объятий. Когда сын обнял его в ответ, у Рика будто камень с души свалился. 

Затем Граймс отправился выполнять задания, которые дал ему Ниган: проверить припасы и оружие, убедиться, что александрийцы готовы к тому, что с этого момента им предстоит делать для Нигана. После трудного разговора с Карлом, увидеться с остальной частью группы было уже не так страшно. Рик решил, что худшее, что ему предстоит при встрече с его людьми — увидеть презрение в их глазах. 

Но, как оказалось, не потеря авторитета стала самым трудным для Рика. Розита и Саша провожали его взглядом, пока он шел мимо, а говнюк Спенсер выглядел неприлично самодовольно. Но Рик так или иначе привык, что некоторые из них снова и снова пытались соперничать с ним за власть. 

Самым трудным стала встреча с Юджином, который не мог смотреть ему в глаза. С Оливией, сочувственно сжавшей его руку, уверяя, что присмотрит за Джудит. С Мэгги, которая интересовалась, все ли с Риком в порядке. Мэгги, которая потеряла мужа и, к счастью, сохранила ребенка, интересовалась все ли в порядке с ним. 

И даже Дэрил, последний, кого Рик ожидал увидеть в числе сочувствующих, ведь он всегда дистанцировался от проявления “розовых соплей”, неловко похлопал его по спине, когда они встретились. 

И, конечно, похлопыванием дело не ограничилось: “Я убью этого ублюдочного извращенца”, — сказал Дэрил и тут же сменил тему, сообщив, что собирается помочь со стрельбой Карлу, который теперь не мог нормально целиться из-за потери глаза. Это немного разрядило атмосферу. 

Лишь вечером, когда Рик почти закончил свои дела, он увидел Мишон. Она возвращалась с охоты с оленем на плечах. Мишон остановилась, увидев его. Между ними было небольшое расстояние. Рик не знал, что ему следует предпринять, внезапно озадачившись вопросом, захочет ли она вообще с ним разговаривать. Спустя несколько секунд она сама подошла к нему, опустив оленя на землю. 

— Мишон, — начал Рик, растеряв внезапно все красноречие.

Он не знал, что нужно сейчас сказать. 

— Рик, я… ты... в порядке? Что ты здесь делаешь? — обеспокоенно спросила она.

— Все в порядке. Я приехал сюда, чтобы обучить людей и… провести ревизию припасов. Я буду иногда приезжать. Без ночевки. 

Рик тут же пожалел, что обронил последнюю фразу. Она сразу привлекла ненужное внимание к вопросу о том, чем он может заниматься ночью. Рику не хотелось бы, чтобы Мишон об этом думала. Однако, было бы глупо считать, что у нее не было догадок на этот счет. 

Мишон скривилась, будто бы одно его присутствие здесь причиняло ей боль. 

_Ну, конечно, так оно и есть,_ подумал Рик, _мы ведь были вместе, стали семьей, а теперь ты…_ Он даже не мог думать об этом в ее присутствии. Это был уже перебор.

Мишон коснулась руки Рика, что заставило его почувствовать себя лучше и хуже одновременно. 

— Рик, — начала она неуверенно. — Вы с ним… он тебя… он делает тебе больно? — она сочувственно склонила голову, в ее тоне не было осуждения, но Рик отвел взгляд, не в силах посмотреть на нее. 

— Он не… все не так, как ты думаешь. Он ничего со мной не делает. Я в порядке, — напряженно ответил он, глядя на ее плечо. 

— Рик, посмотри на меня. Ты можешь сказать мне. Если он… если ты хочешь об этом с кем-то поговорить… — сказала Мишон с тем же волнением в голосе. 

Рик сглотнул и с трудом посмотрел ей в глаза, на лице отразилась смесь эмоций. 

— Я говорю правду. Он не… причиняет мне боли. Он не принуждает меня ни к чему, кроме как спать вместе с ним в одной чертовой постели. Это просто безумие какое-то. Он безумен. Вся эта ситуация просто нереальна, я не понимаю, что мне делать со всем этим, Мишон. Я не… — Рик почти перешел на маниакальное бормотание, голос был полон отчаянья. — Я не знаю, какую игру он ведет. Я, блядь, вышел за него _замуж_ , Мишон, и он спит рядом со мной, обнимая и прижимая к себе, будто это какой-то спектакль, часть большой продуманной игры, будто в этом нет абсолютно _ничего странного_ , — Рик прервался, не зная, что еще можно добавить. 

Мишон осталась спокойна, в глазах плескалась нежность и понимание. Она дала ему шанс выговориться, разобраться со всем происходящим и уложить это в голове. Рик стоял рядом, тяжело дыша, не будучи уверенным в том, что эта внезапная вспышка откровенности помогла ему почувствовать себя лучше. Прежде чем он решил этот вопрос, за воротами раздался гудок. Оба повернули головы в сторону шума. 

Дуайт вернулся забрать Рика обратно. Часы посещения закончились. Рик повернулся к Мишон. Прежде чем отпустить его руку, она на мгновение сжала её, затем наклонилась, чтобы подобрать оленя с земли.

Рик хотел сказать что-то еще. Хотел извиниться перед ней. Но слова застряли в горле и ему осталось лишь смотреть, как она уходит.

**______ᏜᏜᏜ______**

К счастью, поездка в Святилище прошла спокойно. Когда они приехали, Рик вернулся в свою комнату. Что удивительно, ему даже хотелось попасть туда. Ему нужно было прилечь, возможно, поспать, чтобы отвлечься от этого дермового шоу, в которое превратилась его жизнь. 

Рик вошел в комнату, Ниган был уже внутри. Он лежал на кровати, читая книгу, одетый в боксеры и майку, как и вчера. 

Ниган поднял взгляд на Рика, пока тот закрывал за собой дверь.

— Здорово, Рик! Как прошло твое триумфальное возвращение? Твои дружки усикались от волнения за судьбу своего драгоценного лидера? 

Это, похоже, его забавляло. Рик проигнорировал Нигана, избегая смотреть на него. Он просто хотел спать. Его целый день сопровождали косые взгляды, неловкость и ненужное сочувствие, и у него не было желания подыгрывать Нигану и реагировать на его глупые подъебки. Рик стиснул зубы и направился к своей половине кровати, но был остановлен жестом. 

— Я не стал акцентировать вчера на этом внимание, ведь ты был потрясен и все такое, но все же спать полностью одетым, даже не сняв туфли, это очень странно, Рик. Это какая-то твоя причуда или ты просто стесняешься? 

В глазах Нигана плескалось веселье. Опять подъебка. Однако, нужно признать, не без повода. Прошлой ночью Рик был настолько напуган и сбит с толку, что ему в голову даже не пришла мысль, чтобы раздеться. И теперь, когда Ниган заострил на этом внимание, Граймс почувствовал себя неловко. 

Однако его не прельщала перспектива раздевания перед Ниганом. Но и спать полностью одетым было нельзя, ведь он не хотел показать Нигану, насколько ему неловко в его присутствии. 

Поэтому он подошел к комоду, стоящему рядом с телевизором, схватил первую попавшуюся футболку и направился к ванной. Он мог бы догадаться, что это тоже было ошибкой. Как только Рик пошел в том направлении, он услышал смех Нигана. 

— В чем дело, Рик? Слишком стеснительный, чтобы переодеваться при собственном муже? 

Рик досадливо поморщился, услышав слово “ _муж_ ”, а Ниган все веселился. Рик не хотел давать Нигану еще больше поводов для подколов, поэтому сменил траекторию, проглотив гордость. Он подошел к креслу и раздраженно кинул на него куртку. Какая-то его часть хотела бросить куртку прямо в несносное лицо Нигана, но он подавил порыв, зная, что это спровоцирует очередной саркастический комментарий. 

Он чувствовал взгляд Нигана на себе, пока переодевался в новую футболку так быстро, как только мог. Он старался игнорировать его взгляд, пока снимал джинсы. Рик чувствовал, как смущенно горит его лицо, и ненавидел себя за это. 

Он лег в кровать, стараясь не касаться Нигана, а тот все не сводил внимательного взгляда. Рик все еще избегал зрительного контакта, когда устраивался в кровати. Он лег на бок, отвернувшись, как прошлой ночью. 

— А ты не из разговорчивых, да, Рик? — задумчиво подметил Ниган, откладывая книгу и выключая лампу. 

Рик продолжал его игнорировать. Неспособность Нигана _заткнуться нахер_ хотя бы на секунду, раздражала еще сильнее, чем вынужденное соседство с ним в одной постели. Рик просто хотел спать. Просто немного покоя, все, что ему требовалось сейчас. Он настолько устал, что сознание почти сразу начало уплывать.

А потом, как и вчерашней ночью, Рик почувствовал, что Ниган обнял его за талию и прижался горячим телом сзади. Рик подавил раздраженный вздох, игнорируя нежелательное прикосновение и, наконец, заснул.


	4. Chapter 4

Каждый день последующей недели проходил в точности так же, как и его первый в Святилище: Рик просыпался рядом с Ниганом, ехал в Александрию, чтобы обучить людей добыче припасов и борьбе с ходячими, либо отправлялся за припасами вместе с ними, к вечеру неизменно возвращаясь обратно и засыпая рядом с Ниганом. 

Ниган уважительно относился к границам, очерченным Риком, и не нарушал их, не считая объятий. Вообще, они мало взаимодействовали друг с другом, потому что были заняты с раннего утра до позднего вечера. Рик нашел верный способ избегать общения с Ниганом просто засыпая раньше, чем тот появлялся в комнате. 

Конечно, это не прошло незамеченным для Нигана. Рик знал, что если бы Ниган захотел, он был бы более настойчив в вопросе совместного времяпрепровождения. Единственной причиной, почему он до сих пор позволял Рику его маленькую хитрость, была сложившаяся ситуация и желание Нигана, чтобы Рик адаптировался к ней. Граймсу казалась подобная забота немного странной, особенно беря во внимание то, что Ниган заставил его выйти за себя замуж силой и практически держал здесь в заложниках. 

Неделю спустя, однако, Ниган явно решил, что период адаптации окончен и принялся настаивать, чтобы они проводили больше времени вместе. 

Началось все с того, что Ниган настоял на совместном завтраке с Риком. 

До этого Граймс старался как можно быстрее смести со стола нечто, похожее на кашу, которую подавали в обеденной зоне Святилища, прежде чем отправиться в Александрию. Несмотря на ужасный вкус еды, Рик наслаждался этими моментами наедине с собой, потому что они были лишь для него. 

И однажды утром, когда Рик по обыкновению собирался отправиться в столовую, Ниган, упершись рукой в косяк, преградил ему выход. 

– Знаешь, Рик, ты заставляешь меня чувствовать себя дерьмовым мужем, — покачал головой Ниган, губы сложились в наигранно разочарованную усмешку. 

Рик раздраженно вздохнул. В последнее время он довольно часто это делал в присутствии Нигана. 

— И почему же? — интонация говорила о том, что Рик хочет закончить начатый разговор побыстрее.

Ниган нахмурился. 

— Вот он, ответ на твой вопрос, Рик! Твое чертово отношение. Ведешь себя так, будто твое нахождение здесь – это гребаный конец света, хотя моя забота… — Ниган прервался, когда услышал, как демонстративно фыркнул Граймс. — Ой, извини, Рик, ты, блядь, хочешь что-то возразить? — недовольно поинтересовался он. 

Рик зыркнул на него, всем видом выражая презрение. 

— Ну прости, я не в восторге от того, что вынужден быть здесь с человеком, убившим двух моих людей и… — Рик замолчал, увидев, что Ниган закатил глаза. 

— Боже, Рик. Ты чересчур обидчивый, ты в курсе? — раздраженно сказал он. 

Некоторое время они упрямо смотрели друг на друга, затем Ниган будто выключил эмоции и вернулся к своему обычному лениво-насмешливому поведению. 

— Окей, я понял, ты все еще злишься. Я это принимаю. Я вообще очень понятливый тип, — Ниган сделал паузу, ожидая от Рика ответа, которого не последовало. — Я могу что-то сделать, чтобы ты чувствовал себя здесь комфортнее? Я отношусь к тебе немного иначе, чем к своим жёнам, потому что, давай будем честными, ты явно не тот человек, который будет гулять по окрестностям в коротком черном платье, целый день пиная хуи. 

Ниган усмехнулся, увидев выражение лица Рика, представившего себя одетым в описанный наряд. 

— И, раз уж мы решили быть честными, я все еще немного зол на тебя за то, что ты, мать твою, убил так много моих людей. И я не уверен, что твои тупицы смогут добыть мне хоть что-то, если тебя с ними рядом не будет. Поэтому я отпускаю тебя туда, работать на меня. Но, — Ниган склонил голову, — мои девочки получают некоторые привилегии за то, что вышли за меня замуж. Им не нужно работать за баллы, потому что я обеспечиваю их нормальной едой и все такое. И я уверен, что это намного лучше, чем есть отвратительную жрачку из общего котла. 

Рик воздержался от ответа, однако идея поесть что-то, похожее на нормальную пищу, захватила его. Но Граймс не хотел сразу принимать предложение Нигана, на что тот, несомненно, надеялся. 

— Ну, ты согласен попробовать? 

Рик хотел принять взвешенное решение. С одной стороны он не желал подачек Нигана. Но с другой он очень соскучился по нормальной еде. Он слишком много времени провел в голодных скитаниях, поэтому всегда был рад хоть бобам из банки, но буквально вчера он съел нечто, похожее на мясной рулет, из-за которого промучился весь вечер дикими болями в животе. 

Желудок победил здравый смысл и Рик кивнул. 

— Ладно. 

Раз уж ему пришлось стать мужем Нигана, он должен от этого хоть что-то поиметь. Ниган просиял и схватил лежащую на комоде рацию: 

— Джэксон! Скажи Толстому Джо принести завтрак в комнату Рика. На двоих. 

— Мы будем завтракать вместе? — поднял бровь Рик.

Ниган рассмеялся, будто Граймс отмочил нереальную шутку. 

— Ну конечно, Рик! Мы так мало времени проводим вместе, и я хочу это изменить. 

Рик тут же пожалел о том, что пошел на поводу у своего желудка. 

Спустя десять минут Толстый Джо появился в комнате с подносом еды. Ниган приказал поставить все на кровать. После того, как Джо ушел, Ниган сел на нее и поманил к себе Граймса. 

— Налетай, Рик.

Рику пришлось признать, что принесенная еда выглядела гораздо аппетитнее, чем то, что подавали в столовой. На тарелках лежали фрукты, тосты и...бекон? Неужели, правда? Рик схватил его и откусил. Запах был немного спертым, но в сравнении с выворачивающим наизнанку общественнвым мясом, вкус был божественен.

В уютной тишине они принялись поглощать завтрак. Ниган в основном следил за тем, как жадно Рик сметал большую часть принесенного. 

— Я, черт возьми, знал, что тебе понравится. Но, заметь, другая группа, которая поставляет свиней, выращивает их хрен пойми на чем, поэтому бекон получается с душком, — подметил он, качая головой. 

Рика должно было волновать то, что он ест запасы другой группы, которая вынужденно подчинилась Спасителям. Но его это не сильно тревожило, ведь он был голоден и ел бекон. Поэтому он забил. 

Когда они покончили с завтраком, Рик откинулся на спинку кровати и посмотрел на Нигана. Их глаза встретились, Ниган выглядел довольным, хотя они всего лишь поели вместе в тишине. 

— Тебе понравилось? — спросил Ниган, склонив голову набок. 

— Да, — немного помедлив, ответил Рик.

— Заебись! Я рад, что мы хоть немного сдвинулись с мертвой точки, — Ниган поднялся, чтобы уйти. 

— Спасибо, — неожиданно даже для себя обронил Рик. 

Ниган остановился у двери, удивленный тем, что сказал Граймс. Волчий оскал его стал более мягким. 

— Да на здоровье!

После этого случая Ниган каждое утро приказывал принести им завтрак на двоих. Они ели на кровати, а Ниган старался вывести Рика на разговор. И иногда Граймс поддерживал беседу, что не отменяло его желания всадить в Нигана вилку.

**______ᏜᏜᏜ______**

Вечера проходили тихо, без излишних попыток сближения со стороны Нигана, если не брать во внимание его продолжавшиеся настойчивые ночные объятия. Как правило оба возвращались поздно, падали в постель и засыпали, едва успев раздеться. У Нигана просто не было времени педалировать тему “драгоценных минут, проведенных вместе”.

Но, однажды вечером, вернувшись с очередной вылазки раньше обычного, Рик застал в комнате Нигана, который перебирал кассеты, сидя у телевизора. 

— Эм. Что ты делаешь? — спросил Рик, не решаясь зайти. 

— А на что это похоже? Ищу гребаное кино, — насмешливо ответил он. 

Граймс вошел в комнату, закрыв за собой дверь. Сев на край кровати, он принялся снимать ботинки.

— Зачем?

Ниган оторвался от своего занятия и внимательно посмотрел на Рика.

— Потому что, Рик, я хочу провести тихую, домашнюю ночь кино с моими дорогим мужем.

Выражение лица аля _ты серьезно_ насмешило Нигана. 

— Черт! Вот почему ты мне нравишся, Рик! Ты – человек немногословный, зато твои охуительные выражения лица говорят все за тебя, — Ниган, наконец, вставил кассету в магнитофон и плюхнулся рядом с Граймсом на кровать. 

— Я говорил серьезно насчет киноночи. Нам с тобой нужно найти занятие, чтобы сблизиться. Конечно, я бы предпочел сближение иного рода, но, дай угадаю, для этого ты все еще не готов? — он выжидающе посмотрел на Рика. 

Граймс окинул его строгим взглядом, Ниган лукаво усмехнулся.

— Да, я так и думал. Тогда ночь кино! — радостно объявил он. 

Ниган выбрал “Крепкого Орешка”. 

— Знаю, сейчас не Рождество, но, я думаю, этот фильм достаточно хорош, чтобы смотреть его в любое время года, — Ниган устроился на животе, подперев подбородок ладонями. 

Рик отсел подальше, облокотившись на спинку. Он не хотел, чтобы Нигану казалось, что он настроен дружелюбно. 

— Ты хорошо видишь экран? Телевизор небольшой, — Ниган повернулся к нему в ожидании ответа, но не получил его. 

Он раздраженно нахмурился.

— Эй, Рик, я, блядь, пытаюсь быть милым, вообще-то, пытаюсь наладить с тобой общение и всякое такое дерьмо. Твое амплуа Брутального Мистера Молчуна было поначалу забавным, но сейчас оно устарело. Не соизволишь ли ты мне ответить сию же секунду, — это был не вопрос, а голос Нигана, несмотря на его заверения о том, что он пытается быть милым, стал низким и опасным.

— Я вижу отсюда, — Рик усмехнулся. 

Ниган вновь расплылся в улыбке. 

— Ну, вот! Вот оно, общение! Это не такая уж и сложная, но абсолютно необходимая вещь для прочного брака, Рик. 

Граймс едва удержался от реплики о том, что не планировал вступать с Ниганом ни в какой брак. 

Ниган тем временем лег рядом с Риком, оперевшись на спинку кровати. Он сощурился, глядя на экран телевизора. 

— Рик, ты такой врун. Я нихера отсюда не вижу. Погоди-ка, — Ниган поднялся и придвинул телевизор вплотную к кровати, вновь упав рядом, — так то лучше. 

Ниган включил плей. Рик решил забить и просто посмотреть проклятый фильм. Ниган практически не затыкался, бесконечно комментируя события фильма, но Рик не обращал внимания, втянувшись в просмотр. Полчаса спустя восклицания Нигана сократились до одиноких выкриков типа “Бля!” и “Охрененный выстрел!”. 

Рик поглядывал на Нигана, который полностью погрузился в фильм, хотя совершенно точно уже видел его раньше. Ниган так живо реагировал, что было просто смешно за ним наблюдать. Ну кто так нелепо себя ведет? Рик не удержался и хихикнул, когда Ниган высказался, что Джон Маклейн слишком дерзко увернулся от пули. Ниган сразу посмотрел на Рика. 

— Что смешного, Рик? 

— Ты смешной, — неожиданно для себя Граймс улыбнулся. — Ты так себя ведешь, будто не видел раньше этого фильма, хотя совершенно точно ты его смотрел. 

— Конечно смотрел. Но дерзкие поступки Джона Маклейна никогда не надоедают.

Они улыбнулись друг другу и продолжили просмотр фильма. 

На середине Рик почувствовал, что глаза закрываются. Ему всегда было сложно не уснуть во время просмотра. Он боролся некоторое время, но затем позволил себе задремать, ощущая сквозь сон, что голова соскользнула с изголовья. 

За двадцать минут до окончания фильма он проснулся на плече у Нигана. Ниган прижимался щекой к его макушке. 

Н-да, не получилось у Рика состроить из себя недотрогу. 

Рик лежал так с минуту, размышляя, стоит ли ему отодвинуться. Если он сейчас поднимет голову, то Ниган тут же начнет его дразнить. Так что лучше ему оставить все как есть, чтобы избежать лишних подтруниваний. 

Фильм закончился, Ниган выключил магнитофон, комната была освещена лишь помехами на экране. 

_Какого хрена он делает?_ Неужели так и будет сидеть, позволяя Рику спать на своем плече? 

— Рик, — пробормотал Ниган.

Граймс подпрыгнул от неожиданности. Ниган заржал. 

— Еб твою мать, Рик! Я не был уверен, спишь ты или притворяешься. Похоже, ты все таки прикидывался! — Ниган был просто в восторге. — Как давно ты проснулся?

Граймс промолчал, надеясь, что вопрос был риторическим.

— Рик! Я тебе, блядь, вопрос задал, будь вежливым мальчиком и ответь на него! 

Не риторический. Кто бы сомневался. 

—Я только что проснулся. 

— О, ну конечно. Ладненько, я не собираюсь педалировать эту тему. У нас же _ночь_ кино, поэтому ты все правильно сделал. Я ценю, что ты уделил мне время и все такое. 

На этом Ниган поднялся с кровати и пошел в ванную. Рик услышал, что Ниган принялся чистить зубы и укрылся подушкой, заглушив бессильный стон.

**______ᏜᏜᏜ______**

Такова была теперь жизнь Рика: пробуждение и отход ко сну рядом с Ниганом. Если бы Рик был честен с самим собой, он бы признал, что это не так ужасно, как он ожидал. Конечно, идеальными обстоятельства тоже не были, но они могли бы пойти по гораздо худшему сценарию.

Как ни странно, все постепенно превратилось в рутину. Рик не был уверен, хорошо это или плохо, но он решил смириться с тем, что есть, просто чтобы не усложнять. Гораздо проще было принять новую ситуацию, чем постоянно убеждать себя, что она ненормальная. 

Прошло еще две недели, проведенных бок о бок с Ниганом. Однажды вечером Рик как обычно вернулся в комнату и не застал там лидера Спасителей. К ночи он так и не появился, и Рику пришлось спать одному. Эту ночь он провел без человека, который убил его близких друзей. Эта ночь должна была стать лучшей за последнее время. 

Однако, вместо того, чтобы почувствовать облегчение, он еле заставил себя уснуть.

Это было просто ужасно. Он старался оправдать себя: во всем виновато любопытство. Где, черт возьми, носит этого Нигана, и почему он не здесь, чтобы доставлять Рику неудобство и ухмыляться, как идиот? Его не то, чтобы беспокоило отсутствие Нигана, как раз наоборот. Ведь он ненавидел Нигана. Он был рад не делить с ним постель, рад не слушать его тупые шутки и бесконечный смех по любому поводу. Ему просто было любопытно, куда он делся. Он просто привык к присутствию Нигана, и это стало бытовухой, вот и все.

Так убеждал себя Рик. К сожалению это не спасло его от бессонницы. Комната казалась пустой и чужой без присутствия властного лидера. Когда Рик проснулся, на комоде стоял поднос с порцией еды на одного. Нигана все еще не было. Остаток дня прошел в сонном оцепенении, в бесконечных попытках пресечь навязчивые мысли о местонахождении Нигана. 

_Наверное, опять запугивает невинных людей,_ сказал Рик себе. _Угрожает разбить голову их семье и друзьям. Сделать то, что он уже сделал с твоими близкими._

Рик продолжал твердить себе это целый день. Когда он вернулся под вечер в комнату, она вновь была пуста. Граймс не видел Нигана до полудня следующего дня. 

Тот день Рик провел в Святилище: ему поручили пробежаться по окрестностям с парой местных для нахождения провизии. Он как раз повернул за угол, когда внезапно наткнулся на Нигана. Тот, не торопясь, шел мимо, закинув на плечо биту и насвистывая знакомую мелодию. Рик так и не смог вспомнить, где слышал ее. Граймс резко остановился, в голове навязчиво стучал вопрос о том, где же Ниган был вчера весь день. Ниган приметил его и усмехнулся, сменив траекторию и направившись к Рику. 

— Рикки! Давно не виделись, как делишки? — Ниган так ему улыбался, будто случайно встретил старого приятеля. 

Рик открыл и закрыл рот, не уверенный, что хочет сказать, а затем вопрос помимо воли сорвался с губ. 

— Ты где был? 

Рик тут же пожалел о сказанном. Глаза Нигана засияли, будто внезапно наступило Рождество, а улыбка превратилась в саркастическую усмешку. 

— Ой, ну прости меня, Рик! На самом деле, прости, я и не подозревал, что ты так сильно будешь по мне скучать, - веселье, написанное на лице Нигана, было просто невыносимо, — ну правда, я то думал, тебе нужно больше времени, чтобы твое сердечко растаяло. Черт, все произошло слишком быстро. Я то надеялся, для наших отношений еще долго будет актуальным вопрос быть или не быть, знаешь, сексуальное напряжение и все такое, - он хохотнул.

Смех Нигана пробрал Рика до костей. Рику захотелось наброситься на Нигана с кулаками. Он был так зол. Как он посмел бросить свой грёбаный намек на то, что Рик по нему соскучился?!

— Я бы попросил тебя быть повежливее. Полагаю, ты снова третировал невинных людей, ухахатываясь над их горем? Мне просто интересно, скольких ты еще убил? Скольких принудил служить тебе? Скажи мне, сколько еще убийств совершил мой дорогой муж? — выплюнул Рик, надеясь, что грубые слова сотрут даже мысль о том, что Рик мог по нему скучать. 

Впервые Рик произнес слово _муж_ вслух по отношению к Нигану. И ему было приятно, что звучало оно, как оскорбление. 

Ниган перестал улыбаться, выражение лица стало угрожающим. 

— Невинных людей? Ох, ну вы только послушайте его! Ты все еще продолжаешь думать о своей маленькой группе именно в этом контексте. Вас, бедняжек, пришел и поимел большой и страшный дядя Ниган. Ты все еще говоришь себе, что убийство двадцати моих людей было совершено ради какой-то блядской высшей цели, что ты в подобное говно никак не замешан. Но я-то знаю правду, и в глубине души ты ее тоже знаешь: ты ничем от меня не отличаешься, Рик. Ты и твои люди делали точно тоже самое, что и я со своими. Мы все делали одно и тоже - пытались выжить любой ценой. Так что учти это в следующий раз, когда начнешь выебываться из-за моего отсутствия, — Ниган повернулся, чтобы уйти. 

Затем он остановился и бросил через плечо:

— О! И раз уж тебя так волнует этот вопрос, меня не было вчера ночью в твоей постели только потому, что я трахался с одной из моих великолепных жёнушек. Наш медовый месяц окончен, Рик. И скажи мне, зачем мне оставаться в нашем холодном, неприветливом ложе, если в другом меня удовлетворяют по полной? 

С этими словами Ниган ушел прочь, оставив Рика в еще более растрепанных чувствах, чем до этого.


	5. Chapter 5

Несколько дней спустя Рик застал в комнате Нигана, лежавшего на кровати, несмотря на собственное утверждение, что он предпочитает проводить ночи с людьми, которые хотят с ним трахаться. Он проигнорировал удивленное выражение лица Рика и произнес, широко улыбаясь:

— Соскучился?

Рик оставил вопрос без ответа, что Нигана совершенно не смутило. 

— А я соскучился! 

Граймс окинул его скептическим взглядом. Рик, конечно, не ожидал от Нигана подобных слов, но с другой стороны все, что его касалось, было странным и выходящим за рамки нормального, поэтому Рик не сильно удивился. К тому же Ниган, скорее всего, как обычно подтрунивал. Вообще, было невозможно определить наверняка, серьезен тот или нет, ведь он постоянно ухмылялся. 

— Что, ты мне не веришь? Я в печали, — сообщил Ниган, рисуясь. — Я буду приходить периодически. Мне нужно уделять внимание моим девочкам, но я не хочу, чтобы ты тут пиздецки заскучал без меня. 

Ниган провел ночь с Риком, обнимая его, как ни в чем не бывало. Следующим вечером он не пришел. 

Таков был теперь распорядок: Ниган появлялся несколько раз в неделю, источая сарказм, отпуская пошлые шуточки и обнимая Рика по ночам. А в целом жизнь шла, как и прежде: Рик делал вылазки, проводил дни в Александрии с семьей, притворяясь, что все в порядке. В порядке, если не брать во внимание заканчивающиеся припасы. В порядке, если забыть, что каждый вечер он вынужден был возвращаться в Святилище (Рик долгие недели доказывал Нигану, что способен обойтись без сопровождения). В порядке, если не считать, что ему приходилось проводить большинство ночей бок о бок с человеком, из-за которого все они попали в это ужасное положение.

**______ᏜᏜᏜ______**

Три недели пролетели, как один миг. Рик совершенно забыл о том, что сегодня утром он в сопровождении Нигана и его людей должен будет посетить Александрию. Это должен был быть первый раз, когда его группа отдаст Спасителям часть провизии. 

Рик напряженно сидел в кабине грузовика рядом с ведущим машину Ниганом. В последнее время жители Александрии были недовольны сложившейся ситуацией, и многие с удовольствием и во всеуслышание жаловались на Рика. Как оказалось, то, что Рик прогнулся перед Ниганом, придало людям смелости в высказываниях. К тому же некоторые не гнушались распускать сплетни и слухи. Рик знал, что раньше они не посмели бы выступить в открытую. Но сейчас они думали, что из-за ситуации с Ниганом Рик размяк, и пользовались выпавшим шансом.

Рик пытался не реагировать на выпады и продолжать вести своих людей, но он несильно в этом преуспел. Обычно он сразу старался утвердить свой авторитет, однако в данной ситуации Рик понимал, что это не лучший выход, поэтому просто кивал и соглашался, что ситуация ужасна и что он сам не в восторге от условий, которые им выставили. 

Метод этот не был особенно эффективен, но это все, что ему удалось придумать. А открытое противостояние могло спровоцировать лишь очередной раскол группы. Поэтому Рик выслушивал жалобы. 

Сейчас воспоминания о них будто грузом давили на него тем сильнее, чем ближе грузовик подъезжал к поселению. Рик по-настоящему боялся лишь того, что кто-нибудь решит высказать или сделать Нигану что-то, что спровоцирует его привести Люсиль в действие. И несмотря на то, что Рик успел убедиться, что Ниган способен на взвешенные поступки, он все еще помнил последствия их первой встречи. 

— Рик, все хорошо? Ты подозрительно тихий. Что-то задумал? — голос Нигана ворвался в тревожные думы Рика.

— Просто надеюсь, что никто не наделает глупостей, — ответил Рик, все еще глядя в окно. 

Ниган кивнул.

— Мы оба, Рик. Я уже говорил тебе, мне не хочется убивать твоих людей. Твоя группа вывела меня из себя в прошлый раз, но я хочу, чтобы на этом мы и закончили. Мне просто нужно немного сотрудничества. 

— Мы стараемся, но люди напуганы. Они не привыкли так жить. 

— Я знаю, Рик, — хмыкнул Ниган, — но, если честно, мне похуй. Они обязаны привыкнуть. И я рассчитываю на то, что _ты_ им в этом поможешь. 

Рик не нашелся, что ответить, поэтому промолчал. Они подъехали к воротам Александрии, Ниган остановил машину. 

— Сделай одолжение, сходи к своей банде, скажи, чтобы открыли, — повернулся он к Рику. 

Граймс выпрыгнул из грузовика, сразу направившись к воротам. Сегодня дежурила Розита. Она нахмурилась, увидев его. Розита была из тех людей, кто с возмущением высказывался по поводу ситуации с Ниганом. Рик понимал ее ярость, ведь она потеряла Абрахама. 

— Привет, можешь впустить нас? 

Желваки на ее скулах заиграли, но она сдержалась и молча открыла ворота, впуская машины внутрь. 

— Твою-то мамочку! Это место пр-росто великолепно, Рик! — воскликнул Ниган, выбравшись из грузовика и перекинув через плечо Люсиль.

Он подошел к Рику и приобнял его за шею, на лице Розиты тут же отразилось отвращение, которое Граймс изо всех сил старался игнорировать. Бита все еще была зажата в руке Нигана, которой тот обнимал Рика. Она опасно касалась его бедра, чего Рик тоже старался не замечать. Вокруг собралась небольшая толпа, привлеченная любопытством. Рик увидел родные лица: Дэрил и Аарон стояли чуть в стороне, будто не желая подходить слишком близко.

Ниган все еще приобнимал Рика, когда приказал своим людям собрать половину провизии города. Когда Спасители рассредотачивались, жители провожали их недовольными, подозрительными взглядами. Ниган игриво толкнул Рика бедром.

— Ну, никто не начал тут палить, как ебанутый. Весьма неплохое начало, — усмехнулся он и всмотрелся в напряженное лицо Рика, — давай, покажи мне тут все. Тут просто охуительно. Ой, - он осторожно убрал руку, держащую Люсиль, подальше от Рика, практически сразу вложив рукоятку ему в ладонь. — Подержи, детка, ладно? Я боюсь, что задену тебя ею нечаянно, а мы ведь этого не хотим, да? 

Рик поморщился, сжав биту. Ниган обнял его за плечи и повел вглубь города. 

Казалось, Ниган больше всего хотел не экскурсию по Александрии, а позора Рика. Такова была его конечная цель, как предположил Граймс, потому что Ниган использовал каждую мелочь, чтобы как можно сильнее смутить Рика, пока они гуляли вокруг и наблюдали за тем, как Спасители забирают вещи александрийцев. То, что Ниган собственнически обнимал Рика в то время, как Граймс вынужден был носить Люсиль, это было еще пол беды. Последней каплей стал другой случай: они вошли в хранилище, и Ниган спросил о запасах продовольствия и инвентаризационном списке. Оливия подошла, чтобы помочь. Она явно подметила собственнические замашки Нигана по отношению к Рику, что тот не преминул тут же упомянуть в разговоре: 

— Разве же мы не самая милая парочка новобрачных, которую ты когда-либо видела? — Ниган усмехнулся, а Рик предательски покраснел. 

Оливии явно было неудобно. 

— Эммм… Я тут слежу за запасом оружия и еды. Все должно быть на месте, — произнесла она нервно. 

Рик с горечью подумал, что все действительно должно быть цело, ведь за последние несколько недель они не раз пересчитывали и перепроверили припасы, не желая ничего упустить. Пару дней назад была неприятная ситуация с двумя отсутствующими пушками: Рик просил, кричал и требовал вернуть их, когда это не помогло, он решительно обыскал дом Спенсера и нашел их спрятанными под полом. Спенсер всегда доставлял Рику некоторое неудобство, и Граймс ни капли не сожалел, что пришлось раскурочить весь его дом в поисках пистолетов. Спенсер мог сколько угодно ставить под сомнение авторитет Рика, но прятать оружие, отсутствие которого явно бросилось бы в глаза Спасителям - это было уже за гранью добра и зла. 

Тем временем улыбка Нигана превратилась в опасный оскал: 

— Тебе же лучше, если все будет на своих местах, — он склонил голову, — как, говоришь, тебя зовут?

— О-оливия, — она задрожала, заметив перемену в Нигане.

— Точно. Оливия, — Ниган крепче сжал плечо Рика, — надеюсь, ты на _сто процентов_ уверена в том, что ничего не пропало, иначе Люсиль, — он прошелся ладонью вниз по руке Рика, сжимавшей биту, и обвил пальцами его запястье, заставив Люсиль угрожающе покачнуться, — поприветствует оставшихся в живых прекрасных, добрых александрийцев. И я бы не хотел, чтобы мой дорогой муж расстроился из-за того, что мне придется заставить _его_ это сделать. 

Ниган вновь встал прямо, обнимая Рика, и тот почувствовал себя марионеткой в чужих руках.

Оливия закивала, тут же принявшись сверять наличие продуктов со списком, а Ниган потянул Рика обратно на улицу. Спасители уже грузили добычу в машины, а александрийцы беспомощно наблюдали за всем этим. 

— Знаешь, Рик, у меня хорошее предчувствие по поводу всего этого. Мне кажется, что это начало чего-то особенного. 

— Не представляю, что натолкнуло тебя на эту мысль, — Рик не сдержал язвительности. — Может быть, то, что твои люди грузят сейчас в машины те вещи, которые вам найти - как два пальца об асфальт, или то, что ты гуляешь по округе с таким видом, будто я твоя эскортная жена?

Ниган удивленно отпрянул назад, оглядывая Рика с таким выражением лица, будто не верил, что это вылетело сейчас из его рта.

На самом деле Рик и сам был удивлен. Он все утро беспокоился о том, чтобы никто не сказал Нигану слова поперек, чтобы не разозлил его, и - вуаля! - сам сболтнул лишнего. 

Между ними повисла напряженная тишина, Ниган смотрел на Рика, а тот молился про себя, чтобы его неосторожные слова не повлекли за собой ужасных последствий. И затем Ниган засмеялся, хватаясь за бок. 

— Твою-то _мать_ , Рик! Ты посмотри на себя, какой _дерзкий_! Если бы я не знал тебя, то предположил бы, что ты со мной флиртуешь! 

Рик совсем не ожидал подобной реакции. Он почувствовал, как горит его лицо, особенно когда заметил стоящего недалеко Дэрила, который явно слышал всю их перебранку. Ниган проследил за взглядом Рика, его усмешка стала шире. 

— Привет! Ты Дэрил, да? — воскликнул он.

Дэрил не ответил, Ниган направился к нему, таща за собой Рика. 

— Это ведь Дэрил, не так ли? — спросил он, впившись взглядом в лицо Дэрила.

Тот смотрел то на Рика, то на Нигана, явно акцентируя свое внимание на обвившей плечи Граймса руке лидера Спасителей. 

— Это что еще за херня? — наконец, выпалил он, яростно глянув в глаза забавлявшегося Нигана. 

— _Эта херня_ , — интонацией выделил слова Ниган, — называется неспешной ебаной прогулкой по твоему охуительно прекрасному городку с моим мужем. — Ниган заметил, как скривилось лицо Дэрила при слове “муж”, и поднял брови. — Бо-оже, _не похоже_ , что ты тут просто мимо проходил. У тебя проблемы с тем, что я липну к твоему приятелю Рику? — Ниган с интересом склонил голову. — Очень любопытно. А теперь скажи мне, Дэрил, почему? У тебя проблемы с принятием того факта, что двое мужчин могут совокупляться? Или… — злобная усмешка расчертила лицо Нигана, — блядь, неужели вы баловались этим до того, как я вмешался и украл Рика для личного пользования? 

У Рика внутри все перевернулось, когда он увидел ожесточившееся выражение лица Дэрила и его сжавшийся кулак. Перед глазами встала картина недавних событий: вот Дэрил бьет Нигана в лицо и вот Гленн расплачивается за это. Он почти уже готов был броситься к Дэрилу, чтобы удержать его силой, когда Ниган вновь расхохотался.

— Ты же не собираешься наступать на _одни и те же_ ебаные грабли, да? Господи Иисусе, после твоего маленького припадка, который привел к смерти того азиатского паренька, я думал, ты выучил урок. 

Дэрил на мгновение застыл как громом пораженный, затем выплюнул “ _Пошел нахуй_ ” и был таков. Рик удивился, что Ниган позволил Дэрилу уйти. А Ниган снова обратил все свое внимание на Граймса. 

— Скажи, ты же не трахался с ним, Рик? — Ниган игриво прикусил кончик языка, глянув на играющего желваками Рика. 

— Нет, — сквозь стиснутые зубы произнес Рик. 

_Почему вообще Ниган считает, что..._

— Хорошо. Он выглядит, как гребаный собственник, а я с этим дерьмом дело иметь не хочу. Мне не нужен скулеж твоих бывших о том, что я украл тебя у них. 

Рик промолчал, и они стали возвращаться к машинам. Грузовики Спасителей уже потянулись прочь из Александрии, набитые под завязку. Рик и Ниган подошли к своей машине. Рик был расстроен тем, что не смог увидеться с детьми. Карл точно знал, что они сегодня приедут, наверное, Мишон сказала ему держаться подальше. Рик был удивлен, что сын послушался. Он был не из тех людей, которые делают то, что им говорят. 

Когда мысли Рика переключились на Мишон, он вдруг услышал ее голос. 

— Рик!

Оба повернулись к Мишон, которая стояла неподалеку. Выражение ее лица было непроницаемо. Рик повернулся к Нигану. 

— Дашь мне минутку? — спросил он. 

Ниган нахмурился, посмотрел на Мишон, затем на Рика: “Нет.”

Рик прикрыл глаза, успокаиваясь и глубоко вдыхая. Затем он вновь глянул на Нигана, едва разжав зубы: 

— _Пожалуйста_ , можно мне отойти на минуту? 

Выражение лица Нигана не изменилось, а голос прозвучал странно, когда он ответил: “Ладно.”

Рик выкрутился из-под руки Нигана и подошел к Мишон. Она внимательно посмотрела на биту, которую Рик все еще сжимал в кулаке.

— Он...заставил меня таскать ее, — сказал Рик виновато, зарываясь пальцами в волосы. - Ты где была? 

— На вылазке. Только что вернулась, хотела найти тебя. Полагаю, все машины, которые я видела на пути сюда - его? Сколько он взял? — ее лицо пылало гневом, и Рик не мог ее в этом винить. 

— Половину. Как и сказал. Здесь осталось достаточно, я проследил, — звучало ужасно, будто бы он защищал Нигана, будто бы стоял и самодовольно смотрел на то, как добытые тяжелым трудом вещи отнимают у бедных жителей. Однако, он верил, что Мишон поймет, о чем он говорит, и не ошибся. 

— Прости, — сказала она, коснувшись его руки своей, — я не хотела цепляться к тебе. Я просто… просто вышла, думала, когда вернусь, они уже уедут. Я не хотела их видеть. Не доверяла себе, боялась, что сболтну лишнего. 

— О, ты не одна такая. Кстати, где Карл? Я был уверен, что он появится, когда они приедут. 

Мишон немного улыбнулась при упоминании Карла. 

— Он был со мной. Я не верю, что он остался бы в стороне, поэтому заставила пойти с собой, а по возвращении - вернуться в дом. Он сейчас там.

— Правильное решение! 

На этот раз Мишон улыбнулась шире. 

— Я его слишком хорошо знаю. 

Рик ощутил всепоглощающее чувство благодарности к ней за заботу о собственном сыне. 

— Спасибо, что подглядываешь за ним, — Рик обернулся, поглядев на Нигана, который, прислонившись к капоту грузовика, следил за ними, скрестив руки на груди. 

Ниган постучал пальцем по запястью, показывая, что время вышло. Рик вздохнул. 

— Мне пора. Прости. И спасибо.

Мишон кивнула и отпустила Рика. 

Рик направился к Нигану. Пока они садились в кабину машины, у того на лице было странное выражение, которое Рик не мог понять. Граймс поставил Люсиль между сидениями, Ниган завел мотор и тронулся с места. Он напряженно молчал некоторое время, прежде чем заговорить. 

— Это она, да? — спросил Ниган, наконец. 

— Что она?

— Человек, с которым ты был до того, как я вмешался? Это она.

Тон Нигана был настолько странным, что Рику не очень хотелось отвечать честно. 

— Почему ты так решил? У тебя сегодня каждый второй виноват во всех смертных грехах, — сказал Рик, увиливая от ответа.

Ниган не подыграл ему.

— Ответь на ебаный вопрос, Рик, — прорычал он. 

Ярость в его голосе удивила Граймса.

— Эм, да, мы были вместе.

Рик невольно задался вопросом, почему Ниган так реагирует. Тот играл желваками и стискивал зубы. 

— Правильный ответ, Рик. Были. Прошедшее время. И я этого дерьма больше видеть не хочу, понятно? 

— Чего? — Рик аж захлебнулся. 

Ниган резко затормозил так, что Рик чуть не влетел в лобовое стекло. Он сильно стукнулся ладонями о приборную панель. 

— Ты совсем ебану...

— Ты теперь со мной, Рик, — его глаза буравили Граймса, Ниган весь клокотал, — признаю, возможно, я раньше не совсем расставил все точки над "i", поэтому делаю это сейчас. 

Ниган склонился над Риком сильнее, практически нос к носу. 

— Не смей. Мне. Изменять. 

Рик почти рассмеялся. К счастью, абсолютная серьезность на лице Нигана удержала его от этого опрометчивого поступка. 

— Я тебе не изменяю. Мы с ней не были вместе с тех пор, как… все это… с тобой началось. 

Это было правдой. Они с Мишон это не обсуждали, но после того, как Рик обручился с Ниганом, романтическая сторона их отношений ушла на задний план. Рик говорил себе, что это к лучшему, потому что у них не было времени изменять в те дни, когда он был в Александрии. И потому что Мишон для него всегда была кем-то большим, чем просто желанной женщиной. Основной составляющей их отношений было доверие и уважение, и то, как они дополняли друг друга. Она любила и заботилась о его детях, и это было всем, что заботило Рика на данный момент. 

Ниган, кажется, немного расслабился. Он подался назад и завел мотор снова, чтобы продолжить их поездку. 

— Хорошо. Очень хорошо, Рик. Потому что я не терплю измен. Совершенно не терплю.

— Странно, что ты так говоришь, ведь я знаю парочку других твоих жен, — не удержался Рик. 

Ниган рассмеялся, кажется, окончательно приходя в себя. 

— Это просто одна из привилегий для человека у власти, Рик, — ответил он, глядя на дорогу. 

— Довольно лицемерно, — ответил Рик. 

Ниган на секунду отвлекся от дороги, глянув на него удивленно. 

— Черт побери, Рик, да ты сегодня просто рот не закрываешь. Есть ли шанс, что ты поработаешь им в другом месте? 

— Такой исход событий тебе бы понравился, да? Весь прямо аж возбудился от ревности, — впервые Рик парировал грязный намек Нигана. 

Рик играл сейчас с огнем, и знал это. Рано или поздно он сказал бы то, что перешло границы дозволенного и выбесило бы Нигана. Но Граймс внезапно понял, что наслаждается их подколками. Ниган слишком много раз подъебывал Рика, так что рано или поздно должен был получить в ответ. 

— Что тут скажешь, Рик? Мне нравится думать, что ты принадлежишь только мне, — усмехнулся Ниган.


	6. Chapter 6

Рик потихоньку привыкал к своей новой жизни, за что презирал себя неимоверно. Одна назойливая мысль все время вертелась в голове, но он старательно гнал её: могло быть и хуже. Откажись он от сделки с Ниганом, ему пришлось бы наблюдать, как Люсиль разбила бы еще несколько черепов его друзей. Так что нынешний вариант событий был не самым худшим. 

В нескончаемой борьбе с совестью шли недели. И однажды произошел один маленький инцидент, повлекший за собой еще парочку других. Рику бы остановиться и задуматься о последствиях, но он не позволил себе этого. 

Первое событие произошло через неделю после того, как Ниган последний раз появлялся в комнате Рика. Он пришел к нему и остался на ночь. Другие вечера на этой неделе он предположительно посвятил своим женам. 

Утром Рик сидел на краю кровати, застегивая рубашку. Ниган уже был одет и собирался уходить. Он аккуратно взял Люсиль с кресла — Рика немного беспокоило его трепетное отношение к бите — и сказал: «Увидимся». Теперь это была новая реальность Рика, даже бита в кресле, на самом деле, его не так уж и сильно тревожила. 

Он только собирался сухо попрощаться в ответ, когда Ниган сделал кое-что, определено выходящее за рамки нормы: склонился к Рику и запечатлел быстрый поцелуй на его губах.

Все случилось так внезапно и непредсказуемо, что Рик даже не успел отреагировать. Он просто ошеломленно сидел на кровати какое-то время.

_Что это за херня была сейчас?_

Ниган, похоже, удивился не меньше Рика. Он медленно выпрямился, явно ожидая от того взрывной реакции, выглядя при этом даже немного смущенным. 

Граймс всё ещё пребывал в изумлении, однако в один момент поймал себя на мысли, что наслаждается смятением Нигана. Однако тот быстро пришел в себя и, натянув широкую улыбку, подмигнул ему. Ниган поспешно вышел за дверь, оставив Рика в раздумьях о произошедшем. 

_Должно быть, это вышло случайно_ , подумал Граймс, закончив шнуровать ботинки. Возможно, он также делал с женами и сейчас даже не задумался о том, что перед ним Рик. Было совершенно ясно, что Ниган не планировал этот поцелуй. К тому же он довольно много времени провел с женами на этой неделе. 

_Да, пожалуй, все же рефлекс_ , решил Рик наконец. 

На следующее утро поцелуй повторился, и ему было уже сложнее убедить себя в том, что это просто случайность. А когда это стало происходить каждое утро после ночевок Нигана, Рик и вовсе растерялся. Ниган больше не выглядел смущенным, склоняясь за поцелуем. Он выглядел раздражающе самоуверенно. 

Что касается Рика, он и сам не понимал, почему продолжает позволять ему это делать. 

Но, факт оставался фактом: он Нигана не останавливал.

**______ᏜᏜᏜ______**

Инцидент номер два случился через неделю после их первого утреннего поцелуя. 

Рик с Мишон и Аароном искали провизию вот уже второй день. Граймс таким образом отвлекался от суровой реальности, будто бы возвращаясь к самому началу. Они уже собрали кое-какие вещи, а сейчас развели костер и готовили еду, чему Рик в глубине души был рад. Он никогда бы не подумал, что будет скучать по дням постоянных скитаний, но именно они, по его мнению, сплачивали людей сильнее всего. Конечно, хорошо, когда тебе есть куда вернуться. В место, похожее на Александрию или Святилище, где можно спрятаться от любой опасности, но ему просто хотелось отвлечься от насущных проблем на пару дней. Даже если способом отвлечения стал сбор припасов для Спасителей. 

Они упаковали вещи и уже собирались возвращаться в Александрию, когда встретили нескольких людей. Сразу стало ясно, что ни двое мужчин, ни женщина не принадлежат к какой-либо крупной группе, потому что все их припасы были распиханы по рюкзакам. 

— Остановимся? Похоже, их всего трое, — сказал тихо Аарон.

Рик глянул на Мишон, та одобрительно кивнула после маленькой заминки. Рик вновь повернулся к Аарону: 

— Да, давайте. Мы давно не набирали новых людей, так попробуем прямо сейчас. И можно будет забрать их припасы. 

Они вылезли из грузовика и осторожно подошли к группе. Люди подозрительно осмотрели их, а Рик уже собирался задать свои стандартные «сколько раз» вопросы, когда самый крупный мужчина бросился на Мишон с ножом. Рик тут же направил пушку на нападавшего. 

— Брось нож! Не заставляй меня стрелять, — голос Рика был угрожающим и опасным.

Он целился ровно промеж глаз мужчины, а тот застыл, не донеся нож пару сантиметров до виска Мишон. Рика охватил ужас. Он знал, что Мишон может справиться сама, но после встречи со Спасителями в Рике укоренилось постоянно саднящее чувство страха, что рано или поздно он недооценит ситуацию и потеряет еще кого-то из близких. 

Мужчина отвлекся на Рика, а Мишон, воспользовавшись этим, схватила его за запястье, быстро разоружив и приставив нож к горлу. 

Остальные незнакомцы бросились на Рика и Аарона, размахивая оружием. Рик выстрелил в приближающегося человека, попав точно в лоб. Мужчина камнем упал ему под ноги. Другой уже начал бороться с Мишон, пихая ее локтями и выворачиваясь. Она быстро и профессионально перерезала ему глотку, когда он практически вырвался из её захвата. 

Аарон оттолкнул налетевшую на него женщину, и та попятилась. Он тут же прицелился, она замахнулась ножом, но застыла, увидев, что её спутники проиграли в этой схватке. 

— Тебе не обязательно умирать. Ты можешь просто уйти. Брось нож и уходи, — сказал Аарон. 

Рик подошел ближе, протягивая руку, чтобы забрать нож. Она посмотрела на Рика и протянула ему свое оружие. Аарон тут же опустил пистолет. Женщина заметила его жест. 

В ту же секунду она остервенело бросилась на Рика. Граймс почувствовал дикую боль в районе плеча, куда женщина нанесла внезапный удар. 

— Черт! — Аарон вскинул пистолет и выстрелил в неизвестную. 

Пуля разворотила женщине половину головы, Рик ощутил на лице и шее брызги горячей крови и бог знает чего еще. 

— Черт, Рик, ты в порядке? Я не должен был опускать пистолет… мне так жаль! 

Рик медленно осел на землю, отталкивая от себя труп женщины.

— Все в порядке, — он махнул и поморщился от пронзившей руку боли, — думаю, рана не слишком серьезная…

Мишон помогла ему снять куртку и осмотреть поврежденное плечо. Все было не так уж плохо, как он и ожидал, но порез кровоточил, и ему совершенно точно нужно было наложить швы. Рик прижал пальцами рану, надеясь остановить кровотечение. Аарон все еще выглядел виноватым. 

— Я правда в порядке, — Рик поднялся и направился обратно к их машине, — когда вернусь в Святилище, меня подлатают. 

Аарон вел машину быстрее обычного, но к тому времени, как они достигли Александрии, кровотечение само собой прекратилось. По приезду Рик принялся настаивать на том, что может вернуться в Святилище самостоятельно, что не потерял много крови. Мишон и Аарон с трудом согласились отпустить его одного. 

Вернувшись, Рик поспешил направиться в лазарет. И двух минут не прошло по прибытии в Святилище, как он встретил Нигана. 

— Что, блядь, произошло?! — рявкнул Ниган, хватая Рика за плечо и разворачивая к себе. 

Рик невольно вскрикнул от боли, и Ниган тут же отдернул руку, выглядя удивленным и одновременно… виноватым?

— Черт, прости, прости! Я думал, это чья-то… не думал, что твоя… ты весь в кровище! — в его голосе чувствовалось беспокойство. 

Рик не знал, как выглядит, но если учесть, что той женщине снесло половину головы, он, скорее всего, действительно был обильно покрыт кровью. 

Второй раз Ниган прикоснулся к руке Граймса уже нежно, осторожно задрав рукав красной от крови футболки и пристально осмотрев рану. Он выглядел таким искренним в своей заботе, что Рик почти поверил. 

— Пойдем, тебя нужно подлатать. 

— Я знаю, — Рик засмеялся, — я как раз шел в лазарет, когда ты тормознул меня, схватив за гребаное плечо.

— Тогда пойдем, — нахмурился Ниган.

Он положил руку на спину Рика и слегка подтолкнул в нужном направлении. 

— Я и сам бы дошел, ты в курсе? — пробормотал Рик.

Несмотря на возражение, Ниган все же проводил его. Был рядом, когда доктор зашивал и бинтовал плечо, наблюдая со скрещенными руками у дальней стены. Той ночью Ниган остался ночевать у Рика, обнимая его нежно и осторожно, боясь неаккуратным движением задеть плечо. 

Рик не знал, что обо всем этом думать. Нежность и беспокойство, исходящие от Нигана... он ведь мог бы просто послать его к доктору. Все его поведение было совершенно противоположным тому, чего Рик от него ожидал. Намного легче было бы поверить, что Ниган злодей до мозга костей. Рик так и должен был о нем думать после всего произошедшего. Он не хотел получать доказательства обратного, ведь он обязан ненавидеть Нигана. И намного проще было бы его ненавидеть, если бы он просто был плохим человеком. 

Но каждый день Рик убеждался, что Ниган не так прост, как кажется. И это пугало его. Потому что чем больше проходило времени, чем больше Ниган раскрывался для него как личность, тем сильнее Рик укоренялся во мнении, что, может быть – _только может быть_ – он больше не ненавидит его так же сильно, как вначале.

**______ᏜᏜᏜ______**

Инцидент номер три произошел всего через пару дней после ранения Рика. 

Ниган появился как раз тогда, когда Граймс уже собирался уснуть, решив, что сегодня проведет ночь в одиночестве. Ниган неспешно вошел в комнату, посвистывая. Обычно аккуратные волосы сейчас торчали в разные стороны, на шее красовался засос. 

— Здорово, Рик! — Ниган улыбнулся ему и немедля снял футболку. 

Обычно, когда Ниган раздевался, Рик старался не смотреть, но сегодня почему-то не стал отворачиваться. 

Ниган снял штаны, перешагнув через них и повернулся спиной к Рику, копаясь в комоде в поисках чистой футболки. Рик тут же пожалел, что не отвернулся. 

Спина Нигана была расцарапана. И вдруг его поздний приход, взъерошенные волосы, веселый свист и засос сложились в целостную картину. Рик понял, что Ниган завалился сюда сразу после секса с кем-то на стороне. Лицо Граймса вспыхнуло по причинам, которые он не понимал и анализировать не собирался. 

Потом Рик заметил еще кое-что: многочисленные шрамы, покрывающие спину Нигана. В этом мире редко у кого не было шрамов. Если людям удавалось долго оставаться в живых, без ран уж точно не обходилось. На правом плече Нигана красовался шрам, похоже, от ножевого ранения. Еще один на левой стороне протянулся от ребер до лопатки и был похож на след от ожога. Была еще парочка мелких, практически уже незаметных. Рик поймал себя на мысли, что пытается представить, как же Ниган получил их. 

Ниган, наконец, нашел футболку и натянул ее, разворачиваясь лицом к Рику. Он заметил, что тот смотрит и ухмыльнулся. 

— Разглядываешь меня, Рик? 

Рик подавил бессильный стон: 

— Размечтался. 

Ниган упал в кровать, закинув руки за голову и повернувшись к Рику, при этом футболка его задралась, слегка оголив живот. Рик без задней мысли сразу посмотрел на полоску обнажившейся кожи. Однако тут же себя одернул и отвел взгляд, молясь, чтобы Ниган не заметил. Но, конечно же, он все заметил. 

— О, ты _совершенно точно_ меня разглядываешь, — Ниган весь лучился, будто Рик преподнес ему лучший подарок на свете. — Что-нибудь приглянулось?

Язык Нигана творил что-то невероятное, вызывая у Рика желание стереть ударом усмешку с этого притягательного лица…

_Какого. Хуя._

Мысли Рика словно застыли в клестере, он сосредоточился лишь на одном: что за идиотство пришло сейчас ему в голову? _Притягательного?_

Нет. Этого просто не могло быть. Он, похоже, потерял свой ебаный разум. Он совершенно сбрендил от того, что мир перевернулся с ног на голову, а постоянный флирт Нигана и их физический контакт просто сбивали с толку. Ниган не привлекал его. Потому что это было бы безумием. Потому что Ниган был мужчиной, ко всему прочему еще и психованным убийцей. Он убивал и совершенно не жалел об этом, и за последний месяц превратил жизнь Рика в ад. Существовало много прилагательных, которыми он мог бы описать Нигана, и _притягательный_ не входило в их число. 

— Земля вызывает Рика! Ты что, сломался? Не смог пережить флирт? — Ниган помахал рукой перед лицом Рика, вторгаясь в его мысли. — Я такого странного взгляда у тебя еще не видел. О чем, черт возьми, ты думаешь? 

Видите? Именно такие вещи заставляли Рика рассматривать Нигана с другой стороны. Потому что Ниган, кажется, искренне хотел узнать, о чем думает Рик. 

Ну, Рик, конечно же, не собирался сразу вываливать _все_ свои мысли. 

— Откуда у тебя шрамы на спине? — выпалил он. 

Казалось, Ниган был удивлен тем, что Рик задал подобный вопрос. 

— Ох. Ну… тот, что на плече я получил от парня, который не нашел способа лучше выразить несогласие с моими методами управления, чем вонзить нож в спину, — хмыкнул Ниган. — Мудак несчастный, не хотел ни работать за баллы, ни разгребать дерьмо за пределами Святилища. Да и силенок бы не хватило. Он любил, чтобы делали за него. И не удивительно, что он дождался, когда я отвернусь, чтобы напасть. 

Рик не стал спрашивать, что случилось с тем парнем. Ответ был очевиден. 

— А ожоги? 

Ниган все еще выглядел удивленным тем, что Рик интересуется подобными вещами, но ответил:

— Это было давно, еще до всего. Около года назад, где-то так. Я мотался с парой ребят, просто бесцельно двигаясь вперед день за днем, находя временные пристанища на ночь. Мы вляпались в неприятности с другой группой: несколько парней, считавших себя невъебенно крутыми. Мы думали, что оторвались от них, спрятались в каком-то сарае на ночь. Проснулись от пожара, горело все: и сарай, и местность вокруг, и даже мертвецы, пришедшие на огонек. Выглядели они как ебаные призрачные гонщики, — Ниган пытался шутить, но Рик все еще помнил собственный ужас, охвативший его, когда загорелся амбар Хершелла. 

— Короче говоря, я выбрался, но огонь унес частичку меня с собой. Небольшую. И, к счастью, он не тронул мое прекрасное личико, — Ниган усмехнулся, глянув на Рика.

Граймс же на мгновение впал в панику, подумав, что нечаянно высказал вслух собственные мысли, но затем понял, что Ниган просто с ним заигрывает. 

— Что за внезапный интерес к моему телу? — Ниган с игривой усмешкой на губах оттопырил языком щеку.

Боже, ну почему каждая произнесенная Ниганом фраза должна быть такой сексуальной? 

— Просто подумал, что неплохо было бы узнать тебя немного лучше. Приятно слышать, что хотя бы раз ты тоже испытывал боль, — резко ответил Рик. 

Ниган присвистнул. 

— Черт возьми, Рик. Ты непрошибаемый ублюдок, — Ниган забрался под одеяло, Рик последовал его примеру. 

Для него не стало неожиданностью, когда Ниган обнял его. Рик почувствовал, что тот придвинулся ближе, чем обычно, и сердце быстрее застучало в груди. По телу побежали мурашки, когда Ниган коснулся губами его уха. 

— Знаешь, я начинаю подозревать, что это твой способ флиртовать. Так что я не против. 

— Да иди ты в жопу, — пробормотал Рик, отодвигаясь немного, чтобы Ниган перестал дышать ему в ухо. 

Он услышал, как Ниган фыркнул позади. 

— Всегда готов, Рик, только позови.

**______ᏜᏜᏜ______**

Если не брать во внимание эти случаи, всё шло как обычно, учитывая обстоятельства. Рик как можно старательнее не обращал внимания на мелочи, которые заставили бы его задуматься над тем, действительно ли Ниган был злым человеком. Рик _не желал_ думать о моментах нежности и искренних проявлениях человеческих чувств, потому что должен был ненавидеть Нигана. Он должен был презирать его и по-прежнему желать его смерти, как это было вначале. Ниган был человеком, поработившим его людей, убившим его близких друзей, унизившим его самого и лишившим его всякого достоинства. Рик не должен был подвергать сомнению свою убежденность в его личности, не должен был наслаждаться моментами, когда Ниган показывал ему свою привязанность, и, _совершенно точно_ , не должен был называть его притягательным в своей голове. 

_Ниган — социопат, удерживающий тебя против воли_ , напомнил себе Рик. Он говорил это себе каждый раз, когда у него возникали сомнения, каждый раз, когда Ниган делал что-то, что показывало его хорошим человеком, всякий раз, когда он целовал Рика утром на прощание. 

Но даже несмотря на все свои мантры, Рик слышал тоненький голосок внутри, вопрошающий: _если всё, что ты повторяешь себе — правда, почему тогда тебе приходится так старательно себя в этом убеждать?_


	7. Chapter 7

Вопреки собственным предубеждениям, Рик в конце концов привык к странностям в их ненормальных отношениях с Ниганом. Между ними установились неписаные правила, и теперь он мог предугадать некоторые ситуации, ведь они происходили закономерно. 

Например, их утренние прощальные поцелуи. Ещё Рик четко знал, что душ они принимали в разное время суток (Ниган утром, он вечером), чтобы избежать неловкого ожидания. Ниган теперь по-своему сообщал ему, придет ли сегодня вечером: «Увидимся вечером» означало, что он проведет с Риком ночь, а «До скорого!» — будет спать в другом месте. Он точно знал, что Ниган не забудет каждое утро снабдить его завтраком, а в те дни, когда они просыпались вместе, он обязательно разделял с ним трапезу, не вылезая из кровати. И ещё Ниган никогда не уходил, не разбудив его, поэтому Рик порой использовал его вместо будильника. 

Честно говоря, Рик не имел ничего против установившегося распорядка. В такой ситуации, когда всё шло кувырком, подобная стабильность была уже достаточным основанием, чтобы вещи выглядели более-менее нормальными. 

А потом, однажды утром, по прошествии полутора месяцев, Рик, уснув рядом с Ниганом, проснулся в одиночестве. 

Он открыл глаза и ощутил вдруг неожиданную пустоту. Он обернулся, удивленный тем, что никто его не обнимает, и обнаружил, что Нигана в постели нет. 

Странно. Он всегда будил Рика, прежде чем уйти. 

Граймс уже привык к их утренним ритуалам, но, возможно, Ниган не был человеком привычки, как показалось Рику вначале. В конце концов, они не так уж и долго делали все это. Может быть, у него были какие-то дела, и он не захотел будить его.

А потом Рик заметил еще кое-что: Люсиль, лежащая в кресле, где Ниган оставил её прошлым вечером. Это уже определенно было странно. Ниган всегда носил с собой биту. Но даже если он и не разгуливал с ней через плечо, то определенно не оставлял её где попало. Рик моргнул, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. Может быть, Ниган просто вышел на минутку? Он не слышал, чтобы сегодня утром работал душ. Рик определенно проснулся бы от шума воды, ведь он спал очень чутко. Да, скорее всего, Ниган просто отлучился ненадолго. Скоро вернется. 

Вот только он не вернулся. 

Рик прождал довольно долго. Он был почти зол на то, что все идет не по плану. Через некоторое время ему пришлось признать, что Ниган, должно быть, ушел довольно рано. Куда бы тот не направлялся, он определенно спешил, потому что забыл приказать принести Рику завтрак в комнату. Рик вынужденно пошел в столовую, успел взять на завтрак какую-то бурду — он даже не смог понять, что это — как вдруг кто-то схватил его за руку. 

Он резко обернулся, инстинктивно занося кулак, и встретился взглядом с Дуайтом. Тот нахмурился, Рик медленно опустил руку. 

— Что тебе нужно, Дуайт? 

Злобный взгляд Дуайта не изменился, когда он произнес: 

— Где Ниган? Мы должны были встретиться сегодня утром, чтобы поехать в Хилтоп, но он нихера не явился. 

— А я, блин, откуда знаю? — Рика удивила эта новость, но виду он не показал.

— Оттуда, блядь, что ты последний, кто его видел, — сузил глаза Дуайт. — Я уже спросил у девочек, никто из них не был с Ниганом прошлой ночью, остался один ты. Ты последний, кто видел его и появился сегодня здесь позже других, что вызывает у меня некоторые подозрения. 

— Слушай, я не ебу, где он, ясно?! — огрызнулся Рик, уходя в глухую оборону. — Я проснулся, его уже не было. В комнате осталась только бита. А опоздал я потому, что обычно просыпаюсь вместе с ним, но сегодня не слышал, как он ушел. 

Взгляд Дуайта за секунду изменился со злобного до панического, но он быстро взял себя в руки и вновь нахмурился. 

— Ниган не оставляет Люсиль где попало. Лучше бы тебе начать говорить! Думаю, тебе точно известно всё, что здесь происходит, — прорычал он. 

Рик просто пришел в бешенство, а в сердце кольнуло нечто, похожее на панику, хотя он себе в этом никогда бы не признался. Если Дуайт обвинял его в чем-то, то последствия якобы его поступков непременно отразились бы на александрийцах. 

И какая-то его часть ещё имела наглость беспокоиться о том, что Ниган пропал без вести. 

— И что, по-твоему, я сделал, блядь? Я добровольно сидел здесь на протяжении двух гребаных месяцев! Делал всё, что от меня зависело, чтобы он оставался благосклонен к моим людям! И нахуя, скажи, мне что-то нужно делать, если я точно знаю, что это приведет к нашей смерти?! — злобно проорал Рик.

Взгляд Дуайта ожесточился. Сузив глаза, он замер, сверля Граймса взглядом, пытаясь определить, врёт тот или нет, а затем прорычал:

— Надеюсь, ты не пиздишь, ради твоего же блага, — и ушел прочь. 

Рик не почувствовал ни капли облегчения с уходом Дуайта. Всё, что у него осталось после их беседы, это странный узел беспокойства, образовавшийся в груди. Ему не нравилось то, что он понятия не имеет, где Ниган. А теперь, когда Рик понял, что для того подобные исчезновения — это что-то, выходящее за рамки его нормального поведения, беспокойство лишь возросло. 

Ко всему прочему, Рик не знал, чем теперь заняться. Всегда был кто-то — Ниган или Дуайт — кто говорил ему, что он должен делать сегодня. Однако Ниган пропал, а Дуайт был занят разговором с группой мужчин на противоположном конце столовой. Рик проследил, как они целенаправленно разошлись в разные стороны, видимо, получив инструкции. Рик проглотил гордость и направился за Дуайтом, который уже пошел к черному ходу. 

— Какого хера происхо…

— Я послал несколько человек на его поиски, — перебил Дуайт. — Он, скорее всего, окончательно заебался и свалил в одиночную вылазку. Тебе не о чем волноваться, — резко сказал он, выходя за дверь и оставляя позади растерянного Рика. 

Граймс решил не ехать в Александрию сегодня. Он рассудил, что логичнее будет остаться тут. Ему не дали никаких указаний, и последнее, что ему было нужно, так это Дуайт, заподозривший его в побеге. Он и без того уже винил его в пропаже Нигана. Рик взял нож и решил немного исследовать Святилище. Он жил тут уже два месяца и всё ещё не знал, насколько большая территория у поселения. 

Как оказалось, она была просто огромна. Тут не было так же уютно, как в Александрии, и дома были не шикарными, но местность определенно была гораздо больше. Когда Рик добрался до противоположной от входа стороны забора, он остановился и задумался. У него было несколько вариантов, что делать дальше. 

Вероятно, он должен был бы сейчас вернуться назад, чтобы не навлечь на себя больше подозрений. Но с другой стороны Рику очень хотелось выйти наружу, ведь он так давно не оставался без присмотра. Его всегда сопровождали люди Нигана, либо он сам, когда они выходили за припасами. Единственное время, которое Рик проводил наедине с собой, был путь от Святилища до Александрии и обратно, а этого было недостаточно. 

К забору была прислонена лестница, ведущая к дозорной вышке. Рик поднялся наверх и выглянул за ворота. Местность снаружи была лесистой, и всего парочка ходячих ошивалась поблизости. У Рика с собой был нож. Он мог бы легко вырубить их и просто пуститься в самостоятельное плавание во внешнем мире на пару часов. Возможность выпустить пар на ходячих была чертовски заманчивой. 

Но он знал, что не должен уходить. Люди Дуайта рано или поздно вернутся с Ниганом или без. А когда не обнаружат Рика на месте, чертовски разозлятся. Кто-то из них мог бы прийти на эту дозорную башню. И исчезновение Граймса сразу после Нигана выглядело бы совсем не хорошо. Он должен был пойти назад и ждать их возвращения. Так поступить было бы мудро. 

Вместо этого Рик бездумно спустился по короткой лестнице, ведущей наружу, спрыгнув на землю, когда она кончилась. Он подкрался к ближайшему ходячему и вонзил нож ему в висок, а затем расправился со вторым. Наконец-то он чувствовал себя свободным. Рик вытер лезвие о джинсы и направился в лес.

**______ᏜᏜᏜ______**

Рик собирался отлучиться всего на пару часов, но вместо этого ходил по лесу, наслаждаясь временной свободой и убивая встречных ходячих до тех пор, пока не наступили сумерки. Он старался следить, откуда пришел, чтобы не заблудиться на пути обратно, и часто делал зарубки на деревьях. 

Рик точно не знал, как далеко ушел, но уже собирался вернуться в Святилище, когда заметил впереди маленький домик. Он решил заглянуть внутрь в поисках припасов, ведь на его пути за целый день не встретилось ничего подобного. 

Рик, сжав покрепче нож, подкрался к домику, внимательно следя, чтобы поблизости не было ходячих или незнакомцев. Он шустро поднялся на крыльцо. Окна были забиты, поэтому Граймс сразу направился к двери. Легонько толкнув ее, он шагнул вперед, выставив на всякий случай нож. Никого. 

Рик ударил дверью о стену, пытаясь выманить ходячих, сидящих внутри. Снаружи было еще достаточно светло, чтобы он мог разглядеть домик изнутри. Тот был практически пуст, Рик вошел внутрь. 

Хижина была небольшой, только первый этаж и лестница, ведущая на чердак. Рик стоял в просторной комнате, которая была явно заброшена. Мебель здесь давно сгнила и покрылась пылью. Он прошел в кухонный отсек, обыскивая ящики, которые оказались пустыми. На этом Граймс собирался закончить свои поиски, как вдруг услышал шум наверху. 

Чердак. 

Сердце на мгновение остановилось. Он снова вытащил нож и прижался спиной к стене, стараясь держаться дальше от линии видимости. Наверху вновь раздался шум и затем:

— Кто здсь? 

Рик застыл, голос с чердака звучал неразборчиво, но сразу был узнаваем. Он подошел к лестнице и остановился на мгновение, прежде чем подняться. 

Наверху сразу встретился с пристальным взглядом Нигана: волосы спутаны, кожаная куртка лежит в углу, рядом с ним полупустая бутылка скотча. Совершенно точно пьяный Ниган склонил голову и несколько раз моргнул, прежде чем узнать его.

— Рикки! — вскрикнул он, заставив того вздрогнуть, — Че эт ты тут длаешь? Не можешь без меня _и дня_ прожить, а? 

Он усмехнулся, голос дразнящий как и всегда, пусть и не все слова он способен сейчас выговорить. 

— Ну-у-у-у, давай, садись, выпей, ёб твою мать! — Ниган похлопал ладошкой по полу рядом с собой, кивнув на бутылку скотча. 

Рик, совершенно ошарашенный открывшейся ему картиной, сел рядом, но от выпивки отказался. 

— Ну и заебись, Рик, мне же больше достанется! — сказал Ниган, схватив бутылку и выпивая все до дна. 

Он посмотрел на опустевшую стекляшку, вздохнул и внезапно отшвырнул её в противоположную стену. Бутылка громко разлетелась вдребезги. Рик вздрогнул. Ниган был действительно пьян, скоро уже начнет темнеть, а они в нескольких часах ходьбы от Святилища. Если они собирались вернуться сегодня, нужно было выходить прямо _сейчас_.

— Послушай, — обратился Рик к Нигану, — я не знаю, какого хрена ты тут вообще делаешь, но нам нужно уходить сейчас же, если мы собираемся вернуться сегодня. А мы должны. Дуайт не в восторге, что ты ушел, и он думает, будто я что-то сделал с тобой. А я не должен тут вообще находиться. Уверен, что ты разозлишься из-за этого, когда протрезвеешь.

Ниган засмеялся. 

— Я нкда не пду, Рик. Уноси отсюда свою милую маленькую задницу, скажи им, где я, и покончим с этим. Сегодня я не вернусь.

Ниган потянулся за новой порцией выпивки, забыв, что разбил бутылку. Он смешно нахмурился, когда ему удалось нащупать лишь воздух. Рик бы рассмеялся, не будь все его мысли сосредоточены на том, как им отсюда выбраться. Он раздраженно стиснул зубы. 

— Угу, сейчас! Ты возвращаешься со мной, — резко сказал он. — Если мы сегодня не вернемся, то с плеч полетит не только моя голова, но и моих друзей. И я, блядь, не собираюсь подставлять их и себя только из-за того, что в одиночку ты вероятнее всего заблудишься в лесу, как ёбаный подросток. Поэтому давай, блядь, поднимай булки, мы уходим. Сию же секунду.

Рик поднялся, схватил кожанку и швырнул ему. Он пристально посмотрел в глаза Нигану, который выглядел одновременно и чертовски серьезным, и готовым в любую секунду разразиться смехом. 

— Я тут не в бирюльки играю с тобой, Ниган. Я бы вышвырнул тебя отсюда и потащил за шкирку назад, если бы понадобилось, но предпочитаю дать тебе шанс собрать мысли в кучу и выдвинуться отсюда самостоятельно. 

Ниган застыл, пораженно глядя на Рика. Затем он решительно поднялся и надел куртку. 

— Хорошо, убедил. Возвращаемся в Святилище. Показывай путь, Рик. 

Рик облегченно вздохнул и первым спустился по лестнице, вознося хвалу небесам о том, что Ниган так легко согласился, потому что Граймс явно просто физически не смог бы дотащить его до Святилища. Он невольно задался вопросом, насколько же был пьян Ниган, ведь трезвый он никогда бы не повелся на подобную угрозу, а лишь рассмеялся бы прямо в лицо. 

Граймс воззрился на попытки пьяного Нигана спуститься по лестнице и помер бы со смеху будь ситуация другой. Ниган с трудом стоял на ногах, чуть не упал несколько раз, а когда, наконец, оказался на первом этаже, не смог стоять прямо, его вело в разные стороны. Рик с трудом удержался от того, чтобы не закатить глаза. 

— У тебя есть оружие при себе? — спросил Рик, доставая свой нож. 

Вместо ответа Ниган тоже вынул из кармана штанов лезвие. Рик кивнул.

— Ладно, пошли. Я пометил путь назад и у меня есть фонарик, пригодится, когда стемнеет. Вокруг было не слишком много ходячих, так что все должно обойтись. 

Ниган кивнул и последовал за Риком, спотыкаясь на ходу. Он с трудом преодолел лестницу на крыльце, Граймс уже терял терпение. Он схватил Нигана за руку, притянул к себе и дал ему облокотиться на свое плечо.

— Не могу поверить, что должен вести тебя здесь в таком состоянии. Просто невероятно. Надо было, блядь, тебя тут бросить. Нужно было выйти через черный ход, как только услышал твой голос, — бормотал Рик раздраженно, пока они продвигались сквозь лес. 

— Так чего не вышел? — спросил Ниган. 

— Не знаю, — после непродолжительного молчания ответил Рик, — правда, не знаю. 

Они некоторое время шли в тишине. Рик удивился, что Ниган не поддержал разговор. Следуя зарубкам, они довольно далеко продвинулись, учитывая его состояние. Вокруг бродило всего несколько ходячих, которых Рик поспешил убить. Когда стало слишком темно, они остановились. Рик достал фонарик, и они двинулись дальше, Ниган все еще висел на нем, прижавшись бедром к бедру. 

Молчание длилось до тех пор, пока они не достигли забора Святилища. Ниган остановился под лестницей, ведущей в дозорную башню и заговорил:

— Ты разве не собираешься спросить меня, что я там делал? — он не смотрел на Рика, голос был странным, нечитаемым. 

Рик вздохнул. 

— Давай лезь. Нам нужно вернуться, — ответил он устало.

Ниган не сказал больше ни слова, не стал ничего объяснять, просто замер на какое-то время, а потом принялся взбираться наверх. 

Когда они вернулись в Святилище, Дуайт заметил их и тут же подбежал. 

— Сэр! Где Вы были весь день? Я выслал сегодня утром группу людей, чтобы встретились с хилтоповцами, — тут он окинул Рика взглядом. — А он почему с Вами? 

Ниган собрался с силами и встал прямо. 

— Я отлучался по делам, Дуайт. Нужно было провести день наедине с собой, без маленьких назойливых идиотов вроде тебя, ошивающихся вокруг. Рик патрулировал территорию. Я ему приказал, — Ниган не стал слушать ответ Дуайта, а просто ушел. 

Рик быстро последовал за Ниганом, не желая отвечать на вопросы Дуайта о том, где он пропадал весь день. 

К удивлению Рика, Ниган сразу пошёл в их комнату. Как только он вошел внутрь, тут же снял кожанку, немного покопавшись, расстегнул и вытянул ремень из ушек, не без труда снял штаны и рухнул на кровать, повернувшись лицом к стене. Рик последовал его примеру, раздевшись до футболки и трусов и укладываясь рядом. Он ждал, что Ниган повернется и обнимет его, как обычно, но тот этого так и не сделал. Рик сначала подумал, что Ниган просто уснул, но по дыханию понял, что тот ни разу не спит. 

Он прикусил губу, раздумывая, стоит ли задавать вопрос, вертящийся у него на языке несколько последних часов. Наконец, он решился: 

— Почему ты ушел? — спросил Рик, устыдившись, как высоко прозвучал его голос. 

Он взмолился небесам, чтобы Ниган был достаточно пьян и не заметил эту неуверенность в его голосе. Ответом ему было долгое молчание. Рик уже было подумал, что Ниган проигнорировал вопрос. 

— Сегодня… сегодня годовщина кое-чего. Это произошло незадолго до того, как мир покатился ко всем чертям. Ну, это я так думаю, что сегодня годовщина. Теперь мы не можем быть точно уверенными даже в том, какой сегодня день, правда ведь? — Ниган невесело рассмеялся. — Событие произошло примерно в это время. Я… потерял кое-кого. Жену. Она была последним человеком, который был мне небезразличен, — голос Нигана стал более внятным. — Её смерть подкосила меня… После этого я просто… начал следовать первобытным инстинктам. И до сих пор продолжаю это делать. Они помогли мне дойти так далеко. Опираясь на них, я принимаю решения. Я ничего не чувствую, просто делаю, чтобы продолжать двигаться дальше, — голос Нигана был ровным, но в то же время в нем прорывались нотки боли.

Рик никогда не слышал от него подобной интонации. Это его беспокоило. Должно быть, Ниган все еще был пьян. Он бы ни за что не рассказал Рику подобного, будь он трезв. 

Ниган умолк. Рик не знал, что можно сказать. Если Ниган вообще нуждался в каких-то ответных словах. Он все еще лежал спиной к Рику. Мозг Граймса был переполнен этой новой информацией. Он не знал, как переварить то, что Ниган был способен испытывать к кому-то настолько глубокие чувства, что, потеряв этого человека, превратился в того, кем являлся теперь. 

Рик вспомнил прежние слова Нигана о том, что они с ним не такие уж и разные. Эта мысль заставляла все внутри переворачиваться, но, как оказалось, в его словах была доля правды. 

Рик и близко не был святошей. Он это знал и никогда не утверждал обратного. Ему нравилось думать, что он находится не на одном уровне с Ниганом, потому что не наслаждался убийством людей. Он просто вынужден был делать это время от времени, ведь мир изменился. Рик был ответственен за своих людей и их выживание. И он использовал этот предлог — убийство ради защиты — чтобы оправдать многие свои действия, которые были далеки от простой попытки выжить. 

Но, быть может, Ниган делал то же самое? Конечно, он иногда использовал свою власть в корыстных целях и порой во время убийства людей выглядел слишком уж веселым, но если то, что Ниган сейчас рассказал ему, было правдой, то его чрезмерная веселость была, возможно, результатом многолетнего эмоционального дистанцирования себя от людей и событий. И, хотя Рик не был согласен со всеми его методами, было бы бесполезно отрицать, что благодаря этому Ниган сумел выжить сам, собрать вокруг себя огромную группу людей и обеспечить их всем необходимым. Он просто делал то, что должен был делать. Точно так же, как и Рик. 

И точно так же, как и Рик, он потерял жену. Ниган потерял кого-то и это так сильно повлияло на него, что даже сейчас, годы спустя, после всех произошедших за это время событий, после всего, что он успел сделать, он все еще оплакивал эту потерю. Понимание этого сдавило грудь Рика. 

— Я тоже потерял жену, — сказал Рик после продолжительного молчания. 

Он не знал, почему решил рассказать об этом Нигану, ведь это было необязательно. И скорее всего, тот не хотел слушать про мертвую жену Рика, когда у него самого сегодня был траур. Но Рику было нужно, чтобы Ниган знал об этом. 

— Это было уже давно, она была беременна. Мы жили в постоянном пристанище, и ограду прорвали ходячие. У нее начались схватки. Я… меня не было рядом. Я пытался зачистить территорию. Она была с нашим сыном и еще одним человеком из группы. Что-то пошло не так, пока она рожала… и она не пережила, — Рик сглотнул комок, собравшийся в горле. 

Даже по прошествии стольких лет боль от смерти Лори была еще сильна, особенно когда он начал говорить об этом. 

— Мой сын… _наш_ сын, Карл, именно ему пришлось остановить процесс превращения, — Рик услышал, как Ниган с шумом втянул носом воздух. 

— Ни-ху-я. Ебать. Не удивительно, если паренек станет серийным убийцей, — пробормотал Ниган. — Прими мои соболезнования. Блядь. Это просто ёбаный пиздец. 

Рик ничего не ответил. Он не думал о том, какой реакции ожидал, но сочувствие Нигана отозвалось у него глубоко внутри странной благодарностью. Он знал Нигана уже достаточно хорошо, чтобы понять, что искренние слова соболезнования тот говорил не часто. А сейчас сочувствие Нигана казалось неподдельным. 

— Можно спросить у тебя кое-что? — голос Нигина разрушил тишину. 

— Да, — не задумываясь, ответил Рик, чувствуя внутри странное желание быть откровенным с человеком, лежащим рядом. 

Ниган был с ним честным, раскрыл ему душу, несмотря на свое пьяное состояние, и Рик чувствовал, что должен ответить ему тем же. По крайней мере, сегодня. 

— Ребенок. Он выжил? 

В этот момент Рик почувствовал себя странно. Он внезапно понял, что Ниган совершенно ничего не знает о его жизни. Он мог бы ответить отрицательно и сохранить существование Джудит в тайне, но это могло бы в итоге вылиться в неприятности, если бы он вдруг увидел её, когда в очередной раз посетил Александрию. Кроме того, мысль о том, что при определенных событиях Джудит могла бы не выжить и погибнуть вместе с Лори, причиняла Рику боль, пусть это и было неправдой. Поэтому Рик ответил честно:

— Да. Это девочка, Джудит. 

— Хорошо, — пробормотал Ниган. — Мне не нравится думать о смерти таких крох. Это пиздец как грустно. 

Рик сглотнул новый комок в горле. Он почувствовал к Нигану странный прилив симпатии, и для разнообразия не отогнал это чувство прочь. Он повернулся лицом к нему, придвигаясь ближе, и обнимая того за талию. Граймс почувствовал, как Ниган на мгновение ошарашенно застыл, явно не ожидая, что Рик проявит к нему нежность. Оторопь спала, и он расслабился в его руках. Рик закрыл глаза, и, прежде чем уснуть, прошептал «Спокойной ночи» в затылок Нигана.


	8. Chapter 8

Когда Рик проснулся на следующее утро, Ниган никуда не делся и как обычно был рядом. Граймс все еще обнимал его, прижимаясь к спине. 

Рик вдруг осознал, что ему сейчас самое время прийти в ужас от того, что случилось прошлой ночью. Вместо этого, он, подавив порыв отстраниться, медленно выдохнул и позволил себе расслабиться. Вчера был долгий, странный день и, по крайней мере, сейчас ему больше не хотелось притворяться, что возникшая между ними симпатия ему неприятна.

Кровать была теплой и уютной, а Ниган, судя по его глубокому дыханию, ещё не проснулся, поэтому Рик придвинулся ближе, обнимая крепче, прижимаясь лбом к затылку и впитывая его тепло всем своим телом. 

Вновь оказаться так близко к другому человеку было довольно приятно. Даже если это и Ниган. 

Рик снова закрыл глаза и уже начал дремать, когда почувствовал, что Ниган зашевелился и проснулся. Он услышал, как тот тихо засмеялся, заметив, что Рик все еще его обнимает.

Ниган осторожно взял руку Рика и потянул её к губам, оставляя на пальцах легкий поцелуй. Рик был потрясен неожиданной лаской, а Ниган тем временем выбрался из постели, заставляя Рика вернуться в реальность. Он откинулся на спину, наблюдая за тем, как Ниган на ходу снимает футболку, направляясь к ванной. Он ухмыльнулся, поймав взгляд Рика:

— Прости, милый, — весело произнес он, — не могу весь день устраивать в кровати обнимашки, у нас и так был выходной вчера. Накопилось полно дерьма, которое нужно разгрести. 

Ниган скрылся в ванной, закрыв за собой дверь. Рик проводил его взглядом и мгновение лежал под одеялом, слушая, как льется вода. _Конечно, Ниган не захочет говорить о вчерашнем._

Рик почувствовал укол разочарования. Он-то думал, что может быть… _Может быть что, Рик?_ — спросил он себя. _Куда может завести эта мысль?_

Рик не нашел ответ на свой вопрос, поэтому выбросил всё лишнее из головы, поднялся и вынул чистые вещи из комода. Ниган вышел из душа уже одетым. Он перестал разгуливать голым неделю назад, после того, как Рик швырнул ему полотенце в лицо и закричал, чтобы тот немедленно надел свою чертову одежду, ибо он больше не намерен смотреть на подобную херню. Рик до сих пор удивлялся, что Ниган послушался. Хотя тот, возможно, не рассматривал это как нечто, стоящее споров. 

Ниган склонился к нему за утренним поцелуем. Рик никогда не целовал в ответ, никогда не позволял себе даже думать об этом. Он знал, что если задумается, то проиграет. Значит, Ниган был прав в том, что, по крайней мере, какая-то часть Рика хочет его. 

Однако бесполезно было отрицать, что вчера, когда случился их, пусть и пьяный, но откровенный разговор, Рик впервые ощутил, как растет его привязанность к Нигану. Он знал, что мысленно уже пересек линию, а непоколебимость его пошатнулась. 

Его ужасало осознание того, что он может чувствовать к Нигану что-то еще, помимо всепоглощающей ненависти. Рик терял контроль. Создавалось впечатление, что теперь вопрос стоял не в том, поддастся ли он Нигану, а _когда_ он это сделает. 

Когда дело касалось Нигана, Рик больше не понимал, где проходят границы дозволенного. Он понятия не имел, что будет, если ответить на этот поцелуй. Возможно, Ниган просто примет это как должное и продолжит вести себя как ни в чем не бывало. А может быть, он отстранится и засмеется своим особым смехом, приговаривая, что вот, наконец, он сломал Рика. Как вариант, он пойдет дальше, проверяя, насколько далеко Рик способен зайти. 

Это неведение давило на Рика. 

Хуже всего, что он сам не знал, как отреагирует, если Ниган захочет что-то большее, чем поцелуй. 

Прежде, чем Рик успел решить, как ему поступить, Ниган отстранился, как всегда усмехаясь.

— Увидимся вечером, прелесть, — сказал он, выходя за дверь. 

Рик остался сидеть на краю постели, пытаясь выкинуть все мысли, которые только что пришли ему в голову. 

Боже, какая-то маленькая, совершенно больная его часть была разочарована тем, что он колебался слишком долго и не ответил на поцелуй. Что за чертовщина?

— До вечера, — пробормотал Рик.

**______ᏜᏜᏜ______**

Остаток дня прошел по обычному расписанию: он поехал в Александрию и пробыл там до вечера. Когда он только прибыл, Мишон нагнала его и отвела в сторону. 

— Рик, где ты вчера был? Ты же сказал, что приедешь. Чем был занят? — она не обвиняла, в голосе слышалось лишь любопытство.

Однако Рик почувствовал себя виноватым. 

_— О, да ничем особенным, Мишон. Я просто решил взять выходной, побродить по лесу и нечаянно обнаружил пропавшего Нигана, топившего свое горе в бутылке скотча. Не волнуйся, я не оставил парня, которого ты так сильно ненавидишь, прямо там, где на него могли легко напасть. Не избавил нас от этой дерьмовой ситуации, в которой мы застряли. Нет-нет, я почти отнес его домой и, как любой хороший муж, выслушал его возлияния о мертвой жене! Ах да, вдобавок я рассказал ему собственную трагическую историю и лежал с ним в обнимку, пока он не уснул. А как твой день прошел?_

Ага, хрена с два Рик сказал бы, что на самом деле вчера случилось. 

— Они переделали моё расписание, я был на вылазке с несколькими парнями Нигана.

Мишон кивнула, принимая его ответ без единого сомнения. 

_А с чего ей сомневаться?_ — подумал Рик. Бог свидетель, эта ложь звучала правдоподобнее истины.

**______ᏜᏜᏜ______**

Рик закончил свои дела в Александрии довольно рано, поэтому по прибытии отправился в столовую, чтобы перехватить что-нибудь пожевать. Некоторое время назад Ниган предложил Рику приносить в комнату не только завтрак, но и ужин, от чего тот отказался. В то время это показалось ему верным решением, потому что избавляло его от очередного совместного приема пищи с Ниганом. 

Теперь же, когда Рик взял миску чего-то непонятного, что раздавали сегодня — было похоже на суп, но он не был в этом уверен — он жалел о своем отказе. Граймс занял свободный стол и успел съесть всего пару ложек, когда к нему подсела маленькая группа женщин, заняв свободные места. Он посмотрел на них, а те с любопытством уставились в ответ. Рик отложил ложку. 

— Эм… привет. 

Миниатюрная темноволосая женщина справа заговорила первой:

— Так ты и есть Рик, — сказала она, глядя ему в глаза.

Это не было похоже на вопрос, но она сделала паузу, будто ожидая ответа. 

— Да... — Рик спрашивал себя: чего же хотели от него эти женщины. 

— Я Шерри, — сказала она. — А это Амбер и Тесс, — добавила Шерри, указав на двух других: большеглазую блондинку и высокую рыжую. — Мы жены Нигана. Но тут не все. Есть еще несколько, но мы решили, что если придем к тебе всей кучей, то это будет чересчур, — Шерри выжидательно замолчала. 

— Э-э-э-э… понял, — пробормотал Рик, неуверенный в том, чего она от него ждет. 

— Это может показаться странным, я знаю, ты тут уже не первый день и, возможно, успел привыкнуть ко всему, но мы просто хотели предложить тебе... нашу поддержку. Наверное, так это можно назвать, — продолжила Шерри. — Если тебе когда-нибудь понадобится поговорить о чем-то таком… Знаю, это может звучать странно, но Ниган иногда бывает… напористым. Он никогда не был жесток ни с кем из нас, никогда не принуждал, но он очень напористый, и как личность тоже, и иногда просто нужно выговориться тому, кто находится в такой же ситуации, чтобы стало легче. И ещё… 

Шеррри замолчала, выглядя неуверенно, будто не знала, как сформулировать то, что собиралась сказать дальше. Вместо неё заговорила Амбер: 

— Слушай, у Нигана никогда раньше не было мужа. По крайней мере, пока мы были тут. У него был один парень до тебя. Ничего серьезного, не так, как с тобой. Мы знаем, что ты был не в курсе здешних порядков, потому что принадлежал к той, другой группе, которую он аннексировал. Твоя ситуация просто уникальна. 

— И? — Рик уставился на неё, не уверенный в том, что правильно понимает.

— И, — продолжила Амбер, — мы знаем, что у Нигана существует ряд правил и определённых моральных принципов, которым он следует. Ниган не причиняет нам вреда, не принуждает работать. Но ты — другое дело. Мы не знаем, распространяются ли они на мужчин. И всё, что мы пытаемся тебе сказать: если что-то… происходит… помимо твоей воли... мы именно те, кто готов выслушать тебя, — закончила она скомкано. 

Амбер определенно хотела побыстрее раскрыть все карты. К собственной досаде, Рик почувствовал, как горит его лицо. Неужели все вокруг думали, что Ниган каждый вечер его имеет? И люди в Александрии и даже женщины, с которыми Ниган спал. Мысль о том, что все думают, что это… это происходит с ним каждую ночь заставила кожу покрыться мурашками. 

— Он не… Никогда не… —Рик запнулся в попытках донести до них успокоительную мысль. — Он никогда ничего не делал со мной. Ничего такого. Он приходит несколько раз в неделю и просто спит со мной в одной постели, и… целует меня утром на прощание, но это все. Когда я только пришёл сюда, он сразу сказал мне, что не насильник, и всё это, очевидно, просто демонстрация силы с его стороны. Ему нравится заставлять меня чувствовать себя не в своей тарелке и удерживать меня здесь, в дали от моих людей. 

Рик снова замолчал. Признание в том, что Ниган делил с ним постель и целовал его, даже тем, кто переживал о худшем исходе, далось ему нелегко. Казалось, он делится слишком личным. 

Как бы там ни было, все трое одарили его странными взглядами. Жёны выглядели потрясенными его словами. Амбер в замешательстве склонила голову, будто Рик сказал, что Ниган каждую ночь заставляет его переодеваться в сказочную принцессу и устраивает ролевые игры. Выражение её лица заставило Рика почувствовать себя еще более неловко.

— Слушайте, я знаю, что это странно. Бог свидетель, смысла было бы больше, если бы он просто меня трахал, но, как вы и сказали, у него есть ряд принципов и…

— Нет, дело не в принципах, — вмешалась третья женщина, Тесс. — Это просто… ты сказал, он остается у тебя на ночь? — она недоверчиво уставилась на него. 

Теперь Рик пришел в замешательство. 

— Эм… да. Обычно три-четыре ночи в неделю. Иногда меньше. А что? Наверное, это слишком много, но я думаю так происходит, потому что ему нравится ебать мне мозг и причинять мне неудобства, а других способов, чтобы это делать, он еще не изобрел.

Женщины все еще смотрели так, будто у него вторая голова выросла. 

—Рик, — начала Амбер, — Ниган... поставил нам четкие рамки, и мы не должны за них выходить. Никто не остается с ним ночевать, никогда, даже в первую брачную ночь. Независимо от того, кто к кому приходит. Без исключений. И никто из нас ни разу не проводил с ним ночь. Он к этому очень серьезно относится. Многие думают, что он считает это слишком интимным, ну, или типа того. 

Рик уставился на нее, ничего не понимая. _Какого черта...?_

— Мы не знаем наверняка, но есть предположения, что у него была раньше жена или девушка, которая умерла, как только все началось или что-то такое, и, вероятно, он не хочет сближаться ни с кем. Он называет эту свою биту Люсиль… это, видимо, как-то связано. У него ведь довольно странное чувство юмора. Но о ней он никогда не рассказывает.

Рику казалось, что земля разверзлась под ним. О чем она вообще говорит? Должно быть, шутит? Он вгляделся в их лица в надежде найти там признаки веселья, но девушки выглядели слишком серьезными. Однако Рик все равно не удержался от вопроса:

— Ты меня разыгрываешь?

— Нет, — Тесс помотала головой. — Я сейчас абсолютно серьезна. Одна из девушек однажды спросила его об этом, а он просто ответил, что предпочитает спать один. 

Ну, это определенно была ложь. По крайней мере, на Рика это не распространялось. 

Но почему? Почему он проводил с Риком несколько грёбаных ночей в неделю, когда остальным он поставил рамки? И их догадки о том, что он не подпускает никого ближе из-за пережитой потери… Рик невольно подумал о том, что поведал ему Ниган вчера ночью. Если его жёны лишь строили догадки, значит, ни с кем из них на эту тему он не откровенничал, как с Риком. 

Оставался вопрос: _почему_? 

Рик оглядел сидящих рядом женщин. Каждая из них спала с Ниганом, каждая знала его дольше, чем Рик, и Ниган все еще оставался для них последним кусочком головоломки, которую они разгадывали целую вечность. 

— Слушайте, — сказал Рик, пытаясь разъяснить ситуацию больше для самого себя, чем для них, — я не знаю нахрена он все это делает. Я считаю, что поскольку мы с ним не спим, он придумал другой способ меня выебать. Не знаю. 

Он схватил тарелку с недоеденным супом и поднялся из-за стола. 

— Мне нужно идти. Спасибо, что предложили выговориться. Я это ценю. 

Рик теперь вообще не хотел есть, но быстро допил остатки супа, просто чтобы не оставлять еду, и неловко направился прочь из столовой. 

Он не знал, как переварить всё, что ему сегодня удалось узнать. Он понимал, что бесполезно притворяться перед самим собой, что полученная информация его не заинтриговала. По какой-то причине Ниган относился к нему иначе, чем к своим жёнам. Нарушая свои же правила, он оставался ночевать у Рика. И Граймса это все безумно смущало.

Рик решил во что бы то ни стало выяснить у Нигана этот вопрос сегодня же вечером. А до тех пор он просто выкинул из головы все волнения, заставив себя думать о насущных проблемах.


	9. Chapter 9

Единственное, о чем Рик мог думать остаток дня — открывшаяся ему правда о том, что Ниган оставался ночевать лишь у него. Он даже не пытался выкинуть из головы эти мысли, как делал обычно. Он мусолил их в голове, как собака — кость. К тому времени, когда Рик вернулся в свою комнату, он уже весь изнемогал от желания предъявить Нигану свои обвинения. Увидев, что тот сидит в рваном кресле, читая книгу, Рик незамедлительно приступил к допросу. 

— Кое-кто из твоих жён сегодня подсел ко мне за обедом. Выяснилось, что ты не остаешься у них ночевать. Это правда? Должно быть, да. Я знаю, что они не лгут. Да и зачем им это? — выпалил Рик, не дожидаясь ответа на свой вопрос. — Почему? Почему, скажи, ты остаешься со мной, а не с ними? Если мне не изменяет память, ты как-то сказал, что не видишь смысла в том, чтобы проводить время с теми, кто с тобой не трахается. Но поглядите-ка, ты каждую ночь в _моей_ постели, а люди, с которыми ты спишь, остаются без твоей компании. И что это, черт возьми, все должно означать?! 

Рик совершенно вышел из себя, но ему было плевать. Он слишком долго гнал эти мысли по кругу, чтобы сейчас оставаться спокойным.

— Я не понимаю этого. И тебя я не понимаю. В какие блядские игры ты играешь, Ниган?! Я пытаюсь найти ответ на этот вопрос вот уже два месяца и, клянусь, только еще сильнее путаюсь. Я не могу понять, как ты мыслишь. Почему ты, черт побери, остаешься со мной, а не с ними? Какая тебе от этого выгода? Почему прошлой ночью ты рассказал мне то, что рассказал? Я знаю, ты не говорил об этом со своими жёнами. У них всех есть догадки на твой счет. Ты не сближаешься с кем-то, потому что, возможно, потерял кого-то и так далее, но наверняка они не знают. Да они _нихера_ о тебе не знают! А я с тобой рядом всего два месяца и уже знаю о тебе больше, чем они! 

Рик зарылся пальцами в волосы, неспособный остановить словесный поток. 

— Почему я?! Зачем нарушать собственный, похоже, _незыблемый_ принцип и оставаться ночевать у парня, который даже не позволяет себя трахнуть? Почему ты поделился со мной своей историей? Почему… почему ты целуешь меня на прощание каждое утро, будто я одна из твоих жён, а не парень, который угрожал убить тебя? 

Рик глубоко вздохнул, стараясь себя успокоить. Ниган, опустив книгу, безучастно смотрел на него. 

— Ого. Просто дохерища вопросов, Рик. Не буду отрицать, я не остаюсь ночевать у своих девочек. И да, это из-за того, о чем я тебе рассказал вчера ночью. После всего дерьма, которое произошло, мне не нравится чувствовать себя слишком уютно. А что касается того, почему я остаюсь ночевать у тебя, ну… — Ниган поднялся и приблизился к Рику, глядя ему прямо в глаза. — Потому что ты мне нравишься. И потому что я хочу тебя трахнуть, а этого не случится, если я тебе не понравлюсь. И если мне не удастся убедить тебя, что ты тоже можешь захотеть этого. Но ты уже хочешь, Рик, будь уверен. Я ночую у тебя потому, что ты мужчина, и мне проще спать рядом с тобой, чем с кем-то похожим на мою мертвую жену. Я ночую у тебя потому, что с каждым разом я все ближе к тому, чтобы ты признал, что тоже меня хочешь. А целую тебя я каждое утро потому, — улыбка Нигана медленно расползлась по его губам, — что тебе это _нравится_. Первый раз, признаю, получилось случайно. Просто потому, что я делаю также с девочками перед уходом. Просто чертова привычка, которую в то утро я забыл оставить за дверью. Мне, блядь, практически плохо стало в ту секунду, ведь я обещал не принуждать тебя ни к какой хуйне, а потом я увидел выражение твоего лица. 

— Что ты, блядь, несё… — перебил Рик, но Ниган не дал ему закончить.

— Тебе понравилось. Ты не сказал мне отъебаться, не разозлился; ты _покраснел_ , как ёбаный подросток на первом свидании. Это было _охерительно_ мило. А для меня это стало огромной победой. Поэтому я продолжил в том же духе. 

Ниган выглядел настолько самодовольно, что Рик пришел в ярость. Он думал, что сможет загнать Нигана в угол, выведет на чистую воду, а все получилось наоборот. Это было просто невероятно. Ниган взял верх в споре. А Рику даже возразить было нечего, ведь ему действительно нравилось, ведь он правда позволял Нигану целовать себя каждое утро. 

— Я… — начал Рик неуверенно, соображая, что может сейчас ответить. — Я… ты… я тебе нравлюсь, — заикаясь, выдавил он, понимая, что это обвинение звучит совершенно по-идиотски, ведь Ниган только что сам в этом признался. 

Ниган расхохотался, запрокинув голову и схватившись за живот. 

— Тебе что, десять? Мы в начальной школе? _Я тебе нравлюсь…_ Конечно ты, блядь, мне нравишься, Рик! Я на тебе женился, тупица! Мне казалось, что здесь я был совершенно прямолинеен. Еще в самом начале сказал, что хочу тебя трахнуть. Сразу выложил все карты на стол, Рик. И сейчас я просто жду, когда ты, наконец, признаешься себе в своих желаниях, и мы сможем немного повеселиться. 

Рик не знал, что сказать на все это. Правда не знал. Не понимал, как Нигану удалось выйти победителем из этой ситуации. Да и что Рик, собственно, ожидал? Ниган был прав: он ведь еще в самом начале сказал, что конечной целью было трахнуть Рика. Это Рик был единственным, кто отрицал наличие каких-либо чувств или привязанностей к Нигану. А теперь он попал в эту глупую ситуацию, выглядя как школьник, сплетничающий за обедом о том, кто кому нравится. Он чувствовал себя идиотом. 

Ниган все еще смотрел Рику в глаза. Взгляд был настолько пристальный, что казался агрессивным. Он был так близко к Рику, что их губы практически соприкасались. Сердце билось так быстро, будто готово было выпрыгнуть из горла. Он тяжело сглотнул, разрывая зрительный контакт и переводя взгляд на рот Нигана. Тот облизал губы розовым влажным языком, продолжая таращиться на Рика. У него пересохло во рту, когда в мозгу возникли мысли о том, что еще может Ниган сделать своим языком. Ниган слегка подался вперед, прижавшись лбом ко лбу Рика, тот закрыл глаза. Их губы были так близко, что Граймс ощущал его горячее дыхание, когда Ниган заговорил: 

— Итак, Рик, карты на стол. Я тебе нравлюсь?

Близость Нигана мешала думать трезво. Его губы были так чертовски близко, а его запах — кожа и мыло, а еще нечто глубокое и мускусное, принадлежащее лишь ему — наполнил Рика, вызвал в нем странные, непривычные желания. 

— Я…

 _Боже мой, что ты, черт возьми, собираешься сказать?_ — завопило сознание Рика, его обуяла паника. — _Не смей говорить, что он тебе нравится. Ведь это неправда! Ты что, идиот!?_

Рик боролся с собой, не зная, что ответить. 

_Ты мне нравишься._

_Я тебя ненавижу._

_Пошел нахуй._

_Трахни меня._

Боже, откуда взялись эти мысли? Слова застряли в горле, язык онемел от неопределенности, и Рик не знал, почувствовал он разочарование или облегчение, когда Ниган отстранился минуту спустя, так и не получив ответа. 

Он поймал взгляд Нигана, ожидая увидеть в нем злость или веселье. Эти две эмоции постоянно отражались в его глазах. Однако взгляд был любопытным, ищущим, будто молчание Рика заинтриговало его. 

— Понял. Ты еще не готов. Ничего, я терпеливый человек, — он нежно погладил Рика по шее сзади, поиграл немного с кудряшками, а затем плюхнулся обратно в кресло. 

Рик прерывисто вздохнул. Ему нужно было уйти от Нигана прямо сейчас, пока он не сделал какую-нибудь глупость. Он схватил сменную одежду из шкафа и направился в ванную, заперев за собой дверь. Рик знал, что это необязательно: первые дни в Святилище он отказывался принимать душ, полагая, что Ниган воспользуется этим и завалится к нему. Может быть, это было по-детски глупо. Но тогда еще он не был готов пускать кого-либо в свое личное пространство. По прошествии трех дней Ниган настоял на том, чтобы Рик принял душ. 

— Ты воняешь смертью и потом, и я не хочу это чувствовать в своей постели, — сказал он тогда. 

И поскольку других вариантов, кроме как ночевка в одной с Ниганом кровати, не было, Рику пришлось принять душ, но только после того, как он взял с того обещание оставить его в покое на это время. 

Ниган, конечно, был мудаком, но соблюдал и уважал границы, которые Рик очерчивал. Несмотря на все это, Рик все же запирался. На всякий случай. 

Граймс разделся. Когда горячая вода полилась на плечи и спину, он облегченно вздохнул. В Святилище не каждый житель мог себе позволить такую роскошь, как индивидуальная душевая. Это все-таки была фабрика, в которой проживало несколько сотен человек, а не маленький уютный район, где насчитывалось едва ли пятьдесят, как в Александрии. В Святилище были общие душевые, которые люди посещали по расписанию, а частные ванные комнаты и горячая вода были доступны только Нигану и нескольким его приближенным. 

Рик провел по волосам, с которых стекала вода. Взяв мыло, он принялся водить им по телу, позволяя себе расслабиться в наполненной паром кабинке. Он подумал о произошедшем этим утром: губы Нигана на его губах, насколько чертовски близко он был к тому, чтобы ответить на поцелуй. Насколько было бы это глупым решением? 

Что бы произошло, если бы он довел дело до конца, задавался Рик вопросом, намыливая голову. Что было бы, если бы Ниган продолжил? Толкнул его на кровать, оседлал бы его…

Рик потряс головой, разбрасывая капли воды повсюду с мокрых кудряшек. Да что с ним, черт возьми, было не так? У него не должно было быть таких мыслей. Он еще раз вздохнул, успокаиваясь, и принялся соскребать грязь с остальных частей тела. 

Он старался больше не думать об утре, но все же не удержался и вновь погрузился в размышления. Вопрос _«что если»_ всплывал сам собой. Что, если бы Ниган толкнулся языком в его рот? Что, если бы он прижал Рика к матрасу и накрыл своим телом? Что, если бы он расстегнул его ремень или просунул руку между бедер… 

Рик зажмурился, сжал пальцами переносицу. Он совершенно потерял контроль, потерял рассудок. Другого объяснения просто не было. Он вновь потянулся за мылом, взгляд упал на собственный затвердевший член с налитой кровью головкой. 

Господи, как он мог упасть так низко?

Он прикусил губу, обдумывая, что может сделать. С одной стороны, он мог это игнорировать. Включить холодную воду и избавиться от возбуждения. Молясь, что, когда он покинет ванную, мысли вновь не приведут его к Нигану и его глупому рту. Или, не дай Бог, он не вспомнит о нем, когда они лягут спать рядом. 

С другой стороны, он мог избавиться от возбуждения иным способом. Быстро и просто, потом выйти из ванной как ни в чем не бывало. Не оставить ни единого шанса быть позорно пойманным с глупо торчащим членом.

Да, второй вариант, пожалуй, подойдет. 

Рик опустил руку вдоль тела и обхватил ладонью член. Откинув голову, он принялся себя поглаживать. Было очень приятно. И, наконец, спустя долгое время, он мог почувствовать, как отпускает напряжение, которое испытывал в последнее время. Большим пальцем провел по головке, размазывая смазку, непроизвольно подаваясь бедрами вперед, на кулак. Боже, казалось, прошла целая вечность с того момента, когда он последний раз себя так чувствовал. Рик мысленно поблагодарил себя за то, что всегда запирал дверь. С его-то удачей Ниган обязательно бы решил заявиться к нему на огонек. 

Бля. Опять его мысли свернули в прежнее русло, к Нигану. Он правда не хотел думать о нем, пока дрочил. Он не хотел думать об утреннем поцелуе или о том, как близки были их губы всего несколько минут назад. Или о том, что могло бы случиться, если бы прямо сейчас Ниган вошел в ванную, поддавшись соблазну, присоединился к Рику под горячими струями воды и предложил бы свою помощь… 

Рик зашипел, проглатывая стон, готовый вырваться, когда он бурно кончил в кулак. Бедра его дрожали, он задыхался. 

Вода стала холоднее, пока он приходил в себя, восстанавливая дыхание. Когда Рик, наконец, успокоился, его обуял ужас. Он только что кончил, думая о _Нигане_ … 

Неа. Не-ет. Рик прервал мысль. Сегодня он итак посвятил слишком много мыслей Нигану. Рик не хотел анализировать, что только что сделал. Слишком он был сейчас истощен и сбит с толку. Поэтому выключил воду, очистил разум, вытерся, оделся и вернулся в комнату. 

Увидев, что Рик вышел из ванной, Ниган отбросил книгу и направился к кровати. Пока Рик был в душе, он успел переодеться в одежду, в которой обычно спал. 

— У тебя все нормально, Рик? Ты там был подозрительно долго. 

Рик знал, что Ниган его просто подкалывает, но все равно сердце замерло на секунду при мысли о том, что _каким-то образом_ Ниган узнал, что он только что делал в ванной. Как ему это удавалось: угадывать, о чем думает Рик, не имея ни малейшего понятия об обстоятельствах? 

Рик присоединился к нему под одеялом, подавив дрожь, когда Ниган обнял его. 

— Итак, я размышлял кое о чем, пока ты там торчал, — зевнул Ниган за спиной Рика. — Я хочу, чтобы ты кое-что завтра сделал. Кое-что необычное. 

— Что? — спросил Рик, ощущая, как наливаются тяжестью веки. 

— Сюрприз. Узнаешь утром. 

— Дразнила, — пробормотал Рик без задней мысли. 

Ниган удивленно фыркнул от смеха. 

— Ты хренов флиртун, Рик. Я о тебе никогда бы такого не подумал. 

Рик что-то пробормотал под нос, проклиная себя за свой язык и засыпая.

**______ᏜᏜᏜ______**

На следующее утро Рик проснулся от прилетевшей в лицо одежды, которую в него бросил Ниган.

— Просыпайся, Рик! Сегодня большой день!

Рик заворчал, выбираясь из постели, чувствуя себя вечно раздраженным подростком, которого в школу разбудили излишне энтузиазные родители. Он натянул джинсы и взглянул на Нигана, когда застегивал ремень. Заметив, что Ниган, прикусив язык, разглядывает его голую грудь, Рик покраснел. 

— Что? 

Какое-то время Ниган молчал, похоже, взвешивая то, что собирался сказать. 

— Ты чертовски привлекателен, знаешь? — сказал он горячо. 

Рика бросило в жар. Он отвел взгляд, быстро схватив с кровати рубашку и натянув ее на себя. 

— Заткнись, — пробормотал он.

Он вновь посмотрел на Нигана, тот выглядел так, будто хотел сказать еще что-нибудь эдакое, чтобы вызвать у Рика подобную бурную реакцию. К счастью, он решил промолчать. 

— Ладно. Итак, говоря о сегодня. Я отправляю тебя на вылазку.

Рик одарил Нигана скептическим взглядом, надевая куртку. 

— Ты же в курсе, что я так и так частенько выхожу на вылазки, да? Практически только этим теперь и занимаюсь. 

Ниган усмехнулся и схватил Люсиль с кресла. 

— Да, но на этот раз все будет иначе. Мы пойдем вместе. 

— Ты… идешь со мной? — задохнулся Рик от удивления. — Зачем? 

Улыбка Нигана не дрогнула. 

— Я уязвлен, Рик. Ты не хочешь гулять со мной? — в глазах его плескалось веселье, Ниган точно знал, как двусмысленно это прозвучало и явно намеренно сказал так. 

— Это что, свидание? — не удержался и поддразнил Рик. 

Ниган выглядел довольным, как и всегда, когда Рик подыгрывал ему. 

— Будет таковым, если захочешь, детка. 

— Нет, — сказал Рик, подавив желание закатить глаза. 

— Тогда это просто вылазка, — пожал Ниган плечами. 

— Я и не думал, что ты выходишь за припасами. Разве не этим вместо тебя занимаются парни, которых ты держишь поблизости? 

— Обычно не выхожу, — согласился Ниган, — но это особый случай. Мы с тобой мало времени проводим вместе, я хочу это изменить. Мне кажется, это нас сблизит. 

Рику не хотелось знать, насколько ближе Ниган думает они могут стать. 

— Ну, ладно. Хорошо, я согласен. У меня в любом случае выбора нет, правда ведь? 

Ниган ударил кулаком воздух, вильнув бедрами. 

— Вот и молодец, Рик!

**______ᏜᏜᏜ______**

Когда Ниган и Рик добрались до ворот, их там уже ждал грузовик. Ниган взял ключи у девушки, сверившейся со списком, и через пару минут они выехали на дорогу.

— У тебя есть план или будем ехать, пока не найдём что-нибудь? — осведомился Рик.

— За кого ты меня принимаешь, Рик? — усмехнулся Ниган. — Конечно, у меня есть план. В двух часах езды отсюда есть местечко, которое приметили мои ребята, возвращавшиеся назад с вылазки. Они сказали, там была парочка полезных вещиц, но места в машинах у них уже не было. И поблизости было ещё одно строение, но его они исследовать не стали.

Рик сразу же подумал о своей группе и о том, что запасы у них отбирали каждые несколько недель. Им эти «полезные вещицы» были гораздо нужнее, чем Спасителям. Рик всегда ненавидел выходить на вылазки с людьми из Святилища, понимая, что в таких случаях работает непосредственно на Нигана, без какой-либо выгоды для собственной группы. 

Он разозлился от этой мысли. Долго молчал, гнев бурлил в груди.

— Что-то не так, Рик? — поинтересовался Ниган, мимолетно глянув на него. — Выглядишь как ебаный угрюмый подросток, которого заставили поехать на День Благодарения. 

Он резко повернулся, уставившись на Нигана:

— Да, кое-что не так. Ты затащил меня на эту гребаную вылазку, чтобы я принёс что-то полезное твоим людям, а ведь я мог сейчас быть в Александрии и помогать моим добыть то, что ты и так в последствии отберёшь! — вспылил Рик. — Ненавижу, когда ты заставляешь меня работать со своими парнями. И не только потому, что тогда я не вижусь с детьми, а потому, что знаю, в этот день я не принёс абсолютно никакой пользы своей группе. Вот и сегодня я работаю на людей, которые наступают им на горло. 

Ниган погрузился в молчание, похоже, обдумывая злые слова Рика. 

— Если тебе станет от этого лучше, Рик, технически, пока ты мой супруг, каждый день ты делаешь им одолжение. Если бы не ты, они бы «раскошеливались» в три раза чаще. 

Рик молчал, неуспокоенный словами Нигана. 

— Почему ты считаешь, что это пустая трата времени?

— Потому что все, что я нахожу с твоими людьми, я мог бы отдать своим. Сегодня мы найдём еду, которую я выну у них изо рта. Если бы я был сейчас там, я помогал бы им. А когда я с тобой, я не могу этого делать, — упёрся Рик.

— Справедливо. И что ты предлагаешь? 

Погоди-ка. _Что?_

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — неуверенно спросил Рик.

— Я спрашиваю только о том, — сказал Ниган, сворачивая налево на развилке, — смогу ли я что-то сделать в этой ситуации, чтобы ты не чувствовал, что теряешь время, отправившись сегодня со мной на вылазку.

Он что, предлагал… договориться? Да не может быть! Хотя попытаться стоило. Рик решил, что Ниган сегодня, должно быть, был в хорошем настроении, поэтому он бросился в омут с головой: 

— Половина из того, что мы найдём, отправится в Александрию, — слова вырвались быстрее, чем он смог их обдумать. 

Ниган молчал целую минуту. Рик замер, ожидая гневной реакции. 

— Треть, — голос Нигана разбил тишину. — Мне кажется, это более, чем щедро, учитывая, что нас здесь лишь двое, и позже мы все равно заберём половину. 

Твою-то мать! Рик и не подозревал, что это сработает. 

— Ладно, треть. И больше я не буду ходить на вылазки с твоими парнями. Если ты не хочешь, чтобы я каждый день ездил в Александрию - ладно. Но я не хочу добывать провизию с твоими людьми, понимая, что забираю еду у тех, кому она нужна больше. 

Рик знал, что испытывает удачу, однако Ниган, похоже, принял его слова к сведению.

— Ладно, я готов с этим смириться. Но от тебя мне нужно будет кое-что взамен. 

Кто бы сомневался. 

— Чего ты хочешь? 

Ниган улыбнулся себе под нос. 

— Я хочу, чтобы это было маленьким секретом до сегодняшнего вечера. Хочу, чтобы ты ко мне немного потеплел, прежде, чем я спрошу. 

— Нет, — резко ответил Рик.

Улыбка Нигана испарилась.

— Я ещё даже не сказал тебе, чего хочу.

— Я могу догадаться. Не думал, что ты когда-либо будешь мной манипулировать с помощью подобного, но очевидно, что это был лишь вопрос времени, — горечь просочилась в голосе Рика. 

А он ведь правда начал думать, что... нет. Все происходило так, как должно было. И глупо предполагать, что все могло быть по-другому. 

Ниган раздраженно сжал руль и скрипнул зубами. 

— Похоже, тебе есть что сказать, Рик? Удиви меня своей догадкой, что же я собираюсь у тебя просить? — он говорил отрывисто, будто давя в себе желание раскричаться. 

— Ты хочешь секса. Я держал тебя на расстоянии слишком долго, и теперь ты не упустишь возможности попытаться заключить сделку. 

— Ах, вот как ты думаешь? — Ниган дернул щекой, будто подавив рычание.

— Я это точно знаю, — огрызнулся Рик. — Ты в курсе, что я и на это могу пойти. На что угодно, если это хоть как-то поможет моей группе, — Рик не знал, откуда взялись эти обвинения, но остановиться он уже не мог. — Это то, чего ты хочешь, правда ведь? И все эти разговоры о том, что ты не насильник... однако если я дам согласие, то ты незамедлительно этим воспользуешься! И неважно, что на самом деле я могу не хотеть этого, ведь главное я формально соглашусь, я прав? 

— Рик, остановись, — сказал Ниган сквозь сжатые зубы. 

— Нет, я не собираюсь останавливаться! — закричал Рик. — Потому что знаю, какой ты. Ты кайфуешь от возможности манипулировать другими, от того, что все готовы чуть ли не раком перед тобой встать, лишь бы задобрить. Ты сказал, что готов ждать, когда я соглашусь, но это неправда! Мне кажется, ты получил бы гораздо больше удовольствия, загнав меня в угол, заставив назвать цену, за которую я готов продаться. Спорим, ты бы здорово повеселился, начни я сопротивляться, так и не согласившись! 

— Заткнись, Рик, — прорычал Ниган, но он продолжал, желая довести того до белого каления. 

— О-о-о, тебе наверняка бы понравилось, если бы пришлось меня связать, отмудохать немного, правда же?! — прокричал Рик, желая увидеть, как далеко он сможет зайти. 

— Завали ебало! — закричал в ответ Ниган. 

— Спорим, ты наслаждался бы моим плачем, когда запихнул в меня свой член, и мои вопли услаждали бы твой слух, пока ты меня ебал! 

Ниган так резко ударил по тормозам, что будь Рик не пристегнут, тот вылетел бы в окно. Он удивленно вскрикнул. Ниган поставил машину на ручник и, развернувшись к нему, сгреб за грудки. Ярость буквально исходила от него волнами, лицо покраснело и исказилось, а Рик почувствовал укол страха, понимая, что зашёл слишком далеко. 

— Так вот что ты, мать твою, обо мне думаешь, Рик?! Что я такой весь из себя злобный ебаный мешок дерьма, что мне бы больше понравилось, если бы я тебя насиловал? — прорычал Ниган, а рука, вцепившаяся в футболку Рика, дрожала. — Да? Таким ты меня видишь? 

Сердце Рика бухало в груди от реакции Нигана и резкого торможения. Он не знал, что сказать. Он сам не был уверен, откуда взялось все то, что он только что прокричал. Не понимал, сказал он это, чтобы вывести того из себя или это были какие-то его потаенные страхи. Возможно, это вылезло из какой-то глубокой, темной частички сознания Рика, которая начала относиться к Нигану немного теплее, и опасалась того, что в один прекрасный день другая, терпеливая и заботливая сторона Нигана исчезнет и оставит Рика сломленным и кровоточащим на их кровати. 

Он не хотел верить в то, что Ниган такой. Но подобные сомнения все равно просачивались в его сознание. 

— Пожалуйста, ответь на гребаный вопрос, — сказал Ниган на удивление мягко, будто весь гнев внезапно покинул его. Голос звучал растерянно и несчастно. 

— Я не хочу думать о тебе именно так. Но я просто… я боюсь, — это признание почти убило Рика, но он не мог соврать сейчас, когда голос Нигана звучал так подавленно. 

— Меня, — сказал Ниган, его лицо исказилось, будто от боли. — Ты боишься, что все, что я сказал тебе в первую ночь — неправда. Что я просто сижу и жду подходящего момента, когда смогу на тебя напрыгнуть и... — он прервался, потряс головой в отвращении. 

Рик глубоко вздохнул. 

— Я боюсь, что совершаю ошибку, позволяя себе терять рядом с тобой бдительность. Тебе не понять, насколько сильно я надеюсь, что ты никогда подобного не сделаешь. Я не буду лгать и говорить, что не боюсь, что в один прекрасный день ты перестанешь спрашивать и начнешь брать, — он понимал, что сболтнул лишнего, но забрать свои слова назад было уже поздно. 

— Рик, — Ниган отпустил его и отстранился, — я сказал тебе тогда правду. Я никогда… я не сделаю ничего против твоей воли. Я не хочу, чтобы ты был обо мне такого мнения. Можешь что угодно обо мне думать, но только не это.

В его глазах была такая боль и искренность, что Рик захотел коснуться его. 

— Хорошо. 

— Хорошо, в смысле ты веришь мне? — спросил Ниган. 

— Да, я тебе верю, — ответил Рик. 

Возможно, это было глупо, но Ниган, похоже, к этой теме относился серьезно. Впервые за долгое время Рик увидел его без вечной саркастической маски. У него было стойкое ощущение, что Ниган не настолько хороший актер, чтобы сыграть подобное. 

Ниган кивнул, похоже, приходя в себя. Он завел машину, и они двинулись дальше. Буквально через минуту он снова заговорил: 

— Извини, что так бурно отреагировал. Схватил тебя и все такое. Я не должен был. 

— Все нормально, — ответил Рик, не зная, как правильно принять извинения Нигана. — Я... сам полез на рожон. Сказал много лишнего. 

— Это все равно не повод, — грубо сказал Ниган, неотрывно глядя на дорогу. 

— Да, — согласился Рик, — но я перешел все границы. Я был напуган и хотел тебя задеть. Извини. 

Ниган кивнул. 

— Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты думал, что я такой. Не хочу, чтобы думал, что мне бы доставило больше удовольствия, если бы…

— Я знаю, — перебил его Рик. — Теперь знаю. 

Ниган, похоже, остался доволен его ответом, и они продолжили поездку в тишине. 

— Одна треть, — сказал Ниган минуту спустя, — одна треть и тебе не нужно будет больше делать вылазки с моими парнями. 

— Спасибо, — Рик улыбнулся уголками губ.

Вновь наступила тишина. Рик смотрел в окно, Ниган внимательно следил за дорогой. Странно, но после того, как напряжение спало, тишина была даже уютной. Будто бы они делали так уже на протяжении многих лет. Но Ниган, естественно, не мог оставаться долго с закрытым ртом. 

— Ну и чем ты до всего этого занимался, Рик? — спросил он.

— Так и знал, что ты воспринял нашу поездку как свидание, — улыбнулся Рик. 

Ниган удивленно рассмеялся, Рик никогда еще не слышал от него подобного смеха. 

— О чем, черт возьми, ты говоришь? 

— Это классический обмен информацией друг о друге на первом свидании! Чем ты занимаешься по жизни, где родился, какой твой любимый цвет, любишь быть сверху или снизу… — усмехнулся Рик, пытаясь последней репликой еще раз вызвать у Нигана его удивительный смех, но добился лишь того, что тот удивленно поднял брови. 

— Черт, на какие же ты свидания ходил, Рик? — дразнящим тоном спросил Ниган, оттопырив языком щеку. 

— Последнее относилось скорее к тебе.

— Да? А на какие свидания, ты думаешь, ходил я? — еще выше поднял брови Ниган.

Бля. 

— Ну… Ты просто… Просто кажется, что ты не впервые проводишь время в мужской компании...

Ниган настолько громко расхохотался, что Рик замолчал, не закончив свое предложение. 

— Мать твою, Рик! Да ты и _шутить умеешь_ , кто бы мог подумать? — Он вытер слезящиеся глаза. — Ты прав. Но хочу, чтобы ты знал, что мои свидания с мужчинами проходили не в таком ключе. Не припомню, чтобы ужиная при свечах, обсуждал позиции в сексе. Хотя это было очень давно. 

— О, значит я ошибся. 

— Отвечая на твой вопрос: учитель физкультуры, Огайо, красный и сверху. 

Рик старался не замечать, как вспыхнули его щеки при последних словах Нигана. Эта информация не стала для него сюрпризом. Однако, что касалось работы… 

— Ты был _учителем? Ты_? — спросил Рик, сдерживая смех. 

— Знаешь, люди всегда реагируют одинаково, когда узнают об этом. Я бы обиделся, но, черт, я понимаю. 

— Как по мне, ты не похож на того, кто хорошо ладит с детьми. Или их родителями. Особенно с родителями. 

— Все что я могу сказать: на родительских собраниях я не был предметом обожания толпы. Виной тому было что-то связанное с «ненужной и чрезмерной грубостью» и подобной хуйней. 

Рик засмеялся, живо представив себе картину: Ниган, все еще одетый в кожаную куртку, ругающий учеников на чем свет стоит, чтобы мотивировать их пробежать больше кругов. Эта картина его невероятно забавляла. 

— Ладно, твоя очередь. 

— Я был помощником шерифа, — ответил Рик. 

— Да не гони! — усмехнулся Ниган. — Чертов шериф Рик Граймс. Звучит горячо, врать не буду. 

— Да, — широко улыбнулся Рик, — я выглядел очень сексуально, следя за скоростью передвижения транспорта в школьных зонах и поторапливая зевак. Ты посчитал бы меня просто неотразимым. 

— Вообще, я подумал сейчас больше о наручниках и властных приказах представителя закона. 

— Я думал, ты любишь быть сверху, — дразнясь сказал Рик, понимая, что беседа сворачивает в опасную область. 

— Ну да. В этом-то вся и прелесть. Коп в собственных наручниках? Заверните. 

Дрожь возбуждения пробежала по спине Рика от этой мысли. 

— Ты не ответил на остальные вопросы, — напомнил Ниган. 

— О. Ну, я из Джорджии. У меня нет любимого цвета, потому что я взрослый, — Ниган фыркнул, но Рик продолжил: — И мне не приходилось задавать подобные вопросы женщинам. 

— Не будь сексистом, Рик. Женщины тоже могут быть сверху. 

Рик рассмеялся. 

— Ну, по крайней мере я с такими не сталкивался. 

— Это потому что ты традиционный до мозга костей. Хотя с этим я могу тебе помочь, — Ниган глянул на него и подмигнул. 

Рик пихнул его в плечо. И он еще имел наглость называть _Рика_ флиртуном… 

— Боже, Рик, — мягко сказал Ниган, — держи себя в руках. Я понимаю, что все эти разговоры о доминировании в постели завели тебя, но я тут пытаюсь вести машину. 

— Заткнись.

**______ᏜᏜᏜ______**

Остаток пути им удавалось вести вполне мирные разговоры, хотя Рик подметил, что несколько раз они все же скатывались во флирт. Да он не слишком-то и возражал, потому что из-за этого Ниган смеялся, а Рик считал, что это уже достижение: для разнообразия смеялся он не над ним, а вместе с ним.

В конце концов они остановились у маленького склада. Подъездная дорожка, посыпанная гравием, была достаточно большой, чтобы на ней поместились парочка грузовиков. Насколько Рик мог видеть, вокруг больше ничего не было, кроме деревьев. По пути сюда им не встретилось никаких строений, от ближайшей бензоколонки тут было где-то полчаса езды, возможно, именно поэтому склад все еще никто не разграбил. 

Ниган припарковался и вышел из машины, положив ключи в карман и прихватив с собой оружие с заднего сиденья. Рик последовал его примеру. Помимо Кольта Питона у Граймса на бедре находился нож, а Ниган добавил к похожему набору оружия еще и Люсиль. Когда они только собирались в поездку, он настолько осторожно положил биту на заднее сидение, что Рик с сарказмом подумал, что сейчас тот пристегнет ее ремнем, словно ребенка, но этого так и не случилось. 

— Зачем пистолет? Не думал, что ты вообще ими пользуешься, — спросил Рик, пока Ниган убирал нож в задний карман. 

— Я и не пользуюсь. Всегда выбираю Люсиль в качестве оружия, но в такие моменты со мной обычно парни со стволами. Сейчас же у нас нет подкрепления, поэтому я решил: пусть будет на крайний случай. Хорошо, если не понадобится, — он закинул Люсиль на плечо. — Ну что, погнали, шериф? 

Рик кивнул, и они пошли к складу. В здании не было достаточно низких окон, чтобы проверить, что внутри, а вход был заколочен досками. Граймс глянул на Нигана.

— Нужно подняться на крышу. Сзади будет лестница. Они сказали, что внутри есть высокие стеллажи, по ним мы сможем попасть в здание, — сообщил Ниган, обходя склад и махнув Рику, чтобы тот следовал за ним. С тыльной стороны действительно оказалась лестница, и Рик забрался вслед за Ниганом на крышу. 

Внутрь склада сквозь разбитые стекла пробивался свет. Одно окно было разбито достаточно аккуратно, чтобы можно было пролезть без лишних травм. Ниган заглянул внутрь. 

— Ага, стеллаж прямо тут. Подержи Люсиль, я пойду первым. 

Рик взял биту, удивляясь, что Ниган вызвался идти вперед и добровольно согласился быть подопытным кроликом. 

Ниган протиснулся в щель в стекле, осторожно держась затянутой в перчатку рукой за острый край. Внезапно он исчез, а сердце Рика замерло. Боже, если он умрет, пока они вместе на вылазке, и когда новость дойдет до Спасителей, то для Рика это хорошим не закончится...

— Ты идешь? — раздался голос Нигана из проема. 

Рик с облегчением вздохнул и передал ему Люсиль перед тем, как спрыгнуть на высокий стеллаж. Он отряхнулся и огляделся. Внутри было около десятка таких же, половина из них были пустыми, а другая половина заставлена коробками. Впереди — открытое пространство и никаких ходячих на виду. 

— Что это за склад? — спросил Рик. 

— Думаю, в основном аптечный: бинты, инструменты, какие-то лекарства и подобное тому дерьмо. 

Хорошо. Спасители налегали на поиск медикаментов, и, хотя у них все еще было соглашение, что в случае серьезных травм они придут на помощь александрийцам, лучше было бы рассчитывать на собственные силы. 

Рик вслед за Ниганом спустился по стеллажу вниз, принявшись постукивать пистолетом по полкам, чтобы выманить блуждающих ходячих. Убедившись, что тут чисто, они начали собирать припасы, таская коробки к входной двери. Рик проверил парочку: внутри были бинты, хирургические инструменты, бандажи, несколько упаковок обезболивающих, пустые шприцы и резиновые перчатки. 

Они довольно быстро справились с задачей. У входа скопилась большая гора коробок. 

— Неплохой улов за пару часов, да? — сказал Ниган, подойдя сзади к Рику. — Поможешь мне убрать эти доски, чтобы мы вышли нормально? 

Они устранили их при помощи ножей, Ниган пригнал ко входу грузовик и помог Рику погрузить коробки в кузов. Граймс был удивлен, насколько легко далась им эта работа. Он неосознанно стиснул зубы. В прошлый раз, когда все удалось так же легко, они с Дэрилом встретили длинноволосого парня, который называл себя Иисусом, а машина их в итоге оказалась на дне озера. 

Ниган захлопнул задние дверцы и повернулся к Рику: 

— У тебя странное выражение лица, Рик. Все в порядке? 

— Да, нормально, — Рик выкинул видение из головы, — просто думаю, что денек сегодня вышел легкий. 

Ниган кивнул и направился к носу автомобиля. Рик обошел его с другой стороны и запрыгнул на пассажирское сиденье. 

— Мы еще не закончили, — сказал Ниган, трогаясь с места. — Нужно проверить другое здание. Это не склад, но стоит того, чтобы поглядеть. 

Ах да. Он и забыл, что возвращаться еще рано. Время на то, чтобы все пошло по пизде еще есть. 

Оказалось, что в пяти минутах езды находился дряхлый дом. Несколько ходячих бродили вокруг. Когда они вылезли из грузовика, Рик одарил Нигана скептическим взглядом. 

— Что? 

— По-моему, не стоило и время терять, — сказал Рик, с сомнением глядя на дряхлую конструкцию. 

— Да, но это хотя бы что-то, и он все равно стоял недалеко, так что лучше взглянуть.

Справедливо. 

Они быстро зачистили территорию от ходячих: Рик убил одного ножом в висок, а Ниган позаботился об остальных. Граймс кивнул на дверь, и они тихо вошли внутрь. 

Внутри дом был просто помойкой: мебель стояла ветхая и полуразрушенная, на кухне валялись закрытые конверты — здесь творился совершенный бардак. Вокруг мебели и по углам были разложены уже давно гниющие газеты. В гостиной стояла по крайней мере дюжина ящиков с пустыми бутылками и банками, всё это место воняло гниением и распадом сильнее, чем где бы то ни было. Пока они пересекали дом, доски под ногами натужно скрипели. Ниган зашел в ближайшую комнату, а Рик принялся проверять шкафы в поисках съедобного. 

— Больше ничего, помимо старых газет и корзин с грязным бельем. Наверное, это место было берлогой какого-нибудь ебаного барахольщика или что-то в таком духе, — сказал Ниган, вернувшись в гостиную. — Нашел что-нибудь полезное? 

Рик покачал головой:

— Ничего, все шкафы пустые. 

— Бля. Может быть, кто-то раньше нас нашел этот дом, а склад нет? — пробормотал Ниган. 

— А может быть, владелец уничтожил все запасы перед смертью, — предположил Рик, оглядываясь вокруг и заметив еще одну закрытую дверь дальше по коридору, — а там что? 

— Предполагаю, что ванная, — пожал плечами Ниган. — Судя по состоянию дома, не думаю, что хочу видеть, что внутри. 

В этом был смысл. Дом действительно был старой развалиной. Но, возможно, в той комнате все ещё можно было отыскать нечто полезное? Лекарства, или пасту, или хотя бы мыло. Не мешало бы взглянуть. 

— Проверю, — сообщил Рик, направившись туда. 

Как оказалось, в конце коридора было две двери. Рик сначала пошел направо, и это все же была ванная. Тут тоже лежали нераспакованные письма, а еще большое количество разнообразных журналов. Рик порылся в ящиках над раковиной и нашел несколько использованных зубных щеток и полупустых бутылок с краской для волос. 

Пол провисал и скрипел под ногами. Он прошел к соседней двери и повернул ручку, заглянул внутрь и успел увидеть раскрашенные в пастельные тона стены и кроватку, когда что-то с той стороны ударилось о дверь и принялось издавать ужасающие, но знакомые звуки. 

— Черт! — Рик отшатнулся, доставая пистолет. Дверь приоткрылась шире и ходячий вышел к нему. 

Рик вновь оказался в ванной, крепче сжимая оружие. Он успел лишь услышать хруст, когда гнилой пол под ним провалился. Рик застрял в образовавшейся дыре по ребра, ощущая, как упирается ногами в землю под домом. Рука с пистолетом застряла, и он едва успел схватить ходячего, когда тот, споткнувшись, упал на пол и тут же потянулся к нему, жадно щелкая зубами. 

— Бля! — прокричал Рик, пытаясь оттолкнуть его одной рукой. Голова Нигана показалась из-за угла. Он тут же среагировал, рванув по коридору к Рику, вытаскивая на ходу пистолет и стреляя ходячему в голову. Ниган отпихнул того ногой и склонился над Риком. 

— Господи, Рик! Ты меня до усрачки напугал, — он провел рукой по волосам. — Ты чувствуешь ногами землю? 

— Да. 

— Окей, хорошо. Уже легче. 

Он опустился на колени и обнял Рика, потянув того за подмышки вверх. Граймс помогал, свободной рукой отталкиваясь от пола, а ногами от земли. Спустя минуты их совместной напряженной борьбы с гнилым деревом, Рику удалось высвободиться из дыры. Он стоял на коленях, тяжело дыша, Ниган все еще обнимал его. Рик вздрогнул от боли, прошедшей через бок, и Ниган отпустил. 

— Блин, ты в порядке? — беспокойство мелькнуло на его лице. 

— Нормально, — ответил Рик, потирая ребра. — Просто ушибся. 

Он собирался уже подняться на ноги, когда Ниган схватился за край его футболки и задрал ее, коснувшись теплыми пальцами кожи. Рик скосил глаза: на боку разливался огромный фиолетово-зеленый синяк. 

— Могло быть и хуже, — пошутил он, поднимаясь на ноги.

— В следующий раз просто будь, блядь, осторожнее, — нахмурился Ниган. — Ты мне нужен целым. 

Он посмотрел в сторону комнаты, откуда вышел ходячий. Глаза его расширились, когда в поле зрения попала кроватка:

— Черт, — он осторожно пробрался внутрь помещения. 

Ниган сразу направился к кроватке. Рик вошел следом, оглядываясь вокруг, в надежде найти что-то для Джудит. Он заметил несколько нераспакованных пачек с подгузниками и собирался уже взять их, когда услышал, как резко выдохнул Ниган. Рик повернулся в его сторону, увидев, как тот застыл над кроваткой. 

Внутренний голос завопил не подходить ближе, но болезненное любопытство победило, и Рик направился туда, уже догадываясь, что увидит, но все равно не останавливаясь. 

Ниган повернулся и выставил руку, уперевшись Рику в грудь: 

— Рик, не надо. Я охуенно серьезен сейчас, ты не захочешь… 

Но Рик уже бросил взгляд через плечо Нигана и глаза его расширились от ужаса. Внутри кроватки было кровавое месиво, осталось немного, но достаточно, чтобы заставить его тут же выблевать все свои внутренности. Рик попятился, с трудом сдерживая тошноту. Он уже давно не чувствовал дурноту по поводу смерти, но это… Господи, ребёнок, должно быть, был ненамного старше Джудит. 

Рик рванулся прочь из комнаты, не заботясь о том, что может выглядеть при этом полным ничтожеством. Ему срочно нужно было убраться из этого дома, вдохнуть свежий воздух, не пахнущий смертью и гниением. 

Он вывалился из дома и прислонился к машине, стараясь вдыхать поглубже и желая перестать чувствовать во рту привкус этого тошнотворного запаха. Ниган вышел следом, остановился и положил руки ему на плечи. 

— Бля, Рик. Я пытался тебя предупредить, почему ты... — он тряхнул головой, понимая, что сейчас не время. — Поехали. Прости, что притащил тебя сюда. Ты был прав, мы зря потеряли время. 

Он убрал со лба Рика несколько кудряшек и развернулся, направляясь к носу машины. Рик поймал его за руку. 

— Подожди. Можешь… ты можешь сделать кое-что для меня? — спросил он слабо. 

— Что от меня требуется? 

Все это не должно было быть напрасно. 

— В комнате было несколько упаковок с памперсами. Я хотел взять их для Джудит, ты не мог бы… пожалуйста… 

Рику даже не пришлось заканчивать предложение, Ниган сразу развернулся обратно и пошел в дом. Через несколько минут он вернулся, неся в руках упаковки. Он кивнул Рику и кинул их на заднее сиденье. Затем Ниган запрыгнул в машину, Рик последовал его примеру, пристегивая ремень трясущимися руками. 

— Спасибо, — сказал Рик, когда они тронулись с места. 

Ниган внимательно смотрел на дорогу. 

— Без проблем.

**______ᏜᏜᏜ______**

По пути назад они в основном молчали. Ниган пытался несколько раз разговорить Рика, но беседа сходила на нет. Граймс был слишком потрясен представшей перед глазами картиной в детской и не мог подыгрывать шуткам Нигана.

Когда они вернулись в Святилище, то оставили грузовик неразобранным. Сегодня это было последней вещью, которая их волновала. Ниган сказал девушке, заведующей ключами, чтобы оставила все как есть и что он разберется завтра. 

Ниган проводил Рика до его комнаты, остановившись в дверях, когда тот вошел внутрь. 

Граймс принялся остервенело снимать одежду, бросив на пол рубашку и желая поскорее добраться до душа, чтобы смыть с себя этот день. На ум вновь и вновь приходила картина из детской, но теперь в главной роли была Джудит. Она была такой маленькой и беззащитной… Желудок Рика сделал сальто, и его чуть не стошнило прямо на пол. Он прижал ладони к глазам, желая, чтобы давление помогло избавиться от постоянно всплывающей перед взором картины. 

Внезапно он почувствовал на голом плече горячую ладонь. Он посмотрел на Нигана. Беспокойство, отразившееся в его глазах, лишь сделало хуже. 

— Рик, я… — он выглядел неуверенно, — Хочешь, чтобы я остался или ушел? 

Рик на секунду отвлекся от мучивших его мыслей, чтобы осознать, что только что сказал Ниган. С каких это пор тот давал ему выбор? 

— Я… Что? — Рик не был уверен, что расслышал его правильно. 

— Я даю тебе выбор. Только на сегодня, потому что ты явно не в себе. Хочешь, чтобы я ушел или остался? 

Боже, он, похоже, не ослышался. 

— Я… — начал Рик, не будучи уверенным в том, как ответить. 

Он должен был сказать ему уйти. Он не должен был желать того, чтобы Ниган видел его слабость. 

— Я хочу, чтобы ты остался. 

Вот так просто. 

Ниган в удивлении распахнул глаза. 

— Правда? 

Рик действительно хотел. 

— Ага… 

Ниган долго и внимательно смотрел на него, пытаясь, по-видимому, найти нечто в лице Рика, что объяснило бы, почему тот не прогнал его. 

Он не нашел то, что искал, так же, как и Рик, неспособный объяснить, почему именно сейчас Ниган дал ему право выбора. 

— Ладно, — наконец произнес Ниган. 

Он позволил Рику раздеться до конца, сам рухнув на кровать. Граймс нырнул в ванную и стащил с себя боксеры. У него было ощущение, словно все, что он сегодня увидел, осталось на коже толстым слоем грязи, и он обязан был избавиться от этого. 

Спустя десять минут, когда кожа Рика была натерта мочалкой до красна, он вылез из душа и присоединился к Нигану на кровати. Несмотря на горячий душ, ему было холодно, и Рик быстро забрался под одеяло, повернувшись к Нигану лицом. У него было кое-что на уме, что он хотел спросить. 

— О чем ты хотел меня попросить? 

Ниган взглянул на Рика, поворачиваясь лицом к нему. 

— Это не столь важно, не бери в голову. 

— Я хочу знать. Скажи мне. Пожалуйста, — нахмурился Рик. 

Ниган потянулся к нему и мягко провел пальцами по его руке. 

— Это будет уже слишком. Особенно после сегодняшнего, ты не захочешь услышать мою просьбу. 

— Пожалуйста. 

Ниган пожевал губу. Рик понимал, что сейчас было нечестно его расспрашивать, ведь тот пытался всеми силами успокоить его. Но ему нужно было знать. 

— Хотел попросить тебя показать мне ребенка. 

Рик втянул носом воздух. 

— Я имею в виду Джудит. Карла я уже видел, — Ниган поморщился, словно понимая, что причиняет Рику страдания, напоминая об обстоятельствах их встречи. 

— Я понял, кого ты имел в виду, — пробормотал Рик, — но почему? 

— Почему хочу её увидеть? 

— Да. 

— Я… — он заколебался, все еще рисуя пальцем узоры вверх по руке Рика. — Просто хочу и все. Люблю детей. Так и не удосужился завести своих. 

Рик пожевал губу. Ниган был прав, сейчас было не лучшее время для подобных просьб. 

— Я понимаю, что прошу слишком многого, Рик. Особенно после сегодняшнего. Поэтому я и не хотел говорить. 

Рик благодарно кивнул. Он не мог согласиться, по крайней мере, не сейчас. 

— Почему не удосужился? Я про детей. Жена не хотела? 

Ниган покачал головой: 

— Она хотела. Мы оба хотели. Просто всегда было неподходящее время, знаешь, как это бывает? Мы говорили, что нужно попытаться, затем что-то случалось: я какое-то время продавал машины, потом потерял работу, а к тому времени, когда получил приглашение на должность учителя, дела шли не слишком хорошо. Когда мы выбрались из безденежья, произошло кое-что еще. И мы все откладывали и откладывали, ожидая подходящего времени, не желая иметь детей, пока не будем готовы, а потом она заболела и было уже поздно. 

Голос Нигана прозвучал так надтреснуто, что Рик не удержался и коснулся ладонью его щеки. Ниган удивленно замер. Затем потянул Рика к себе, прижимая. Граймс позволил себе расслабиться, прислонившись лбом к его ключице, обнимая за спину и двигаясь ближе. Он ощутил, что Ниган положил подбородок ему на макушку. 

— Можно спросить еще кое-что? — сказал Рик в футболку Нигана. 

Он почувствовал, как тот кивнул: 

— Валяй. 

— Как звали твою жену? 

Он ощутил, как Ниган завибрировал от смеха. 

— Я думаю, ты уже догадался, Рик. 

Так оно и было, но спросить лишним не бывает. 

— Люсиль?

Он практически услышал ухмылку в голосе Нигана: 

— Ты, черт возьми, прав.


	10. Chapter 10

Рик улыбался, катая хихикающую Джудит на коленях. Для осени это был удивительно приятный день: легкий ветерок колыхал красные листья, солнце грело, проглядывая между деревьями. Другие дети качались на качелях, лазили на площадке, но Джудит, казалось, было достаточно просто находиться рядом с Риком, держась маленькими ручками за его бороду.

Он развалился на траве, глядя в небо и наслаждаясь свежим воздухом и погодой. Голоса резвящихся детей были на удивление успокаивающими. 

— Пап!

В поле зрения возникло лицо Карла, искаженное паникой, окровавленное и… неужели у него отсутствовал глаз? Его всегда не было? 

— Пап, я достал подгузники для Джудит, — сказал он, кинув в Рика несколькими пачками, а потом тревожно огляделся: — А где она? 

Рик нахмурился. Карл очень странно себя вел. 

— Она рядом, Карл. Что с твоим глазом? 

— О чем ты говоришь? — спросил Карл, уставившись на него. — Где Джудит? Где она? — в голос ворвались панические нотки. 

Рик сел, подгузники повалились на землю. Ух, упаковок было очень много. Как Карл вообще смог притащить такое количество? Буквально минуту назад их было меньше. 

— Да вот же она, прямо тут, Карл, что ты… — он обернулся, но сын больше на него не смотрел. 

Он сидел в углу комнаты — когда они успели вернуться в дом? — крепко сжимая что-то в кулаке. Рик подошел ближе. 

— Карл, что случилось? Где Джудит? 

Карл снизу вверх посмотрел на Рика, слезы текли по щекам. 

— Она тут, пап. Я держу ее. Не волнуйся, — он взял Рика за руку и вложил ему в ладонь то, что сжимал в кулаке. Нечто было мокрым и скользким. 

Карл убрал руку, Рик закричал от ужаса. На его ладони покоилось маленькое глазное яблоко, чуть больше винограда. 

— Карл! Что это?! — Рик задохнулся, желая выбросить глаз, но и опасаясь делать это. 

Лицо Карла исказилось. 

— Это Джудит, пап! Ты разве не помнишь? Почему ты себя так ведешь? Смотри, — он забрал у Рика глазное яблоко и отодвинул челку с лица, обнажив пустую глазницу. 

Он поместил туда маленький глаз, который смотрелся на его лице совершенно неправильно. 

— Видишь, пап? Теперь у тебя снова есть целый ребенок! 

Рик, весь покрытый холодным потом, дрожа подскочил с кровати. Желудок подкатил к горлу, и он практически вывалился из постели, отчаянно выпутываясь из простыней, и полу-ползком, спотыкаясь, ворвался в ванную, нависнув над туалетом, сухо кашляя от рвотных позывов. Ему было жарко и холодно одновременно, футболка на спине насквозь пропитана потом, тело неудержимо трясло. Дрожащей рукой он провел по лицу, ладонь стала мокрой. До этого момента Рик не понимал, что плачет. 

_Это был всего лишь сон. Джудит в порядке. В безопасности._

Уговоры не помогли. Образ Джудит, разорванной в клочья в своей кроватке, был выжжен на его сетчатке. Картинка, похоже, не собиралась уходить, и Рик был не в состоянии держать себя в руках. Слезы текли по щекам, он вновь склонился над унитазом. 

— Рик? Что, черт возьми, происходит? — послышался из комнаты сонный голос Нигана, следом в дверном проеме появился и сам хозяин. 

Рик посмотрел на него глазами, полными слез. Он пытался найти слова, чтобы объяснить, но не смог. Как только Ниган взглянул на заплаканного Рика, то резко вошел в ванную, опускаясь на пол рядом с ним. Он обнял его лицо ладонями, пальцами убрав влажные от пота кудряшки, вытирая слезы. 

— Рик, что не так? 

Боже, он, наверное, подумал, что Рик полный идиот, которого тошнит от ночных кошмаров и который ревет на пустом месте посреди ночи. 

— Я… ничего, просто плохой сон. Прости, что разбудил, — Рик жалобно вздохнул, желая, чтобы дрожь в теле прекратилась. 

Лицо Нигана отражало тревогу.

— Должно быть довольно ебанутый сон, — пальцами он поглаживал Рика по волосам, играясь с кудряшками на шее. 

— Он был… о Джудит. И Карле. Я просто... — голос надломился, когда он вспомнил детали кошмара и маленький глаз своей дочери. 

Рыдание вырвалось из груди Рика, а Ниган прижал его к себе, обнимая за спину и другой рукой зарывшись пальцами в его волосы. Рик на секунду удивленно замер, затем позволил себе расслабиться, пряча лицо на груди Нигана. Сжав пальцами футболку на его спине, он вновь начал плакать, непроизвольно вздрагивая.

Он, наверное, должен был быть смущен и напуган тем, что вот так открыто показывает Нигану свои эмоции, цепляясь за него, как утопающий. Однако он был в смятении, а мозг вновь и вновь прокручивал детали сна. Ему представлялось, как он едет в Александрию и находит там лишь пустую кроватку Джудит и заплаканного Карла. Он должен быть там, присматривать за своими детьми. Если с ними что-то случится, это будет лишь его вина. 

Несколько минут они сидели, прижавшись друг к другу. Слезы Рика мочили футболку Нигана, а тот успокаивающе гладил его спину. Ниган поцеловал его в голову, и Рик почувствовал, как внутри разливается тепло и приязнь. Граймс разжал мертвую хватку на его футболке и медленно поднялся, ощутив облегчение от того, что стоит на ногах более уверенно, чем ожидал. 

Ниган вывел его из ванной и уложил в кровать. Рик повернулся на бок, лицом к нему. 

— Прости за... эм... что заплакал тебе всю футболку. И что разбудил, — он издал дрожащий смешок. 

Ниган обнял Рика за талию и притянул ближе. 

— У тебя был чертовски трудный день. Ты беспокоился о своей малышке. Не волнуйся об этом. 

— Ты, должно быть, думаешь, что я полный придурок, раз плачу как ребенок над ночным кошмаром, — Рик достаточно успокоился для того, чтобы начать анализировать произошедшее и покраснел, поняв, что именно позволил увидеть Нигану.

Он должен был оставаться уверенным в себе лидером, но посмотрите на него, теперь он плакал на плече у другого мужика из-за _плохого сна_.

— Не глупи, блядь, Рик! Ты ведь родитель и имеешь право на родительское беспокойство и остальную херь, — Ниган снова погладил Рика по спине, и тот ощутил, как окончательно успокаивается и приходит в чувства. 

Он понимал, что близость с другим человеком — настоящим, состоящим из плоти и крови — помогает ему вернуться в реальность. 

Поглаживания Нигана приносили с собой комфорт и безопасность, напоминали, что теперь он не спит. Он определенно не должен был искать комфорта у Нигана, но тот был всем, что сейчас было у Рика и это лучше, чем совсем ничего. Граймс подвинулся ближе к теплу Нигана, прижимаясь. Тот снова обнял его, как в ванной, и прижал к груди. Рик поднял голову и посмотрел ему в лицо, надолго оставшись взглядом на губах. Ниган был таким теплым, и был так близко… бля, ему нужно было податься вперед совсем чуть-чуть, чтобы их губы соприкоснулись… 

— Засыпай, Рик. Ты увидишься с Джудит завтра и с ней все будет хорошо. Ты же знаешь, что с ней все в порядке, — голос Нигана звучал устало. 

Он снова зарылся пальцами в волосы Рика и принялся успокаивающе массировать его голову. Ниган подался ближе, и сердце Рика почти остановилось. 

_Он собирается меня поцеловать._

Но он так этого и не сделал, по крайней мере, не так, как ожидал Рик. Граймс уже закрыл глаза в напряженном ожидании, когда почувствовал горячие губы на лбу. Ниган быстро отстранился и вновь прижал его к груди. Рик медленно выдохнул: оказывается, все это время он не дышал. Он был одновременно разочарован и раздражен собственной реакцией.

**______ᏜᏜᏜ______**

К счастью, остаток ночи Рик спал без кошмаров. Несмотря на это, он проснулся полностью разбитым, лицо было опухшим от слез. Ниган все еще крепко прижимал его к себе, и вновь в Рике боролись разные чувства: остаться в его объятьях или оттолкнуть? 

Затем Рик вспомнил о Джудит. 

Он выскочил из постели, уже успел одеться наполовину, когда Ниган сонно заворчал и перекатился на спину, выглядя раздраженно от того, что его так бесцеремонно разбудили. 

— Что за ебаная спешка, Рик? — спросил он, потянувшись и сев в кровати, наблюдая за тем, как Рик натягивает джинсы.

При обычных обстоятельствах он смутился или разозлился бы на Нигана, если бы тот так же внимательно рассматривал процесс его одевания. Но сейчас Граймс был сосредоточен на мысли о том, что нужно посетить Александрию как можно быстрее, и его не заботили разглядывания Нигана. 

— Джудит, — ответил Рик, хватая куртку. 

Ниган выскользнул из постели и прислонился к стене у двери, все еще не отводя взгляда. Рик распахнул дверь, чтобы уйти, когда услышал: 

— Подожди секунду, Рик. 

Раздражение пронзило его насквозь: 

— Что? — огрызнулся он, повернувшись к Нигану. — Для того, чтобы уйти, мне нужно получить твое ебаное _разрешение_? Я уверен, что по расписанию должен сегодня быть в Александрии, к тому же ты разрешил мне туда поехать вчера ночью. Я думал, что после вчерашнего ты не будешь выебываться по этому поводу. 

Возможно, Рик вчера себя почувствовал рядом с Ниганом слишком уютно. Как только слова вылетели изо рта, он тут же пожалел об этом. Несмотря на то, что Ниган показал, что может быть рассудительным, он все еще был здесь главным, а пререкания Рика не были тем, что могло бы ему понравиться. 

В глазах Нигана мелькнуло что-то, что Рик не смог распознать. Гнев? Раздражение? Разочарование? Эмоция показалась всего на секунду, а затем лицо вновь скрылось за непроницаемой маской. 

— Ты прав, я разрешил тебе поехать, — сказал Ниган без выражения. 

Рик выдохнул с облегчением. 

— Отлично. Увидимся позже, — сказал он и вышел из комнаты.

Только когда уже ехал на машине в Александрию, он осознал, что не дал Нигану ни единого шанса на их утренний поцелуй.

**______ᏜᏜᏜ______**

Рик добрался до Александрии в рекордные сроки и бросился к воротам, пока Юджин открывал их для него.

— Рик, должен признать, я крайне взволнован твоим появлением. У меня есть к тебе вопрос о природе Спасителей… 

Но Рик не дослушал Юджина, потому что со всех ног побежал от ворот прямо к своему дому. Он пронесся мимо парочки людей, и если бы остановился, заметил на себе несколько странных взглядов, но сейчас ему было все равно. Единственное, что его волновало — он должен был увидеться с Джудит и Карлом. 

Рик ворвался в дом, где на него подняли удивленные взгляды Мишон и Карл, которые стояли у стойки на кухне. Должно быть, они завтракали вместе. _Как настоящая семья_ , подумал Рик с пронзившей его печалью. Это чувство отдалось и у него в животе, ведь он забыл поесть перед выходом. 

— Рик? 

— Пап? 

Они сказали это одновременно, и Рик бросился к Карлу, заключая того в объятья. Карл неуклюже пошатнулся, обнимая его в ответ, правда, не настолько маниакально, как отец. 

— М-м-м… пап? Ты в порядке? — глухо спросил Карл в плечо Рика. 

Рик отстранился, все еще держа сына за плечи, неспособный окончательно его от себя отпустить. Он боялся, что если сделает это, то картина сидящего в углу Карла, плачущего о Джудит, станет реальностью. 

— Я в порядке. Извините, что ворвался сюда так, я просто… — Рик осекся, не желая рассказывать, что привиделось ему во сне, но одновременно он хотел сказать это вслух и выбросить из головы. 

Сейчас это ощущалось ужасным бременем, сдавившим грудную клетку, кошмаром, из которого он никак не мог выбраться. 

— Я вчера был на вылазке с Ниганом, — Карл изобразил блевотные звуки, но Рик продолжил: — и там был этот дом, эта детская, эта _кроватка_ … — Рик сглотнул и потряс головой, пытаясь избавиться от картинки. — Ребенок… судя по всему, ненамного старше Джудит, и я… Не могу выбросить это из головы. 

Мишон и Карл посмотрели на него с одинаковыми испуганными выражениями лиц. 

— Ты правда подумал, что с нами что-то случилось? Мы в порядке, — обиженно сказал Карл. — Джудит наверху в своей кроватке. Мы с Мишон хорошо о ней заботимся. 

В голосе Карла была горечь, которая резала Рика на части. Он заслужил это, подумалось ему, но менее болезненными слова Карла от этой мысли не стали.

— Я… это знаю. Знаю. Просто, когда ты родитель, такое случается… Ты беспокоишься даже тогда, когда знаешь, что не нужно. 

Карл посмотрел скептически, но не стал продолжать мысль. Рик отпустил его плечи. 

— Пойду увижусь с Джудит. 

Никто из них не последовал за Риком, то ли потому, что не хотели ему мешать, то ли потому, что не знали, как себя вести с ним в таком состоянии. Дверь в комнату Джудит была открыта, она уже проснулась: стояла в кроватке, держась за решетку и приветствуя Рика. 

Она была в порядке. Конечно, была. Глубоко внутри он был уверен, что она вне опасности, но в любом случае он испытал облегчение, увидев её целой и невредимой. Рик наклонился и взял ее на руки. 

— Джудит. Джуди, — проворковал он, целуя ее в голову, вдыхая её вкусный детский запах. 

Она потянулась к нему пухлыми ручками и схватилась за лицо, захихикав, когда он поцеловал маленькую ладонь, оказавшуюся возле рта. 

Он оставался в её комнате долгое время, катал её на бедре, чувствуя, как замирает сердце каждый раз, когда она издавала свой удивительный смех. Когда он спускался вниз, то взял её с собой. Мишон все еще сидела за стойкой, видимо, ожидая, когда он закончит с Джудит, чтобы она могла отдать её под присмотр Оливии, а Карл собирался уходить. 

— Карл, стой! Не попрощаешься? — позвал его Рик, пытаясь, чтобы голос звучал не так обиженно, как он себя чувствовал. 

Карл вернулся и позволил Рику обнять себя одной рукой. 

— Извини, — слова Карла звучали искренне, поэтому Рик решил не обострять. — Еще увидимся до твоего отъезда, да? — спросил он, Рик кивнул. — Хорошо. Пока, пап. Пока, Джуди, — он потрепал сестру по волосам, прежде чем уйти. 

Рик проследил за тем, как Карл вышел из дома, и повернулся к Мишон. 

— Куда он вообще отправился? — спросил Рик, пересаживая Джуди на другое бедро. 

Мишон протянула руку, позволив Джудит взяться за её палец, и слегка улыбнулась. 

— Он много времени проводит с Дэрилом, тренируется стрелять по мишеням. У него не получается нормально прицелиться, поэтому Дэрил предложил выпускать пар с арбалетом, — Рик почувствовал прилив благодарности к Диксону за то, что тот возится с Карлом. 

Дэрил, Оливия и Мишон в его отсутствие действительно взяли всю ответственность за его детей на себя. Рик был им очень благодарен, но ему также было досадно от того, что он не мог самостоятельно позаботиться о своей семье. 

— Хорошо… у него получается лучше? 

— Да, — кивнула Мишон, — не все, конечно, идет гладко, и ему еще придется потрудиться, чтобы стать таким же метким, как раньше, но он правда старается. Он очень прилежный. 

Сердце Рика сжалось. 

Он любил бывать в Александрии. Это был его дом, здесь жили его друзья и семья. Все те люди, которых он любил больше всего на свете. Но бывали случаи, как сейчас, например, когда он чувствовал отстраненность и досаду от того, что не мог быть тут так, как должен был. И все чаще он ощущал, что его рвет пополам. Долгое время он чувствовал свою принадлежность к Александрии, а думая о Нигане — ничего, кроме гнева и обиды. Но теперь он ощущал, что какая-то маленькая, но решительная его часть принадлежала и Нигану. 

Он не мог этого объяснить и совершенно точно не собирался идти на поводу у этого чувства, но нечто внутри было вполне не прочь вернуться назад, к Нигану, и крайне разочаровалось в те ночи, когда кровать Рика в Святилище оставалась пуста. Рик сам не знал, когда начал чувствовать подобное, но его ледяная ненависть растаяла, превратившись в нечто сложное и запутанное. 

— Ну, — сказала Мишон, прерывая тишину,— ты упомянул, что был на вылазке с Ниганом? 

Её голос выдернул Рика из раздумий. 

— Ага. Он, эм… Он сказал, что хочет провести время вместе, — Рик хмыкнул, видя замешательство Мишон. — Знаю. Это странно. Но в этом весь он.

Мишон отвела взгляд. 

— Я так поняла, что все прошло не так уж и гладко, особенно с… — она замолчала, оставив Рику самому додумать, и он был благодарен. 

— Да нет... то есть, все шло довольно хорошо. Если не считать конца. Но мне все-таки удалось добыть оттуда парочку пачек с подгузниками для Джудит. И лекарства. 

И конечно он все это забыл взять с собой. 

Мишон удивленно подняла брови: 

— Ты имеешь в виду для нас? Он позволил тебе взять то, что ты нашел? — по тону было ясно, что она не может в это поверить. 

— Да, для нас. Он позволил мне оставить треть всего. 

— Ух ты, — сказала Мишон, распахнув глаза. — Мужья с привилегиями, — она потрясенно замолчала, когда осознала, что только что сказала. 

Рик лишь рассмеялся. 

— Типа того. Кажется, что он… да хрен его знает. Он просто в последнее время не такой уж и мудак, — Рик прикусил язык, погладив Джудит по волосам. — Прости, я не должен выражаться так в твоем присутствии, — проворковал он. 

— Это… хорошо, — сказала Мишон. — А как он к тебе относится? У тебя все в порядке? 

На лице ее отражалось беспокойство, и Рику потребовалось время, чтобы придумать что-то менее удручающее, нежели: _«Да он просто отличный тип, поддерживал меня, пока я плакал о Джудит, и еще мне вчера хотелось, чтобы он меня поцеловал, и мне кажется, что он начинает мне нравиться»_. 

— Да, я в порядке. Он нормально ко мне относится, вчера был довольно понимающим. Я вроде как немного… психанул. И он из-за этого не залупился, — Рик не был уверен, зачем добавил последнее. 

Возможно, что-то внутри хотело, чтобы Мишон тоже немного потеплела к Нигану. Достаточно для того, чтобы Рик перестал себя чувствовать настолько виноватым, находясь рядом. Или хотя бы для того, чтобы она перестала на него смотреть с таким беспокойством, чтобы не думала, что его держат в клетке и издеваются. 

— Он из-за этого не залупился, — повторила она, практически удивленно. 

Выражение её лица было странным, она немного склонила голову, разглядывая Рика и будто бы ища в нем причину, почему он не пользуется возможностью, чтобы выговориться о Нигане. Во взгляде её не было осуждения или беспокойства, просто странное любопытство, заставившее Рика задаться вопросом, не сболтнул ли он лишнего. 

Затем Мишон расслабилась и вернулась к своему привычному суровому выражению лица. 

— Рада, что ты в порядке, — она коснулась плеча Рика на долю секунды, прежде, чем направиться к двери. — Увидимся позже. Оставь Джудит у Оливии, когда закончишь с ней. 

Рик оставался на кухне еще несколько минут, впитывая в себя время, проведенное с Джудит, понимая, что скоро должен будет оставить её, чтобы вернуться к работе. Голос Мишон отдавался в голове. Перед уходом она сказала все очень странным голосом, похоже, грустным. Могла ли она понять то, что его чувства к Нигану меняются? 

Нет. Этого не могло быть. Ей просто не нравилось, что Рик проводит много времени вне Александрии. Она никак не могла понять. Хотя, в любом случае, что тут было понимать? Он просто больше не ненавидел Нигана. И у него было несколько странных мыслей в его отношении.

 _Это все потому, что ты изголодался по вниманию_ , подумал Рик. _А он такой настырный и игривый, и он один так себя с тобой ведет. И это не значит, что он тебе на самом деле нравится._

Да, упрямое отрицание казалось лучшим решением, чтобы справиться с чувствами, отличающимися от слепой ненависти к человеку, вынудившему его вступить с ним в брак и поработившему его группу. Он готов был делать что угодно, лишь бы эти глупые, контрпродуктивные чувства не вылезли наружу. 

Джудит потянула его за бороду, тем самым отвлекая от невеселых мыслей. Он улыбнулся ей, мысленно вознося молитву за тех, кто в его отсутствие заботится и защищает её и всех остальных жителей Александрии. 

— Папочка не хочет уходить, Джуди, но ему нужно. Я скоро вернусь, и мы снова увидимся, хорошо? 

Он понятия не имел, понимает ли она хоть что-то из того, что он ей говорит, но ему нравилась сама идея того, что он сможет скоро её снова увидеть. Рик оставил её у Оливии и провел остаток дня собирая для Спасителей припасы, которые они с наибольшей вероятностью могли в скором времени у них забрать.

**______ᏜᏜᏜ______**

Только после того, как Рик ранним вечером попрощался с Джудит и Карлом, он вернулся в Святилище. Ему всегда было труднее уходить ночью, даже несмотря на знание, что на следующий день он снова их увидит. А вчерашние события сделали поздние уходы еще труднее. Он обнимал детей дольше обычного, пытаясь убедить себя, что все будет хорошо. Когда он целовал их на прощание, это резало его ножом, но, по крайней мере, он теперь был точно уверен в том, что они в безопасности, ведь он увидел их и потрогал, уверяя себя вновь и вновь, что увидит их снова совсем скоро, живыми и невредимыми. 

Пока ехал в Святилище, он, наконец, расслабился окончательно, отпустив от себя тревожные мысли о детях, и теперь снова думал о Нигане. О том, как тот гладил его по волосам, по спине, пока он рыдал, как поцеловал его в лоб, так мягко и неожиданно. Рик вспомнил утро, толику разочарования в его голосе, когда Рик сбежал, так и не дав ему поцеловать себя на прощание. 

Буквально месяц назад Рик предположил бы, что подобная грубость с его стороны, особенно после того, как Ниган был с ним так ласков накануне, понесла бы за собой наказание в виде отмены поездки в Александрию. Он тогда не ожидал от Нигана ничего, кроме жестокости. Но тот факт, что Рик вызверился на него и даже нормально не попрощался, а Ниган позволил ему уйти, говорил о том, что Рик очень ошибался на его счет. 

Он определенно действовал Рику на нервы и совершенно точно наслаждался этим. Но, если быть честным, Граймс не мог сказать, что Ниган был с ним хоть сколько-нибудь жесток с момента его переезда в Святилище. 

По приезду Рик взял обед в столовой — опять суп, похоже здесь только и варили супы — и быстро его прикончил, желая поскорее вернуться в комнату. Он хотел увидеться с Ниганом, извиниться перед ним за утро. Он ведь поймет его, так? Он ведь видел, насколько Рик был взвинчен из-за произошедшего. 

Подойдя к комнате, он на мгновение нерешительно остановился у двери. Господи, а если Нигана внутри нет? Что, если Рик взбесил его настолько, что тот решил провести сегодня время с одной из своих жён? 

Он отбросил эту мысль. Если Ниган решил сегодня не проводить с ним ночь — ничего страшного. Это не так уж и важно. Он просто извинится потом, когда в следующий раз его увидит. Ему нужно было взять себя в руки.

Рик вошел в комнату и увидел снимающего футболку Нигана. Граймс тяжело сглотнул, закрывая за собой дверь, взгляд притянул обнаженный торс. Рик не удержался и подумал, каково это — чувствовать его подтянутое тело, прижатым к собственному… 

_Господи Боже, соберись, Рик._

Ниган услышал звук открывающейся двери и повернулся к Рику: 

— Привет, малыш. Как твои детишки? В тылу все ништяк? 

Рик оторвал взгляд от груди Нигана и попытался проигнорировать нелепое, какое-то подростковое чувство головокружения, возникшее от того, что Ниган назвал его «малыш». Он называл его так очень редко, обычно, когда вокруг были люди, чтобы подтвердить свой статус мужа. Или чтобы вызвать раздражение у Рика и его друзей. Когда они второй раз приехали в Александрию за данью, увидев, что Дэрил смотрит на них, Ниган быстро поцеловал его в щеку и сказал: «ты сегодня выглядишь просто охуительно сексуально, малыш». Это заставило Рика вспыхнуть от смущения и чего-то еще, что Рик не хотел объяснять даже самому себе. А Дэрил тогда выглядел так, будто сейчас взорвется, и он явно хотел ударить Нигана головой об стену парочку раз. Рик был тогда безмерно благодарен Дэрилу за то, что он просто отвернулся и ушел. 

Рик откинул эти мысли: 

— Да, все нормально. Дети в порядке. Не то, чтобы я думал, что с ними правда что-то случилось, я просто… мне нужно было их увидеть.

Ниган надел другую футболку и одернул её. Рик почувствовал разочарование и облегчение одновременно. Он себя последнее время частенько так чувствовал. 

— Хорошо. Ты так быстро сбежал этим утром, будто думал, что город горит. Ты должен больше доверять им, Рик, они могут справиться без тебя. Они выглядят вполне самостоятельными, — он прислонился к шкафу, скрестив руки на груди, что выгодно подчеркнуло его бицепсы. 

Рик вдруг понял, что снова отвлекся. 

_Соберись, Рик._

— Кстати, об утре… — сказал он, подходя ближе к Нигану. — Я… прости, что так быстро ушел. И что наехал на тебя. Я не должен был. Ты был ко мне вчера очень добр, и я это ценю. 

Уголки губ Нигана еле заметно приподнялись. 

— Извинения приняты. Я все равно не злился, Рик. Ты психовал из-за своих детей. Я это понимаю, — он потянулся к Рику и коснулся ладонью его волос, мягко поглаживая. 

Рик не был уверен, что этот жест Ниган продолжит делать и в дальнейшем, но ему нравилось. Бог свидетель, ему нравилось. Пальцы, перебирающие его волосы, приносили с собой уют, а редкая искренняя улыбка вызывала в Рике такие чувства, которые он должен был нахрен гнать от себя. 

Под влиянием момента, Рик подался вперед, касаясь на мгновение губ Нигана своими. Отстранившись, он почувствовал, как горят его щеки, а Ниган смотрел на него широко раскрытыми глазами. 

— Черт. А это я чем заслужил? — прошептал он, не отрывая взгляда от губ Рика. 

— Я… — Иисусе, что он, черт возьми, _творит_? — Я ушел до того, как ты успел поцеловать меня на прощание этим утром. 

_Да, и ты должен радоваться этому, идиот! Должен быть благодарен, что тебе удалось избежать этого хотя бы один день, а не наверстывать упущенное!_

Ниган усмехнулся торжествующе и самодовольно: 

— А я, черт возьми, знал, что ты ко мне проникаешься. 

— Заткнись нахрен, — пробормотал Рик, отворачиваясь и направляясь в душ. 

Фраза прозвучала фальшиво, даже для его собственных ушей.


	11. Chapter 11

Рик никогда не понимал, какой смысл составлять расписание таким образом, чтобы он оставался работать в Святилище. Хоть это и происходило всего пару раз в неделю, но тем не менее было бы гораздо логичнее в такие дни отправлять его на одиночную вылазку или с александрийцами. Сейчас же он просто помогал выгружать коробки с провизией, привезенные спасителями из Хилтопа. 

Однако была и еще одна вещь, которая казалась Рику бессмысленной: он всегда думал, что Ниган хотел бы показать ему как можно меньше из жизненного уклада Святилища, чтобы Рик не рассказал обо всем, что увидел, в Александрии. Хотя, возможно, Нигану было просто наплевать? 

Нет, наверное, Рик понимал, чем руководствовался Ниган. Тем же самым, чем и во всех своих поступках — демонстрацией силы. Он хотел, чтобы Рик делал что-то, что ему не нравилось и приносило дискомфорт. И он позволял Рику погружаться в быт Святилища по той же причине, по которой заставил держать Люсиль, когда они впервые вместе посетили Александрию. Ниган искушал его, но был уверен, что Рик этим не воспользуется. 

И, блин, он был прав. Однако у Рика эти проверки уже просто сидели в печенках. Ну, по крайней мере, Ниган сдержал слово и больше не отправлял его на вылазки ни с кем из своих людей. Находиться рядом с ними было неприятно, потому что именно они третировали группу Рика и воспринимали его, как заключенного. А условия его заточения им казались невероятно забавными, судя по их ухмылкам, фырканьям и перешептываниям в те моменты, когда Рик находился поблизости. И не стоит забывать о прозвище, данном ему в их кругах — «сучка Нигана». 

— Отнеси под лестницу, — сказала женщина, разгружавшая грузовик.

Она пихнула Рику в руки тяжелый ящик с бутылками и показала в направлении входа в кладовую. Он принял коробку и осторожно направился вниз по лестнице, за ним шел высокий лысый мужчина, имени которого Рик не помнил. 

Когда он спустился в кладовую, то понял, что не знает, куда именно поставить ящик и замер в нерешительности. Рик уже хотел было поинтересоваться об этом у лысого, когда почувствовал, что нечто толкнуло его в спину настолько сильно, что он потерял равновесие. 

— Двигайся, блядь, ушлёпок! Или ты только и умеешь, что ебаться с Ниганом? — прорычал лысый, вновь пихнув Рика в плечо коробкой, которую нес.

Граймс врезался в стену. Он услышал, как бутылки в его ящике звякнули и какие-то из них определенно разбились. 

Лысый тут же поставил на землю свою ношу и отнял у Рика его ящик. Он молниеносно схватил Граймса за горло, впечатав спиной в бетонную стену. Рик настолько сильно ударился головой, что, казалось, расслышал треск черепа. В глазах почернело. 

— Какого _хуя_?! — заорал лысый, плюясь Рику в лицо. — Что с тобой, блядь, не так?! Ты что совсем _идиот_?! Ты хоть представляешь, насколько Ниган разозлится, когда увидит эту ебаную хуйню? — с каждым своим вопросом он нещадно бил Рика о стену. 

Лысый глубоко вздохнул и наконец отпустил Рика. Он сжал кулаки, глядя на разбитые бутылки. Рик ощущал головокружение от ударов и стоял на ногах неуверенно. 

— Ну?! Что можешь спиздануть в свое оправдание? 

Да что было не так с этим парнем? 

— Ты серьезно? — раздраженно спросил Рик. — Ты сам меня толкнул, причем дважды. Знаешь ли, трудно держать равновесие, когда кто-то пихается. 

Это явно был неверный ответ, потому что следующее, что Рик запомнил — кулак, врезавшийся в его скулу. Рик по инерции отшатнулся и поднял руки в попытке защитить себя от последующих ударов. Он сам нанес несколько в ответ, одним ему удалось зарядить лысому в челюсть, но мужик вдруг схватил его за воротник, развернул и впечатал лицом в стену. Очередной беспощадный удар о бетон, и Рик почувствовал во рту кровь.

— Ты что, блядь, думаешь, что можешь со мной так пиздеть? Думаешь, раз ты маленькая сучка Нигана, я не разъебу твое миленькое личико? — прошипел он на ухо Рику, вдавив того в стену собственным телом. 

Рик чувствовал сильное головокружение, но все же он попытался вырваться, за что получил еще парочку ударов, выбивших из его легких весь воздух. Ребра нещадно заныли — лысый попал точно в то место, которое недавно повредил Рик при падении сквозь пол старой лачуги.

— Еба-ать, да ты действительно больше ни к чему особенно не пригоден, кроме ебли, да? — прорычал мужик ему в ухо, опускаясь рукой вдоль тела Рика и сжимая его задницу. 

У Граймса перехватило дыхание, когда он почувствовал прикосновение лысого, а его тихий смех привел Рика в ужас.

— Н-нет… — он едва ли мог расслышать собственный голос, в уши словно набили вату.

Рик попытался уклониться от хватки мужика, но тот крепко держал его, да и непрекращающееся головокружение не помогало.

— Да, вот так. Можешь немножко посопротивляться, если хочешь. Бля, да мне нравятся строптивые сучки, — его голос стал глубоким и рокочущим, он сильнее вжал Рика в стену. Тот почувствовал выпуклость, упершуюся в поясницу. 

— Бля, представляю, как красиво ты выглядишь, стоя раком. Теперь понимаю, почему Ниган держит тебя поблизости. Я вообще не имею привычки путаться с сучками Нигана, но ты ведь к ним не относишься, правда? Ты просто жалкий чмошник, с которым он тусуется по приколу, — Рик услышал, как лысый расстегнул ремень, и тошнота подкатила к горлу. 

Он попытался отстраниться, но его вновь грубо вжали в стену, сжав шею и удерживая на месте. 

— В любом случае, не думаю, что он будет против, если я немного откушу этот кусочек, — он скользнул к паху Рика и сжал его, тот не удержался и в страхе застонал. 

Ужас и пульсирующая в голове боль ослабили тело, желудок переворачивался, готовый вот-вот выплеснуть все содержимое, а мужик тем временем дотянулся до его ремня. 

_Да хуй ему._

Рик извернулся и врезал лысому, нанося удары снова и снова, сдирая костяшки в кровь, пока тот не отступил. Тогда Граймс смог вырваться и стремительно рванулся к лестнице, но комната вращалась перед глазами, и он упал на колени, голова пульсировала от боли. Он попытался взять себя в руки, но тут ему в ребра нанесли сокрушительный удар. Лысый, похоже, достаточно пришел в себя, чтобы выбить из Рика все дерьмо. 

Рик задохнулся от боли и шока, руки задрожали, когда он почувствовал еще один удар, на этот раз в голову, перед глазами все поплыло. Он ощутил, как лысый прижал его ногой к полу, выбивая из легких весь воздух. Рик плюхнулся на живот. Он ощутил, как мужик его оседлал, прижав своим весом к полу. 

— В чем проблема, сука? Думаю, ты к такому уже привык. Так что, блядь, угомонись. 

Рик услышал, как взвизгнула молния на ширинке, руки лысого сжали его бедра, пытаясь стащить джинсы, и… Господи, как до такого вообще нахрен можно было докатиться… 

— Какого _хуя_!? — громыхнул голос наверху лестницы, заполняя эхом комнату. Голос Нигана. _Полный ярости_. 

Рик почувствовал, как чужой вес перестал давить сверху: лысый поднялся, отступая от него. Рик встал на четвереньки и пополз к лестнице. 

— Что, черт возьми, тут происходит? Что за _хуйню_ по-твоему ты творишь? 

Рик поднял затуманенный взгляд, увидев, как Ниган поставил Люсиль у стены, прежде чем остервенело толкнуть лысого к стене, прижав предплечьем горло. Лицо Нигана было искажено гневом, оно было красным и пугающим. 

— Ну? Давай, открывай ебальник и выкладывай, что ты собирался сделать с моим мужем, Дэвид? 

Рик никогда не слышал от Нигана подобной интонации: буря эмоций, а на вершине всего —ярость. Дэвид попытался ответить, но не смог — Ниган надавил сильнее. Затем ослабил хватку.

— Я… н-не собирался… Я не думал, что вы будете против… он ведь просто очередная сучка, которую вы забрали у новой группы… я не з-знал… — Дэвид заметно дрожал, пока говорил, а Ниган как-то дико зарычал, вновь ударив его о стену. 

— Не думал, что буду _против_? Ты что, блядь, шутишь?! Шутишь, да? — заорал он в лицо Дэвиду. — Не постеснялся же, глядя мне в глаза, спиздануть, что я не буду против, если ты _изнасилуешь_ моего мужа! 

Похоже было, что Ниган вот-вот возьмет Дэвида за плечи и начнет трясти как тряпичную куклу. Но он просто снова уперся локтем ему в глотку и вдавил, Дэвид начал задыхаться. Ниган отпустил его через какое-то время, чтобы тот смог ответить: 

— Я просто подумал… что, раз он тут фактически пленник… я ведь никогда бы не сделал подобного с одной из ваших жен… вы ведь это знаете, сэр, — заскулил он, дрожа с головы до пят. — Простите… я не подумал... я не хотел… клянусь, такого больше не повторится… не повто…— Ниган прервал его ударом в лицо. 

Дэвид завыл от боли, согнувшись, Ниган дернул его за плечи, заставив встать ровно. Нос был сломан, по губам и подбородку текла кровь. 

— Че ты мне пиздишь о том, что _не хотел_? Не хотел, чтобы тебя застукали, облапывающим его? 

Дэвид дрожал и открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но Ниган не дал ему: 

— А Рик без пизды мой муж, понял ты, бесполезный кусок дерьма?! — прокричал он ему в лицо. — Да даже если бы и не был, эта хуйня просто отвратительна! Это бесчеловечно! Мы не опускаемся на этот грёбаный деградантский уровень, ты разве еще не понял? Повторяй за мной. Мы. Не. Насилуем. 

— М-мы не насилуем, — повторил Дэвид дрожащим голосом. 

Ниган не ослаблял хватку на его футболке. 

— Эта хуйня просто неприемлема, Дэвид, — покачал он головой. — Насилие здесь одно из главных запретов. Ты ведь помнишь правила, да? — он толкнул Дэвида к стенке. 

— Простите, сэр, — пролепетал Дэвид. Он был здорово помят.

— Здесь ты просто перешел черту, тупой ты мудак,— прорычал Ниган, взяв Люсиль в руки.

Рик разглядел в глазах Дэвида неподдельный ужас, прежде чем Ниган, резко развернувшись, размозжил его череп битой. 

Граймс со свистом втянул воздух, глядя на то, как разлетаются ошметки мозга Дэвида, и его голова, врезавшись, оставляет кровавый след на бетонной стене. Ниган вытащил из его черепа Люсиль и вновь ударил, колючая проволока содрала кожу с костей. Ниган продолжал бить даже после того, как безжизненное тело Дэвида повалилось на пол. Когда он остановился, от головы Дэвида осталось лишь месиво. 

Ниган сгорбился и повернулся к Рику, тяжело дыша. Он вздохнул пару раз, словно успокаиваясь, прежде чем опуститься на колени рядом с ним. Ниган вновь прислонил Люсиль к стене. Рик с ужасом посмотрел поверх его плеча на кровавые останки, всего пару секунд назад бывшие человеком. 

Когда в прошлый раз Ниган сделал подобное с Гленном, это было методом наказания и попыткой сломать Рика. 

Теперь тем же методом он его защищал. 

— Прости, что тебе пришлось это увидеть, Рик, — мягко сказал Ниган. — Мне, блядь, так жаль, что этот бесполезный кусок говна трогал тебя своими блядскими руками. Обещаю, такого больше _не_ повторится. Мы здесь не монстры.

Рик дрожаще вздохнул, когда Ниган протянул к нему руку, и замер так, не прикасаясь. 

Граймс слепо уставился на протянутую ладонь, задаваясь вопросом, почему Ниган не трогает его, почему будто спрашивает разрешения? 

Ниган убрал руку. 

— Тебе не нужно делать того, что ты не хочешь, Рик. До тех пор, пока ты со мной. 

О. 

Он все же ждал разрешения Рика, чтобы прикоснуться. Ниган пытался проявить уважение к его личному пространству после того, что произошло.

Рик был странно тронут подобной заботой. Он потянулся к Нигану и поймал его за руку, пока тот поднимался. Граймс кивнул, показывая, что не против. Ниган склонился над ним, обнимая ладонью его щеку, другой убирая со лба влажные кудряшки. 

Он перевел взгляд на скулу Рика. Наверное, там была ссадина от удара Дэвида. Ниган осторожно провел по ней большим пальцем, чтобы не причинить больше боли, его взгляд стал тяжелым, подбородок напрягся. 

Они сидели так какое-то время, Ниган гладил лицо Рика пальцами, что дарило ему странное удовольствие. Ресницы его невольно трепетали. Ниган нарушил тишину первым: 

— Ну ты как, ничего? — Рик распахнул глаза и встретил обеспокоенный взгляд. 

Он кивнул, тут же поморщившись от боли, прошедшей от затылка через всю голову. Ниган поменялся в лице. 

— Уверен? — спросил он скептически.

— Да. Да, я в порядке. Он… эм… ударил меня несколько раз головой о стену, немного побаливает.

Лицо Нигана потемнело, когда он услышал это. Рик никогда бы не подумал, что увидит в нем столько озабоченности и праведного гнева. 

Ниган поднялся, потянув Рика за руку. Граймс встал на ноги и тут же пошатнулся, комната вращалась, взгляд снова заволокло туманом, голова пульсировала от боли. Ниган тут же подхватил его. Рик успел заметить панику на его лице. Граймс неуверенно сжал обтянутые кожанкой плечи Нигана, стараясь вернуть равновесие. 

— Ты явно не в порядке, — сказал он, крепче прижимая к себе Рика и глядя ему в глаза. — Ты не можешь стоять, блядь, прямо, и зрачки расширены. Пойдем, провожу тебя в лазарет. У тебя, наверное, сотрясение. 

Он закинул руку Рика себе на плечо и обнял его свободной рукой, крепко прижав к себе. Рик вспомнил, как точно так же вел пьяного Нигана через лес не так давно. 

Рик собирался идти самостоятельно, но Ниган практически нес его на себе, пока они поднимались по лестнице. Когда они оказались наверху, Ниган позволил проявить Рику больше самостоятельности, однако был настороже. 

Они добрались до лазарета, и Ниган помог Рику усесться в кресло. Он стоял рядом, будто боялся, что если отойдет подальше, то с Риком непременно случится еще что-нибудь ужасное. 

Доктор вошел в кабинет, подняв бровь, когда увидел, что Ниган стоит рядом с Риком, но никак это не прокомментировал. 

— На что жалуемся? 

Рик заметил, что доктор обращался в основном к Нигану, будто это он принимал решения о состоянии Рика. Граймс не мог понять, почему его мнение игнорировали. 

Ну и пофиг. Сейчас в любом случае было не место и не время для возмущений. Голова Рика все еще пульсировала, и он был рад, что Ниган все скажет за него. 

— Он ударился головой о чертову стену. Сколько раз, Рик? — выплюнул Ниган, гнев от произошедшего все еще бурлил внутри и исходил от него волнами, будто тепло. 

— Э-э-э-...— Рик в самом деле не считал, а даже если бы и делал это, то сейчас было бы проблематично вспомнить. — Несколько раз. Не помню точно, — он опустил взгляд, увидев, что Ниган с такой силой сжал ручку кресла, что аж костяшки побелели. 

— У него зрачки расширены донельзя, и стоять он ровно не в состоянии. Еще он получил по лицу как минимум раз.

Доктор наклонился к Рику, чтобы оценить состояние его зрачков и проверить затылок. Рик чувствовал себя неловко. Он бросил на Нигана взгляд и удивился, что тот не сводит с него глаз, будто никого в комнате больше не было. 

Доктор осматривал его несколько минут, затем отошел к шкафу, достав и передав Нигану маленький пузырек. 

— У него сотрясение мозга. Дайте ему две таблетки и пусть кто-нибудь следит за ним ближайшие двенадцать часов: ему нельзя давать засыпать надолго. 

Если бы Рик чувствовал себя не так дерьмово, он бы возмутился, что доктор обсуждает его здоровье не с ним, будто бы он ребенок. 

— Но он будет в порядке? — спросил Ниган, не отводя от Рика взгляда. 

— Да, он поправится. Но в данном случае лучше перебдеть. В следующий раз просто будьте с ним мягче, — глаза доктора расширились, когда он понял, что сказал.

Врач замер, и было очевидно, что последнее предложение он произносить вслух не собирался. 

Ниган оторвался от созерцания Рика и одарил доктора пылающим взглядом. 

— Прошу про-нахер-щения? Что ты только что спизданул? 

— Я-я… не это хотел…

— Сегодня никто нахуй ничего _не хочет_ , однако все пиздят что попало, — огрызнулся Ниган, сжав кулаки, будто хотел как следует отделать парня, но понимал, что этим ничего не добьется. — Ты думаешь, именно я его избил? 

— Я.. н-не… 

— Ты че, бля, _шутишь_? Я же привел его сюда! Он мой муж! Да что с вами всеми нахуй не так?! Да я бы, блядь, никогда… — Ниган оборвал себя, будто поняв, что ему нужно уйти, пока он не наделал глупостей. — Блядь! _Охуеть._ Тебе повезло, что ты ебучий доктор, и что нужен нам здесь, — прошипел Ниган, выглядя при этом сильно разочарованным. 

Он глубоко вздохнул и повернулся к Рику. 

— Готов идти, Рик? — спросил Ниган, вновь перекидывая его руку через свои плечи. 

Кто был этот странный человек, осведомляющийся о том, готов ли Рик идти, показывающий заботу и угрожающий докторам, которые подозревали его в избиении Граймса? 

Ну, угроза врачу не была чем-то шокирующим сама по себе, больше удивляла причина. И, несмотря на это, Рик был поражен этой новой стороной Нигана, которую увидел сегодня. 

— Да, готов, — ответил он, позволяя Нигану вывести себя из лазарета.

**______ᏜᏜᏜ______**

Ниган привел Рика в комнату. Усадив его в кресло, он сходил в ванную и налил стакан воды. Сев на пол у его ног, он внимательно следил за тем, как Рик проглотил две назначенные доктором таблетки. Кресло было достаточно низким, так что, когда Ниган встал на колени, он был едва ли ниже Рика. Ниган протянул руку и погладил Рика по лицу, как делал это раньше, все с тем же странным, собственническим выражением глаз.

— Прости за сегодняшнее, Рик, — мягко сказал он, а Рик прильнул щекой к его ладони. — Ты же знаешь, что я никогда бы не допустил, чтобы с тобой случилась подобная хуйня? Что я никогда не причиню тебе боли? — слова звучали почти отчаянно, будто Ниган искренне хотел донести до Рика, что он не тот человек, каким его воспринимают доктор и Дэвид. 

Вообще, все эти вопросы звучали довольно странно, учитывая то, как Ниган старался сломать его поначалу. Несмотря на то, каким заботливым он сегодня был с ним, Рик все еще не был готов принять это как должное. 

— Все это началось с того, что ты хотел причинить мне боль, — заметил Рик. 

Он почти сразу пожалел о сказанном, ведь на лице Нигана мелькнуло истинное отчаяние. 

— Рик, я… Боже, — он покачал головой, словно стараясь вытряхнуть из мыслей услышанные слова. — Мы тогда были врагами. Ты тогда был просто каким-то парнем, который напал и убил кучу моих людей. Теперь мы женаты, и я никогда бы… — он прервался, рука осторожно скользнула на шею Рика сзади, пальцы сжали кожу. 

Ниган нежно потянул его вперед, прижимаясь лбом ко лбу. 

— Ты мой муж, Рик. Я никогда не посмею причинить тебе боль подобным образом. Я знаю, что способен на многое, но не на такое. Я человек не такого рода. Мне важно, чтобы ты это понимал. Пожалуйста, скажи, что понимаешь. 

Надрыв в голосе Нигана заставил все внутри Рика ныть, словно от боли. Он вспомнил, как Ниган себя вел с тех пор, как он здесь поселился. Его бесконечное терпение, моменты заботы и привязанности. Соглашаясь на сделку, Рик думал, что с ним будут обращаться, как с куском говна, но с самого начала Ниган относился к нему диаметрально противоположным всем его ожиданиям образом. 

Поэтому, да, может быть, это и было глупостью, но Рик ему поверил. 

— Да. Я понимаю, — выдохнул Рик. 

— И ты так же понимаешь, что я никому не позволю тронуть тебя? Ты ведь знаешь, что то, что сказал сегодня этот кусок говна, о том, что мне было бы наплевать, если он тебя изнасилует… это все неправда? 

Рик снова погрузился в мысли о том, как Ниган успокаивал его, когда ему приснился кошмар о Джудит, о том, каким он был удивительно заботливым. Он не мог себе представить, что этот человек, баюкающий его в своих руках, пока Рик ревел ему в футболку, позволил бы сделать с ним нечто подобное. 

И Ниган доказал это, разворотив битой башку того идиота, который попытался. 

— Знаю. 

Ниган заметно расслабился. Рик почувствовал, как он коснулся губами его лба, как тогда ночью, после того кошмара. Мгновение спустя он отстранился и одарил Рика своей редкой светлой улыбкой. 

— Хорошо. Очень хорошо. Я рад, что ты знаешь это. А теперь… — Ниган оглядел комнату. — К счастью, сейчас еще день, поэтому не давать тебе спать будет довольно легко. Нам нужно чем-то заняться. Есть пожелания? 

— Эм… — Рик колебался, неуверенный в своем ответе. 

Насколько он мог судить, здесь у них было не так уж много вариантов досуга. 

— Да, знаю, тут не то, чтобы есть куча занятий. Я бы хотел отвести тебя в комнату с пинг-понгом, но сейчас это, возможно, не самая лучшая идея. 

Рик удивленно рассмеялся. 

— Пинг-понг? Ты играешь? 

— Да, я вообще-то частенько играл со студентами, — улыбнулся Ниган. 

Рик никогда не уставал рисовать в голове картину Нигана в роли школьного учителя. Вот и сейчас образ сразу всплыл перед глазами: Ниган и кучка школьников-подростков отчаянно рубятся в _пинг-понг_. Ниган ругается и кричит, а родители ребят обязательно будут жаловаться на неприемлемое поведение. Ниган же будет упиваться своим образом крутого, строптивого тренера. 

Рик хихикнул. 

— Ну и чем тогда займемся, раз пинг-понг отпадает? 

Рик чувствовал себя уже намного лучше. Боль снизилась до отдаленной, неприятной пульсации. Возможно, помогли таблетки. 

— Хочешь, посмотрим телек? Что-нибудь веселое. Не хочу, чтобы ты опять уснул у меня на плече. 

Рик кивнул, стараясь игнорировать разлившуюся по щекам красноту. 

— Давай, звучит хорошо. 

Ниган принялся разбирать кассеты и вытянул две: 

— «Уик-энд у Берни» или «Месть придурков». Выбор за тобой, Рик. 

— Определенно «Уик-энд». 

Ниган вставил кассету в видеомагнитофон, взяв с полки пульт и поднимаясь. Рик попытался подняться тоже, голова уже не кружилась, но Ниган взял его на руки и понес к кровати. 

— Ты же знаешь, я мог бы дойти, — сказал он, когда Ниган осторожно положил его на матрас. 

— Не глупи, Рик. Я не хочу рисковать. Вдруг ты упадешь и снова ударишься головой. 

Он повалился рядом, уголок его губ подергивался. Ниган прекрасно знал, что Рик может дойти самостоятельно, но взял его на руки исключительно, чтобы позлить. Мудак. 

Они приступили к просмотру фильма. Рик заметил, что Ниган болтает не так много, как в прошлый раз. Он иногда смеялся, но не комментировал. Рик огляделся, неуверенный, не уснул ли, несмотря на то, что на дворе все еще стоял день, и встретился глазами с Ниганом. 

Как же долго он за ним наблюдает? 

— Уже наскучило? — дразняще сказал Рик. 

— Не-а. Просто приглядываю за тобой. Не хочу, чтобы ты уснул.

Рик и не знал, мило это прозвучало или пугающе. 

— Со мной все нормально. Просто продолжай смотреть. Мне не по себе, когда ты вот так таращишься.

Ниган издал смешок и повернулся к экрану. Рик поймал себя на том, что остаток фильма то и дело поглядывал на Нигана. Тот поначалу смотрел на экран, но затем все чаще встречался со взглядом Рика. В его глазах при этом отражались настороженность и забота. Ниган будто бы был не в состоянии отвести надолго от него взгляд. 

Они посмотрели еще несколько фильмов. К вечеру Ниган по рации распорядился принести обед Рику в спальню. Граймс не возражал. Если честно, с каждым днем, проведенным в столовке, он все больше жалел, что отверг предложение о персональной доставке еды в свою комнату. Свежая еда была гораздо вкуснее, чем таинственная каша из консервов, которую подавали для Спасителей рабочего класса.

Они отобедали в уютной тишине, не вылезая из кровати. Рик так смаковал свой сэндвич, будто сам Боженька ему его сделал. Когда они закончили, Ниган, закинув руки за голову, повалился спиной на кровать, глядя на Рика. 

— Итак. Как твоя голова? 

— Лучше. Не так уж и болит, — ответил Рик, а Ниган усмехнулся. 

— Тогда поиграем в пинг-понг? 

Рику показалось это хорошей идеей, и он понял, что раз подобное времяпрепровождение с Ниганом он воспринимает таким образом, значит он уже очень давно по-настоящему не веселился. 

— Да, давай. 

Ниган выглядел просто донельзя довольным, когда соскочил с кровати и вновь поднял Рика на руки. Граймс протестующе закричал: 

— Я могу сам! Ни за какие коврижки не позволю тебе нести меня туда всю дорогу. Ты этого не сделаешь!

Ниган совершенно его проигнорировал, остановившись только около двери. 

— Сделаю. Ты болеешь, да и не тяжело мне тебя нести. Вообще, ты просто охуительно крошечный. Можешь открыть дверь? 

Рик скрестил руки на груди. 

— Нет, с какого хрена вообще? Не дам я тебе себя нести всю дорогу, — упрямо повторил он, и Ниган, широко улыбаясь, поставил его на пол. 

— Ты просто кайфоломщик, Рик, — сказал он, пока они шли по коридору. 

Он пихнул его в плечо, Ниган фыркнул. 

— Эй, драться нечестно. Я ведь не смогу ответить почти калеке. 

— Ну я ведь охуительно крошечный, ты и почувствовать ничего не должен был, — поддразнил Рик. 

Они добрались до противоположной от комнаты Рика двери, Ниган ему озорно улыбнулся: 

— Что правда, то правда. Но там, где нужно, ты вовсе не крошечный. 

— Да я... ты… — Рик задохнулся от возмущения, — Ты даже не видел мой член! 

Засмеявшись, Ниган согнулся пополам, прижав руки к животу и всхлипывая. 

— Господи Боже, Рик! Я ведь говорил о твоем сердце, ты ведь такой сентиментальный и все такое… — в его голос просочился сарказм. — Ой… — он поднял брови и распахнул глаза, — или ты хотел таким образом намекнуть, что у тебя маленький? 

— А тебе все расскажи, — ответил Рик. 

Ниган прислонился плечом к косяку и глянул на Граймса с озорной улыбкой, а язык дразняще просунул между губами. 

— Я _и так_ узнаю. Просто нужно время. 

— Каким образом? Ты планируешь подсмотреть за мной в душе? — Рик подошел ближе, вторгаясь в личное пространство Нигана. 

Их бедра соприкоснулись. 

— Хрен угадал. Планирую принять с тобой душ. 

Как ему удавалось быть таким чертовски дерзким? Это было просто возмутительно. 

— В твоих ебаных мечтах, — пробормотал Рик, однако, улыбаясь.

Ниган толкнул дверь, и они вошли внутрь. Комната была маленькая, как и у Рика, только тут не было кровати и шкафа. Парочка кресел покоились у стены, в центре комнаты был стол для пинг-понга, больше из мебели ничего. Ниган подошел к столу и схватил ракетку, повертев ее в руках. 

— Итак, Рик. Хочешь сделать маленькую ставку? Если выиграю, осуществим мои _мечты_ , — он бросил Рику вторую ракетку. 

— Чего? 

Ниган закатил глаза. 

— Ты сам только что сказал. Если выиграю, то примем приятный, горячий душ вместе, посмотрим, куда это нас заведет, — улыбка его была шире обычного, она манила и дразнила, в глазах плескалось веселье. 

— Этому… никогда не бывать — сказал Рик, одарив Нигана почти злым взглядом. 

Ниган поднял руки вверх, словно сдаваясь. 

— Уже понял. Но попытка не пытка. Готов играть, Рик? 

— Конечно, — кивнул Рик.

**______ᏜᏜᏜ______**

Они играли до ночи, подшучивая друг над другом, ругаясь, крича и хохоча. В итоге Ниган выиграл, Рик же к победе даже не приблизился. Но это потому, что у Нигана явно было больше практики. Благодаря игре, Рик невольно ощущал, что мир пришел в норму, будто хаос снаружи просто растворился. Они были двумя тусующимися приятелями, не было ни ходячих, ни расприй между группами, никого и ничего вокруг. Только он и Ниган. 

— Бля, отлично повеселились! — Ниган кинул ракетку на стол и приобнял Рика за плечи. — Сколько нынче времени, Рик? 

Рик глянул на часы. 

— Уже за полночь перевалило. Мы надолго тут зависли.

Он абсолютно не ощущал, что время тянулось долго. Он просто наслаждался. 

— Хорошо, теперь ты точно вне опасности, так что можем возвращаться. 

Когда они вернулись в комнату, Рик вошел внутрь, а Ниган остался стоять в дверях. 

— Ты идешь? — спросил Рик.

— Я… м-м-м… Я не собирался. Хотел дать тебе выходной. Подумал, ты бы не отказался от времени наедине с собой. 

Разочарование наполнило грудь Рика, которое он постарался проигнорировать. 

_Ты не должен чувствовать разочарование. Ты должен желать его ухода._

Но он не хотел этого. 

— Ты… эм… Тебе не обязательно уходить. Если не хочешь, — пролепетал Рик и тут же пожалел об этом. 

Лучше бы он держал рот закрытым. Ниган и так был с ним почти каждую ночь на этой неделе. Сейчас было просто верхом глупости просить его остаться, ведь он, возможно, хотел побыть в одиночестве. Или потрахаться. Ни того, ни этого не случится, если он снова останется на ночь у Рика. 

Ниган надолго замолчал. Он пристально разглядывал Рика, будто думал, что тот шутит. 

— Ты… хочешь, чтобы я остался, Рик? 

_Скажи «нет». Обыграй это как шутку. Зачем тебе вообще нужно, чтобы он оставался?_

— Да. Если ты хочешь. 

_Рик, ну какого хуя?_

Ниган поднял брови и шагнул внутрь. Он подошел к Рику, заглядывая ему в глаза и, склонив голову, будто пытался разгадать в чем подвох. 

— Почему? 

Рик задавал себе тот же вопрос. 

— Я… — ему нужен был повод. 

Должна была существовать какая-то причина. 

— Мне не нравится спать одному. 

Ниган округлил глаза, оглядывая Рика с головы до ног и ожидая продолжения, которого не последовало. 

— Ха. Ну ладно, тогда я останусь. 

Необъяснимое тепло прошло по телу Рика. Он ждал, что Ниган залупится на подобную просьбу, но похоже он поймал его врасплох. Для разнообразия и это было хорошо. 

Они разделись и забрались в постель. Ниган обнял его, и Рик почувствовал себя в безопасности. 

— Ты продолжаешь меня удивлять, Рик. А со мной это не так-то просто, — сказал Ниган ему в затылок. 

— Неужели? Ты вроде был совершенно уверен в том, что в итоге залезешь ко мне в трусы, — пошутил Рик. 

Ниган фыркнул от смеха. 

— Да, но это касалось секса. Весь этот флирт, напряжение и все такое в конечном итоге накалит тебя до предела. Тебе нужно будет спустить пар. Ебля с ненавистью — это вещь. Я просто… не ожидал такого. 

— Не ожидал, что я попрошу тебя остаться? 

— Не ожидал, что по-настоящему начну тебе нравиться, — голос его звучал самодовольно. 

Вот гандон. 

— Ты мне не нравишься, тупица, — усмехнулся Рик. 

Ниган позади него хмыкнул и крепче обнял его за талию. 

— Продолжай повторять это себе, Рик.


	12. Chapter 12

Следующие несколько дней Ниган отправлял Рика работать в Александрию. Казалось, он был все еще разозлен поступком Дэвида и, возможно, опасался повторения истории. Рик был не против такого поворота событий. Все-таки лучше было проводить время со своими детьми, нежели в компании Спасителей. Да и он всегда мог занять себя чем-то в Александрии, в отличие от того времени, когда оставался в Святилище, довольно быстро выполняя все задания, а остаток дня маясь дурью. 

Спустя пару дней Ниган, казалось, угомонился, и Рику снова было велено разгружать добытые припасы в Святилище. А через некоторое время Граймс заметил, что за ним везде следует девушка-спаситель, которую он уже где-то видел. Это было не слишком очевидно, просто получалось так, что куда бы Рик ни шел, она оказывалась рядом. Она не приставала с разговорами и соблюдала дистанцию, поэтому ему не была неприятна её компания, как это происходило с другими Спасителями, но ему было некомфортно, что кто-то присматривает за ним. Когда он выгружал ящики, привезенные с очередной вылазки, Рик опять заметил её, стоящей неподалеку со скрещенными руками.

— Существует какая-то конкретная причина почему ты меня преследуешь? — спросил Рик, стараясь, чтобы слова прозвучали без раздражения, которое он чувствовал. 

Целую минуту девушка молчала, и Рик уже не ожидал от нее ответа, когда она заговорила: 

— Ниган сказал мне за тобой приглядывать. 

— Зачем? 

Вопрос был тупым, и Рик это понимал, но ему нужно было услышать ответ. 

— Сказал, что не хочет, чтобы кто-то еще с тобой ебался, как Дэвид. 

Потрясающе. Довольно правдоподобно, учитывая, что люди по-любому начали задавать вопросы о том, почему же Ниган убил своего человека. Но Рик надеялся, что он не станет рассказывать _причину_. 

— И что, теперь ко мне приставили няньку? — в голос просочилась горечь.

— Суть ты уловил, — ответила она с ноткой веселья. 

— Но в этом нет необходимости, — Рик вперился в нее взглядом. 

Теперь она выглядела раздраженной. 

— Думаешь, я мечтала тебя нянчить? — усмехнулась девушка. — Хуй там был. Но Ниган был чертовски взбешен из-за Дэвида, разразился ебаной тирадой о правилах и нравах, и чтобы «никто не трогал даже ебаным пальцем моего мужа». Ну и подобное говно. 

Что-то дернулось у Рика внутри. На протяжении долгих лет именно он был тем, кто защищал людей: своих детей, Лори, пока она была жива, своих друзей, даже тех, кого едва знал. Конечно, рядом были люди, прикрывающие его спину, но никто ни разу не пытался защитить его так сильно. Это было странно и ново для Рика, и он не понимал, оскорбляет это его или умиляет. 

— Ему всегда было это присуще? 

— Что? 

— Гиперопека.

— А я, бля, почем знаю? Тебя может это шокировать, но такие вещи у нас происходят не часто. Ты можешь нас ненавидеть, но мы не кучка дикарей. Дэвид был просто мудаком, причем тупым. И должен был подумать дважды прежде, чем сделать то, что сделал. Ниган действительно не позволяет подобному говну тут случаться. 

Рик не был уверен насчет того, какого ответа он ожидал. Возможно, хотел убедиться, что для Нигана такое поведение было в порядке вещей, что он приставил бы телохранителя к любому в такой ситуации. Тем не менее, это было немного чересчур. 

Рик решил забить и вернулся к разгрузке коробок под внимательным взглядом своей телохранительницы. Закончив, он направился в столовую, чтобы перехватить что-нибудь пожевать. Но услышав из главного зала долгий крик боли, Рик остановился. Он развернулся и побежал по направлению к звуку, задаваясь вопросом, что к чертям опять произошло. 

В зале было полно народу, все смотрели на что-то, чего Рик не видел. Крик внезапно оборвался, и он услышал громкий голос Нигана, поднявшийся над толпой. 

— Ну, все было не так уж страшно, правда? Док, займись им. 

Рик не видел, кому адресовал Ниган первую реплику, поэтому он попытался пробраться сквозь толпу, чтобы разобраться, наконец, что происходит. Но люди стояли слишком плотно. 

— Что ж, этот пиздолиз потерял сознание. Но мы вопрос уже уладили, так что между нами все путем. И пусть лицо Марка станет ежедневным напоминанием для него и всех остальных, что правила _важны_! — обратился Ниган к толпе. — Надеюсь, мы все сегодня выучили урок, потому что я не хочу повторять эту хуйню в будущем. 

Рик посмотрел в сторону, откуда доносился голос Нигана, и заметил, что тот направился к выходу. 

— Возвращайтесь к своим делам! — крикнул он через плечо и затем ушел, а толпа рассеялась достаточно для того, чтобы Рик увидел, что тут произошло. 

В центре комнаты на стуле сидел человек, склонившись вперед, явно без сознания, а доктор осматривал его. Рик сначала не понял почему, а потом он увидел лицо парня. Его левая половина была сильно сожжена, выглядя расплавленной. В голове Рика звякнул сигнал тревоги. Какого хуя тут произошло? Это Ниган сделал? 

Граймс услышал позади себя всхлип. Он повернулся и увидел неподалеку группу женщин. Рик узнал плачущую — это была блондинка по имени Амбер. Рядом с ней стояли Шерри и Тесс. Компанию им составляли миниатюрная чернокожая женщина и кудрявая брюнетка, которые утешали Амбер. Рик подошел к группе, чувствуя себя неловко. Шерри оторвала взгляд от Амбер и посмотрела на него. 

— Рик, — напряженно сказала она.

Ему стало неловко спрашивать о случившемся, но ему нужно было знать. 

— Что… произошло? Кто это? — он кивнул на обожженного мужчину. 

Амбер издала очередной вой, а Шерри отошла от женщин, потянув Рика за собой, чтобы остаться вне зоны слышимости. 

— Прости. Амбер немного нехорошо. Это и понятно. Этот парень — Марк. Она с ним встречалась до того, как вышла за Нигана. 

— И какого хера тут случилось? — повторил Рик непонимающе. 

Шерри вздохнула и скрестила на груди руки. 

— Амбер совершила ошибку. Она устроила встречу с Марком, когда тот должен был быть на работах. Ниган… он прознал об этом. А потом случилось то, что случилось. 

— А что это такое? Как его лицо превратилось в такое месиво? 

— Ниган использовал… утюг, который обычно служит для наказания тех, кто ему изменяет. 

Господи Боже! Рик был бесконечно благодарен небесам за то, что из их с Мишон отношений исчез сексуальный подтекст, как только он связался с Ниганом. Идея того, что подобное могло с ней произойти пробирала его дрожью до костей. Он вспомнил гнев, исходивший от Нигана, когда тот увидел его с Мишон в первую их поездку в Александрию. И то, как он настаивал на его верности. 

— Да он ревнивец, — пробормотал Рик, а Шерри одарила его взглядом, говорящим, что сейчас не время шутить. 

Рик и не собирался. Он просто не знал, как уместить все это в голове. Он наблюдал за тем, как Шерри отвернулась и вновь присоединилась к женщинам. Рик одарил ее на прощание взглядом, прикидывая, не подойти ли, чтобы выразить Амбер свои соболезнования. Она его едва знала и его слова для неё скорее всего не будут иметь никакого значения. Она не нуждалась в очередном соболезнующем человеке, который бы только сильнее разжег её горе своими словами. 

Рик повернулся и направился к той двери, за которой исчез Ниган. Он хотел узнать от него лично о том, что случилось. Он сейчас должен был чувствовать страх, отвращение и раздражение. И какая-то часть его определенно ощущала это. Но подо всем этим пылало жгучее любопытство: ему нужно было знать, какие мотивы двигали Ниганом, что он совершил подобную жестокость. 

Рик какое-то время плутал по коридорам Святилища, заглядывая в пустые комнаты, пока не обнаружил его в комнате для пинг-понга. Ниган сложил стол пополам, чтобы играть в одиночестве. Он агрессивно отбивал один за одним мячи, отскакивающие от стола. Рик осторожно вошел внутрь и прислонился к стене, сложив руки на груди. 

— Ты что-то хотел, Рик? — Ниган не смотрел на него, голос его был напряженным. 

— Хотелось бы знать: собираешься ли ты мне объяснить, какого хуя сейчас произошло внизу? — сказал Рик, слова прозвучали более агрессивно, чем он намеревался.

Ниган продолжал отбивать мячи от стола. 

— Я разумный человек, Рик. Я предлагаю возможность женитьбы на себе тем, кто не хочет иметь ничего общего с трудной и нервной работой за баллы. Все решения принимаются добровольно. И каждая женщина, на которой я женат, об этом знает. Они это делают, потому что знают, что я о них позабочусь. И я не против проявлять заботу до тех пор, пока они верны и расположены ко мне. Это два моих строгих правила. 

Он сильно ударил по мячу, заставляя тот отскочить от стола и улететь в противоположный угол комнаты. По всей видимости, Ниган не собирался его возвращать, вместо этого положив ракетку на стол и взглянув на Рика. 

— Расположенность — не обязаловка. Я с самого начала говорю своим девочкам о том, какие последствия за собой влечет свадьба. Если они не согласны, тогда сделке не бывать, все остается как прежде. Если они «за» — фантастика, звучат свадебные колокола, — Ниган невесело усмехнулся. — Многие соглашаются, воспринимая это как работу, и я это понимаю. В этом нет ничего такого. В обмен на услуги и секс — жизнь в роскоши. Да я их блядский папик. 

Рик издал смешок, и Ниган мимолетно улыбнулся. 

— Да, так-то вот. В конечном итоге они остаются даже в выигрыше, потому что, черт, я просто охуительный любовник! — он подмигнул и непристойно улыбнулся Рику, заставив того покраснеть. — Так что нет никакой проблемы в том, чтобы оставаться верной. Я понимаю, что у них были парни или мужья, ну, или кто там еще, но они _выбрали_ быть со мной. Они _сами сделали выбор_ в сторону такой жизни, предпочтя её работе за баллы. Они знали правила, когда подписывались на это. Поэтому, да, я не слишком-то лояльно отношусь к тем, кто решается мне изменить. 

— И поэтому ты спалил лицо чуваку гребаным утюгом? — с отвращением сказал Рик. 

— Да, так и есть. У меня было одно ебаное правило при заключении брака, и они его нарушили. Амбер и Марк точно знали, что случится, если они пойдут на это, и все равно это сделали. 

— Но это крайность, тебе не кажется? Так ты держишь людей в узде? Просто чудо, что никто не сорвался и не прикончил тебя. 

— Я тут не в дружбу играю, Рик, — ответил Ниган. — Я здесь, чтобы заботиться о людях. Обеспечивать их всем необходимым. И правила здесь существуют не просто так. И если я буду позволять людям нарушать их без каких-либо серьезных последствий, тогда какой в них смысл? 

— А ты думаешь, наказание соответствует преступлению? _В самом деле_?! — вышел из себя Рик. — Да, я понял, у тебя было всего лишь одно правило. Ты не любишь изменщиков. Так почему ты просто с ней не разведешься? Можно лишить её всего, пусть возвращается к работе за баллы. 

— Я дал ей выбор: вернуться к Марку и к работе за баллы, либо позволить мне сжечь его лицо и остаться моей женой. Она сделала свой выбор. 

Постой-ка. Амбер… выбрала отдать Марка Нигану? 

— Господи… — Рик покачал головой. 

Как мог кто-то вообще на такое решиться? Просто отвернуться и позволить человеку, который был тебе дорог, расплачиваться за решение, принятое обоюдно? 

— Да. Просто «бой-баба». Нет, я, конечно, её винить не могу, ты на меня хотя бы взгляни, — усмехнулся Ниган Рику, но тот не вернул улыбку. — Эй, ну лан тебе, Рик. Не бери, блядь, в голову. Что-то подсказывает мне, что ты тоже творил какую-нибудь хуйню, чтобы держать людей в узде. 

Рик сразу подумал о том времени, когда они только пришли в Александрию. Вспомнил себя, как пытался убедить Диану, что в ситуации с Джесси и Питом единственный выход — это казнь. А потом о том, как они с Питом сцепились на улице. Он думал только о себе, размахивая пистолетом, весь покрытый кровью и бредящий о том, как обратить людей в свою веру. 

Нигану обо всем этом знать было необязательно. 

— Но это… это не делает ситуацию нормальной. 

— Да тебе, нахуй, какая разница вообще, Рик? Почему тебе есть дело до того, что я сжег к ебеням лицо незнакомого тебе парня? 

— Потому что… 

Ответ всплыл в голове Рика: _Потому что ты не хочешь, чтобы Ниган был беспричинно жестоким. Ведь он тебе нравится._

Об этом Нигану тем более не следовало знать. 

— Потому что знание того, что ты сделал этот блядский поступок, вносит в мою голову когнитивный диссонанс. 

Ниган состроил недоверчивое лицо. 

— Неужели? Я недавно распидорасил башку парню прямо у тебя на глазах. Ты считаешь, что это тоже было необоснованным действием? К тому же, тот парень все еще дышит, не так ли? 

— Я… ты это сделал, чтобы защитить меня. А в данном случае ты никого не защищал. Ты просто доказывал свою правоту. 

— Чертовски верно. И посыл дошел до нужных людей совершенно четко: не стоит мне изменять. Или становиться жалким куском говна, с которым мои девочки будут мне изменять. Потому что в конечном итоге именно ко мне они вернуться, — Ниган выглядел довольным собой. 

— Ты больной, — пробормотал Рик, хотя слова прозвучали не с таким отвращением, с каким он хотел. 

Что тут еще скажешь? Он даже насилие больше не находил чем-то шокирующим. 

Ниган пожал плечами. 

— Возможно. А может быть, как и любой нормальный человек, я не люблю, когда меня наебывают. 

— Ревнуешь? — поддразнил Рик. 

Он должен был чувствовать больше злости или отвращения, но понятия не имел, почему не ощущал этого. Это должно было стать звонком к пробуждению, красным флагом, предупреждающим Рика: «Ниган опасен и жесток, и тебе не следует приглашать его в свою постель и целоваться с ним».

Ниган обошел стол и скользнул в личное пространство Рика, нависнув над ним. 

— Да, вся суть в ревности. И это довольно глупый вопрос, Рик, учитывая то, что ты сегодня увидел. 

Рик тяжело сглотнул. 

— На самом деле, я не видел, как ты это делал. 

Ниган улыбнулся, довольный его ответом. 

— Тем лучше. Это было премерзко. А мне не нужно, чтобы ты вновь меня испугался. Не после того, до чего мы с тобой дошли. 

— А до чего мы дошли? — задохнулся Рик. 

Очередной тупой вопрос. Он был здесь уже три месяца, и утверждать, что его с Ниганом… отношения… никуда не продвинулись, было бы наглой ложью. Всего несколько дней назад он попросил его остаться с ним на ночь, ради всего святого!

Глаза Нигана расширились. 

— Ты что, прикалываешься, Рик? Даже ты не можешь отрицать очевидного. 

— Ладно, ладно! Я тебя больше не боюсь. Я на самом деле заметил, что ты… был добр ко мне. Поэтому да, я тебя не боюсь. 

Большущее преуменьшение, но Нигану не следовало знать подробностей. 

— Я чувствую, ты что-то недоговариваешь, Рик, — промурлыкал Ниган, склоняясь к нему ближе. — Думаю, ты давно прошел фазу «больше его не боюсь», и приближаешься к «готов трахнуться с ним со дня на день». 

Рик наигранно фыркнул, отчаянно желая, чтобы эти слова были неправдой. 

— Тебе нравится так думать, да? 

Ниган усмехнулся. 

— О, я _точно знаю_ , что так оно и есть, Рик.

Теперь он был так близко, что Рик чувствовал, как их бедра соприкасаются. Горло его перехватило. 

— Действительно? — удалось произнести ему, удивляясь, как ровно звучит голос. 

Ниган мягко обнял его за талию, прижавшись ладонью к пояснице. 

— Да. Думаю, ты не хочешь признавать, но я тебя завожу. Ты можешь не понимать почему, но это правда. И в тебе сейчас происходит битва инстинкта и разума, в которой последний _проиграет_. 

Рик встретился взглядом с Ниганом, желая оставаться невозмутимым. 

— Ты довольно самоуверен для парня, который спал три месяца в моей постели и которому ни разу ничего не обломилось. 

Ниган хихикнул. 

— Я разыгрываю длинную партию, Рик. Я сразу понял, что с наскоку ты ко мне не проникнешься. Но, думаю, сейчас ты _достаточно_ потеплел. 

Рик почувствовал, как у него горит лицо, ненавидя себя за это. 

— Тебе остается только отпустить себя и поддаться желанию, которое давно ощущаешь. 

— И что же конкретно, по твоему мнению, я желаю? — спросил Рик, не отводя взгляда. 

_Зачем. Зачем ты это спросил? Ты же знаешь наверняка, что он собирается сказать…_  
  
Свободной рукой Ниган обнял его щеку ладонью, и Рик понял, что хочет расслабиться под этим прикосновением. Но он себе не позволил. Это ничем бы ему сейчас не помогло. Ниган подался вперед, еще ближе, обдавая ухо Рика горячим дыханием:

—Думаю, ты хочешь, чтобы я нагнул тебя прямо здесь, Рик, — прорычал он. — Хочешь, чтобы я раздел тебя и отымел, прижав к стене. Думаю, хочешь, чтобы я как следует подготовил тебя для своего члена… ведь это будет твой первый раз с мужчиной, да? Я начну медленно, не буду никуда торопиться, наслажусь моментом. Разработаю тебя пальцами… или… — Рик расслышал усмешку в его голосе. — Ты предпочитаешь, чтобы я использовал язык? Ты так долго сдерживался, уверен, что ты _потеряешь голову_ , когда почувствуешь внутри себя мой язык. 

Лицо так сильно горело, будто Рик стоял под ебаным солнцем. Он ощущал, как в штанах дернулся член, отзываясь на грязные предложения Нигана. Воображение тут же нарисовало картину, как Ниган раскладывает его на их кровати, дразнящий язык проскальзывает внутрь… _Блядь_ , он не должен был этого себе представлять! 

— Я буду действовать медленно, но, уверен, тебе хотелось бы капельку жестокости. Я позволю тебе потеряться в себе, умолять меня трахнуть себя. Думаю, ты хочешь, чтобы я заставил тебя просить. А ещё тебе бы хотелось, чтобы я дразнил до тех пор, пока безумная жажда не сорвет тебе крышу, пока ты не начнешь бездумно повторять мое имя и умолять, чтобы мой член оказался внутри. 

Рик старался дышать ровно, отчаянно желая спрятать чрезвычайно не вовремя возникшую выпуклость в штанах. Что, к чертям, сейчас происходило? Буквально минуту назад они обсуждали, как Ниган сжег какому-то мужику лицо. Как вообще разговор мог свернуть в это русло? 

Ниган отстранился немного, чтобы заглянуть в глаза Рику, выглядя при этом чрезмерно довольным тем, что лицо Граймса пылает. 

— Что скажешь, Рик? Ты наконец готов сдаться мне на милость? 

Хрена с два! Нет! Ни за что этого не должно случиться. Совершенно точно нет.

— Я… 

_Не говори «да». Какого хера?!_

— Зачем ты приставил ко мне няньку на целый день? — выпалил Рик, чтобы не сказать ничего лишнего, несмотря на то, что его тело предательски хотело всего, что пообещал ему Ниган. 

Ниган отстранился, выглядя немного разочарованным тем, что Рик предпочел продолжать уходить в отрицание. Но он уважал его решение, как бы ему не хотелось обратного. 

— Сегодня что, день дебильных вопросов, Рик? Мне кажется, что ответ напрашивается сам собой. 

Рик вздохнул. 

— Да, напрашивается. И это совершенно не обязательно. Мы оба знаем, что в телохранителе я не нуждаюсь. И мне кажется, тут не найдется больше дураков, чтобы попробовать подобное снова. Не после того, как ты до смерти забил одного из своих ребят из-за этого. Так зачем? 

— Я бы предпочел, чтобы ты был в безопасности, — Ниган пожал плечами.

— Я в безопасности. Ты это сделал, чтобы меня выбесить. 

Ниган изобразил гримасу. 

— Ты правда думаешь, что именно по этой причине я приказал Арат следовать за тобой? 

Арат, точно. Так ее звали. Звучало очень знакомо. 

— Это единственное рациональное объяснение! Мы оба знаем, что в этом нет необходимости. Поэтому совершенно точно ты делаешь это, чтобы понервировать меня. Будто бы я какой-то беспомощный. 

— О, я знаю, что ты не такой, Рик. 

— Именно! — заорал Граймс. — Отсюда вывод: ты меня решил вывести.

Губы Нигана скривились. 

— Ты правда охуенно тупой, Рик. 

— Ну и какого хуя это должно значить? — прорычал Рик.

— То, — Ниган сложил руки на груди, — что если ты не понял, почему я это сделал, значит ты _охуенно, блядь, тупой._ И в этом моменте, как мне показалось, я не сказал ничего такого сложного для понимания. 

— Да о чем ты вообще говоришь?! 

— Рик, — Ниган опустил ладонь сзади на шею Граймса, а затем прямо посмотрел ему в глаза. — Эта хуйня с Дэвидом меня до усрачки напугала. Я не хочу, чтобы ты пострадал. Арат следит за тобой для моего спокойствия. Не потому, что я считаю тебя слабым, не затем, чтобы тебя вывести. 

Рик почувствовал, как пересохло во рту, и что все слова из головы вылетели. Ниган… беспокоился о нем? Не могло этого быть. Ниган был не тем человеком, который беспокоится о других. 

— Почему ты, черт возьми, такой со мной? В какую идиотскую игру ты играешь? — прошептал Рик. — Я не понимаю, чего ты пытаешься добиться. Ты только недавно играючи оставил парню шрам на лице, а теперь ждешь, что я поверю, что ты обо мне беспокоишься? 

— Это на самом деле тебя так _потрясло?_ — Ниган разочарованно покачал головой. — Я думал, что за прошедшие несколько месяцев ты увидел достаточно, чтобы больше ничему не удивляться. 

— Я просто… — Рик смущенно замолчал. — Почему я? Я должен был быть пленником, так какое тебе _вообще дело_ до того, что со мной может случиться? 

Ниган отпустил его шею и провел рукой по волосам, улыбаясь под нос и направившись к выходу. 

— Это чертовски хороший вопрос, Рик.

**______ᏜᏜᏜ______**

В Святилище для Рика никогда не находилось много работы, поэтому он провел остаток дня, блуждая по территории, интенсивно обдумывая их с Ниганом разговор. Он чувствовал себя одновременно смущенным, ошеломленным и запутавшимся. Все, что между ними произошло заставляло его задаваться вопросом о том, что он на самом деле чувствует к Нигану и что тот чувствует к нему.

Все началось с ненависти, а сейчас… сейчас он даже не знал, что о нем и думать. Он провел слишком много времени с мыслью, что Ниган монстр, а по прошествии трех месяцев, события которых раз за разом опровергали эту идею, Рик не знал, что и думать о нем теперь. Ниган был мудаком, но ему все равно нравилось находиться рядом с ним. Ниган был жесток, но и Рик был таким же. Сегодня он вновь сказал о том, что Рик его хочет… Граймсу было тошно признавать, что эти слова были правдой. Чем сильнее он это отрицал, тем больше какая-то ненормальная часть его хотела сдаться на милость Нигану. Было ли это потому, что он действительно начал нравиться Рику или потому что Рик просто был подавлен и устал отрицать очевидное, он и сам не знал наверняка.

Граймс вздохнул и зарылся пальцами в волосы, ощущая себя разбитым. Уже смеркалось, и ему пора было возвращаться. По дороге назад он задавался вопросом, будет ли Ниган сегодня в его комнате. Он никак не мог вспомнить, говорил ли Ниган об этом утром. 

_Так. Перестань о нем думать._

В последнее время Ниган все больше ночей проводил в комнате Рика. Вообще, на этой неделе он спал в его кровати каждый день. 

_Потому что он думает, что тебе это нравится. Потому что ты, блядь, сам просил его остаться. Как последний тупица._

Рик зарычал от злости на самого себя. Пробираясь внутрь здания, он старался заткнуть внутренний голос. 

Нигана в комнате не было, и Рик ощутил волну разочарования, накатившую на него быстрее, чем он смог ее остановить. Он закрыл глаза и сжал пальцами переносицу, желая, чтобы чувство ушло, раздеваясь и направляясь в душ. Итак, Ниган не собирался посещать его сегодня. Невелика потеря! Он должен вознести хвалу небесам. Рик глубоко вздохнул, стараясь очистить разум, пока теплая вода струилась по телу. По крайней мере он старался думать о чем-нибудь другом, помимо Нигана. 

Рик быстро вымылся и вытерся насухо. Перекинув полотенце через руку, он вернулся в комнату, чтобы одеться. 

— Нихера себе у нас сегодня горячо! Так и _знал_ , что ты не крошечный в нужных местах! 

Рик практически из кожи выпрыгнул, услышав голос Нигана. Он тут же прикрылся полотенцем. Ниган, развалившись на кровати, жадно исследовал глазами его тело, при этом облизываясь, будто бы Граймс был аппетитным блюдом. Рик ощутил, как краснотой загорелись щеки и грудь, и ему внезапно стало слишком жарко. 

Ниган подался вперед, не отводя жадных глаз от его тела. 

— Бля, извини, что напугал тебя. Представь себе, я этого не планировал. Сегодня, должно быть, мой счастливый день. 

— Должно быть, — пробормотал Рик, стараясь избегать зрительного контакта. 

Крепко сжав полотенце, обернутое теперь вокруг талии, он схватил одежду и скрылся в ванной. Спустя пару минут он вновь появился в комнате; его лицо все еще пылало, а Ниган ему ухмылялся. 

— Должен признаться, вид твоего голого тела — это просто отличное завершение моего дня, Рик. Даже несмотря на то, что денёк был паршивым. Отвечаю, даже если бы я проснулся в компании скандинавских супермоделей, сосавших мой член, ты все равно был бы самым горячим из всего того, что я за сегодня увидел. 

Рик скрестил на руки на груди и неловко переступил с ноги на ногу, неуверенный в том, чувствует он себя польщенным или смущенным. Ниган усмехнулся и похлопал по кровати ладонью. 

— Да ладно, Рик. Тебе нечего стыдиться. Это в любом бы случае произошло, рано или поздно. 

Рик, все еще избегая зрительного контакта, сел на кровать и фыркнул. 

— Мне показалось, ты упомянул, что этого не планировал. 

— Так и есть, — сказал Ниган, повернувшись к нему, — но, как я уже говорил, в конечном итоге ты мне поддашься. Все эти тщательно сдерживаемые тобой чувства однажды просто разорвут тебя изнутри и вырвутся на свободу, и я с огромным удовольствием разложу тебя на этой кровати, когда это случится. 

И вот, снова вернулась эта его раздражающая самонадеянность. 

— Ты несешь ахинею. 

— Да, ты прав, — согласился Ниган, и Рик недоверчиво уставился на него, недоумевая, _с чего вдруг Ниган признал его правоту..._

— Это не обязательно случится на кровати. Тебя может переклинить где-то в другом месте, и тогда мне придется трахнуть тебя, прижав к стене или спрятавшись где-нибудь в кладовке. А может быть, это случится на столе для пинг-понга… — Ниган дерзко усмехнулся Рику, и тот закатил глаза. 

— Ты не трахнешь меня на гребаном столе для пинг-понга. 

— Эй, я тоже не в восторге от этого варианта! Но ты ни за что не услышишь от меня «нет», когда станешь умолять нагнуть тебя и…

Рик зарычал, прерывая Нигана: 

— Ты что, и пяти секунд не можешь продержаться, не неся этой хуйни? 

Улыбка Нигана ничуть не померкла. 

— Обычно держусь, но попытка не пытка. Ладно, я хочу спросить тебя кое о чем. 

Рик приподнял бровь: 

— Ты хочешь попробовать завести со мной нормальный разговор? 

Ниган хихикнул:

— Не говори, что ты ебать как удивлен, Рик, — он вдруг отбросил беспечность и строго посмотрел на Граймса. — Давай серьезно. Ты кое-что сказал мне не так давно, и я хочу знать, ты говорил правду или просто ляпнул для красного словца. Ты на самом деле больше меня не боишься?

Рик нахмурился. Это не было похоже на очередную попытку свернуть на излюбленную Ниганом тему. Он, кажется, действительно волновался об этом. 

— В принципе нет. Пока я тут нахожусь… если отбросить все случайности, я успел понять, что ты способен быть рассудительным человеком. В большинстве случаев. 

— Я наградил мерзким шрамом человека, пытавшегося приударить за одной из моих жен. Я разъебашил башку чувака в мясо прямо на твоих глазах пару дней назад. Не пойми неправильно, я рад, что ты можешь смотреть на подобное и не думать обо мне как о чертовом психе, но учитывая то, как сильно ты ненавидишь меня, я не могу не задать вопрос: почему? — Ниган склонил голову, разглядывая лицо Рика в поисках ответов. 

Вопрос был справедливым. 

— Я… послушай. Я не согласен с тем, что ты сегодня сделал. Особенно учитывая то, что у тебя несколько жен и ты сам сказал, что ваши с ними союзы — это не что иное, как обмен услугами. Я бы понял, если бы ты был в них влюблен, но мне кажется, что ты не испытываешь подобные чувства. 

— Справедливо, — Ниган пожал плечами. 

— Поэтому, — продолжил Рик, — я не буду делать вид, что для меня нормально то, что ты ходишь вокруг и сжигаешь лица людей, чтобы обеспечить соблюдение правил. Но я могу разглядеть подоплеку этого. Даже если это выглядит как абсолютное ебанатство. 

— Довольно мило с твоей стороны, Рик, — удивленно сказал Ниган. 

В его голосе, как обычно, слышался сарказм, но, в целом, он выглядел умиротворенно. 

— Что касается другого случая… не могу сказать, что сужу не предвзято, ведь нападал он именно на меня. Возможно, убийство не было необходимостью, но, кажется, у тебя большой заскок на теме насилия, и я рад знать, что ты действительно настолько сильно ненавидишь подобные вещи и что у тебя есть ряд принципов. И я… просто не могу винить тебя в подобной реакции. Я тоже делал всякое в горячке… то, о чем стоило бы сожалеть, но мне плевать. 

Рик неотрывно смотрел в стену, ощущая на себе взгляд Нигана. 

— Например? — спросил Ниган странно тихим голосом. 

Рик прикусил губу. Неужели они правда сейчас это обсуждали? Ниган по-прежнему смотрел на него выжидательно, Рик вздохнул. 

— До того, как мы нашли Александрию, мне повстречалась группа людей. Просто несколько парней, которые напали на нас: меня, Мишон, Карла, когда мы были разделены с остальными членами нашей группы. Приставили пушки к нашим головам, а один из них повалил Карла на землю… — Рик тяжело вздохнул, сцена встала перед глазами. — Я слышал, как он борется. Их предводитель рассказывал о том, что они собираются с нами сделать… мы пытались дать отпор, но он схватил меня, прижав руки к телу, а сзади все раздавались крики Карла, когда один из этих ебаных парней пригвоздил его к земле. Тогда у меня в голове просто… щелкнуло. Я, блядь, вгрызся мужику в глотку и вырвал её. Чувствовал его кровь у себя во рту. А тот, кто мучил Карла… я убил его. Воткнул нож в его кишки и прорезал до самой груди. А после этого просто ебашил его ножом. Не знаю, сколько ударов я нанес. Но явно недостаточно. 

Ниган долго, молчаливо смотрел на Рика, затем пробормотал: _«Господи…»_.

Рик на мгновение закрыл глаза, стараясь, чтобы воспоминания покинули его. 

— Да. Поэтому… я не могу обвинять тебя в том, что ты сделал с тем парнем. 

— Черт побери, — выдохнул Ниган. — Я знал, что ты раньше был тем еще ублюдком, если учесть, что ты со своими ребятами сделал с моим блокпостом, но _бля_. Это просто какая-то хардкорная ебанина. Ничего страшного, что я сейчас слегка впечатлен? 

Рик не смог сдержать удивленный смех, вырвавшийся помимо воли. 

— Почему-то я ничего меньшего и не ожидал. 

— Нет, серьезно. Теперь я знаю, что в тебе найдется достаточно гнева, чтобы вырвать парню глотку одними своими ебаными зубами. Это чертовски впечатляет. 

Рик улыбнулся, каким-то образом чувствуя себя лучше. Он на самом деле никогда не обсуждал ни с кем этот момент, кроме как с Дэрилом, сразу после случившегося. А тот просто сказал, что это была необходимость, что никто его не винит. Но Рик видел, как смотрел на него Карл еще долго после того инцидента. С затаенным страхом. И несмотря на то, что теперь Карл перестал на это так реагировать, Рик все еще помнил. Возможно, это волновало бы его меньше, если бы он мог с чистой совестью сказать, что сожалеет о подобной жестокости. Но он не жалел. Он вспоминал тот момент с темным, больным удовлетворением, о котором никому не мог рассказать из страха, что получит реакцию подобную реакции Карла. И было странно, что с Ниганом он мог легко обсуждать такие темы. 

— Ты охуительно интересный парень, Рик. Никогда не перестаешь меня удивлять, ты знаешь? 

Забавно, но Рик понял, что точно так же думал о Нигане с завидной частотой. Он хихикнул. 

— Ага, я такой. Я просто подарочек, напичканный интересностями, кровожадностью _и_ с хорошим членом. Теперь вижу, почему ты так мною проникся. 

Ниган взорвался таким громким смехом, что Рик подпрыгнул. Он наблюдал, как тот упал на спину, схватившись за бок. 

— Ебать меня конем, Рик! Иногда ты слишком перебарщиваешь. 

Рик тоже опустился на кровать, повернувшись к Нигану. 

— От ебания тебя я, пожалуй, воздержусь, — сказал он с улыбкой. 

Ниган перекатился к нему поближе, обнимая за талию и притягивая к себе: 

— Уверен насчет этого, Рик? Уверен, что все эти разговоры о мертвых людях тебя не завели? 

— Заткнись, — хмыкнул Рик и отпихнул его от себя. 

Ниган драматично вздохнул и перекатился к краю кровати, чтобы погасить лампу и забраться под одеяло. Рик последовал его примеру и обнаружил себя вновь прижатым к горячему телу. Между ними повисла тишина, и Граймс подумал, что Ниган уже спит, когда тот снова заговорил: 

— Я рад, что ты не психанул по поводу Дэвида, — тихо сказал он Рику в плечо. — Я бы возненавидел себя, если бы оттолкнул тебя из-за этого уебка. Не хотел тебя пугать. И не хочу сейчас. Больше не хочу. 

Внутри Рика что-то дернулось, разжигая в нем неизвестный огонь. Это случалось каждый раз, когда Ниган говорил с ним так проникновенно и искренне, что заставляло его желать сделать какую-то безрассудную глупость. Что он и сделал. 

Рик повернулся в руках Нигана, теперь они лежали лицом к лицу. В темноте он едва ли различал его черты. 

— Я тебя не боюсь, — прошептал Рик, сердце билось в горле. 

Ниган обнял ладонью его щеку, проводя большим пальцем по гладкой линии его челюсти, и Граймс сдался. 

Он подался вперед, впиваясь в его губы своими, обнимая Нигана за спину и прижимая ближе к себе. Он расслышал удивленное мычание Нигана в свой рот. Голова закружилась, когда они начали целовать друг друга, исследуя, дразня и пробуя. Этот поцелуй не имел ничего общего с теми быстрыми и целомудренными, которыми они обменивались по утрам. Рик осторожно скользнул языком в рот Нигана, медленно изучая его. Он ощутил, как тот опустился рукой на его бедро и сжал в кулак ткань боксеров, пока они продолжали целоваться. Ниган вжал Рика в себя, и тот издал протяжный стон в его рот. 

Звуки, издаваемые Риком, будто бы подтолкнули Нигана, и тот углубил поцелуй, сам скользя языком в рот Рику, опускаясь рукой на его ягодицу и ниже, поднимая его ногу на свое бедро. Рик совершенно потерял контроль над собой, а Ниган перекатился сверху, вжимаясь пахом между его ног. Рик скользнул руками вниз по его спине, притягивая ближе, желая полностью окунуться в него, желая стереть все лишние мысли, кроме губ Нигана на его собственных. В голове бушевал ураган, и единственное, что заставляло его оставаться в реальности — ощущение вжимавшихся в него бедер Нигана, его горячий рот и его руки, ласкающие лицо Рика.

Ниган застонал, прижимаясь губами к шее Рика, и трясь пахом о его. 

— _Бля_ , Рик…

Что-то большое и твердое вжалось между ног Граймса, и он почувствовал жар даже сквозь ткань их боксеров. Дыхание Рика перехватило, он замер, ощутив внезапно страх и неуверенность. Он неожиданно осознал, в какой они лежат позе и не был уверен, что готов двигаться дальше. 

Ниган ощутил его напряжение и остановился, подавшись назад, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза: 

— Что не так? 

О, Боже. Что было _так_ в этой ситуации? 

— Я просто… — Рик прикусил губу, ощущая себя полным идиотом. 

Именно он начал все это и теперь был слишком напуган, чтобы двигаться дальше? 

— Мне не стоило этого делать. 

— Почему? — Ниган выглядел разочарованно.

Он должен был сказать «потому что я должен ненавидеть тебя», но не это было причиной, из-за которой он остановился. 

— Потому что я… не уверен, что готов к тому, что последует дальше. Знаю, что не готов, — признался он. 

Он думал, что Ниган взбесится, но его лицо смягчилось, а разочарование испарилось. Он определенно ждал другой ответ, видимо один из тех, которыми Рик уже делился с ним все это время. 

— А. Боже… Ладно, дай мне минутку… — он скатился с Рика на свою часть кровати, ложась на спину. 

Протянув руку и обняв ладонью Рика за шею сзади, Ниган провел пальцем по его щеке. 

— Бля, это было уже слишком, да? — он слегка улыбнулся. — Мне кажется, я тебя все еще немного пугаю. 

— Я не подумал. Это было импульсивное решение… я не подумал, куда это может нас завести, — пробормотал Рик. — Прости. За то, что я… э-э... завел тебя просто так, — слова звучали глупо и слишком по-детски. 

Ниган покачал головой. 

— Нет-нет, все в порядке. Я говорил, что позволю тебе очерчивать границы. Если этого для тебя пока достаточно, значит только это мы и будем делать. 

Рик с облегчением выдохнул. Он ближе подвинулся к Нигану, позволяя ему обернуться вокруг себя. 

— Спасибо, — сказал он мягко. 

— Как я и говорил раньше, Рик, ты никогда не перестаешь меня удивлять, — пробормотал в ответ Ниган, положив подбородок на макушку Рика.


	13. Chapter 13

Кто-то гладил волосы Рика, дразнил его шею губами и зубами, пока он стоял в коленно-локтевой позе на кровати. Он почувствовал, как его штаны сползли по бедрам. Рик сжал простыни, ощутив, как чужие ладони скользнули вниз по спине к заднице, раскрывая его. Нечто горячее, влажное и тяжелое дразняще вжалось между ягодицами. Ему определенно захотелось податься назад. 

Рик внезапно ощутил, как его заполнили до отказа, как прижалось к его спине сзади горячее, тяжелое тело, и его принялись втрахивать в матрас. 

— Пожалуйста… О боже, _пожалуйста_ … — умолял Рик.

Ему это было необходимо, он отчаянно хотел _большего_. За спиной раздался смешок. 

— Бля, я же говорил, что в итоге ты будешь молить о моем члене, — голос Нигана был хриплым и глубоким.

Рик даже не удивился, что это был именно он. Граймс внезапно осознал, что стонет и кричит, стремительно приближаясь к пику удовольствия. Чувство скользящего внутри члена, заполнившего его до отказа, и губы Нигана между лопаток выбивали из него весь разум, наполняя вожделением…

— Проснись и пой, шериф дорогой! 

Голос Нигана вырвал Рика из сна, ко всему прочему тот тряс его за плечо. _Ох, какого черта…_

— Эй, да я ебаный рифмоплет, — сказал Ниган, отпуская Рика, когда увидел, что тот проснулся. 

Ниган отвернулся от Рика и снял футболку, бросив её в кресло, явно намереваясь идти в ванную. 

Разум Граймса все еще был наполнен похотью. Не отошедший ото сна, он невольно остановился взглядом на заднице Нигана, пока тот раздевался и — ей богу — это была не его вина! Ага, _определенно_ во всем был виноват сон.

Боже, но _что_ это был за сон! Рик свернулся на своей половине постели, стараясь успокоить образовавшийся в трусах стояк. Ни за что на свете он в таком виде не вылезет из кровати. Рик несколько раз глубоко вздохнул, стараясь отогнать кровь от причинных мест. Но тот факт, что Ниган ошивался полуголым где-то поблизости ему задачу не облегчал. 

— Рик! Поднимайся, черт тебя дери! 

Рик снова распахнул глаза. Ниган ходил вокруг кровати, усмехаясь, и Рик определенно не смотрел на дорожку темных волос, уходившую в боксеры. Не-а. Потому что это было бы безумием. 

— Давай, Рик, нам нужно сегодня наведаться в Александрию, знаю, ты этого ни за что _не захочешь_ пропустить. 

_Вот ведь урод…_

А потом Ниган сдернул с Рика одеяло. Глаза в страхе распахнулись, он сильнее свернулся в комок, пытаясь спрятать свою проблему от глаз Нигана. 

_Пожалуйста- **пожалуйста** , оставь меня в покое и иди принимать ебаный душ… _

Ниган плюхнулся на кровать рядом с Риком, потянув его за руку и заставив таким образом перевернуться к нему лицом. Рик все еще не отнимал колен от груди. 

— Да что с тобой сегодня, блядь, не так, Рик? Не хочешь вставать? — он одарил его странным взглядом. — Что за поза эмбриона? Или ты что-то пытаешься от меня спрятать? — продолжил он шутливо. 

Несмотря на его легкий тон, Рик все-таки покраснел, не сумев скрыть смущение. 

По лицу Нигана расползлась хищная улыбка. 

— Ну же, Рик, — сказал он, сжимая пальцами его запястья. — Время подниматься. 

Он вытащил Рика из постели до того, как тот успел ему помешать, а писк, который Граймс издал при этом, заставил Нигана посмотреть вниз. 

Брови его взлетели, когда он увидел в трусах Рика стояк, а улыбка его стала просто невозможной. 

— _Е-ебать_ , я не думал, что ты на самом деле… бля… 

Рик попытался выкрутиться, ощущая, как горит лицо под взглядом Нигана. Тот незамедлительно вторгся в его личное пространство. Он был теперь так близко, что Граймс ощутил давление бедер на свой налитой член, и это заставило его нервно втянуть воздух. 

Ниган сжал его бедра, жарко выдыхая Рику в шею, и сипло прошептал на ухо:

— Бля, это так чертовски _горячо_. Хочешь, я тебе помогу, Рик? Я не против немного опоздать, если увижу сегодня, как ты весь обкончаешься.

Рик чуть не подавился слюной. Воображение наполнила картина того, как Ниган опускает руку вниз, под резинку его трусов, и сжимает его ноющий член.

Он почувствовал, как Ниган просунул большой палец в его боксеры и погладил пылающую кожу бедра. Рик непроизвольно вздрогнул, а Ниган хмыкнул, тут же убрав руку. 

— Еще не готов к такому? Все еще сдерживаешься? Черт, да у тебя стальная сила воли, — он оглядел Рика сверху вниз голодным взглядом. — Принято. Если передумаешь, сообщи мне. Дверь будет открыта.

С этими словами он ушел в ванную, треснув дверью о косяк. Рик упал спиной на кровать, услышав, как включился душ, и начал проклинать себя. Говоря честно, он не знал точно, чем был больше расстроен: что его поймали или что он оттолкнул Нигана. Он ведь не хотел отстраняться, просто не ожидал. Господи, неужели ему действительно хотелось, чтобы Ниган не останавливался… Он хотел, чтобы Ниган обернул пальцы вокруг его члена, чтобы гладил его и дразнил… Рик заерзал от этой мысли, член все еще был каменно-твердым. Граймс опустил руку вниз, сжав его через трусы, непроизвольно подавшись бедрами на ладонь и отчаянно желая большего. 

Боже, как же хорошо. Он сунул руку под резинку боксеров, обернув ладонь вокруг ствола и поглаживая себя. Разум затуманился, Рик потерялся в скольжении кулака, с каждым движением приближаясь к оргазму…

— О-ху-еть! Мой счастливый день продолжается! 

Рик распахнул глаза. Он выдернул руку из трусов и сел. Лицо залилось краской, когда одетый только лишь в полотенце Ниган присвистнул. 

— О, пожалуйста, Рик, не обращай на меня внимания. Судя по всему, тебе сейчас это _действительно_ необходимо. 

Рик ощущал себя жутко неуютно, задаваясь вопросом, сколько раз он еще опозорит себя за сегодня. Начал-то он просто великолепно. 

Ниган облизал губы и окинул Рика взглядом, остановившись глазами между его ног. 

— Я серьезно. Не останавливайся из-за меня, я совсем не против. Буду держать руки при себе, обещаю. 

Блядь. Он не должен был поддаваться. Не должен был ложиться на спину, глядя на Нигана подернутыми туманом вожделения глазами. Не должен был опускать руку на член, прикусив язык, чтобы не издать ни единого звука. 

И все равно он все это сделал. Он выбрал следование безрассудству прошлой ночи, решил действовать бездумно, поддавшись импульсу, послав к черту причины и следствия. Ниган развернул кресло к кровати, усаживаясь в него и удивляясь тому, что Рик выполнил его просьбу. 

Граймс снова просунул руку в трусы, сжимая член, и принимаясь дрочить, окунаясь с головой в удовольствие. Прошло немного времени, прежде чем Рик заметил, что Ниган поднялся с кресла и навис над ним, вновь обнимая за талию. Он немного задрал футболку Рика, забрался пальцами под резинку боксеров и потянул их, внимательно следя за его реакцией. Не получив от него возражений, он усмехнулся. 

— Ты ведь не против, если я это сниму? — он играл с поясом боксеров. 

Каждое прикосновение его пальцев к коже Рика приносило с собой маленькие разряды тока. 

— Хочу видеть, как ты трогаешь свой великолепный член. 

Рик утвердительно кивнул, приподнимая бедра, задрожав, когда Ниган потянул боксеры вниз. Каменный член тяжело шлепнулся о живот, пульсируя между ног. Ниган облизал губы, выглядя при этом так, будто собирался прямо сейчас наброситься на Рика, однако он сдержался и вновь сел в кресло, не отрывая от Рика голодного взгляда. 

— Ты и понятия не имеешь, как чертовски тяжело мне сейчас не трогать тебя. Бля, ты просто охуительный. 

Кровь прилила к лицу Рика, пристальный взгляд Нигана клеймил его. Член истекал смазкой, он потер большим пальцем головку, размазывая влагу и вновь заключая его в кулак, подавив при этом стон. Голова кружилась, он себя совершенно не контролировал, и, бля, ему это чертовски нравилось. Осознание того, что Ниган за ним наблюдает, что заводится от одного его вида, заставляло член Рика твердеть еще сильнее. Граймс продолжил гладить себя, непроизвольно постанывая от удовольствия. 

— Разведи ноги, — голос Нигана был грубым и пропитанным похотью.

Тело подчинилось команде прежде, чем Рик успел осознать. Граймс услышал, как Ниган нервно втянул носом воздух. Открыв глаза, он встретился с его пристальным, пронзительным взглядом и почувствовал себя еще более голым, чем был на самом деле. Низ живота сводило от возбуждения, он продолжал движение кулаком, следя за выражением глаз Нигана, в которых отражалось желание сию же секунду вставить ему… и это было чертовски горячее зрелище… 

— Кончи для меня, Рик, — прорычал Ниган, не отрывая взгляда от выгнувшегося дугой Рика. — Хочу видеть, как ты обкончаешься на нашей кровати. 

Сейчас Рик не смог бы сдержаться, даже если бы захотел. Удовольствие достигло пика, выплескиваясь из него. Он выгнулся еще сильнее, громко застонав, изливаясь на кулак и живот; бедра непроизвольно подрагивали, пока Рик пытался прийти в себя. 

Разум блаженно опустел, Рик лежал на спине, тяжело дыша. 

— Ебаный в рот, это было _очень горячо_ , — прорычал Ниган, подползая по кровати ближе к Рику. — Я правда не ожидал, что ты на это пойдешь, но я, блядь, рад, что ты это сделал. Боже. 

Ниган окунул палец в скользкую лужицу на животе Рика, заставив того задрожать. 

— Если еще раз проснешься в таком же состоянии, дай мне знать. Я буду более чем счастлив тебе помочь, дорогой. 

Ниган моргнул и потянул испачканный в сперме палец в рот, облизывая его с удовольствием и усмехаясь тому, как распахнулись глаза Рика. 

— Бля, ты _ужасно_ вкусный. 

Он поднялся, взял одежду и направился в ванную, напоследок кинув в Рика полотенцем. 

— Приведи себя в порядок, сегодня нам нужно нанести твоей банде маленький визит.

**______ᏜᏜᏜ______**

Благословенная пустота в мыслях держалась в голове весь завтрак, хоть он и закончился довольно быстро. Только сев в грузовик, Рик пришел в себя и понял, что в машине они не вдвоем. Рядом с ним сидела Арат. 

Она была доказательством того, что весь остальной мир все еще существует за пределами их с Ниганом комнаты. Эта проклятая комната была какой-то альтернативной вселенной, где не действовали законы логики, не существовало стыда, ведь Рику было очевидно, что то, что он сделал сегодня утром и вчера ночью, было ничем иным, как невероятным безумием. 

Совершенно внезапно Рик почувствовал навалившийся на него всей тяжестью стыд. Он ощущал себя униженным. О чем, черт возьми, он думал? Не существовало совершенно никакого объяснения произошедшему. Он мог только надеяться на то, что у него временное психическое помешательство, потому что ничего больше не могло объяснить, почему он допустил все это, почему он хотел, чтобы это произошло. 

Должно быть, Ниган был прав: во всем было виновато внутреннее напряжение. Рик был расстроен и постоянно на взводе и не видел никакого выхода из ситуации, что и заставляло его делать безумные, идиотские вещи. Это совершенно ничего не значило. Он был настолько взведен, что в любую секунду мог взорваться. А постоянное давление Нигана, его флирт и вмешательство в личное пространство просто взрывало мозг. И дело было вовсе не в том, что он хотел Нигана, потому что это было бы просто безумием. 

_Нет_ , — сказал Рик себе, — _тебе просто нужно отпустить себя. А Ниган — единственный человек, который может тебе в этом помочь. Только и всего._

Ему нужно было в это верить. Потому что, если это окажется чем-то большим, он просто не сможет с этим жить. 

— Ты неебически тихий, Рик. Что-то задумал? — Ниган улыбался ему, просунув язык между зубами, будто бы _точно зная_ , о чем думает Рик, что приводило его в полный восторг. Мудак. 

Когда Рик ничего не ответил, Ниган все равно продолжил разговор: 

— Ах да, Рик! С Арат ты уже знаком, ведь она была твоим телохранителем пару дней. Возможно, вы встречались и до этого… 

Рик вдруг вспомнил, почему она все время казалась ему такой знакомой. Когда Спасители во второй раз прибыли в Александрию, случилась небольшая заварушка со Спенсером, который присвоил себе некоторые вещи без спроса. Пока их разыскивало полгорода, Арат подарила Оливии парочку неприятных минут, ведь именно та была ответственной за сохранность подотчетных вещей. В итоге Рик нашел пистолет и бутылку виски, припрятанные Спенсером, и никто не пострадал. Однако Рик понял, что с того момента Ниган держал Спенсера на вооружении. И Граймс не мог его обвинять в этом. 

— Не важно, — сказал Ниган. — Она моя лучшая девушка, не считая Люсиль, конечно. Гром-баба. Я бы предложил ей выйти замуж, но, как выяснилось, она совершенно не любит мужчин. Возможно, оно и к лучшему, ведь она чертовски хороший солдат. Она бы впустую растратила свой потенциал, если бы сидела на одном месте. 

Рик был уверен, что Ниган болтает только лишь потому, что знает, что Граймсу сейчас хотелось бы растаять и, впитавшись в пол грузовика, исчезнуть отсюда навсегда. 

— Арат, — продолжил Ниган, — я бы хотел официально представить тебя Рику, моему милому супругу. 

Арат одарила Граймса недолгим взглядом, затем снова уставилась на дорогу. Рику подумалось, что на сегодня зрительных контактов с него достаточно. Ему бы очень хотелось продолжить поездку в неловком молчании, притворяясь, что этого утра никогда не было. 

Ниган будто почувствовал, что Рик сегодня не будет чересчур разговорчивым. Остаток поездки они с Арат перебрасывались фразами, больше похожими на попытки показать друг другу кто главнее. А Рик, в свою очередь, пытался забыть все произошедшее с утра, но далеко в этом не продвинулся. 

Как обычно, по прибытии в Александрию в компании Спасителей, Рик ощутил прилив всепоглощающей вины. По сути он знал, что если бы не его сожительство с Ниганом, то Спасители навещали бы александрийцев гораздо чаще, но это не уменьшало тот дискомфорт, который Рик ощущал, выходя следом за Ниганом из машины и чувствуя на себе множество взглядов. 

Рик неловко шел рядом с Ниганом, который гаркал приказы налево и направо, наблюдая за рассредоточением Спасителей по Александрии. Он приметил небольшую группку людей, скучковавшихся поблизости, но ни Мишон, ни Карла среди них не было. Да он и не ожидал их увидеть; каждое прибытие Спасителей они уходили за стену, пережидая их налет. 

Рик понимал, почему они это делали: оба были волевыми людьми и яростно выступали против установившегося порядка. И хотя Мишон могла держать себя в руках, с Карлом дело обстояло гораздо хуже. Рик с легкостью мог представить, как он делает или говорит что-то, что привело бы к полнейшей катастрофе. Хоть Рик и гордился тем, что Карл вырос в такого волевого и страстного человека, эта страсть могла привести его к беде. А последнее, чего он хотел для сына, это чтобы тот пострадал. Он высоко ценил то, что Мишон заботилась о Карле и поэтому уводила его прочь из Александрии во время их приездов. 

Сегодня Ниган был слишком занят, чтобы демонстрировать свое обычное поведение «счастливой супружеской пары, держащейся за руки», которую он изображал каждый раз, когда они приезжали вместе в Александрию. Поэтому Рик пошел искать Дэрила, стараясь игнорировать снующих вокруг Спасителей, выносящих из домов вещи александрийцев. Он хотел поговорить с ним, узнать, как продвигается обучение Карла стрельбе по мишеням. Но вместо Дэрила он нашел Аарона, активно пытавшегося избежать любой встречи с солдатами Нигана. Когда он увидел Рика, то искренне ему улыбнулся. 

— Рик! Привет, как поживаешь? — он задал вопрос обычным тоном, без снисходительной озабоченности, которая сквозила раньше как в его, так и в голосах многих александрийцев. Однако сейчас она успела исчезнуть. 

Видимо, все сделали вывод, что прошло уже достаточно времени, чтобы Рик успел привыкнуть ко всему, что с ним происходит. И Рик не мог сказать, что исчезновение подобного тона в голосах людей его не радовало. 

— Все в порядке, Аарон. А ты как? Как Эрик? 

Уголки губ Аарона чуть приподнялись при упоминании имени его бойфренда. 

— Он хорошо, и я нормально. Вся эта ситуация, конечно, не предел мечтаний, — он кивнул на Спасителей, затаскивающих в грузовики боеприпасы, — но и не самое ужасное, что мне доводилось видеть. 

Рик одарил его непонимающим взглядом, Аарон пожал плечами: 

— Возможно, это прозвучит не очень хорошо, может быть, ты подумаешь, что я окончательно пал духом, но пока я жив, я благодарен. Это не значит, что я согласен со всем, что происходит, но… после всего, что случилось, я думаю, мне стоит быть благодарным за то, что мы с Эриком до сих пор живы. 

Ах, если бы и другие рассуждали в подобном ключе. 

Рик немного поболтал с Аароном, радуясь нормальности происходящего, если не брать во внимание хаос вокруг. На середине фразы он почувствовал, как чужие руки обняли его за талию. 

— Рик, кто твой друг? — промурлыкал Ниган ему в ухо. 

Интимность этого жеста, происходящего прямо на глазах у Аарона, заставила Рика возжелать провалиться сквозь землю. Он опустил взгляд, увидев, что в руке Ниган по-прежнему держит Люсиль. Аарон стрельнул в Нигана взглядом, и Рик был безумно рад, что он не выглядел слишком напуганным. 

— Это Аарон. Вы… эм, вы на самом деле уже встречались, — пробормотал Рик. 

Ниган нагнулся вперед, практически прижимаясь щекой к щеке Рика. Он помолчал пару мгновений, затем щелкнул пальцами. 

— А, точно! Ты был среди прочих в ту ночь, когда я сделал предложение! 

О, Господи, почему ему обязательно было сказать _именно это_? Как будто это был какой-то романтический, слезливый момент, а не ночь нескончаемого ужаса, когда он убил двух его друзей, причем явно получая от этого удовольствие. Осознание этого заставило Рика передернуть плечами.

— Я… да, вроде бы был, — ответил Аарон, выглядя таким же обеспокоенным его выбором слов, как и Рик. 

Ниган усмехнулся, не обращая внимания на возникшую неловкость. 

— Что это была за _ночь_ , а? — Ниган двинул бедрами, вжавшись в задницу Рика и тот покраснел. — Знаю, для вас, ребята, она была не такой уж и хорошей, но черт возьми! У меня мурашки просто от воспоминаний о ней. Именно тогда я встретил своего драгоценного супруга… — он умолк, обняв Рика рукой с зажатой в ней Люсиль за грудь. 

Бита качнулась из стороны в сторону, Ниган усмехнулся дискомфорту, отразившемуся на лице Аарона. 

Он позволил неловкой тишине повиснуть между ними, прежде чем продолжил: 

— Рик, можно я украду тебя, детка? У меня есть для тебя кое-что, — он потянул Рика за собой, не дожидаясь ответа, оставляя позади обескураженного и обеспокоенного Аарона. 

Рику удалось выкрутиться из объятий Нигана, однако тот все еще обнимал его за талию, когда они пошли рядом. 

— Тебе правда обязательно это делать? — пробормотал он. 

— Что делать, Рик? — усмехнулся Ниган, донельзя собой довольный.

Почему все нужно так чертовски усложнять? 

— Каждый раз, когда мы сюда приезжаем, тебе обязательно вытаскивать на свет божий всякое грязное белье и вести себя так, будто у нас медовый месяц. Я знаю, что ты таким образом просто хочешь меня опозорить и заставить их чувствовать себя не в своей тарелке. 

— А может мне _нравится_ тебя позорить и ставить их в неудобное положение.

Рик подавил раздраженный стон. 

— Да, знаю, что нравится. Но, может быть, пора остановиться? 

На мгновение Ниган остановился, сжав пальцами бедро Рика и сузив глаза: 

— Нет, не думаю, что пора. Мне нравится показывать всем, кому именно ты принадлежишь. И мне кажется, что в глубине души тебе тоже это нравится. 

— Херня полная, — резко сказал Рик. — С чего бы мне хотеть, чтобы все вокруг знали, что я принадлежу тебе? 

Слова звучали и правильно, и неправильно одновременно, и Рик физически ощущал потребность избавиться от них, выплюнуть изо рта. 

Лицо Нигана лучилось самодовольством. 

— Потому что тебе нравится принадлежать мне, Рик. Тебе нравится, когда я тебя обнимаю, лапаю и зову «деткой», заставляю нервничать и так очаровательно краснеть. 

— Не поверишь, но на самом деле ты не прав, — вздохнул Рик, зная, что никакие слова в мире не изменят мнение Нигана. 

Ниган на мгновение отвел глаза, затем вновь посмотрел на Рика и притянул его к себе, усмехаясь. 

— Не поверишь, но мне так не кажется. Иначе ты бы не изнемогал на нашей кровати, как сегодня утром, — он усмехнулся шире, когда увидел, что Рик вспыхнул от стыда. — Как бы там ни было, не думаю, что ты позволил бы кому попало наблюдать за тем, как ты стонешь и кончаешь на свой живот. 

Рик опустил голову, не в состоянии встретиться глазами с прямым взглядом Нигана. 

И когда Граймс было подумал, что большего стыда в жизни он уже не испытает, он вдруг заметил застывшего в ужасе в паре шагов от них Дэрила, на лице его легко читалось отвращение. Сомнений не было — он четко слышал их разговор. Рик вдруг ощутил, что тонет. Он понял, что не может заставить себя посмотреть в глаза Дэрилу, и то, что он услышал их разговор, было точно не совпадением. Рик свирепо посмотрел на Нигана. 

— Ты нарочно так сделал, да? Увидел его и подумал: «Эй, вот он, отличный способ, как разрушить сегодня жизнь Рика до основания»?!

Ниган злобно усмехнулся. 

— Может быть. Но знаешь, это не должно было произойти именно так. Просто нужно было признать, что тебе нравится проводить со мной время. 

— Не дождешься, — фыркнул Рик, затем продолжил, вздохнув: — Да и не важно это. В любом случае, каждый второй скорее всего думает, что ты меня ебешь.

Ниган скривился. 

— А. Понятно. 

Он отпустил талию Рика и пошел прочь. Рик неуверенно последовал за ним. 

— А что ты хотел, чтобы они думали, Ниган? Что я живу с тобой припеваючи? Или что ты меня просто закинул в какую-нибудь клетку и забыл? Слово брак каждым может пониматься по-своему, особенно в нашем случае. 

— Я не хочу, чтобы люди думали, что я ебаный насильник, — ответил Ниган, не глядя на Рика. 

— Ну, с этим сложнее, ведь я не собирал городское собрание и не объявлял на нем, что у нас нет секса. Это равносильно самоубийству. Эй... — он схватил Нигана за плечо и повернул к себе, заставляя смотреть в глаза. — Какая тебе вообще разница, что тут все о тебе думают? Бог свидетель, я пытался не обращать на них внимания, но это я, мне эти люди небезразличны. Я знаю правду о тебе. И этого должно быть достаточно, ты так не думаешь? 

Ниган теперь почти улыбался. 

— Очень мило с твоей стороны, Рик, что ты так сильно стараешься меня утешить. 

— Я должен подбадривать тебя, потому что когда ты расстроен, ты превращаешься в мудака.

Ниган гортанно рассмеялся, запрокинув голову, затем вновь обнял Рика за талию. 

— Четко подмечено, Рик. Кстати, существует реальная причина тому, зачем я увел тебя от Аарона… — они как раз подошли к грузовику, на котором приехали, и Ниган распахнул задние двери, продемонстрировав несколько ящиков с детским питанием и упаковок с подгузниками, — не хотел забыть все это дерьмо в машине. 

Ах да, вещи, которые они нашли на прошлой неделе. Он совершенно о них забыл. 

— Арат! Сделай одолжение, помоги Рику с этими цацками. 

Арат подошла и взяла ящик из багажника. К удивлению Рика, она никак это не прокомментировала, просто отнесла его к кучке медицинских припасов, которые Спасители привезли с собой для александрийцев. Должно быть, Ниган заранее ввел ее в курс дела. 

Они вдвоем быстро разгрузили багажник, и Арат вновь присоединилась к другим Спасителям. 

— Мои парни не были в восторге, когда узнали о нашем маленьком уговоре. Они думают, что подобные договоренности выставляют меня в твоих глазах размазней, — Ниган вновь усмехнулся. — Но это совершеннейшая тупость, ведь я на самом деле очень жесткий… 

Рик махнул на него рукой, прервав словесный поток. 

— Да-да, я понял. Спасибо тебе, — Рик заглянул внутрь грузовика. — Погоди-ка. Но мы тогда нашли только три пачки. Откуда взялось еще три? 

— Считай, что это подарок, — улыбнулся Ниган. — Я попросил ребят, чтобы на вылазках они искали еще и детскую фигню. В Святилище есть дети, но они уже выросли для такого. Поэтому ребята были просто в ярости от подобной просьбы, но мне поебать. Ведь пока они выходят на вылазки и находят подобную фигню, почему бы не брать ее, раз она может кому-то пригодиться, так ведь? 

У Рика не было слов. Ниган попросил своих парней искать вещи для Джудит. Без навязывания, обязательств и выгоды для себя. Для этого не существовало никаких иных определений, чем «очень мило». _Милый_ Ниган. Да кто он, черт побери, такой? Как он и Ниган-мудак, опозоривший его перед Аароном и Дэрилом, могли существовать в одном человеке? 

— Эй, ты в порядке, Рик? — весело спросил Ниган.

Рик, не мигая, уставился на него. 

— Ты… заставил их искать вещи для Джулит? 

Ниган прислонился к грузовику. 

— Ну да… я просто подумал... знаешь, одной проблемой с ней будет меньше. 

Волна благодарности и приязни к Нигану окатила Рика. 

— Спасибо тебе,— пораженно сказал он. 

Ниган пожал плечами. 

— Не за что. В этом нет ничего такого. Ну правда, ерунда. 

Но ерундой это не было. Оба они знали это, но никто не хотел этого признавать. 

Рик взял три упаковки в руки. 

— Можешь взять остальные? 

Ниган кивнул и, взяв подгузники, пошел следом за Риком. 

— Ты ведешь меня в свой дом? — удивленно спросил он, и Рик не мог его винить в этом. 

Когда Спасители были в Александрии, Рик старался избегать необходимости заходить внутрь. Он не хотел, чтобы Ниган просил его провести экскурсию. А сейчас… сейчас Рик сам хотел кое-что сделать. 

Он открыл дверь, и они остановились в прихожей. Ниган присвистнул. 

— Да у тебя тут просто хоромы, Рик. Чертовски уютно. 

— Ой, эм… привет, Рик, я и не знала, что ты… придешь, — произнесла Оливия сверху лестницы, нервно поглядывая на Нигана. Она совершенно точно не хотела, чтобы тот обнаружил Джудит. 

— Оливия, привет! Все в порядке. Мы принесли кое-что для Джудит. Мы… эм, долго не пробудем тут. Я позову тебя, когда будем уходить, хорошо? 

Оливия теребила пальцы, спускаясь по лестнице, и создавалось впечатление, что ей очень неуютно. 

— Хорошо. Эм… Джудит в своей комнате. Если ты просто хочешь отнести вещи наверх, я могу это сделать. 

Рик покачал головой. 

— Нет, я хочу с ней повидаться. Все равно спасибо, — Рик принялся подниматься по лестнице, но заметив, что Ниган остался внизу, обернулся к нему. — Ты идешь? 

Ниган выглядел удивленно. Он прошел пару ступенек по лестнице до Рика и протянул упаковки, которые нес, ему. Рик вновь покачал головой. 

— Ты же хотел с ней познакомиться, помнишь? 

— Рик, я не… — он выглядел шокировано, — не хочу, чтобы ты делал эту хуйню. Я не преследовал такой цели, когда делал тебе сюрприз. Я не собирался, блядь, заставлять тебя знакомить меня со своим ребенком. И я прекрасно понимаю, почему ты не хочешь… 

— Да знаю я, — прервал Рик. — Я сам хочу этого. Пошли. Но… эм, оставь свою биту вне детской. 

Рик дошел до комнаты Джудит, положил упаковки на пол у двери и вошел внутрь. Ниган оставил биту за пределами комнаты, прислонив ее к стене, и нерешительно остановился в дверном проеме, будто бы каждую секунду ожидая, что Рик передумает и скажет ему выметаться. 

Если честно, Рик никогда не видел Нигана таким неуверенным и это было что-то новое. 

— Заходи, — сказал Рик ему и потянулся к Джудит, сидевшей в кроватке. 

Она играла с плюшевым кроликом, которого немедленно бросила, как только Рик нагнулся к ней. Он поднял ее из колыбельной, улыбаясь и воркуя. Поцеловав её в голову, Рик повернулся к Нигану, который свалил упаковки подгузников рядом с риковыми. Он выглядел ужасно неуместно тут. Его лицо смягчилось, когда он увидел Джудит. 

— Вы только посмотрите, — прошептал он, делая неуверенный шаг вперед, — вы оба самое милое из всего, что мне доводилось видеть. 

Ниган подошел ближе и положил руку Рику между лопатками, Джудит с любопытством посмотрела на него. 

— Она просто милашка, Рик. Ты делаешь просто охуительно красивых деток, — он прикусил язык и скорчил рожу, что развеселило Джудит и она захихикала. — Прости. Нужно следить за языком в твоем присутствии. 

— Да ничего страшного. Бог свидетель, она слышала и похуже, — сказал Рик, тщательно стараясь отогнать чувство теплоты, которое разлилось в нем, когда он увидел их двоих рядом. — Хочешь подержать ее? 

— Ты уверен? — Ниган снова выглядел очень удивленным. 

Рик кивнул, осторожно передавая Джудит в руки Нигана, наблюдая за тем, как он аккуратно берет ее. Рик никогда не видел на его лице такого нежного и трепетного выражения. Ниган усадил Джудит себе на бедро, позволяя ей схватиться маленьким кулачком за свой длинный палец. 

— Приветик, ангелочек. Я Ниган. Да ты ж у нас такая милая, правда? — он усмехнулся, когда она потянулась, чтобы потрогать его нос и бороду. 

Рик прислонился к шкафу и наблюдал за открывшейся картиной. Ниган смотрится в детской как инородный предмет, подумалось Рику. Такой большой, грубый и в своей этой кожанке, среди детских игрушек и вещей. Однако он держал Джудит и гримасничал для нее, будто делал это каждый день. Сердце Рика сжалось. 

Они пробыли в комнате несколько минут. Рик все смотрел на удачные попытки Нигана развеселить Джудит. Затем в дверях показалась Оливия. Глаза широко распахнулись в страхе, когда она увидела, что Ниган держит Джудит. 

— Рик…? — она не отводила взгляда от Джудит, голос дрогнул. 

— Оливия. Эм... послушай, все в порядке. Все хорошо. Ты что-то хотела? 

Черт подери. Если Мишон об этом узнает, она просто взбесится. А она была не из тех женщин, которых можно легко успокоить. 

— Я… эм, Спасители готовы отправляться. Там женщина спрашивает, куда вы оба запропастились. 

Рик посмотрел на Нигана и тот кивнул ему. Он передал Джудит Рику и вышел за дверь, прихватив Люсиль по дороге, и спустился вниз. Рик поцеловал Джудит в лоб, Оливия забрала её к себе, крепко прижав. 

— Эм… — начал Рик, — ты не могла бы… не упоминать этого при Мишон и Карле? 

Оливия нахмурилась. 

— Я тебе клянусь, я бы не позволил ему прийти сюда, если бы существовала хотя бы малейшая вероятность того, что ей грозит опасность. Ты же знаешь меня, Оливия. Я бы скорее умер, чем позволил, чтобы что-то случилось с моими детьми. 

Она поджала губы, но все-таки кивнула. 

Рик последовал за Ниганом. Они с Арат ждали его у входной двери. Все вместе, они вернулись к грузовику. Арат снова заняла место водителя, Рика вновь усадили посередине. 

— Спасибо. За то, что разрешил мне с ней повидаться. Ты не был обязан, — пробормотал Ниган, когда они выезжали за пределы Александрии. 

— Я знаю, но я… сам хотел этого. Я верю, что ты её не обидишь.

Рик и сам не знал, почему в это верил, но факт оставался фактом. Если бы он в это не верил, он ни за что бы не позволил Нигану узнать о ней и уж тем более увидеть её. 

Ниган слегка улыбнулся. 

— Ну, я рад, что ты по крайней мере не думаешь обо мне, как о детоубийце. 

— Ты доказал, что можешь быть вменяемым. Время от времени.

**______ᏜᏜᏜ______**

Когда они вернулись в Святилище, Ниган направился не в комнату Рика, как тот ожидал, а стал подниматься наверх. 

— Ты куда? — спросил он, проклиная себя за то, как жалко прозвучал его голос. 

Ниган посмотрел на Рика, замерев на полпути к первому лестничному пролету.

— У нас сегодня будет секс, Рик? — спросил он напрямую. 

Лицо Рика вспыхнуло. 

— Я… эм, нет? 

И «нет» было верным ответом. _Держись, Рик. Продолжай надеяться, что ты рано или поздно придешь в себя._

Ниган пожал плечами. 

— Тогда я собираюсь найти того, кто захочет со мной секса. В течение недели я воздерживался до синих яиц. Если продолжу в том же духе, люди подумают, что я совсем размяк, — он усмехнулся тому, как двусмысленно прозвучала фраза. — Наслаждайся выходным. Довольно скоро я вернусь, чтобы вновь понянчить твое подавленное либидо. 

С этими словами он продолжил подниматься по лестнице. А Рик ощутил, как скребет что-то внутри, что-то, чего к Нигану он раньше никогда не испытывал: ревность.


	14. Chapter 14

Рик не знал, откуда пришло это чувство. Оно просто было: он ревновал. И это стало такой неожиданностью, что он даже не мог сдвинуться с места. Он просто стоял, глядя на то, как Ниган продолжал подниматься наверх, пока не скрылся с глаз. А Рик все продолжал стоять, пораженный собственными чувствами. Только когда мимо него стали проходить люди, снуя по лестнице вверх и вниз, он развернулся на каблуках и поспешил скрыться в своей комнате. 

Сев на край кровати, он принялся стягивать ботинки, маниакально думая о том, что сейчас делает Ниган. Или, точнее, с кем. Какую из многообразия своих великолепных жен он выберет сегодня для ебли? А, возможно, секс будет не с одной, чтобы компенсировать долгое вынужденное воздержание? Он слишком легко мог себе это представить: Ниган и одна из его хорошеньких жен, оба опутаны простынями… Картина заставляла желудок неприятно сжиматься. 

Рик прекрасно понимал, что это не должно его заботить. Но тот факт, что, несмотря ни на какие логические доводы, он беспокоился по этому вопросу, невероятно его тревожил. Ведь это означало, что за всеми запутанными эмоциями, которые он испытывал к Нигану, скрывалось нечто серьезное. Нечто, выходящее за рамки простой сексуальной неудовлетворенности и напряженности. То, чего Рик не хотел бы чувствовать к нему никогда. 

Однако сейчас было не место и не время для притворств. Не тогда, когда он сидел тут, весь кипя от гнева и думая о руках Нигана, лапающих кого-то другого. Эти мысли беспокоили его слишком сильно. Так не должно было быть. Не с тем, кто даже с ним не спит, не с тем, кого он должен ненавидеть. 

Правда, Рик уже не испытывал к нему ненависти. Если он собирался быть честным хотя бы с самим собой, то стоило признать, что это чувство давным-давно ушло. Оно было слишком простым, слишком прямолинейным, и то, что он ощущал к Нигану сейчас, можно было назвать как угодно, но не ненавистью. 

Ниган выводил его из себя. Он до чертиков его раздражал. Он говорил такие вещи, что Рику хотелось и ударить его, и поцеловать одновременно, схватив за отвороты его дурацкой кожанки. Иногда он почти переходил черту, но все чаще Рик начинал понимать причины этого. Он был жестоким, но Граймс видел в нем отголоски себя самого. Он отмачивал идиотские шутки, над которыми Рик начинал смеяться прежде, чем успевал себя остановить. _Иногда_ Ниган был милым и заботливым, ласковым и нежным, причем в самые неожиданные моменты. Казалось, не проходило и дня, чтобы он чем-то ни удивил Рика. И ему это нравилось. Ниган ему нравился.

Он мог бы продолжать отрицать это и дальше, но пора было остановиться и признать, что так оно и было. Ниган нравился ему. Ему нравилось быть рядом с ним, флиртовать, обмениваться подъебками. Нравились их случайные прикосновения, и совсем неслучайные — тоже. С каждым днем Рик все больше понимал, что Ниган был тем человеком, с которым ему хотелось бы проводить рядом каждый день. В этом не было никакого смысла, но в этом же заключалась истина. 

Иногда, когда Рик оставался наедине с самим собой по пути в Александрию и обратно или когда в Святилище выдавался скучный денек, он фантазировал о том, по какому сценарию пошли бы события, встреться они до того, как Ниган превратился в нынешнего себя. До Спасителей, жен и всего того, что шло с этим в комплекте. Если бы их пути пересеклись ранее, и он присоединился к группе Рика. Тогда все было бы намного проще. Ничего из перечисленного не усложнило бы их отношений, это могло бы _сработать_. Они могли бы руководить вместе, как партнеры и как союзники.

Но фантазировать на эту тему было бессмысленно. Они не встретились раньше, и вся ситуация была настолько ебанутой, что Рик просто не видел выхода. Однако, он изо всех сил хотел его увидеть. Как хотел и Нигана. Пора было признать, он его _хотел_. И тот факт, что парой этажей выше он сейчас занимался, без сомнения, грязным сексом с одной из своих великолепных жен, просто размазывал его по стенке.

Рик быстро разделся и принял душ, всем сердцем желая, чтобы вода смыла настырные мысли о Нигане. Улегшись в пустую кровать, он закрыл глаза, по привычке перевернувшись на бок и ощутив странную пустоту без тепла чужого тела позади себя.

**______ᏜᏜᏜ______**

На следующее утро Рик проснулся и увидел, что ему уже принесли завтрак. Он принялся за еду, понимая, что не хочет провести весь день в Святилище, слоняясь от безделья. 

Ведь именно этим он в конечном итоге всегда и занимался. Ему не нужно было работать за очки, и поэтому большинство времени ему тут просто было нечем заняться. У него в жизни никогда не было столько свободного времени, и, если честно, его наличие ему не нравилось. Совершенно точно, он не любил наличие подобной свободы именно в Святилище, потому что единственный человек, с которым он хотел проводить свой досуг — лидер группы. А его не так-то легко было отыскать. 

Рику хотелось выйти за стену. Отправиться на вылазку, быть полезным, сделать _хоть что-то_. Но вылазка означала необходимость взять кого-то с собой, а именно людей Нигана. Рику этого, конечно, не хотелось. Он как-то спросил Нигана, можно ли ему пойти за провизией в одиночку, на что незамедлительно получил резкий ответ: _«Ни за какие ебаные коврижки я не позволю тебе пойти одному. И мне насрать, что ты на протяжении двух лет был нереально крутым жопонадиральщиком-бродягой. Я верю в систему взаимопомощи. Тебе нужен хоть кто-то, кто сможет прикрыть спину.»_

В его словах был смысл, но именно из-за этого Рик проводил слишком много времени непродуктивно. 

Остаток дня он бесцельно блуждал по Святилищу, исследуя каждый уголок и тестируя самого себя, насколько хорошо ему удается здесь ориентироваться. Он провел тут уже довольно много времени, но оставались еще уголки, в которые он не успел сунуть свой нос. Например, он не знал, где Ниган спит, когда не ночует в его комнате. 

На самом деле, большую часть дня он ломал голову именно над этим вопросом. И над тем, с кем именно он спит. Мысль была слишком навязчивой, он не мог избавиться от нее, что бы ни делал. Ниган _нашел_ способ поселиться даже в его мыслях.

Когда вечером Рик пошел в свою комнату, в груди не отпускало беспокойство. Он был измучен и изнервирован, и единственной глупой мыслью, поселившейся в его мозгу, было то, что все мгновенно пройдет, если только он откроет дверь в свою комнату и увидит там Нигана. По какой-то неочевидной причине, это было очень важным. Смущенный этой мыслью, он, взявшись за дверную ручку, колебался, замерев у двери. Рик не знал, как именно поступит, если Ниган _и правда_ окажется там. Он просто хотел, чтобы тот был в комнате. Был рядом с _ним_ , а не с кем-то еще. 

— Привет, Рик, — раздался спокойный голос из-за спины.

Рик вздрогнул и повернулся, столкнувшись нос к носу с Ниганом. Сердце пропустило удар, и Граймс вдруг понял, что его тело реагирует на присутствие Нигана слишком нелепо и неуправляемо. 

— Я думал, тебя не будет дольше, — равнодушно бросил Рик, стараясь не показывать облегчение, которое испытал. 

— Я по тебе скучал, — Ниган улыбнулся своей улыбкой-для-подъебок, но его слова все равно наполнили грудь Рика теплом. — Пойдем внутрь? 

Рик толкнул дверь, Ниган вошел следом, прислонился к шкафу и уставился на него. 

— Итак, Рик, какой хуйней ты сегодня занимался? Наверное, сделал целое нихуя? 

— Типа того, — ворчливо отозвался он, садясь на край кровати. 

— Ты скучал по мне ночью? 

Ну вот, началось. Он мог бы соврать. Это далось бы ему легко. Или же… он мог ответить правду и проверить, куда это его приведет. Для разнообразия, можно было сказать честно хотя бы раз. 

— Ну, может быть и да. Немного... 

Ниган издал удивленный звук, что заставило Рика перевести на него взгляд. Тот смотрел на него распахнутыми глазами. 

— Ебать. Не думал, что ты признаешься, — хмыкнул он. 

— Признаюсь? — усмехнулся Рик. 

— Да, Рик. Признаешься. Я просто хотел дать тебе шанс быть со мной честным. Я _и так_ знал, что ты соскучился. 

Рик стремительно пересек комнату, встав напротив Нигана, вторгаясь в его пространство, так же, как сам Ниган любил это делать. 

— Откуда же тебе было знать? 

— Ой, да ладно тебе, Рик. Ты выглядел вчера как потерянный щенок: грустные глаза и поджатый хвост, когда я сказал, что буду спать где-то в другом месте.

— Думаю, ты слишком себе нафантазировал. 

— Ой, думаю, мы оба знаем, что нет. Ну, давай же, Рик. Как долго ты еще собираешься играть в эту игру? Знаю, было весело. Бля, да я сам наслаждался этими острыми ощущениями от нашей метафорической охоты, но всему есть предел, и тебе пора прекращать доводить свои яйца до синевы. 

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — спросил Рик. 

Мозг цеплялся за каждое слово, тщательно анализируя, и ему было трудно сразу понять их значение. 

— Я имею _в виду_ , — выделил последнее слово Ниган, пододвигаясь ближе к Рику и просовывая пальцы в петли его джинсов, — что пришло время тебе, черт возьми, сдаться. Тебе хорошо удавалось выкручиваться. Но ты не можешь продолжать притворяться, что ничего не хочешь, Рик. Не после того, как ты меня, блядь, поцеловал, и, конечно, не после того маленького ебаного представления, которое ты устроил для меня вчера утром. 

Лицо Рика мгновенно вспыхнуло от воспоминаний, Ниган усмехнулся. 

— Я был очень терпелив. Я говорил правду, сказав, что дождусь, когда ты станешь готов. Но ты, блядь, _уже_ готов, и мне кажется, тебе просто нужен маленький толчок. 

Рик прикусил губу и заглянул ему в глаза. 

— Ну так подтолкни меня. 

В глазах Нигана вспыхнул лихорадочный огонь, он притянул Рика к себе ближе, вжимаясь в его тело своим, соприкасаясь лбами:

— Хочешь, чтобы я поцеловал тебя, Рик? 

_Момент истины, Рик. Карты на стол._

— Да, — прошептал он.

Их губы были так близко, что он буквально почувствовал, как Ниган улыбнулся.

— Что-что, Рик? Не совсем тебя расслышал. Что ты там хочешь? 

Рик сжал челюсти. _Ну естественно_ , подумал он. Естественно, Ниган заставит его умолять.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты меня поцеловал. Пожалуйста, — чуть громче произнес он. 

_Пожалуйста_ вырвалось помимо его воли, но Нигану понравилось. Как только слова слетели с губ, он прижался к ним своими. На удивление, его губы были мягкими, теплыми и идеально подходили риковым. Ниган вжался в него всем телом, обняв за бедра, и, не разрывая поцелуя, двинулся на него, подталкивая до тех пор, пока Граймс не уперся спиной в стену. 

Рик целовал Нигана в ответ, поначалу осторожно, затем с нарастающей лихорадочностью, позволяя собственным пальцам скользить вверх по его спине и плечам, зарываясь в волосы. Ниган углубил поцелуй, скользнув языком ему в рот, заставив придушенно застонать, а потом самодовольно хмыкнул, не разрывая поцелуя. Рик ужесточил поцелуй, заставив того заткнуться. 

Граймс чувствовал, как трутся друг о друга их щетины, и это оказалось приятнее, чем он ожидал. Ниган вдруг прикусил, оттянул и отпустил его нижнюю губу, вновь всосав её на мгновение, прежде чем совсем покинуть его губы, заставив Рика недовольно замычать. Однако он сразу же замолчал, ощутив поцелуи Нигана на своей шее. Целуя и облизывая, тот спускался все ниже, пока не дошел до расстегнутого воротника рубашки. Он приласкал языком чувствительное местечко у ключицы, слегка дразня зубами, а затем резко всосал нежную кожу, наверняка, оставив отметину. Рик гортанно застонал, непроизвольно дернув бедрами, что позволило Нигану изменить их позицию: теперь он просунул колено между его ног, вжавшись и потирая бедром о его промежность. От трения Рик прерывисто задышал, нервно сжимая пальцами волосы Нигана, а тот лишь усмехался, вновь и вновь впиваясь в его шею губами. Его рот был ненасытным. Граймс чувствовал, как кружится голова, реальность таяла и сжималась до точки, оставались лишь ощущения, сосредоточенные в тех местах, где Ниган касался его. Вдруг в ухо полился горячий, хриплый шепот: «Кровать?»

Рик, не желая задумываться ни на секунду, горячо выпалил: «О Боже, да!», а затем Ниган, не отпуская от себя ни на сантиметр, повел его к кровати. Они пятились до тех пор, пока Рик не почувствовал, как уперся ногами в матрас. В следующее мгновение он уже лежал на спине, а Ниган, нависнув над ним, медленно полз вперед, заставляя его отползать, пока Рик не достиг подушек и не развалился на них. Ниган нежно погладил его лицо, опускаясь пальцами вдоль его тела до бедер. Сжав их с обеих сторон, он резко подтянул Рика ближе к себе, оказавшись между его ног. 

В следующий миг Ниган порывисто подался вперед и вновь завладел его губами. Рик закрыл глаза и потерялся в их горячих поцелуях. Ниган целовался дико и непредсказуемо, как и следовало его темпераменту. В один момент он едва касался губ Рика, дразня и заставляя желать большего, в другой напористо толкался языком в его рот, доводя до исступления. В какой-то момент он вновь перешел поцелуями на его шею, обшаривая горячим ртом каждый миллиметр, облизывая и лаская в самых уязвимых местах, вырывая из Рика такие стоны, которые он предпочел бы скрыть. Рик чувствовал его усмешки на своей коже, его щетина царапала шею, но ему было чертовски приятно, хотя где-то глубоко в душе он испытывал от этого невыносимый стыд. Рик поглаживал спину и плечи Нигана, ощущая, как тот принялся терзать его шею с другой стороны, вжимаясь своим пахом в его. 

В какой-то момент Ниган прикусил нежную кожу у основания шеи так сильно, что Рик, зашипев, впился пальцами в его спину. Ниган отстранился, на лице отразилась неуверенность, которую Граймс никогда раньше не видел. 

— Уже слишком? — спросил он практически извиняющимся тоном. 

Вместо ответа Рик потянул за края его футболки, задрав ее ему за голову. Взглянув на голую грудь Нигана, он выдохнул: «Блять, нет», прежде чем вновь впиться в его рот поцелуем. 

Он почувствовал, как Ниган принялся расстегивать его рубашку. Обнажив его грудь, он припал к ней губами, продолжая целовать и покусывать все ниже, попутно расправляясь с оставшимися пуговицами, вырывая из Рика всхлипы и стоны. 

Рик чувствовал, что задыхается от восторга. Ощущение прижавшейся голой груди Нигана к его собственной банально сводило с ума. К этому моменту его член уже давно затвердел, и его бросало в жар от осознания того, что Ниган прекрасно чувствовал его стояк. Ему безумно хотелось потереться пахом о бедра Нигана. Ему отчаянно нужны были его прикосновения, что ужасало и безумно волновало одновременно. 

Ниган продолжал оставлять на груди Рика дразнящие поцелуи, неторопливо исследуя все его тело и заставляя того уже вскрикивать от удовольствия. Рик вдруг почувствовал его дразнящий язык на своем соске, отчего тот затвердел. Ниган легко втянул его в рот, и Граймс задохнулся. Со вторым соском он проделал то же самое и продолжил дразнить их ртом и пальцами, каким-то образом точно зная, как можно довести его до исступления. Сознание заволокло туманом, голова кружилась, Рик уже давно себя не контролировал. 

Опустившись губами к низу живота, Ниган принялся целовать тазовые косточки, расстегивая, наконец, его джинсы и стягивая их до колен. Рик ногами дотолкал их ниже, позволив упасть на пол и присоединиться к перекрученным одеялам. 

Ниган поднялся выше, снова впиваясь в его губы, проводя рукой по бедру и задирая его ногу себе на талию. Без мешающих грубых джинсов Рик, наконец, почувствовал, насколько твердым был Ниган, прижавшийся пахом к его промежности. Ощущение чужого члена напротив собственного было странным, но невероятно возбуждающим. Рик понимал, что причиной ниганова возбуждения был именно он, и это было… невероятно горячо. Он осторожно провел ладонями по телу Нигана, мимолетно вжавшись пахом в его, и принялся трясущимися руками расстегивать ремень. Ниган ненадолго прервал поцелуй, приподнимая бедра, чтобы дать Рику расстегнуть и ширинку. Их позиция была не самой удобной для раздевания, и после минуты неуклюжей возни Ниган с ворчанием нетерпеливо толкнул штаны вниз. 

И вновь он навалился на Рика всем телом, целуя, кусая и всасывая его кожу, лаская его шею и ключицы так интенсивно, что завтра наверняка останутся засосы. Отметины, увидев которые любой поймет, кто их оставил. Но, по непонятной причине, Рику было наплевать. 

Ниган вжал запястье Рика в матрас, другой рукой провел по его бедру. Граймс почувствовал, как он скользнул пальцами за резинку его трусов, слегка оттягивая их и выжидательно остановившись. Даже когда он уже лежал под ним полуголым, Ниган все еще был терпелив и оставлял ему шанс дать заднюю. 

Но Рик был готов. Он играл в это нелепое отрицание с самим собой на протяжении нескольких месяцев и теперь совершенно точно, блять, хотел _взять все_ , что Ниган готов был ему дать. Он сжал запястье той руки Нигана, которой тот теребил резинку его боксеров. Ниган замер, явно задаваясь вопросом, значит ли это, что Рик хочет остановиться. Но он лишь приподнял бедра и, руководя его рукой, стянул мешающие трусы, оставшись теперь совершенно голым. 

— Как ни прискорбно это признавать, но я готов. Возьми меня… — прошептал Рик в ухо Нигану.

Рик почувствовал, как в ответ на эти слова дрожь прошлась по всему ниганову телу, затем он схватил оба его запястья, заведя их над головой и вжав в матрас. Он навалился на Рика всем весом, прижавшись так сильно, что тот ощутил, как дернулся от возбуждения его член, и прорычал Рику в ухо: 

— О, я возьму тебя, Рик. Выебу хорошенько. Я ждал этого слишком долго, ждал, когда смогу засунуть свой член в твою великолепную задницу. Пиздецки долго. 

Он освободил одно запястье Рика и, огладив рукой его тело, грубо сжал ягодицу, заставив того задохнуться. Ниган усмехнулся. 

— Ты никогда не ебался с мужиком, так ведь, Рик? 

Ответ и так был очевиден, но все же Рик выдохнул « _Никогда…_ », в то время, как Ниган потерся носом о его шею, щекоча бородой, заставив его задрожать. Ниган хмыкнул, пораженный его покладистостью. 

— Тогда тебя ждет охуенная ночка, Рик. 

Он отпустил его задницу только для того, чтобы стянуть с себя боксеры. 

— Хочу войти в тебя пальцами… разработать как следует… пока не начнешь _умолять_ заменить пальцы членом, — влажно прошептал он ему на ухо, лизнув мочку. 

Рик застонал, отчаянно желая, чтобы Ниган перестал его дразнить и _уже трахнул_ наконец. Член пульсировал и болел от напряжения. Прижатый к голому животу Нигана, он истекал смазкой. Неспособный отвести взгляд, Рик наблюдал за тем, как скользнули вниз по длинным ногам Нигана его боксеры, освобождая налитой член. Во рту пересохло. Он облизал сухие губы горячим языком. Спустя, казалось, столетие Рик смог заставить себя отвести взгляд от его длинного члена, чтобы тут же наткнуться глазами на насмешливую улыбку. 

— Нравится вид, Рик? — дразняще спросил он, улыбаясь шире. 

Граймс непроизвольно покраснел от того, что его поймали за столь откровенным разглядыванием. Не прекращая улыбаться, Ниган провел большим пальцем по его нижней губе. 

— Повернись, детка. Сейчас твоя крыша нахрен улетит от удовольствия. 

Рик немедленно повиновался, перевернувшись на живот. Ниган хмыкнул, заметив его порывистость, но Рику было уже плевать. Он вжался жаждущим членом в матрас, каждая клеточка его тела молила о внимании Нигана. 

Зарывшись лицом в подушки, Рик услышал, как сзади шевелится Ниган и как он открывает ящик прикроватной тумбы. Он почувствовал горячее дыхание у себя на шее: Ниган спускался поцелуями вниз по его спине, заставляя его остервенело сжимать простыни. Поцелуи прекратились на пояснице, а затем Рик почувствовал укус на своей правой ягодице. Он вздрогнул от неожиданности, что вновь заставило Нигана усмехнуться. 

Он вообще слишком много смеется для подобной ситуации, решил Рик про себя. 

Ниган устроился между его ног и мягко огладил ягодицы ладонями. Он принялся нежно массировать его задницу, что позволило Рику немного расслабиться. Затем он почувствовал, как Ниган развел его ягодицы, жадно пожирая глазами уязвимое колечко мышц. Он слегка надавил большим пальцем на вход, преодолевая сопротивление, заставив Рика скулить и прятать покрасневшее лицо в подушках. Ему было неловко от того, насколько он сейчас был выставлен напоказ. Ниган убрал руку, и Рик услышал, как щелкнула крышка тюбика, а затем уже влажный палец дразняще потер его вход. Рик непроизвольно захныкал и уже был готов наорать на Нигана, чтобы тот, черт возьми, _не медлил_ , когда почувствовал, как палец скользнул внутрь, вырывая из его горла странный звук. Ощущение наполненности чем-то было совершенно ему чуждо, и, пока ему не было больно, он мог бы назвать это чувство странным.

Ниган принялся медленно двигать пальцем, и странность сменилась удовольствием, а возбуждение накатило с новой силой. Рик гортанно застонал, и Ниган тут же добавил второй палец, двигая ими туда-сюда, заставляя Рика извиваться под ним. Когда Ниган согнул пальцы внутри него, надавив на простату, удовольствие стало настолько невыносимым, что он закричал, сжимая простыни до белых костяшек. 

— С тобой там все в порядке, Рик? Такие звуки издаешь, будто охуительно время проводишь.

Рик вновь услышал в его голосе усмешку. В глубине души он понимал, что его должна раздражать такая большая власть Нигана над ним. По крайней мере, ему должно было быть стыдно, что он так откровенно и уязвимо лежит тут, показывая всего себя перед этим человеком. Однако чувства его были сейчас даже отдаленно не похожи на стыд или раздражение. 

Он не мог сосредоточиться ни на чем, кроме уже трех пальцев, безостановочно скользивших внутри него, терзавших его точку наслаждения и заставляющих Рика стонать и извиваться. 

— Бля, Рик, ты хоть представляешь, насколько охуительно горячо видеть тебя таким разнузданным подо мной? — выдохнул Ниган рокочущим баритоном на ухо Рику, не переставая двигать в нем пальцами. — Я не мог перестать думать о вчерашнем утре. Весь. Блядский. День. — С каждым словом он резко толкался в Рика, заставляя его уже скулить в подушки. 

— К концу дня мне было охуительно тяжело. Всю ебаную ночь я думал о тебе. О тебе, раскинувшимся передо мной, трогающим себя напоказ для меня. Бля, — прорычал Ниган и прижался к бедру Рика своим твердым членом. — Я не прекращал представлять тебя, даже когда вчера ебал своих жен. Тебя, распаленного и стонущего, такого, как и сейчас. 

Ниган резко вынул пальцы, Рик недовольно застонал, ощутив внутри пустоту. Ниган мазнул щетиной по его скуле, хрипло прошептав на ухо «Не волнуйся, детка, тебе не придется долго ждать». Нежно укусив его за мочку, он отстранился. Рик задрожал, услышав, как вновь открылся тюбик. Сильные пальцы сжали бедро, потянув на себя, и скользкая головка уперлась в растянутый вход. Граймс рефлекторно напрягся, затаив дыхание, и Ниган это почувствовал. Он слегка отстранился. 

— Рик, — мягко сказал он. — Ты точно уверен, что хочешь этого? На все, блять, сто процентов? Потому что… 

— Да, бля, да, я уверен, — прервал его Рик, — на хуйлион процентов, давай, — пробормотал он скороговоркой, отчаянно желая, чтобы Ниган вновь заполнил образовавшуюся в нем пустоту. 

Он практически услышал, как Ниган сзади него растянул губы в широкой ухмылке. 

— Да ты весь сгораешь от ебаного нетерпения, да, сладкий? — дразняще сказал он. — Но ты ведь знаешь, я не хотел бы принуждать тебя ни к чему… 

Рик нетерпеливо зарычал, сытый по горло его насмешками. 

— Да выеби меня уже, долбаный ты мудак, я уверен! — заорал он. 

Ниган, не переставая ухмыляться, вновь приставил головку ко входу Рика. 

— Это еще что такое было? Пожалуй, мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты еще разок это сказал. Попроси вежливо и, возможно, я, наконец, тебя выебу. 

Рик едва успел подавить разочарованный стон. Конечно же Ниган заставит его просить. Но, даже несмотря на разочарование, Рик чувствовал, что в глубине души наслаждается тем, что его заставляют умолять себя выебать. Это было… _необычно_. Ниган заставил его совершенно слететь с катушек. И он мог поклясться, что его член сейчас был таким твердым, как никогда в жизни. 

— Пожалуйста… — простонал он, лицо отчаянно покраснело, ощущение члена Нигана, прижатого ко входу, заставляло голову кружиться. 

Чувство стыда, неуверенности или гордости отошло на задний план. 

— Пожалуйста, я хочу этого, хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул. Пожалуйста, выеби меня,— умоляюще закончил он. 

— Хороший мальчик, — усмехнулся Ниган.

Он надавил бедрами, и головка вошла внутрь, заставив Рика придушенно застонать. Чувства переполняли его, а Ниган продолжал давить, заполняя собой до отказа. Наконец, он погрузился членом по основание, мягко ударившись пахом о его зад и удовлетворенно застонав. 

— Бля, — прошипел он, склонившись и прижимаясь грудью к спине Рика. — Ты. Такой. Узкий. 

Ощущение растянутости и совершенной заполненности было потрясающим, несмотря на то, что приносило с собой легкую боль, которая была почти приятной. 

— Двигайся, — прорычал Рик. — Давай. Трахай меня. 

Нигану не нужно было повторять дважды, он на пробу отвел бедра назад, оставляя в нем одну лишь головку и затем с силой вернулся обратно, оба в унисон застонали. Ниган принялся втрахивать его в кровать, придерживая за бедра одной рукой, другой прижав к матрасу руку Рика и переплетаясь пальцами.

— Бля, в тебе так хорошо. Тебе нравится чувствовать мой член в себе? 

Его голос был едва различим среди хриплых выдохов, а Рик уже настолько далеко зашел, что еле смог простонать «Да, о Боже, _да_ » в ответ, прежде чем закричать от удовольствия, почувствовав, что Ниган, слегка сменив угол, принялся долбить его простату. Он комкал простыни, тело потряхивало с каждым необузданным толчком Нигана. Он не знал, как справиться с внезапно возникшим чувством единения с ним и неожиданной, совсем иной, зависимостью. Граймс дрожал и задыхался, и все испытываемые им эмоции, чувства и ощущения приводили его в _полнеший восторг_. 

Ниган позади него стонал и ругался, Рик чувствовал, как пульсирует внутри его член. Он не переставал стимулировать его простату, посылая по позвоночнику Рика искры удовольствия, приносящие головокружение и возбуждающее наслаждение. Член Рика, все еще нетронутый, истекал смазкой на простыни. Ниган отпустил его руку и скользнул пальцами по груди, теребя соски, приласкав живот, обводя пальцами пупок, дразняще поглаживая волоски на его паху, когда Рик дернулся бедрами вперед, отчаянно желая, чтобы Ниган до него дотронулся. 

Ниган же фыркнул ему в загривок. 

— Хочешь что-то попросить, Рик? — рука его скользнула ниже, игнорируя жаждущий член и сжимая яйца.

— Подрочи мне, блять! — взорвался Рик, ощущая, как с каждым толчком приближается к краю и желая, чтобы Ниган подтолкнул его в обрыв. 

Он почувствовал, как тот опустился рукой еще ниже, поглаживая края растянутого его членом входа, лишая Рика возможности дышать. Ебаный _дразнила_ …

— А волшебное слово, Рик? 

_Ебаный высокомерный самодовольный вечно дразнящийся ублюдок_. 

— Пожалуйста! — прорычал отчаянно Рик. 

Ниган снова прерывисто засмеялся, но на этот раз все-таки послушался и обнял член Рика пальцами. На пробу провел кулаком пару раз, вырывая из Рика крик изнеможения. Граймс обессиленно повесил голову, ощущая, как непроизвольно дрожат бедра, и пальцы рефлекторно сжимают простынь. Ниган поднес руку ко рту и плюнул в ладонь, вновь взявшись за член Рика, и принялся всерьез дрочить ему в такт своим грубым толчкам.

Рик зарылся лицом в матрас, уже не контролируя ничего, безудержно постанывая и позволяя Нигану делать с собой все, что тот посчитает нужным. Он был мычащим, стонущим ничтожеством, а кулак Нигана, без устали двигавшийся по его члену, был идеально тугим и влажным. Иногда он проводил большим пальцем по его чувствительной головке, размазывая выделявшуюся смазку по всему члену. Рик чувствовал, что с каждым новым толчком внизу живота закручивается спираль надвигающегося оргазма.

— Кончишь для меня, Рик? — горячо прошептал Ниган ему в ухо. — Очень хочу на это посмотреть. 

Ниган будто управлял сейчас его членом, и как только слова слетели с губ, Рик, громко закричав, выгнулся в спине, изливаясь в кулак Нигана и на простынь, ощущая, что мир вокруг пошатнулся. 

Ниган продолжил трахать его, преодолевая сопротивление рефлекторно сжатых мышц, громко рыча-стоная в его затылок, и бурно кончив пару мгновений спустя. Рик почувствовал, как внутрь него изливается горячая сперма. Оба рухнули на кровать. Рик, зарываясь глубже лицом в подушки, а Ниган, Слава богу, скатившись с него и ложась рядом. 

Голова Рика была совершенно блаженно пуста. Он повернул лицо к Нигану, единственному, на чем он сейчас мог сосредоточиться. Волосы его были растрепаны — не без помощи Рика; на щеках расцвели розовые пятна, губы были припухшими от поцелуев. Рик чувствовал, как из него медленно вытекает сперма, капая на бедра. Под животом расплылась скользкая лужица — свидетельство его собственного наслаждения. Ему определенно не следовало ложиться прямо на нее. 

Ниган повернул к Рику голову, на губах играла кривая улыбка. Он лениво блуждал глазами по его голому телу. Рик перевернулся на бок. Недовольно нахмурившись, он отлепил простыни от живота, вызвав у Нигана смешок.

— Да, это всегда проблема, когда в дело вступают два члена, — фыркнул он. — Бля, ты _весь_ в конче перемазался. 

Он некоторое время рассматривал Рика, потом поднялся и пошел в ванную. У двери он обернулся: 

— Пойдем. Поверь, ты не захочешь спать в этом дерьме.

Рик поднялся с кровати и последовал за Ниганом, который уже включал воду. Он неотрывно смотрел на задницу Нигана; соблазн ущипнуть её все нарастал. Рик никак не мог избавиться от мысли, что жопа у Нигана то, что надо. Ниган выпрямился, закончив возиться с краном. Он бросил взгляд через плечо, усмехнувшись, когда понял, куда уставился Рик. 

— Если закончил разглядывать мой зад, залезай в кабинку, — дразняще сказал он, открывая дверцу, и сам забираясь внутрь. 

Рик ничего не ответил, но последовал его примеру, закрывая за собой дверь, чтобы тепло не выходило наружу. Ниган стоял под горячими струями, текущими по его волосам и груди. 

Впервые за все время, Рик позволил себе в открытую рассмотреть Нигана. Все эти месяцы он стыдливо отводил глаза, когда Ниган появлялся перед ним полуодетым. Даже последние недели, когда он понял, что все больше хочет разглядеть его как следует, он не позволял себе ничего больше, чем мимолетный взгляд. Но учитывая то, что Ниган только что почти втрахал Рика в матрас, он решил, что можно доставить себе немного эстетического удовольствия и насладиться представшим видом. 

Голый Ниган казался худее, чем когда носил свою кожанку, но у него были крепкие мышцы. Волосы его пропитались водой, и он провел по ним пальцами, откидывая назад, хотя некоторые прядки, свернувшись колечком, все же прилипали к его лбу. Рик понял, что хочет прикоснуться к нему, осторожно убрать прилипшие волосы, погладить по крепкой груди, вжать его бедра в свои, помять его задницу, пропустить его густые, мокрые волосы сквозь свои пальцы. Он слишком долго отрицал очевидное, и теперь ему хотелось наверстать упущенное. Вместо того, чтобы исполнить все свои желания, он просто глупо стоял, неуверенный в том, куда деть руки. 

А вот Ниган был более решителен. Он обнял Рика за талию, прижавшись ладонью к пояснице, и затянул его под струи воды. Он погладил свободной рукой его лицо и откинул со лба намокшие волосы. Обняв его за щеку, он провел большим пальцем по его губам. Рик закрыл глаза, подавшись на руку Нигана и довольно замурчал. Ниган легко, искренне улыбнулся, что заставило сердце Рика потеплеть. 

Ниган набрал в ладони воды и принялся отмывать его живот. Он поглаживал его, переходя на грудь, заставляя того дрожать. Ниган отмыл все лишнее, а Рик тупо стоял, опустив руки, неуверенный, что теперь делать с самим собой и своими желаниями. Ниган мягко прижал его к груди, сжав задницу; Рик машинально положил руки на его талию. Он позволил себе расслабиться, наслаждаясь легкими поглаживаниями, которыми Ниган теперь награждал его бедра и ягодицы, избавляясь от следов их страсти и там. Ниган вернулся ладонью к плечу Рика и провел пальцами по старому, круглому шраму, внимательно его рассматривая. 

— Как ты его получил? 

— Примерно за месяц до того, как мир покатился в Тартарары меня подстрелили на службе, — ответил Рик, поглаживая бока Нигана. — Я впал в кому, а когда очнулся, понял, что вокруг разверзся ад. Больницу, в которой я лежал, все покинули.

Ниган присвистнул. 

— Нихера себе, не лучшее пробуждение. Боже, — он погладил пальцами его шрам, а затем, к удивлению Рика, прикоснулся к нему губами. 

Отстранившись, он заглянул Рику в глаза, а тот вдруг почувствовал прилив решимости. Он заключил лицо Нигана в ладони и поцеловал его. Он целовал его, будто путник, пьющий воду из оазиса после двух дней жажды, отчаянно и напористо. Ниган с готовностью ответил, крепко сжав бедра Рика и прижав его к стене душевой кабинки. Когда они прекратили поцелуй, из душа уже текла холодная вода. 

Ниган выключил воду, и они вышли из кабинки. Рик обернулся полотенцем, отчаянно пытаясь скрыть тот факт, что его член был в полу-возбужденном состоянии только лишь от поцелуев. Но ему, конечно же, это не удалось, ведь они были голыми, и Ниган был не из тех людей, которые предпочитали не замечать подобные вещи. Он подошел к Рику, когда тот закончил вытираться и промурлыкал ему на ухо, вызывая у него мириады мурашек: 

— Ты же знаешь, что я могу об этом позаботиться.

— Я… эм. Мы что же, получается, зря принимали душ? 

— Вовсе нет. Иди смени простыни, и я тебе помогу, — его голос был полон искушения. 

Член Рика затвердел сильнее. Он послушно вышел из ванной, сдернул с кровати простыни и скатал их в клубок, кинув в кресло. Ниган вошел в комнату следом и сразу направился к Рику, остановившись напротив, он положил руку ему на грудь. 

— Ложись, детка, и раздвинь свои шикарные ножки.

Рик незамедлительно повиновался, забираясь в постель, ложась на спину и разводя ноги. Его твердый член прижался к животу. Ниган все еще стоял у кровати, пожирая Рика голодным взглядом. Рик вновь покраснел, все еще не в состоянии привыкнуть к такой откровенности между ними. 

Мгновение спустя, Ниган присоединился к Рику, прижимаясь всем телом и вновь впиваясь в губы. Граймс с энтузиазмом поцеловал его в ответ, тая от этого поцелуя. Он обнял его за шею, легко царапая нежную кожу. Тот довольно замычал, оторвался от его губ и осторожными поцелуями двинулся вниз, по его подбородку к шее, а затем перешел на грудь. Он продолжал целовать все ниже, пока не устроился у него между ног. Рик оторвался головой от подушек, вопросительно посмотрев на Нигана. И, хотя было совершенно очевидно, что он собирался сделать, Рик все еще не мог представить себе эту картину. Отсасывающий Ниган выглядел бы практически покоренным, что совершенно было вне его характера. 

Глаза Нигана лукаво сверкнули, когда он опустил голову и дразняще прижался губами к его внутреннему бедру. Он поймал взгляд Рика и не отпускал его, продолжая целовать выше и медленно проводя языком по основанию его члена. Рик ахнул, уронив голову в мягкие подушки, слегка прогнувшись в спине. Ниган тихо засмеялся, прежде чем обхватить губами головку и легко пососать её, играясь языком. Рик всхлипнул, почувствовав влажное тепло вокруг своего члена. Он нервно сжимал руки в кулаки, отчаянно желая зарыться пальцами в волосы Нигана и боясь, что тот расценит это как попытку взять ситуацию под контроль, что ему явно не понравится. Рик прикусил губу, стараясь не дергать бедрами, что далось ему с ещё большим трудом, когда Ниган одним плавным движением насадился ртом на всю длину его члена. 

— Блять! — прошипел Рик, запрокинув голову и окунаясь в ощущения. 

Помимо воли, он потянулся к волосам Нигана, на полпути одернув себя от опрометчивых действий. Граймс неловко застыл рукой над головой Нигана, а тот выпустил изо рта его член. Он поднял на него взгляд. Рик тяжело сглотнул, заглядывая в наполненные похотью глаза своего бывшего врага. Его лицо, находящееся всего в паре сантиметров от истекающего смазкой члена, заставило пробежать по телу Рика новую волну возбуждения.

— Что за хуйню ты делаешь со своими руками? — спросил Ниган, озорно улыбаясь. — Смелей, Рик, хватай меня за волосы сколько влезет. Ни в чем себе не отказывай, я даже люблю, когда погрубее. Покажи мне, как умеешь получать удовольствие.

От слов Нигана и ощущения его рта, вновь обхватившего член, Рик застонал. На этот раз, когда тот позволил его члену скользнуть в свою глотку, Рик все же зарылся пальцами в его короткие волосы. Ниган принялся сосать, периодически поигрывая с его головкой и лаская языком толстую вену, проходившую по всей длине ствола. Иногда он дразнил кончиком языка уретру, что заставляло Рика протяжно стонать. 

Он никак не ожидал, что Ниган будет настолько озабочен его удовольствием. И совершенно точно он не ожидал, что тот будет так хорош в _этом деле_. Но день был бы прожит зря, если бы Ниган, как обычно, не удивил его. 

Он принялся сосать жестче, вырывая из Рика вскрики, а тот сжал его волосы в кулак, толкаясь бедрами на горячий рот. На мгновение он испугался, что Нигану не понравится его попытка проникнуть глубже, но, когда услышал его довольное мычание, которое, к слову, приносило охуительные ощущения, он успокоился, приняв это за хороший знак и принявшись легко трахать его рот. Казалось, Ниган наслаждался каждым моментом и старался как можно глубже заглотить его член. 

Рик ощущал приближение оргазма. Горячий, влажный рот Нигана приносил с собой охренительные ощущения. Он почувствовал, как задрожали напряженные бедра. 

— _Я... Бля, Н-ниган… Я.. сейчас…_ — попытался предупредить Рик, не в силах нормально сформулировать предложение. 

Он посмотрел вниз и поймал взгляд Нигана, продолжающего свое занятие. Он подмигнул Рику и ускорил темп, не спуская с него глаз, и Рик просто не мог больше сдерживаться. Он крепче сжал волосы Нигана, толкнувшись ему в рот как можно глубже и изливаясь в него с протяжным стоном. 

Ниган с готовностью проглотил его сперму и облизнулся, медленно подползая к нему вверх по кровати и ложась рядом. Рик немного пришел в себя и разлепил глаза, тут же встретившись с внимательным взглядом Нигана. Тот вдруг набросился на его губы, слившись с ним в непристойном, откровенном поцелуе. Он толкнулся языком ему в рот, и Рик понял, что чувствует собственный вкус. Он и не подозревал, что послевкусие собственной спермы в чужом рту, во рту _Нигана_ в частности, может показаться ему настолько охуительно сексуальным. Ниган прервал поцелуй и скользнул губами к уху Рика, прошептав: «Ты выглядишь просто охуительно, когда кончаешь». Рик тут же вспыхнул, этот вульгарный комментарий был ему приятен, и только Ниган мог себе позволить сказать подобное. 

Ниган отстранился, заглядывая в лицо Рика: 

— Ну, Рик. Ты хорошо провел время? 

Рик вовремя остановил себя прежде, чем успел закатить глаза, ведь ответ был очевиден. Но учитывая, что Ниган заставил его сегодня кончить дважды, ему было не трудно немного потешить его эго. 

— Конечно. Но ты и так это знал, — добавил Рик с легкой улыбкой. 

Ниган просиял и вновь склонился к его уху, медленно облизывая и посасывая его мочку. 

— Ну конечно. Просто хотелось, чтобы ты сказал это вслух. Из твоих уст это звучит приятнее.

Чмокнув Рика в подбородок, Ниган потянулся к лампе, выключая её. Он перелез через него и устроился сзади, как и всегда, обнимая за талию. 

Рик прижался к его твердой груди спиной. Ниган довольно улыбнулся ему в затылок, а Рик переплел их пальцы, удовлетворенно вздохнув. Он знал, что позже ему придется столкнуться с последствиями: со своими страхами и с людьми, которых он подвел, позволив этому случиться. Но сейчас он просто хотел спокойно поспать, позволив себе для разнообразия расслабиться в объятьях Нигана.


	15. Chapter 15

Рик проснулся от ощущения горячих губ на своём затылке. Ниган прижимал его теснее к себе. Рик улыбнулся и довольно застонал, когда тот принялся поглаживать его живот и грудь, теребя пальцами соски и легко царапая кожу. Он услышал, как Ниган тихо рассмеялся за спиной. 

— Повернись, я хочу получить свой утренний поцелуй, — промурлыкал он Рику на ухо. 

Его голос был еще наполнен сонной хрипотцой, и это Граймс находил довольно умилительным. Он выполнил его просьбу, перевернувшись и столкнувшись с ним нос к носу. 

— Обычно ты получаешь свой поцелуй, когда уходишь, забыл? — сказал он с дразнящей улыбкой. 

Ниган рассмеялся. 

— Я надеялся получить его авансом. Или даже… — он провел ладонью по животу Рика, опускаясь постепенно на его все еще голую задницу. — Мы можем еще _немного_ повеселиться, — он легко сжал его ягодицу, от чего у Рика перехватило дыхание. — Что скажешь, Рик? Быстрый утренний перепих? — усмехнулся Ниган. 

— Ах… д-да, пожалуй, — быстро закивал он.

Всего лишь легкое сжатие его задницы заставило член дернуться и слегка окрепнуть. Ниган улыбнулся шире, отпустил задницу Рика и отвернулся, копаясь в тумбочке. Рик подумал, что тот достанет тюбик со смазкой, но Ниган, повернувшись, показал ему упаковку жвачки. 

— Нужно избавиться от утреннего запашка. Ничего не разрушает романтику утренних поебушек сильнее, чем рот, воняющий как задница дьявола. 

Рик засмеялся. Он разлепил губы, позволив Нигану положить в рот пару подушечек. _Мята_ , подумал он, перекатывая жвачку на языке. Ниган тоже съел несколько штук и обнял Рика за талию, потянув на себя и усадив сверху.

 _Мята_. 

Рик вдруг вспомнил о Мишон. О первой ночи, которую они провели вместе. В тот день она попросила найти её любимую мятную зубную пасту. Они с Дэрилом тогда отправились на оказавшуюся в итоге _по-настоящему_ трудной добычу припасов. Рик вернулся без зубной пасты, но с мятными леденцами, над чем они тогда здорово посмеялись. 

Ниган потянул Рика к себе, подарив ему мятный поцелуй. Рик застыл, не в состоянии пошевелиться. Он не мог дышать, внутри закручивалась спираль ужаса. Он сейчас оседлал человека, который убил его друзей, притеснял его людей, забрал его у семьи и невероятной женщины, которая успела стать её частью. Он целовался с ним, позволил ему себя _трахнуть_. Что еще хуже, Рик _умолял_ об этом. Как, блять, он мог настолько далеко зайти? Как, _ради всего святого_ , он смог найти этому всему оправдание? 

Ниган заметил, что Рик никак не отвечает на ласку и прервал поцелуй. Граймс не мог смотреть ему в глаза, вместо этого он слепо уставился в белую стену за спинкой кровати. 

— Рик? Эй, я, конечно, практически все сделал сам прошлой ночью, но для поцелуя совершенно точно нужно участие двоих.

Когда Рик не ответил, Ниган мягко взял его за подбородок и заставил встретить свой взгляд. 

— Земля вызывает Рика. Что с тобой? Не любишь мяту? — пошутил он. 

Рик дернулся, вырывая подбородок из цепких пальцев и скатился с Нигана, поднимаясь с кровати и, подобрав с пола одежду, быстро принялся натягивать ее на себя, не глядя на него. Ниган сел, нахмурившись. 

— Какого хрена, Рик? Я думал, мы собираемся немного повеселиться? Было похоже, что ты совсем не против, — голос его звучал не рассерженно, в нем слышалось замешательство. 

Рик его проигнорировал и потянулся за джинсами, желая спрятать каждый голый кусочек кожи от взгляда Нигана. Как будто то, что он не будет стоять перед ним голым каким-то образом сотрет всепоглощающее чувство стыда и вины, омывшее его с головы до ног. 

Ниган поднялся с кровати, схватив Рика за запястье. 

— Рик! Да в чем, черт возьми, проблема? — раздраженно спросил он. 

Рик выдернул руку из его хватки, будто бы прикосновение обжигало. 

— Не трогай, блять, меня, — выплюнул он, глянув на Нигана горящими глазами. 

Тот отступил, поднимая руки перед собой, подражая себе самому в их первую совместно проведенную ночь в Святилище, когда Рик думал, что Ниган собирается взять его силой. 

— Рик, я не хочу тебя ни к чему принуждать. И ты это, блядь, прекрасно знаешь. Я просто подумал, что после вчерашней ночи тебе может понравиться маленькая утренняя возня в кровати. И если это не то, чего тебе бы хотелось — ничего страшного. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты уже, блять, хоть что-нибудь ск… 

— Это не то, чего мне бы хотелось, — перебил его Рик, пронзив яростным взглядом, — Ничего из всего, что произошло, не было тем, чего мне бы _хотелось_! До тебя до сих пор не дошло?! — повысил он голос. — Ты, блядь, принудил меня ко всему, а теперь стоишь тут и ведешь себя так, будто я сам просил тебя обо всем этом! — Рик издал холодный и бесчувственный смешок. — Не знаю, какая хуета тут происходит, не знаю, в какие ебаные психологические игры ты тут играешь, но с меня довольно. Не могу, блядь, поверить, что допустил, чтобы все так далеко зашло. Не знаю, что это, Стокгольмский синдром или… или что там, но это уже за гранью добра и зла. Не знаю, как это все произошло, но больше такого не повторится никогда. 

На лице Нигана отразилось удивление и… что-то еще. Что-то, ужасно походящее на боль. И на мгновение эта боль в его лице вызвала у Рика желание вернуть свои слова назад, но он подавил порыв. Спустя пару секунд Ниган словно закрылся, выражение лица изменилось, потемнело, глаза наполнились гневом, все эмоции сменились яростью. 

— Ого. Просто «охуительная» речь, Рик, — прорычал он, складывая руки на голой груди, — Я принудил тебя ко всему? Ты серьезно? Прямо-таки _ко всему_? Потому что мне припоминается, что с самого _ебаного начала_ я был с тобой совершенно, блядь, честен, и не раз говорил, что если у нас и будет какой-то физический контакт, то только с твоего позволения. Потому что это будет твой выбор. Ты находишься здесь, в Святилище, потому что выбрал наименьшее из зол для своих людей. Потому что ранее ты, блядь, убил моих людей, и не хотел отвечать за последствия. Именно поэтому и согласился на мое _охуительно щедрое_ предложение и решил остаться здесь. Я и так уже понял, что это не предел твоих ебаных мечтаний, но тем не менее, ты _сам_ все это выбрал. И я говорил тебе, _говорил блядь_ , что тебе не обязательно со мной ебаться. Единственное, что тебе нужно было делать, это оставаться тут и спать со мной в одной постели парочку дней в неделю. И это охуительно маленькая цена для того, чтобы твои люди получили доступ к лекарствам и не сдохли с голоду! — Ниган уже кричал, совершенно точно находясь в ярости. 

Рик неотрывно смотрел на него. 

— И ты, блядь, знал, с самого ебаного начала всего этого дерьма, что тебе не обязательно делать что-то, чего ты не хочешь. Да ты и не делал. Не делал ни одной ебучей вещи, если не хотел, Рик. И единственной причиной, почему мы вчера поебались, стало твое желание. Ведь ты сам сказал, что хочешь этого. Да ты, блядь, _умолял меня_ об этом! 

Губы Нигана растянулись в злобную улыбку, которая не коснулась глаз. 

— И ты этого, блядь, просто не можешь вынести. Не можешь смириться с тем, что сдался, что на самом деле _хотел_ , чтобы я тебя выебал. Поэтому ты продолжаешь нести эту хуйню, пытаясь прикрыть свою жопу, стараясь заставить чувствовать себя менее виноватым перед собой же за то, что до чертиков хочешь парня, который убил твоих приятелей, но мы оба знаем истину, не так ли, Рик? 

Он склонился над ним, выглядя пугающе большим. Рик чертовски хотел, глядя прямо в глаза Нигана, сказать, что все, произнесенное им, — неправда. Вместо этого он уставился ему в плечо, лицо горело от стыда и гнева. 

— Ты хочешь меня. Ты не желаешь этого, чертовски ненавидишь себя за это, мечтаешь, чтобы этого не было, но ты меня хочешь. И ты не можешь убрать никуда свою ебаную гордыню, которая мешает просто наслаждаться этим чувством. 

Ниган усмехнулся, к нему вернулся его обычный подъебочный тон. Он отстранился, внимательно обшаривая глазами лицо Рика, а затем отвернулся от него, направившись в ванную. 

— Можешь не волноваться, Рик. Я намеки понимаю и у меня нет совершенно никакого, блядь, желания ебаться с людьми, которые бомбят на тему нравственных последствий ебли на утро после неё. Я оставлю тебя в покое, можешь спать в одиночестве и дрочить каждую ночь на жгучее желание моего присутствия. И умоляю, когда тебя _неизбежно_ начнет тошнить от этого ебаного фарса, приходи, поваляйся у меня в ногах, преследуй меня, как ты делал это и раньше, словно ебаная собака, просящая кинуть ей объедки. Приходи, я послушаю, как сильно ты по мне скучаешь, и рассмеюсь в твое ебаное лицо. Не лишай меня этого охуительного удовольствия: наблюдать за тем, как ты приползешь ко мне, моля вернуться в твою постель после всего произошедшего. 

Рик тяжело сглотнул, неспособный смотреть в сторону Нигана. Частично потому, что его слова наполняли грудь тошнотворным гневом, и еще потому, что тот все еще был голым. Закончив свой монолог, Ниган удалился, хлопнув дверью ванной. Когда Рик услышал, как включился душ, он выскочил из комнаты, дрожа от гнева и смятения. 

Рик вышел из той части фабрики, где находилась его комната, отчаянно желая попасть наружу. Казалось, холодные стены здания душили его, и все, чего он сейчас хотел, это попасть туда, где сможет дышать полной грудью и привести мысли в порядок. Он вывалился из двери, под ногами чавкала грязь. Рик завернул за угол и обнаружил там неприметную площадку за неиспользуемым погрузочным доком. Там он и остановился, чтобы отдышаться. Граймс стремительно прижался к кирпичной стене, ударившись лопатками о кладку, наслаждаясь тупой болью, разлившейся по телу. А потом сполз по стене вниз, усаживаясь прямо в грязь, упираясь коленями в грудь и спрятав лицо в ладонях. Отвращение, стыд, гнев и унижение сворачивались спиралью внутри живота, вызывая тошноту.

Ниган был прав. И даже несмотря на то, что Рик лучше бы умер, чем признал это, но все же Ниган был прав. Ему действительно хотелось, чтобы он его трахнул, ведь Рик сам попросил об этом. Его никто не принуждал, он не боялся и ничего подобного не испытывал. Лишь только безумие и выходящие из ряда вон чувства к Нигану были всему виной. 

_Чувства_. 

Это все усугубляет, подумал Рик. Одно дело, если бы он просто хотел поебаться, чтобы получить какую-то разрядку. Он смог бы с этим смириться. Но совершенно другим делом было то, что он испытывал к Нигану чувства, отличные от отвращения и всепоглощающей ненависти. Его упорное отрицание теперь казалось лишь глупой игрой. Он мог бы попытаться — полностью провалившись при этом — убедить и Нигана, что никаких чувств нет, но после прошлой ночи не осталось больше никаких обходных путей для продолжения самообмана. Он что-то к нему чувствовал. Что-то странное, запутанное и сложное, но все же чувствовал. Он ощущал в себе похоть, желание, влечение, и, возможно, что самое странное из всего, легкое сострадание к этому человеку, потерявшему кого-то, кто явно много для него значил. И тот факт, что оба они потеряли жен и оба были вдовцами, привносил в душу Рика странное чувство товарищества с Ниганом. 

Рик подумал о странных моментах мягкости между ними, удивительно нежных поцелуях, о том, как Ниган обнимал его ночью. О той обеспокоенности, которую он проявил, когда Рика пырнули ножом и когда Дэвид напал на него, и его пьяной исповеди о жене. Он вспомнил те моменты, которые заставляли все тело пылать, и то как Ниган смотрел на него со всепоглощающим желанием, когда Рик наконец-то уступил. Перед глазами всплыла картинка движущейся между его ног головы; того, как Ниган в него входил, заставляя все тело дрожать, того, как рычал « _Ты выглядишь просто охуительно, когда кончаешь_ »... 

А потом перед глазами всплыла Мишон, её искреннее волнение о его самочувствии, проявлявшееся каждый раз по его приезду в Александрию, даже несмотря на то, что он покинул эту женщину. Мишон, которая взяла на себя заботу растить детей в его отсутствие, потому что так сильно любила их. Мишон, чья сила, мудрость и терпение спасали его задницу столько раз, на сколько он не смел и рассчитывать. Красивую, любящую и добрую Мишон, _справедливо_ ненавидевшую Нигана за все сотворенное им. Как теперь он, черт возьми, сможет посмотреть ей в глаза, после всего, что произошло этой ночью? Как он сможет посмотреть в глаза своей семье, группе, друзьям, зная, что он попросту забил на их страдания, потому что захотел, чтобы его отымели? 

Он не сможет снова ей врать. Он врал ей в течение нескольких месяцев, убеждая, что он в порядке, что все нормально, что ему очень жаль, что все так вышло и единственное его желание — это вернуться назад в Александрию, уехав подальше от Нигана. Конечно, не все из этого было неправдой. Он действительно очень сожалел. И он был в полном порядке, скучал по своей семье и друзьям, и, конечно, по ней. 

Он просто не совсем хотел уезжать от Нигана. 

Он должен был изначально довериться Мишон, теперь он это осознал. Она была понимающей, уравновешенной женщиной. Если бы они просто поговорили обо всех запутанных чувствах, испытываемых Риком по отношению к Нигану, она помогла бы разобраться, рационализировать, и, возможно, помочь побороть их. По крайней мере, для нее не стало бы шокирующей новостью то, что Рик с ним переспал. 

Но вместо этого он засунул свои чувства куда поглубже, позволив стыду помешать честности, и теперь ничего нельзя было поправить. Однако ему все равно придется сказать Мишон всю правду. Она, без сомнения, почувствует к нему отвращение. Возможно, даже гнев. И если не потому, что это стало предательством конкретно её, но точно потому, что тем самым Рик предал людей, за которых они несли ответственность. Это будет просто ужасно, унизительно, и он не станет винить её, если в конечном итоге она его возненавидит. Но промолчать он просто не мог. Сегодня же он ей все расскажет. Вина будто пожирала его заживо, грызла кости, высасывала костный мозг, до тех пор, пока от него не осталось бы и кусочка. 

Рик поднялся, глубоко вздохнул и оставил свое убежище, ища машину, на которой сможет поехать в Александрию. По расписанию он в любом случае должен был там быть, поэтому никто не стал бы задавать вопросов. Он выбрал машину, терпеливо дождавшись, когда ключница сверится с его расписанием и отпустит, после чего умчался прочь.

**______ᏜᏜᏜ______**

Весь путь в Александрию Рик мысленно планировал разговор с Мишон. Лучше было бы заранее иметь представление о том, что сказать, иначе все выльется в бессмысленное бормотание и извинения. Но она заслуживала большего: он обязан был объяснить все внятно, а не путаться в каждом слове. И, конечно же, он не хотел, чтобы после всего сотворенного им, она еще и начала его успокаивать. 

Когда он прибыл к воротам и заехал внутрь, мысленно он уже был на той части речи, где произносил слова о своих недостатках, о том, что запутался и ошибся. Он широкими шагами решительно направился к своему дому. Перешагивая через порог, Рик словно молитву повторял вступление своей речи: « _Мишон, мне нужно кое-что тебе сказать, и это нелегко будет услышать. Я знаю, что должен был рассказать о том, что со мной происходит раньше…_ »

А потом он увидел её, стоящую на кухне с катаной за спиной. Похоже было, что она собралась на вылазку. Она улыбнулась, подняв глаза на Рика, а у него внутри все сжалось от вины. Мишон подошла к нему и положила руку на его запястье, ему стало почти физически плохо. Он не заслуживал этого: её улыбки, прикосновений. Рик чувствовал, что не достоин стоять рядом с ней, находиться в собственном доме. Он отвел глаза. 

— Рик! Рада тебя видеть, как ты… все в порядке? — в последнее время Мишон всегда начинала их разговоры, интересуясь, все ли в порядке. 

Он всегда отвечал утвердительно. И все эти утверждения теперь казались нарочными введениями в заблуждение. Рик тяжело сглотнул. 

— Карл и Джудит тут? — спросил он, отводя глаза. 

— Нет, Карл с Дэрилом, практикуется в стрельбе. Работает над меткостью. Я только что отнесла Джудит Оливии. Ты хочешь с ними увидеться? — тепло спросила она. 

Рик покачал головой. 

— Нет. То есть да… но не сейчас. Мне нужно с тобой поговорить. Кое о чем важном, — он все никак не мог поднять голову и встретиться с ней взглядом, она обняла его щеки ладонями и подняла его лицо к себе. 

Мишон перестала улыбаться, увидев выражение его глаз. Рик точно знал, что она увидела в них: вину, стыд, ненависть к самому себе. Для неё он был, словно открытая книга. 

—Рик, — осторожно начала Мишон. — Что случилось? 

Её озабоченность заставляла его ненавидеть себя еще больше. 

— Я… — он замолчал, вся запланированная речь летела в тартарары, в голове осталась пустота. 

Что бы он сейчас ни сказал, это не имело никакого смысла. Ничто не могло оправдать его. Он вновь отвернулся, жуя губу изнутри, уставившись слепо в стену и стараясь придумать, с чего начать. Когда он это сделал, то услышал, как она шумно втянула носом воздух. 

— А это что еще за херня? 

Рик повернулся назад, удивленный её внезапным гневным тоном. 

— Какая? 

— Вот эта. На твоей шее, — напряженно сказала она и протянула дрожащую руку к отметке на его шее, прижимаясь к ней двумя пальцами. 

Рик сначала не понял о чем она говорит, затем вспомнил и его глаза в ужасе распахнулись. 

_Ниган прижимал его к стене, целуя в шею как раз у основания расстегнутого воротника, и всасывая кожу достаточно сильно, чтобы оставить засос._

Блядь. 

В лице Мишон проступила едва сдерживаемая ярость. Когда она заговорила, голос был настолько напряженным, что Рику показалось, будто в любой момент он надломится. 

— Это он с тобой сделал? — спросила она, все еще прижимаясь пальцами к его шее. 

Рик вновь отвел глаза, гнев Мишон был слишком силен, он не мог выдержать её взгляд. 

_Ты заслужил это. Заслужил её ярость._

Она с шипением выдохнула сквозь зубы, решив, что молчание — знак согласия. Прижав ладони к глазам, Мишон стояла так какое-то время, просто излучая боль. Рик отошел на пару шагов и сел на кофейный столик возле дивана, ощущая себя ещё более виноватым. Она напряженно посмотрела вниз, на него. 

— Что он еще с тобой сделал? — спросила она, голос звучал испугано. 

В животе у Рика все перевернулось. 

— Он… я… — Рик сглотнул, рассматривая руки. 

Все шло не так уж и хорошо. Мишон присела перед ним на колени. 

— Он что… — голос её прервался, на лице читалось отвращение, затем она начала снова: — Рик, он тебя изнасиловал? — прошептала она. 

Голос её надломился, она потянулась к его лицу, касаясь кончиками пальцев щеки, Рик удивленно втянул носом воздух. 

Ах да, конечно. _Конечно_ , она предполагала, что любой физический контакт между ними с Ниганом был бы насильственным. Почему бы ей думать по-другому? 

Он заставил себя посмотреть в её наполненные тревогой глаза.

— Нет. Нет, он не… насиловал меня. 

Мишон с облегчением выдохнула, и вновь слегка улыбнулась. 

— Ох, слава Богу. Боже, Рик. Когда я это увидела, то подумала… Господи. Ты меня до смерти напугал, — она заметила, что он все еще выглядел расстроенно и вновь стала серьёзной. — Что не так? 

Рик зажмурился и спрятал лицо в ладонях. Он не мог, просто не мог сказать это, глядя на неё. 

— Мишон, он… не насиловал меня. Но кое-что случилось. На протяжении долгого времени происходило что-то, а я был слишком напуган, чтобы признать. Слишком, блядь, напуган, чтобы сказать об этом вслух, чтобы сделать это реальностью, но теперь я не могу и дальше себе лгать. И лгать тебе, — он издал дрожащий вздох 

— Мишон, я… переспал с ним прошлой ночью, — он услышал, как она резко выдохнула, — и до того, как ты что-то скажешь, знай, что я говорю правду. Насилия с его стороны не было. Это было… я _сам_ этого захотел. _Я_ попросил его. Я… действительно запутался, по поводу него и того, что я чувствую к нему. Я варился в этом месяцами, надеялся, что оно пройдет само, что я смогу побороть эти чувства, потому что это просто какой-то пиздец. Я просто охуевал от этого, я так сильно себя за это ненавидел, да и сейчас ненавижу, потому что вываливаю это на тебя, но я больше не испытываю к нему ненависти, — Рик говорил без остановки, зная, что если сейчас замолчит, то больше не сможет произнести ни звука. — С тех пор, как я туда попал, мне удалось увидеть его с другой стороны. Мне с каждым днем становилось все труднее его ненавидеть, даже несмотря на то, что я постоянно помнил о его ужасном поступке по отношению к нам, нашим друзьям, к Гленну и Абрахаму, — Рик тяжело сглотнул. — Я знаю, что это полный пиздец. Знаю, что должен был сказать тебе раньше, и ты, возможно, могла бы мне как-то помочь, помогла бы разобраться, привести чувства в порядок… Но мне было так стыдно, даже сейчас мне безумно стыдно. Я… позволил ему себя трахнуть, и мне это понравилось. Он целовал меня каждое утро на протяжении нескольких месяцев, и мне это нравилось. Он никогда ни к чему меня не принуждал. Именно _я_ все это выбрал и сам не знаю почему. 

Когда Рик замолчал, его щеки пылали от стыда. Он знал, что должен открыть глаза и столкнуться с реальностью, увидев все то отвращение на лице Мишон, которое ожидал, но он просто не был сейчас к этому готов. Некоторое время стояла тишина, никто не проронил ни слова. Рик ощущал, как бьется о ребра его сердце в ожидании её ответа, её крика, обвинений в предательстве семьи и друзей. 

— Рик… — прошептала Мишон, голос был наполнен болью. — Я не… не знаю, что сказать на все это. Правда не знаю. 

— Мишон, мне так жаль. Прости меня, я знаю, что вывалил на тебя все это слишком резко, что подобное слышать просто шокирующе, но я ничего не могу добавить, чтобы правда звучала хоть сколько-нибудь приятнее…

Мишон покачала головой, прервав его жестом. 

— Нет. Нет-нет, Рик, это просто… Господи. Я должна была догадаться. Должна была увидеть это в тебе. 

Рик изумленно раскрыл рот, желая ответить ей, но она подняла палец, заставив его замолчать. 

— Нет, послушай меня. Я подозревала, что что-то не так. Когда ты впервые приехал сюда после… _свадьбы_ … чего-то в тебе не хватало. Я боялась, что твое согласие на свадьбу повлекло за собой… насилие с его стороны. А когда ты сказал, что все нормально и ничего такого не было, и продолжал повторять мне то же самое и в последующие разы, это сбило меня с толку. И теперь я понимаю, что тебя его отношение тоже сбило с толку. Когда ты говорил о нем, я видела, что ты что-то недоговариваешь, что существует нечто, о чем ты говорить не желаешь. Поначалу я думала, что ты скрываешь, что он с тобой плохо обращается, как-то вредит тебе, и ты просто не хочешь, чтобы мы волновались. 

Рик впился ногтями в ладони. 

— А потом… я начала замечать еще кое-что. Ты произносил его имя… без напряжения, а когда говорил о нем, у тебя на лице появлялось такое выражение… Странное выражение, но в глазах больше не было прежней ненависти. Ты старался не раскрывать карты, Рик, но я уже слишком давно тебя знаю. По прошествии месяца или около того я перестала волноваться, потому что ты выглядел… нормально. Было не похоже, что ты просто храбрился, ты на самом деле был в полном порядке. 

Она замолчала, покачав головой. Рик обшаривал взглядом её лицо в поисках отвращения или гнева, но ничего такого не видел. Она просто выглядела… может быть разочарованной, расстроенной. Во всяком случае не злой. 

— Мишон, я не хотел, чтобы подобное случилось. Я… ненавижу себя за то, что допустил это. Я и сам не понимаю, как все до такого дошло… тем более после всего, что он сотворил, как я вообще мог перестать его ненавидеть? — его голос надломился. 

Этот вопрос он скорее задавал себе, чем ей, но все же она ответила: 

— Не знаю, Рик. Не буду лгать тебе и говорить, что мне легко все это слышать. У меня были подозрения о том, что ты… потеплел к нему, но никакие подозрения не могли подготовить меня к этой правде. Я все еще его ненавижу за то, что он сделал с нами, с Гленном, с Абрахамом, что забрал тебя из группы, — она задержала дыхание, стараясь сохранить спокойствие, — но я также допускаю, что ты можешь знать его с какой-то другой стороны, нежели я, потому что именно ты жил с ним бок о бок последние месяцы. Не знаю, почему ты чувствуешь подобное, но я знаю тебя, Рик. Я знаю, что ты не начал бы чувствовать ничего такого, если бы у тебя не было на это никаких оснований, если бы в нем не было чего-то еще, чего-то большего, чем мы увидели той ночью.

— Что ты хочешь сказать? — спросил Рик, моргнув. 

Мишон глубоко вздохнула. 

— Я хочу сказать, — начала она, — что если ты хочешь быть с ним, пока ты все равно находишься там… я готова попытаться свыкнуться с этой идеей. Это не идеальный вариант, и я не думаю, что это то, с чем я когда-либо полностью смирюсь, но раз у тебя сейчас все равно нет выбора где жить, и если ты совершенно уверен, что у тебя к нему какие-то… _чувства_ , — она слегка скривилась, но Рик видел, как она старалась держаться, — тогда я на твоей стороне. Я, может быть, и не согласна со всем, что ты делаешь, Рик, но я тебе доверяю. И ты это прекрасно знаешь, — она слегка улыбнулась, только уголками губ, но в груди Рика тут же потеплело. 

— Мишон, я хочу, чтобы ты знала, что ничто из произошедшего не меняет моего к тебе отношения. Ты мне безумно дорога, я… 

Она покачала головой, прервав его. 

— Я знаю. Знаю, Рик. И я очень постараюсь, чтобы все это не изменило моего отношения к тебе. Ты ведь знаешь, что тоже мне дорог, что я люблю Карла и Джудит, будто они мои дети. 

Рик кивнул, опуская низко голову. Он заслуживал гораздо худшего. 

— И, Рик? 

— Да? — он поднял на нее взгляд. 

— Когда я сказала, что буду не против, что ты с ним, пока ты там живешь, я имела в виду именно то, что сказала. Но не думай, что для меня это что-то меняет. Я не считаю, что это нечто постоянное, Рик. Может, ты сейчас и там, но это не навсегда. Александрия собирает восстание, и когда мы будем готовы, то привезем тебя обратно домой.

Она говорила очень уверенно, и Рик понимал, что она сделает так, как сказала. Она была из тех людей, кто никогда не сдавался, никогда не прекращал битву. И этим он особенно в ней восхищался. Он легко улыбнулся. 

— Спасибо, — просто сказал он. 

Она кивнула и поднялась на ноги, поправляя свою катану, а потом вышла за дверь. Рик позволил себе побыть еще немного в доме, прежде чем отправиться на ежедневные работы. Все оставшееся время он размышлял об их разговоре. 

Он должен был быть рад услышать, что они собираются вернуть его домой, что его полу-пленное состояние было чем-то временным. Конечно, это утешало в какой-то степени. Он так скучал по своим друзьям, _семье_ , и больше всего — по детям, и возвращение к ним домой стало бы просто осуществлением мечты. Половина его, которая привыкла руководить, была сейчас очень недовольна сложившимся подчиненным положением дел, но существовала и другая половина. Именно из-за неё он почувствовал укол страха, когда Мишон рассказала ему об их намерениях, когда сказала, что все это временно. Ведь он не хотел оставлять Нигана.

**______ᏜᏜᏜ______**

Ночью, когда Рик возвращался в Святилище, он, конечно, помнил, что было утром. После их разборок у него больше не было с Ниганом никаких отношений, ведь сам Рик очень постарался сжечь все мосты. Ниган вполне ясно дал понять, что не будет иметь никаких дел с человеком, который не способен разобраться в себе. В его голове непроизвольно появилась картинка злобной усмешки Нигана, когда тот говорил, что рассмеется ему в лицо, если он приползет назад. В животе его все скрутило. Он, наконец, получил благословение Мишон и разобрался в себе, но все закончилось даже, блядь, не начавшись, потому что Рик выбрал позицию идиота. Он вновь и вновь мысленно прогонял их утреннюю перебранку, когда въехал в ворота Святилища и отдал ключи от машины, прежде чем направиться прямиком в свою комнату. 

Какая-то маленькая оптимистичная его часть все же надеялась найти Нигана за дверью спальни, читавшего или восхищавшегося Люсиль, делавшего что-то из его _обычных занятий_. Он даже был бы не против, если бы Ниган стоял там, поджидая, чтобы покричать на него еще немного. 

Но его не было. 

Рик вздохнул, закрыв дверь и вслепую направившись к лампе, чтобы включить свет. Комната была пуста и скудный свет делал атмосферу еще печальней. Рик снял одежду, оставшись в одних трусах, и подошел к шкафу, чтобы проверить, оставил ли Ниган вещи, которые перевозил к нему. 

Он забрал всё. Только одежда Рика сиротливо висела на вешалках. Сердце упало, он лег в незаправленную кровать, все продолжая повторять мысленно их диалог. 

Рик был просто смешон. Он и так это знал, но остановиться был просто неспособен. Он решил, что может позволить себе один день побыть нелепым посмешищем. Он не давал себе спуску вот уже несколько месяцев и — _к черту все_ — он может сейчас немного погоревать о произошедшем. Рик может полежать сегодня, свернувшись в клубок, оплакивая потерю, безумно желая присутствия Нигана рядом, такого жесткого, мускулистого, но нежного и теплого. 

А завтра он проснется и соберет все сопли в кулак, взяв себя в руки.


	16. Chapter 16

Собрать сопли в кулак. Было легче сказать, чем сделать. 

Рик проснулся утром и ощутил, что все события вчерашнего дня навалились на него с новой силой, поглощая с головой. Ему банально хотелось остаться в кровати на весь день и сетовать на жизнь, будто он все ещё был капризным подростком. _Ну ладно, еще пять минуточек._

Теперь то он был гребаным взрослым, и отведенное на оплакивание их с Ниганом… отношений — если их вообще можно было так назвать — время уже вышло. Именно поэтому Рик с усилием выпихнул себя из кровати, умылся и морально подготовился к новому дню, загнав все ненужные мысли в подкорку. Что бы там между ними не происходило все это время, теперь этого больше нет. И Рик сам во всем виноват. Он прекрасно понимал, что если начнет молить Нигана о прощении, то просто зря потратит время. А еще его попытки могут привести к чрезмерному раздутию его и без того не малого эго, что в конечном итоге уничтожит гордость Рика окончательно. Оно того явно не стоило, особенно если учесть, что этот вариант точно не поможет вернуть Нигана к нему в постель, в чем Рик был абсолютно уверен. Допускать даже мысль о том, что он примет его назад после всего, что Рик наговорил — просто глупо. 

Граймс постарался избавиться от всех невеселых дум и провести этот день как ни в чем не бывало. Он сверился с расписанием и вдруг с удивлением заметил, что завтрак ему в комнату все же принесли. Либо Ниган забыл предупредить доставщика об отмене приказа… либо был не таким уж мелочным, чтобы лишать Рика привилегий их брака даже в текущей... ситуации. 

Нет, скорее всего он просто забыл. Ниган уже не раз успел убедить его в своей мелочности.

Рик вышел из комнаты, отчаянно желая, чтобы он мог сам выбирать, что делать сегодня. Он с удовольствием провел бы день в Александрии. Но как бы не так. Что ж, это будет долгий-долгий день, полный попыток найти себе занятие и прекратить думать о Нигане. Просто прекрасно. 

Рик закрыл глаза и встряхнул головой, физически пытаясь выбить эти мысли. Повернув за угол, он увидел Нигана, шедшего с Дуайтом и другими парнями вдоль стены и раздававшего им приказы. Рик резко развернулся на каблуках, ныряя обратно за угол и желая оказаться сейчас как можно дальше, совершенно не готовый встретиться с Ниганом и тем более Спасителями лицом к лицу. Он легко мог представить, как тот подзывает его к себе и начинает насмехаться над ним при своих же людях, а у Рика сейчас не было настроения выслушивать все это. Когда он удалился на безопасное расстояние, достаточное для того, чтобы не слышать больше рокочущий голос Нигана, то сбавил шаг. _Господи, это все так по-детски,_ подумал Рик. Он избегал встречи с ним в коридорах, словно школьник. Будто бы Ниган прокатил его с их первым свиданием. Жалкое зрелище.

Рик решил, что все-таки он, без сомнения, поступил сейчас верно. Ему не хотелось знать, что вытечет из того, столкнись он с Ниганом лицом к лицу. Не сегодня. 

Именно поэтому Рик избегал Нигана остаток дня. И на следующий день, и на другой тоже. 

Рику было легче делать это, когда уезжал в Александрию. Но неделю спустя бесконечное шараханье стало его выматывать, а возвращение домой ощущалось как избавление. 

Ну, по большей части. 

Ведь оставаясь в окружении своей группы, он не чувствовал больше ту легкость, которая была когда-то между ними. Теперь от людей исходило напряжение, которое появилось после того, как он принял сделку Нигана. Конечно, Рик понимал, что некоторые видят это как слабость, думают, будто он сдался. И, черт возьми, в чем-то они правы. После смерти Гленна и Абрахама Рик просто хотел, чтобы убийства прекратились. Любой ценой. Он не знал на тот момент, что еще может сделать, чтобы уберечь оставшихся людей, поэтому ему пришлось принять это тяжелое решение. И если остальные рассматривали его как проявление слабости — так тому и быть. По крайней мере, лишь Рик сейчас был козлом отпущения.

Не то чтобы остальные жители Александрии совсем ничем не расплачивались со Спасителями. Просто… все могло быть гораздо хуже. Он принял условия сделки, чтобы выиграть время, и не то чтобы у всех них были еще какие-то _альтернативы_. 

Рик зарычал, потирая виски, пока поднимался по ступенькам на крыльцо своего дома. Он совершенно растерялся и не знал, как поступить дальше: попытаться что-то исправить или вообще отыграть все назад, вернув на круги своя, будто ничего и не было. Возможен ли вообще такой вариант? 

Он все еще пребывал в раздумьях, когда рядом с ним на ступеньку сел Дэрил, как обычно сгорбившись. 

— Привет, — пробормотал он хриплым голосом.

Достав сигарету из пачки, он зажал её губами и сидел так некоторое время, задумчиво глядя вдаль, прежде чем взглянуть на Рика. 

Рик ощутил неловкость, встретившись с Дэрилом взглядом. Они давно не виделись, с тех пор, как тот последний раз услышал их с Ниганом разговор. Рик точно знал, что Диксон не желает этого обсуждать, но дискомфорт, испытываемый Риком по этому поводу, давил на плечи. Граймс хотел расставить все точки над «i», ведь он ненавидел эту неловкость, поселившуюся в их отношениях. Он ненавидел саму мысль о том, что не сможет больше почувствовать ту легкость, которая была раньше в его общении с Дэрилом, с его правой рукой, его братом. Но одновременно он не хотел поднимать эту тему и начинать разговор с: «Короче говоря, я переспал с Ниганом». 

К счастью, ему не пришлось начинать. Дэрил все сделал за него. 

— Ты его ебешь? 

Рик замер, немного испуганный прямолинейностью вопроса. Он не ожидал, что Дэрил просто подойдет и напрямую спросит об этом, хотя тот и не был из тех людей, которые ходят вокруг да около. Должно быть, он тоже заметил возникшее между ними напряжение, потому что в противном случае хрен бы он начал о таком спрашивать, тем более если бы это его не беспокоило. Или если бы он не видел, что и Рика это тоже безумно волнует. 

— Я не… осуждаю или типа того… Просто то, что он сказал… ну, тогда. И он постоянно трется вокруг тебя, когда вы здесь, — Дэрил глубоко затянулся и стряс пепел на землю. 

— Я… эм. Ну, я… вроде как. Так оно и было. Да, — ответил Рик.

Он ощутил невероятное облегчение от того, что не ему пришлось это озвучить, но и одновременно желая, чтобы этого разговора между ними никогда не случалось, ведь ему сейчас было _чертовски неловко_. 

— Было? А сейчас нет? 

Рик запустил пальцы в волосы. 

— Нет… я… это было всего раз. Я вроде как… психанул на утро после, когда понял… что натворил. 

Дэрил вновь затянулся, выпуская дым через ноздри. 

— Почему? 

— Почему психанул? Я думаю, это очевидно… 

— Нет, почему ты его трахнул? 

Рик не понимал, как Дэрил относится ко всей ситуации, ведь тот не смотрел на него, отвернувшись и глядя вдаль. Голос его был как обычно грубым и бесстрастным. 

— Я… не знаю. Не знал, когда это случилось и до сих пор не знаю. 

Дэрил промолчал, и Рик почувствовал, что все, о чем он хотел смолчать, будто помимо воли вдруг вырвалось изо рта словесным потоком. 

— Он не тот, за кого я его принимал. Я видел и другую его сторону. Это не отменяет того, что он натворил, и всего, что тут происходило, когда они приезжали за припасами. Но… бля, я не знаю. Ничего из всего, что я могу о нем сказать, не будет иметь никакого смысла, ведь я в любом случае буду выглядеть просто спятившим идиотом, — Рик расстроенно вздохнул. — Но так или иначе я это сделал. Сделал, потому что больше его не ненавижу… потому что не знаю, как теперь к нему отношусь. И я даже не могу утверждать, что жалею об этом. Это просто пиздец как ужасно звучит, но я больше жалею о том, что морозился от него и прогонял дольше, чем занимался с ним сексом. 

_Бля. Это было уже слишком._

Дэрил докурил сигарету, затушил ее о ступеньку, все еще не глядя на Рика. Неуютная тишина разлилась между ними. 

_Блядь, я не должен был вообще ничего подобного говорить. Нужно было просто сказать, что мы потрахались и остановиться на этом…_

— Он убил Гленна и Эйба. 

Рик стиснул зубы и обхватил голову руками. 

— Я знаю. 

— Он пиздит наши припасы каждые три недели. 

— Знаю…

— Каждый из нас хочет развязать со Спасителями блядскую войну, ты в курсе? 

Рик и об этом знал. В группе уже давно ходили разговоры о революции. Это было глупо, ведь у них было недостаточно людей, а также вооружения, что, впрочем, не охлаждало их пыл. 

— Да, блять, я знаю… — прорычал Рик, в голосе сквозило разочарование.

Они снова надолго замолчали, а потом Рик услышал звук, который заставил его внимательно посмотреть на Дэрила. 

Тот смеялся. Просто, мать его, _ржал_.

— Над чем ты, блять…

Дэрил прервал его, толкнув в колено. Он никак не мог остановиться. 

— Черт, чувак, ты запал на ёбаного психа. 

Рик одарил его убийственным взглядом, Дэрил на это лишь фыркнул. 

— Да ладно, старик. Все это просто ебаный пиздец. Причём настолько, что даже смешно. Что еще тут можно сделать, кроме как посмеяться над этим? 

Мгновение спустя Рик и сам не удержался от улыбки. 

— Да, это просто ебаный пиздец, — усмехнулся он, вдруг ощутив благодарность и облегчение, омывшее его с головы до ног.

— У тебя странный вкус на мужчин, — сказал Дэрил, покачав головой. 

— Я думал, ты будешь вне себя. 

— Я этого не понимаю. Вообще. Он ебанутый маньяк-убийца, и я готов пойти на него войной. Спасители слишком долго подтирались нашей гордостью. Но если я буду злиться на тебя, это ни к чему не приведет. Ты и так по этому поводу взвинчен донельзя, еще не хватало мне тебя терзать. Ты достаточно наказываешь себя сам. 

— Спасибо.

Дэрил поднялся, хлопнув Рика по плечу. 

— Ладно. Хватит этой розово-сопливой хуйни. 

Он собирался уйти, но Рик его окликнул. Ему нужно было узнать кое-что еще. 

— Дэрил, ты… все еще со мной? Все еще доверяешь после всего? 

Дэрил повернулся к нему, твердо посмотрев в глаза и кивнул. 

— Ты и так знаешь, что да. 

— Спасибо, — сказал Рик, ощущая, как груз окончательно исчезает с плеч.

**______ᏜᏜᏜ______**

Практически две с половиной недели Рику удавалось избегать Нигана. Единственным способом общения с ним были приказы, передаваемые через Дуайта или кого-то еще. И это было чертовски хорошо. Ему легче было не видеться с Ниганом, чтобы не колыхать чувства, которые он с таким трудом пытался в себе похоронить. Он шаг за шагом продвигался к тому, чтобы отпустить их совсем. Поэтому Рик был настроен оптимистично: столкнись они с Ниганом — что неизбежно бы произошло — он сможет остаться с холодной головой. 

Однако чаяния его не оправдались. 

Спустя две с половиной недели Рик случайно встретился с Ниганом по приезде из длительной вылазки с александрийцами. Они с Дэрилом и Розитой наткнулись на невероятно большую толпу ходячих, поэтому теперь Рик был весь потный и взъерошенный. Все еще думая об их бешеной поездке, он быстро шел по коридорам фабрики в свою комнату и буквально влетел в Нигана, не заметив, как тот вышел из-за угла. Оказавшись лицом в знакомой кожанке, он не удержал равновесие и повалился на пол. Ниган спокойно наблюдал за тем, как Рик поднимается на ноги, стараясь собрать все свое самообладание в кулак. Он хотел просто опустить голову и продолжить идти, отчаянно желая избежать любой неловкой беседы, которая неизбежно возникла бы между ними, открой один из них рот. Но, естественно, Ниган не смог промолчать. 

— О, приветик, Рик. Ебать как давно мы не виделись, — сказал он, скрестив руки на груди и прислонившись к стенке; он лениво разглядывал Рика с головы до ног, легкая улыбка играла на губах. — В последнее время ты вообще не попадался мне на глаза. Я слегка удивлен, надо признать. Думал, ты продержишься не больше недели и приползешь обратно, подбивать ко мне клинья. Однако, посмотрите-ка, ты, блять, до сих пор держишься! — он рассмеялся глубоко и хрипло, отчего у Рика по спине пробежали мурашки. — Ну и хорошо, для тебя так точно. Наконец-то смог отрастить парочку ебаных яиц! Ну, и как ты? Хорошо живешь? — голос опустился до дразнящей интонации.

Эти предположения о том, что Граймс будет волочиться за ним уже через неделю, унижали достоинство Рика. 

Ниган, конечно, думал так не без основания, но все-таки Рику это безумно не нравилось. 

Сжав челюсти, он прямо взглянул в глаза Нигану. 

— Я в порядке, спасибо. Ты? 

Коротко и ясно. Ниган не смог бы ничего считать по его интонации, даже если бы захотел. Но тот продолжал ухмыляться. 

— Просто замечательно, Рик! Премного благодарен за интерес с твоей стороны. Правда, для меня это очень много значит. 

Рик раздраженно нахмурился. У него не было ни желания, ни настроения терпеть его дурацкие подъебки.

— Что ж, отлично. Ну, я тогда пойду, — напряженно сказал он, собираясь двинуться дальше. 

Ниган положил руку ему на грудь, останавливая от побега. 

— К чему такая спешка, Рик? — спросил он, явно наслаждаясь его желанием ретироваться. 

Рик раздраженно вздохнул. 

— У меня полно дел, Ниган, — резко ответил он, — дай пройти.

Ниган улыбнулся шире, но руку с груди Рика убрал. Он тут же поспешил обогнуть его и направился дальше, когда почувствовал, как Ниган резко схватил его за запястье, останавливая. Раздражение подступило к горлу. Ниган склонился к нему, практически касаясь губами уха. 

— Скажи, Рик, прежде, чем уйдешь, просто дай мне знать… Ты уже делал то, что я сказал, ты непременно будешь делать? 

На его лице отразилось недоумение, Ниган закатил глаза, будто бы это _Рик_ был тут самым туго догоняющим, а не Ниган бросал полунамёки. 

— Ну же, ты понимаешь, о чем я. Я знаю, что ты скучаешь по мне. И совершенно точно есть один мой орган, по которому ты скучаешь _больше всего_. Итак, скажи мне Рик, — его голос был опасно низким, Рик ощущал, как каждое сказанное слово отдается в груди дрожью, — оставаясь наедине с собой, ложишься ли ты в кровать, думая обо мне? Ты трогаешь себя, представляя, что я тебя трахаю? Ты трахаешь себя пальцами, шепча мое имя и желая заменить их моим членом? 

Рик невольно вздрогнул, ощутив вдруг, как горит лицо, а грязные словечки Нигана отзываются внутри дрожью, проходящей вниз, к самому члену. Ниган отстранился, хохоча от души и, развернувшись на каблуках, удалился. 

Рик в ужасе остался стоять на месте. На самом деле все могло закончиться и хуже. Неприкрытые сексуальные инсинуации и смущающие, но неизбежно появляющиеся от этого стояки были на вершине его списка под названием «Самые худшие сценарии того, как я встречусь с Ниганом», который Рик мысленно составлял пару прошедших недель. 

Что хуже всего, Рик действительно еще _не делал_ ничего подобного. Была пара ночей, когда он очень хотел, но убеждал себя, что это точно станет его личным поражением. Тогда он как будто сдастся на милость Нигана, а ведь его даже не будет рядом. От этого Рик лишь почувствует себя еще более жалким. И да, именно из-за подобного направления мыслей Рик доводил свои яйца до синевы, какое-то достоинство у него все-таки оставалось. И пусть это были лишь крохи.

Однако и они грозили кануть в небытие, ведь сейчас Рик стоял в коридоре с пылающим лицом и твердокаменным членом, упиравшимся в ширинку. Он глубоко вздохнул пару раз, надеясь, что эрекция спадет, и он проживет остаток дня без инцидентов. Несколько мгновений спустя ему удалось взять себя в руки достаточно для того, чтобы продолжить свой путь. Но пока он шел в свою комнату, слова Нигана снова и снова звучали в ушах, медленно разрушая всю ментальную защиту, которую Рик выстроил за прошедшие недели. 

_Блять._

Когда он, наконец, дошел до комнаты, то готов был лезть на стены. Рик разделся до трусов, почистил зубы, лег в кровать и выключил лампу. Лежа в темноте он просто хотел отдохнуть. После нескольких минут беспрерывной возни, он, наконец, почувствовал, что засыпает. Рик ощущал облегчение от того, что его разум хоть немного отдохнет от бесконечной пытки под названием Ниган.

**______ᏜᏜᏜ______**

Рик почувствовал на груди легкое прикосновение губ и издал рокочущий, довольный стон. Поцелуи стали спускаться все ниже и ниже, пока…

Он задохнулся, ощутив теплый, влажный рот, заглотивший его член, в крови заструилось удовольствие. Он опустил руку, зарываясь пальцами в короткие волосы, потянув за них, Рик был вознагражден гортанным стоном, отдавшимся в его члене волной удовольствия, выстрелившей вдоль позвоночника. По внутренней стороне бедер терлась щетина, затем ноги его настойчиво развели шире и жадный рот оставил его истекающий член, дразняще коснувшись губами яиц. 

Шаловливый язык скользнул ниже, Рик вскричал от удовольствия, распахнув широко глаза и, приподнявшись, посмотрел на _очень знакомые_ черты…

Граймс резко сел, вокруг было темно, сердце бухало в груди. Ему было трудно дышать, он зарылся лицом в ладони, ощущая, как они дрожат. 

Ниган. Это точно был он. Этот человек поглотил все его существо, поэтому не мудрено, что его появление во снах Рика было лишь вопросом времени. 

Рик досадливо застонал. Он потянулся к лампе, чтобы включить свет и проверить время. 3:47 ночи. У него не было другого выбора, кроме как вновь уснуть, молясь о том, чтобы сон не начался с того места, где прервался. Рик выключил свет и улегся в постель, отчаянно стараясь не думать о том, от чего только что проснулся. Это было непросто, учитывая то, каким настойчиво твердым был его член. 

Он ворочался с боку на бок еще пару минут, стараясь успокоиться. Рик пытался представить что-нибудь нейтральное и даже скучное. Например, стирку. Он все еще не успел постелить чистые простыни, последние пару недель он спал на голом матрасе. С тех пор, как…

_Да еб твою мать!_

Рик проклинал себя за то, что даже такая скучная тема, как стирка белья, неизменно приводила его к Нигану. 

Все было плохо, отрицать бесполезно. Он так старался последние недели привести чувства в порядок, и одна лишь маленькая встреча с Ниганом отбросила его к самому началу. Теперь он снова бредил о сексе с ним. Рик вздохнул. Его эрекция ничуть не опала с тех пор, как он проснулся. 

Решимость его трещала по швам. 

Рик позволил себе опуститься рукой вниз, сжимая твердый член через трусы. Поспешно просунув руку под резинку, он погладил себя, вспоминая головокружительное ощущение, появившееся, когда Ниган терся пахом между его ног, страстно его при этом целуя. Рик тихо простонал, опускаясь ниже, мимолетно поглаживая яйца и потерев сжатое кольцо мышц. Он почти услышал голос Нигана, низко прорычавший ему на ухо: 

_— Ты трахаешь себя пальцами, шепча мое имя и желая заменить их моим членом?_

Всхлипнув от переполнявших его эмоций, Рик принялся подрачивать член. Поднеся пальцы другой руки к губам, он взял их в рот, облизывая и как следует смачивая. Согнув колено, он приподнял бедра и коснулся важными пальцами входа. 

Всего лишь секунда колебаний — и Рик погрузил пальцы внутрь, не прекращая дрочить член. Стоны все нарастали, с каждым движением он был все ближе к краю. Трахая себя пальцами, он представлял, как Ниган входит в него, сжимая грубо за бедра, шепча на ухо пошлости: 

_— Ты просто охуительно выглядишь, когда кончаешь._

Рик проглотил громкий стон, изливаясь горячей спермой на руку. Он тяжело дышал, все мысли подернулись посторгазмичекой дымкой. Когда он, наконец, пришел в себя, то быстро привел себя в порядок и вновь залез под одеяло. Одна только мысль билась в мозгу. 

Он должен все исправить.


	17. Chapter 17

Проснувшись поутру, Рик подумал лишь об одном: он обязан все исправить. Однако существовала небольшая проблемка... 

Граймс не имел ни малейшего, блядь, понятия, как это сделать! 

По факту, у Рика было больше одной проблемы. Его желание вернуть Нигана влекло за собой массу других обстоятельств, но он не хотел сейчас разбирать каждое по косточкам, особенно то, что касалось морального аспекта всей ситуации. Больше он не хотел рассуждать на эту тему. Он и так провел последние пару месяцев в нескончаемых безуспешных попытках понять, как следует правильно поступить и как справиться со своими меняющимися чувствами к Нигану. Он слишком долго это отрицал, потеряв непозволительно много времени. Цеплялся за остатки гордости, подспудно понимая истину. Слишком долго складывал мозаику, но теперь был готов признать: не имел ни малейшего понятия, насколько глубоки его чувства, или сколько они будут длиться, но будь он проклят, если хотя бы не попробует. 

Ему нужно было преодолеть страх вертящегося в голове утверждения, звучавшего как: «Я жестко отверг Нигана, и теперь он на меня злится и, скорее всего, рассмеется мне в лицо, если я попытаюсь поговорить с ним об этой ситуации». Если честно, это было для Рика самой большой проблемой. 

Тяжело вздохнув, Граймс выскользнул из постели, почистил зубы и оделся, раздумывая над тем, где он может встретить Нигана. Он должен быть готов столкнуться с негативом. Как пить дать, он появится поначалу. Ниган не был треплом, и то, что Рик собирался приползти к нему, сыграло бы ему только на руку. Он обязательно воспользуется случаем, и его задетое эго поспешит отыграться на Рике и унизить. В ход, скорее всего, пойдут подъебки, издевательства, вероятно, сотни шуток на одну и ту же тему — и все о Рике, а ведь это будет только начало. 

Представив себе это, Рик бессильно застонал. Усевшись на край кровати, он натягивал носки, понимая, что на самом деле облажался. Подумав о себе-пару-недель-назад, о Рике, требовавшем ухода Нигана и повторявшим, что все случившееся не более, чем ошибка, он тут же захотел вернуться во времени и придушить самого себя. Господи, как же он был глуп. Он ведь _переспал_ с Ниганом, и почему, черт возьми, вообще предположил, что неуверенное блеяние о том, что _все было ошибкой_ станет отличным решением проблемы? Кого он, блядь, вообще пытался этим наебать? 

Однако, что сделано, то сделано. Сейчас у него существовало два выбора: продолжать вести себя в том же духе, мучаясь со всеми этими запутанными чувствами, томясь и жаждая; либо послать все к черту и найти Нигана, поговорить с ним и молиться всем небесам, что глубоко внутри он тоже по нему скучает. 

Вообще, сама идея того, что Нигану он нравится и что тот скучает была единственной причиной, почему в нем все еще теплилась надежда на то, что план может сработать. И не то, чтобы эти чаяния были совсем уж необоснованными. Ниган ведь сам говорил ему об этом. И пока его слова можно было интерпретировать в том числе и как: «Я нахожу тебя привлекательным и хочу вытрахать из тебя все мозги», Рик не терял оптимизма. Ниган открылся ему, рассказав о Люсиль. Он оставался рядом, выказывая беспокойство, когда Рику было больно. Между ними были моменты нежности, именно они заставляли Рика чувствовать к Нигану не ненависть, а нечто другое. Их утренние поцелуи, его заботливая натура, его доверие — вспомнить только, как Ниган, тяжело опираясь на него, шел через лес. И все же не убрал руку даже тогда, когда достаточно протрезвел для того, чтобы идти самостоятельно. 

А потом наступил тот день, когда Рик закричал на него, велев уйти. Та секунда, когда лицо Нигана исказилось болью. Рик помнил этот момент и держал в памяти, будто спасательный круг. Эта мимолетная боль доказывала, что Нигану было настолько не все равно на Рика, что внезапная злобная вспышка причинила ему страдание.

Странно было осознавать, что у Рика была достаточная власть над Ниганом, чтобы как-то его задеть. В самом начале этой истории он убил бы за подобную власть, потому что хотел использовать ее против Нигана. Теперь же все, чего Граймс хотел — это с помощью неё заставить его хотя бы вступить в этот, без сомнения, неприятный разговор. Рику нужно было на что-то опираться, чтобы окончательно не сломаться и не сдаться, пока Ниган будет издеваться над ним. Она поможет сохранить хотя бы крохотную надежду, что после всего сказанного и сделанного Ниган примет его обратно. 

Это была почти безнадежная попытка. Но у Рика больше не было козырей в рукаве.

**______ᏜᏜᏜ______**

Забавно иногда складывается жизнь: последние пару недель Рик не хотел случайно столкнуться где-нибудь с Ниганом, шарахался и прятался по углам, а тот, как на зло, появлялся везде, куда бы он не шел. 

А теперь, когда Рик так сильно _хотел_ поговорить с ним, его нигде не было. В тот день у Граймса по расписанию не было никаких заданий, и он слонялся по Святилищу в поисках Нигана. Он проверил все обычные места его обитания, но нигде так его и не нашел. Рик уже начал задумываться о том, чтобы сбежать за забор и посетить ту хибару в лесу, но почти сразу отказался от этой идеи, посчитав, что это уже крайняя мера. У Нигана не было серьезных причин, почему бы он пошел туда, а Рик бездарно потерял бы полдня, добираясь только в одну сторону. 

Да и если вспомнить состояние Нигана в прошлый раз, будь он сейчас там, он явно не захотел бы разговаривать с Риком, тем более на подобные темы. 

Над Святилищем сгущались сумерки. Рик уже начал терять надежду на то, что сможет найти Нигана или хотя бы его личную комнату. Он толкнул тяжелую металлическую дверь и вышел на лестницу, на которой никогда не бывал раньше, и тут же встретил Шери и Дуайта, курящих прямо на ступенях, прислонившись к стене. Оба напряженно уставились на него. Наконец, Шерри решила заговорить: 

— Рик. Что-то ищешь? — её голос был безэмоционален.

Однако напряжение в её плечах и обеспокоенность в глазах подсказали Рику, что, возможно, она не должна находиться здесь с Дуайтом. Одна идея пришла ему на ум, но он решил придержать её на случай, если она откажется сотрудничать. 

— Шерри. Да, кое-что ищу. Точнее, кое-кого - Нигана. Знаешь, где он может быть? — Рик старался, чтобы голос звучал как обычно. 

Этот вопрос не должен был быть странным, ведь он мог искать Нигана по миллиону разных причин. Платонических причин, никак не относящихся к сексуальной сфере. 

Шери затянулась и выпустила дым.

— Нет, я его не видела, — ответила она чересчур быстро для того, чтобы Рик по-настоящему поверил. 

— Ты уверена? Мне правда нужно с ним поговорить, — Рик нетерпеливо постучал пальцами по перилам, ему все труднее было сдержать свое раздражение. 

— Совершенно уверена, Рик, — ответила она таким тоном, будто вот-вот собиралась сорваться на крик. 

Рику не нравилось быть мудаком, особенно потому, что она ему ничего плохого не сделала, но сейчас она зря упрямилась. Он чувствовал, что если не поговорит с Ниганом в ближайшее время, то просто начнет драть на себе волосы. А может быть, струсит и передумает, и тогда они вообще никогда не заговорят. 

— Послушай, мы оба знаем, что ты в курсе, где его можно найти. Понятия не имею, почему ты не хочешь мне этого говорить, однако могу сделать вывод по тому, как ты нервничаешь, что быть тебе здесь не положено. Особенно с ним, — кивнул Рик на Дуайта. — Поэтому, может, ты сэкономишь свое и мое время и спасешь себя от неприятностей, сказав мне, наконец, где он? 

Глаза Шерри распахнулись. Дуайт выглядел так, будто вот-вот сбежит вниз по лестнице и поколотит Рика. Однако она положила руку ему на плечо, и тот немного расслабился. 

— Ну хорошо. Он в своей комнате. Четвертый этаж, западное крыло. Она в конце коридора, не пропустишь. И не говори ему, блядь, откуда ты это узнал, — добавила она. — Он, кажется, очень на тебя зол, и я не хочу, чтобы он прознал, что именно я тебя прислала. 

Рик удовлетворенно кивнул. 

— Спасибо. 

Он услышал, как Дуайт выругался под нос, когда Рик развернулся, чтобы уйти. Он его проигнорировал. Теперь он точно знал, где можно найти Нигана. Настало время облегчить душу.

**______ᏜᏜᏜ______**

Как и сказала Шерри, пропустить личные апартаменты Нигана было невозможно. На четвертом этаже это была единственная жилая комната, а рядом с дверью стоял охранник, наблюдая за обстановкой вокруг, словно преданный пес.

Рик с уверенностью подошел к нему. 

— Мне нужно поговорить с Ниганом.

Парень снисходительно усмехнулся, а Рик с трудом сдержал вздох раздражения, потому что, ну конечно, кто бы сомневался, что все будет непросто. 

— Ты кто и для чего тебе с ним видеться? 

Его усмешка подсказала Рику, что парень _точно знал_ , кто он такой, и имел свои домыслы о том, зачем он сюда пришел. 

Да какая разница? Кого вообще должно волновать, что этот придурок о нем думает? Рику вскоре предстояло иметь дело с гораздо большим придурком. Вот только войти бы в комнату. 

— Мне просто нужно с ним поговорить. Это очень важно. Я… его муж. Рик.

Охранник заржал, когда Рик сквозь зубы произнес слово «муж», но он решил, что стерпит и это. Пока его главной целью было попасть в комнату, ничего больше не имело значения. 

— А, ну да. Его маленький _муженек_ , — выплюнул он с отвращением. — Конечно, ты можешь войти. _Развлекайся_. 

Рик проигнорировал комментарий и еще более издевательскую улыбку и ворвался внутрь. Он безумно хотел поскорее со всем этим покончить. 

Споткнувшись на пороге, Граймс все же удержал равновесие и с удивлением остановился, оглядывая комнату. Она не была похожа на остальные в Святилище. Это здание было фабрикой, которая не располагала к домашнему уюту. Только функциональность, никаких удобств. До того, как он пришел сюда, он считал свою комнату милым местечком, но даже она была лишь тенью той роскоши, которая была у него в Александрии. 

Ниган очевидно воспользовался своим влиянием и обустроил свою комнату с комфортом. Здесь были красивая деревянная мебель и растения, кровать с балдахином и темно-серым шелковым стеганым покрывалом. Рик с легкостью мог представить себя, распластанного под Ниганом на этом покрывале. Он тряхнул головой, прогоняя мысль. Ему нужно было сосредоточиться, если он действительно собирался пройти через это, а _фантазии_ не принесут сейчас ему никакой пользы. 

В правой части комнаты была рабочая зона, где располагались диванчики, между которыми стоял стеклянный кофейный столик. Ниган, сидевший на одном из них, так и замер, уставившись на Рика, занеся над блокнотом ручку. Он поднял брови, будто бы был заинтригован, но не слишком-то и удивлен его внезапным приходом. 

— Так, так, так. Рик. Чем обязан такой чести? — голос его звучал отстраненно, отрывисто, обычные издевательские нотки смягчились, что заставило Рика почувствовать себя более неуютно, чем если бы Ниган просто его как обычно подъебал. 

Граймс закрыл за собой дверь и провел рукой по волосам. Он не знал, куда себя деть. Не мог даже сесть, потому что был слишком взволнован, и решил продолжать неловко стоять около кресла, напротив Нигана. 

Ниган глянул на кресло, затем на Рика, словно говоря, что _он может сесть_. Рик проигнорировал приглашение, заботясь сейчас больше о том, с чего начнет разговор. У него накопилось много чего сказать, начиная с извинений за то, что он вел себя как идиот, но он не мог и звука произнести. Слова словно застряли в горле, душа его. 

Ниган странно смотрел на него. Пауза затянулась, Рик немного начал паниковать, стараясь вытолкнуть изо рта слова. 

— Я скучаю по тебе. 

Бля. Это не то, что он хотел сказать. 

В лице Нигана промелькнуло удивление. На мгновение, как и всегда. Потому что _не дай боже_ показать свое истинное лицо кому-либо дольше, чем на одну секунду. 

Негодование наполнило грудь Рика. Он стоял тут, пытаясь начать цивилизованный разговор о том, что между ними творится, а Ниган даже не удосужился показать свои истинные эмоции. 

Нахуй извинения и пресмыкание, им обоим нужно выпустить пар. 

Ниган растянул губы в усмешке, но обычного веселья в его глазах не наблюдалось. 

— Да неужели? Ты скучаешь по мне, Рик? Ты уверен? Кажется, тебе понадобилось просто дохуя времени, чтобы понять, как ты ко мне относишься, — в голосе его сквозила горечь, что резануло Рика словно бритва. 

Он знал, что эта горечь идет от больной раны изнутри. Если бы Нигану было все равно, он как обычно шутил бы как мудак. Но он этого не делал. 

— Да, скучаю. И ты тоже по мне скучаешь. Я точно знаю, — Рик сам удивился, как уверенно звучал его голос. 

Взгляд Нигана стал тяжелым. 

— Правда что ли? Думаешь, я по тебе скучаю, Рик? — он склонил голову. — И что же наводит тебя на подобную мысль? Зачем мне, мать твою, по тебе вообще скучать? 

У Рика было много доводов, которые он придумал за последние дни, но из-за того, что его рот, как оказалось, совершенно не желал ему подчиняться, он просто сказал: 

— Потому что я тебе нравлюсь. 

Ниган рассмеялся. 

—Ты мне _нравишься_! Неужели?! Это лучшее, что тебе удалось выдумать, Рик? Господи Боже, я думал, ты подготовишься получше. Нужно нечто более убедительное, чем эта херня. К тому же, мне думается, ты повторяешься, — его голос все еще звучал отстраненно, а за ним проглядывалось еще что-то, похожее на разочарование в недостаточном старании Рика. 

— Нет, я…

— Нахуй мне по тебе скучать, Рик? — прервал его Ниган. — Скажи, потому что я действительно хочу знать. 

Он поднялся, отложив ручку на стеклянный стол, и двинулся к Рику, как обычно игнорируя правила вежливости и личного пространства. 

— Зачем мне скучать по тому, кто никогда не захочет быть со мной, кто открыто заявляет, что ненавидит меня, кто умоляет трахнуть себя, а на утро утверждает, что ничего такого не просил? Почему вообще я должен хотеть провести с тобой еще хотя бы секунду, когда у меня полно других дел и есть жены, готовые охотно мне отдаться? 

Он навис над Риком, уже крича ему в лицо. Рик слышал ядовитую злобу в его словах, каждое было направлено на то, чтобы уколоть побольнее. Ниган затих, а Рик с трудом удержался от того, чтобы не отстраниться. 

_Он сорвался, потому что я прав_ успокоил себя Рик. _Он не злился бы, если бы ему было плевать._

Боже, как же он надеялся, что не ошибается сейчас. Если он ошибся, тогда донимать Нигана таким образом было не самой лучшей идеей. Да, в любом случае это было плохой идеей. 

— Не знаю, зачем, но просто знаю, что это имеет место быть.

Ниган хмыкнул, весь вид его говорил о том, что он вот-вот поднимет Рика на смех, но тот не дал ему этого сделать:

— Я знаю, что ты скучаешь, потому что иначе зачем ты все еще держишь меня тут? Как ты сам и сказал, у тебя достаточно людей для ебли. Я тебя раздражаю, вывожу из себя… говорю разного рода хрень. Я бы понял, если бы ты оставил меня тут, будь у нас регулярный секс, но его нет, а ты все равно продолжаешь держать меня рядом. 

Ниган сверлил его взглядом, Рик надавил сильнее: 

— Есть кое-что во мне, что тебе нравится. Ты сам говорил это: я тебе нравлюсь и не думаю, что ты имел в виду, что только в сексуальном плане. Думаю, я на самом деле тебе нравлюсь. 

Ниган скрестил руки на груди и отошел в сторону, прислонившись к стене. Глаза от Рика он не отводил ни на секунду. 

— И что заставляет тебя думать, что я на самом деле к тебе проникся? Ты ебаный задира, ноющая мелкая сучка. Я сказал, что ты мне нравишься, потому что хотел трахнуть, Рик. Я хотел распнуть тебя на кровати и заставить молить о моем члене в своей заднице, и я получил, что хотел. Все дерьмо, что я делал: _совместный досуг_ , откровения, дележка ёбаной кровати почти каждую ночь… ты ведь не думал, что это _в самом деле_ чего-то значит? 

Голова Рика закружилась. Бля… _Твою мать_! Этот разговор не должен был развиваться подобным образом. 

Ниган увидел панику в глазах Рика и рассмеялся. 

— Ой, Боже, Рик! Ты на самом деле купился?! Еб твою мать, я-то думал, ты умнее. Какое разочарование. 

Рик хотел ответить, но его язык словно прилип к небу. Ниган улыбался, его темные глаза сверкали злобой. 

— А ты думал для чего все это было, Рик? Думал, я размяк и втюрился в тебя, как какая-нибудь наивная школьница? 

Он представлял себе это не в таких выражениях, но все-таки… после всего… именно об этом, в конечном итоге, он и думал. 

Ниган покачал головой, наигранно разочарованно. А, быть может, он и в самом деле был разочарован тем, что мировоззрение Рика оказалось настолько зашоренным, наполненным подобными клише. 

— Черт, Рик. Я, конечно, не утверждаю, что совсем не собирался тебя обманывать. Но бля, я просто хотел, чтобы ты потеплел ко мне достаточно для того, чтобы мы потрахались. Я не думал, что ты вдруг станешь таким сентиментальным и ворвешься ко мне, говоря о том, что _соскучился_. 

Сомнения завладели Риком. Боже, неужели все, что Ниган делал последние несколько месяцев было лишь долговременной игрой, направленной на то, чтобы заманить Рика к себе в постель? Неужели за этим больше ничего не стояло? Его затошнило. 

— Что ж, это я виноват. Отрицать бесполезно. Переборщил с обаянием. А я могу быть чертовски очаровательным, когда мне это нужно, как ты уже успел заметить. Как иначе я продвинулся бы так далеко? — закончил он с самодовольной усмешкой.

Рик попытался привести мысли в порядок. У него был план. Ему нужно было многое сказать, а он едва ли начал. Он ожидал подобное. Конечно, слышать все это наяву было неприятно, но идея того, что Ниган провел последние пару месяцев, притворяясь во всем, не устраивала Рика. 

Нет, ни за что. Он не купится. 

Он подобрался и уверенно взглянул на Нигана. 

— Хуйня. Ждешь, что я поверю тому, что ты все это делал только лишь для банального перепиха? 

Ниган качнул головой и слегка развел руками, как бы говоря _прикинь_. Рик замотал головой. 

— Нет, я знаю, что это не так. Я мог бы поверить, что все ложь, если бы мы просто завтракали и смотрели ебаное кино вместе. _Может быть,_ поверил бы, если бы ты просто целовал меня утром, и даже когда мы спали в одной постели. Но наше с тобой взаимодействие заключалось не только в этом. 

Ниган казался бесстрастным. 

— И в чем же еще, Рик? 

— Когда меня пырнули ножом, ты отвел меня в лазарет, хотя я сказал тебе, блядь, что я в курсе, где он. Ты рассказал мне о своей жене, в то время как другим до сих пор остается лишь гадать на эту тему. Ты на самом деле _слушал_ , когда я поведал тебе о своей. Я слишком часто видел твое истинное лицо, которое ты каждый раз мгновенно прячешь за усмешкой и мудачеством... 

Кстати говоря, та самая мудаческая успешка сейчас играла на его губах. 

— Лицо? И какое оно? 

— Оно не одно, — сказал Рик. — Иногда ты просто смотришь на меня, и маска тупого клоуна спадает. В этот момент хотя бы на секунду ты начинаешь выглядеть как нормальный человек. Я видел твое беспокойство обо мне. Видел, как ты хочешь рассмеяться над чем-то, что я сморозил. Не надо мной, как ты обычно это делаешь, а будто тебе действительно понравились мои слова. 

Ниган рассмеялся на это. 

— Бред какой-то. Ты всегда такой серьезный, что это почти меня убивает. Может, ты и говоришь что-то смешное, но только когда злишься. 

— Верно. И ты не любишь, когда я парирую твои тупые комментарии. 

— Наоборот, я люблю, когда ты огрызаешься, потому что ты таким образом флиртуешь. Но это не делает тебя _весельчаком_. 

— Тебе это нравится, потому что ты любишь, когда тебе дают сдачи. Тебя тошнит от того, что все вокруг стелятся перед тобой, чтобы не вывести тебя из себя. Тебе просто скучно с теми, кто боится. Тебе нравится, что я тебя не боюсь. И тебе хочется, чтобы рядом был кто-то, кто парирует все твое говно, а не молча его глотает. 

— Мне это нравится, потому что нравится, когда ты флиртуешь. Очень увлекательно наблюдать, как ты пытаешься соревноваться со мной на равных, — Ниган оттолкнулся от стены и скользнул к Рику, вторгаясь в его личное пространство, потянув его за ремень к себе и сжав другой рукой подбородок. — А ты любишь, когда я флиртую с тобой. Не так ли, Рик? Тебя это заводит. 

— Мне это нравится так же, как и тебе, — ответил Рик, звуча чуть менее убежденно, чем хотел. 

Ниган был слишком близко и творил вещи, которые мешали как следует сосредоточиться. 

Он хмыкнул, вглядываясь в глаза Рика и ища там признаки вранья; не найдя ничего такого, он удовлетворенно улыбнулся. 

— Хорошо. Однако это не отменяет того факта, что ты чертовски ошибаешься во всем остальном. 

Ниган ослабил хватку на его подбородке, а он вдруг снова заговорил: 

— Я видел, как ты смотрел на меня, когда я попросил тебя уйти. 

Ниган медленно отстранился, вновь скрещивая на груди руки. 

— И как же я на тебя смотрел, Рик? 

— С болью. 

— Хуйня! — вскричал он, резкость вернулась в его голос. 

— Нет! Ты постарался это скрыть, но я успел заметить. 

— Ты не знаешь о чем, блять, говоришь… 

Ниган выглядел разъяренным, Рик с трудом стоял на месте, изо всех сил сдерживая панику. _"О, Господи, ты должен остановиться, пока не надавил так сильно, что он взорвется и наделает глупостей"_. Однако он игнорировал голос разума и продолжал: 

— Я точно знаю, о чем говорю. И ты тоже это знаешь. Ты расстроился, когда я психанул, и не потому, что лишился шанса потрахаться в дальнейшем. А потому что я тебе нравлюсь. 

Ниган издал короткий, лающий смешок. 

— Ты говоришь как ебаный подросток из средней школы, который впервые влюбился, Рик. Ты чертовски далек от…

— Ты не был бы настолько зол сейчас, если бы все это не было правдой, Ниган, — перебил его Рик, улыбка медленно расползлась по его губам. — Ты и сам не ожидал, что я тебе настолько понравлюсь, и тебе пришлось попотеть, чтобы скрыть все признаки симпатии. Но я то знаю, я провел с тобой достаточно времени, чтобы распознать все эти попытки и понять причины твоей нервозности. 

Ниган широко распахнул глаза, вновь подходя очень близко. Настолько близко, что Рик почувствовал жар, исходящий от него. 

— И что же такого ты там _распознал_ , Рик? 

Рик прикусил губу. Он не собирался врываться сюда и напирать на Нигана, как делал это сейчас. Теперь он не имел ни малейшего понятия, куда этот разговор их заведет, но понимал, что если не покажет Нигану свою уязвимость, тогда тот так и продолжит лишь обороняться. 

— То, что ты чувствуешь ко мне то же самое, что и я к тебе. 

И вот, снова на его лице мелькнуло неподдельное удивление, появляющееся так редко, но питающее веру Рика в то, что все не было лишь притворством, чтобы залезть к нему в штаны. И на этот раз Ниган не торопился спрятать его за маской. Он пристально смотрел на Рика, на лице отражалось смущение и недоверие. 

— И что же ты ко мне чувствуешь, Рик? 

Рик ощутил, как внутренности замораживает, в голове вновь роились сомнения. Он мысленно выругался. Сейчас было самое неподходящее время для того, чтобы лишиться дара речи. 

Ниган заметил его колебание и прищурился. 

— Нахуя все это, Рик? — выплюнул он. — Признаю, я не могу тебя раскусить. Ты приходишь сюда, говоришь, что скучаешь, а потом ты выворачиваешь все так, будто это я за тобой бегаю. Ты что тут, пытаешься доказать, что твоя писька длиннее? Потому что если так, то я скажу тебе, что стратегия твоя слишком выбивает из колеи. 

Рик вдруг обрел голос. 

— Это не то, что ты думаешь. 

— Тогда что это за хуетень, Рик? Думаешь, я поверю, что ты сюда явился, чтобы признаться в ебаных _чувствах_? Признаю, я тебе подыграл немного поначалу, но теперь я просто не понимаю, блять, чего ты добиваешься. Не слишком ли для того, чтобы просто снова насесть на хрен? Нет, я, конечно, все понимаю, но блять! Ты ведь _знаешь_ , что нам не обязательно нравиться друг другу, чтобы просто потрахаться? Я могу понять, что ты можешь скучать по моему члену, но не стой тут передо мной и не делай вид, будто скучаешь _по мне_. 

Рик ничего не ответил, а Ниган продолжил:

— Я и так знаю, что ты ко мне чувствуешь, зачем настолько заморачиваться? Все эти разговоры приведут только к тому, что в твою постель я вернуться больше не захочу. 

Что ж, _это_ для Рика стало новостью. 

— И что же я чувствую к тебе? — спросил он, искренне заинтересовавшись тем, что думает о нем Ниган. 

Ниган уставился на него словно тот был идиотом. 

— Ты ненавидишь меня, всего, до ебаных кишок. И я тебя не виню, ведь я натворил всю эту хуету с твоими друзьями и твоим заточением тут. Черт, да я тоже себя бы ненавидел, если бы провел последние пару лет с самодовольным видом тыкая во всех подряд пушками, а потом появился бы какой-то непонятный хуй и все это отобрал. Ты ведь на самом деле плачешься и переживаешь о своей маленькой группе. Думаю, вы все что-то типа большой счастливой семьи, ну или подобная драматичная хуета. А я поломал всю вашу идиллию. 

Погодите-ка… неужели Ниган действительно до сих пор думал, что Рик его ненавидит? После всего, что случилось? Сама по себе идея казалась просто смешной, но, судя по всему, тот был абсолютно серьезен. 

— Я не… это неправда. 

Ниган поднял брови. 

— Прости, что? Я совершенно, мать его, уверен, что это именно то, что я сделал с… 

— Нет, я имею в виду… что не ненавижу тебя. 

Ниган слепо уставился на него, явно находясь в замешательстве. 

— Ты что, до сих пор всерьез веришь в то, что я тебя ненавижу? — недоверчиво спросил Рик. 

Ответа не последовало. И вдруг Рик засмеялся, на самом деле засмеялся над тем, в какую нелепую ситуацию они вляпались. Это было ошибкой, потому что Ниган тут же схватил его за грудки, выглядя донельзя рассерженным. 

— Да, я, блядь, думаю, что ты меня ненавидишь, Рик. Ты ведь провел последние несколько месяцев, толдыча об этом на каждом шагу! Если ты меня не ненавидишь, тогда какого хуя сейчас тут вообще происходит? 

Рик теперь не был так уж уверен, на самом ли деле он ему нравится. Было просто нелепо думать, что он сможет раскусить такую непредсказуемую личность, как Ниган, и понять его чувства. Он должен был раньше обо всем этом подумать. Если последние месяцы и научили чему-то, так это тому, что Ниган был сплошной чередой нескончаемых сюрпризов и неожиданных поворотов. 

Но именно это заставляло Рика проникаться к нему симпатией еще сильнее. 

Граймс спокойно посмотрел вверх, голубые глаза встретили напряженный карий взгляд. Ему было плевать, посчитает ли Ниган каждое сказанное им слово тупостью, он все равно хотел видеть его выражение лица, когда он их произнесет. 

— Ты ебаный идиот, знаешь об этом? — Рик усмехнулся от того, как распахнулись глаза Нигана, но не дал ему ответить. — Ты нравишься мне, придурок. Очень нравишься, несмотря на все мои сомнения. Я пришел сюда, готовый просить прощения и уговаривать тебя вернуться, потому что по непонятной даже для меня причине я _действительно_ скучаю. Я жалею о том, что сказал тем утром. Думаю, мы оба знаем, что ничего из сказанного не было правдой, — Рик никак не мог остановиться, боялся, что если замолчит, то окончательно струсит. — Я правда думал, что ты… тоже что-то ко мне чувствуешь. Не знаю, почему я так решил, ведь ты каждый раз давал понять, что в подобном не заинтересован... но я все же надеюсь, что не ошибся. Хотя, если это так, тогда я, должно быть, сейчас выгляжу как полнейший мудозвон, — Рик криво улыбнулся. 

Выражение лица Нигана не изменилось за время монолога Граймса. 

Рик терпеливо ожидал его реакции, не разрывая зрительного контакта. Ниган склонил голову, словно пытаясь понять, что перед ним за человек. 

— Ты меня сейчас наебываешь? — спросил он нечитаемым голосом. 

— Не-а. Подумал, что стоит выложить все карты на стол и посмотреть, что случится. Не много смысла в том, чтобы сидеть целыми днями и думать об одном и том же, если это ничего не изменит. 

Ниган отпустил Рика, а тот уже и думать забыл, что он остервенело сжимал лацканы его куртки. Он прикрыл рот ладонью, потирая подбородок, звук трущейся о кожу щетины заставил Рика вспомнить о том, как сильно он хочет почувствовать это трение на своей коже. 

Когда Ниган убрал руку, он улыбался одной из своих редких, искренних улыбок, которые Рик удостоился видеть всего несколько раз за все время. 

И все же он видел эти улыбки на устах Нигана чаще, чем кто-либо другой. 

— Боже, Рик, ты просто ебаный тупица, ты знаешь? — сказал он, обнимая ладонью его за щеку. 

Подавшись на его руку, Граймс почувствовал, как сперло дыхание. Ниган погладил его вдоль челюсти большим пальцем. 

— Да, могу, умею, практикую, — согласился он. 

Приподняв лицо Рика к себе, Ниган склонился ближе, почти касаясь губами его. 

— Я просто не могу, блять, поверить, что мне мог _понравиться_ такой ебаный плакса как ты. 

Это было, пожалуй, самое неотесанное признание, которое доводилось слышать Рику за всю жизнь. Но все же оно заставило почувствовать слабость в коленях. 

Ниган переместился рукой на затылок Рика, будто намереваясь притянуть его еще ближе, но тот уже сам подался навстречу, смыкая их губы в поцелуе, вызвавшим и восторг и облегчение одновременно. 

Рик едва ли понимал, что Ниган снимает с него куртку, одновременно подталкивая его куда-то. Он полностью сосредоточился на том, как тот облизывал его нижнюю губу и мягко толкался языком в рот. Голова Граймса кружилась, и когда Ниган отстранился, он все еще чувствовал головокружение и легкую дезориентацию. 

— Позволь мне трахнуть тебя, — выдохнул Ниган в ухо Рику. 

И он ни за какие коврижки сейчас не отказался бы от этого. 

— Боже, да… — усмехнулся он. 

Рот Нигана вновь накрыл его губы, то и дело перемещаясь на обнаженные участки кожи, пока они срывали друг с друга одежду. Когда они оказались голыми, Ниган повалил Рика на кровать, прижав его руки к матрасу. 

— Бля, я обожаю, когда ты подо мной, — прорычал Ниган, потираясь бедрами о пах Рика. — Никогда бы не подумал, что тебе настолько понравится быть насаженным на член, но… _еб твою мать_! — Ниган выругался, когда Рик неожиданно исхитрился извернуться и перевернулся, оказавшись сверху. Когда первое удивление прошло, он усмехнулся. — Черт возьми, Рик. Ты что, блядь, собираешься меня трахнуть? 

Эти слова отправили по позвоночнику Рика кучу мурашек предвкушения. На самом деле он ничего такого не планировал, но сама мысль его чертовски соблазняла. 

— А ты дал бы мне побыть сверху? — с любопытством спросил он.

Перед глазами встала картина стонущего под ним Нигана, и это было, надо признать, _чертовски горячее зрелище_. Раньше он не мог и мечтать о том, чтобы Ниган настолько отпустил вожжи контроля. 

Ниган усмехнулся, зажав язык между зубами, мгновенно приковав внимание Рика к своему рту. 

— Да, Рик, думаю, дал бы. И, заметь, я не позволил бы ничего подобного какому-нибудь хую с горы. 

— Ну, я ведь твой муж, — ответил Рик, проводя пальцами по голой груди Нигана, обводя татуировку на левом боку. 

Ниган рассмеялся. 

— Что ж, справедливо. Ну, так как, будешь сверху? 

Рик покачал головой. 

— Не сегодня. Я снова хочу почувствовать тебя внутри, — промурлыкал он, наслаждаясь такого рода контролем и понимая, что теперь им друг от друга скрывать нечего. 

В прошлый раз Ниган сделал большинство работы за него, но теперь Рик чувствовал прилив вдохновения и уверенности. В этот раз он хотел сделать все сам, увидеть выражение лица Нигана, когда приступит. Казалось, ему всегда нравилось, когда Рик давал отпор, когда подыгрывал ему, возвращая Нигану его же энергию при встрече на равных. 

И, судя по горящему похотью лицу Нигана, ему точно нравилось, когда Рик вел себя так же и в постели. 

— Ну, бля, я, конечно, не откажусь от этого, — Ниган потянулся к тумбочке и вынул оттуда бутылку со смазкой, кинув её Рику. — Раз уж ты сегодня Альфа-Рик, тогда не окажешь ли ты мне в чести разработать себя для меня? 

Рик молча откупорил бутылку и налил в ладонь смазку, заводя за спину руку и глянув на восхищенно притихшего Нигана. 

— Что, сам уже не хочешь этого сделать? Я удивлен. В прошлый раз тебе вроде бы понравилось, — усмехнулся Рик, сбившись с дразнящего тона, когда скользнул в себя двумя пальцами.

Он закусил припухшую от поцелуев губу.

— Не-е-ет, думаю, я лучше посмотрю как ты трахаешь себя пальцами. 

Он застонал вместе с Риком, когда тот нашел пальцами простату, крепко и собственнически сжав его бедра. 

— Просто охуенно.

Лицо Рика зарделось. 

— Тебе нравится смотреть, как я дрочу. 

Это не было вопросом, но Ниган все равно ответил: 

— А что тут, черт побери, может не нравиться? Когда ты дрочишь, то выглядишь настолько великолепно, что это просто даже неприлично. Хнычешь и кусаешь губу, лицо горит, и твой охуенный член прижимается к самому животу… — он дернул бедрами вверх, подавшись на Рика, заставив его на мгновение сбиться с дыхания. 

— Я делал то, что ты говорил, — простонал Рик, толкаясь в себя третьим пальцем. 

— Что именно? 

— Ах, теперь ты не помнишь? — дразняще сказал Рик, совершенно задыхаясь от удовольствия. 

Он склонился к Нигану, упершись свободной рукой в кровать, возле его головы. 

— Ты сказал, что я трахну себя пальцами в нашей кровати, думая о тебе. 

— Это не наша кровать. 

— А я не о сейчас говорю. 

Глаза Нигана широко распахнулись, он усмехнулся, глядя вверх, на Рика. 

— Ты ебаный сексуальный маньяк. Когда? 

— В тот же день, когда я впервые увидел тебя после… того, как прогнал. Тогда, когда ты сам напомнил мне об этом.

— Так я подал тебе хорошую идею, а? — ухмыльнулся Ниган. 

— Остаток дня я находился в полувозбужденном состоянии. Я не хотел этого делать, думал, что таким образом это станет доказательством, что я хочу тебя, а я не готов был этого признать, но в ту ночь ты приснился мне, сосущим мой член и я просто… не смог сдержаться. 

Ниган одобрительно застонал, жадно и голодно оглядывая Рика, пока тот продолжал раскрывать себя для него. 

— Ты так охуительно горячо выглядишь сидя сверху, ты знаешь об этом? — прорычал он, мягко поглаживая его бока. 

Рика пробрала дрожь, он вынул пальцы, потянулся к члену Нигана, поглаживая его и смазывая сильнее. Прикусив губу, он наслаждался ощущением зажатого и пульсирующего в кулаке члена. В прошлый раз ему не удалось потрогать его, и теперь он понимал, как много упустил и как _нравилось_ сейчас ему все происходящее. 

— Что ж, тогда я тут и останусь. 

Ниган застонал от прикосновений, неосознанно толкаясь бедрами вверх, на Рика и его прикосновения. 

— Звучит как охуительный план. 

Рик воспринял его реплику как разрешение продолжать и приподнялся, чтобы тут же приставить головку к своему растянутому входу. Он постепенно насаживался на всю длину его члена, не отрываясь от выражения лица Нигана. Дыхание перехватило от ощущения растянутости и желания, которое отразилось на лице Нигана в этот момент. 

— Черт, Рик, — Ниган задрожал, опускаясь руками на его бедра и сжимая их. — Ты выглядишь просто охуетильно красивым, сидя на моем члене. Просто великолепным. 

Рик почувствовал, как краснота, покрывающая пятнами лицо, сплозает ниже, на грудь. Насколько мог, он наклонился вперед в неловкой попытке украсть у Нигана еще один поцелуй и заткнуть его, наконец, но быстро понял, что не дотягивается, чем насмешил Нигана. 

— Хочешь поцеловать меня, Рик? — его взгляд похотливо прошелся вниз и вверх по его телу, а затем он сменил их позу. 

Все произошло чересчур быстро, Рик даже не успел возразить. 

Секунду назад Ниган лежал на спине, а в следующую он уже сидел на кровати, заставив Рика обнять его ногами за талию, сам придерживая его за спину. Член все еще был глубоко внутри. 

Рик зарылся пальцами в волосы Нигана, жадно впиваясь ему в рот. Они целовались ненасытно, горячо и влажно, отчаянно желая друг друга, и принялись синхронно двигаться: Ниган подавался вверх, а Рик насаживался сверху. Ниган опустился руками ниже, теперь крепко сжимая задницу Граймса каждый раз, когда толкался внутрь. Они быстро набрали скорость, Рик ощущал, что с каждым движением приближается все сильнее к вершине наслаждения, что Ниган трахает его именно так, как нужно, неизменно задевая внутри него ту точку, которая заставляла все его тело неконтролируемо дрожать, а бедра — крепче сжиматься вокруг талии Нигана. 

Ниган переместился ртом на шею Рика, целуя и облизывая её, тяжело и жарко дыша в покрытую испариной кожу. 

— Я так... блядь… рад, что ты сам сюда явился, _так чертовски рад_ … что… могу снова погрузиться членом в твою тугую задницу… Рик, — стонал и задыхался Ниган, практически не отрываясь губами от его шеи. 

Вот оно, главное доказательство того, что Ниган просто обожает слушать собственную болтовню, ведь даже в _такой_ момент он составлял осмысленные выражения, подумал Рик. Судя по всему, Ниган уже явно был на грани. Он впился ногтями в его спину, лицом зарывшись ему в основание шеи, оставляя горячие, мокрые поцелуи. Не то, чтобы Рик держался намного лучше. Каждый нерв был натянут до предела, и он вот-вот должен был разбиться о скалы наслаждения. 

Рик резко оттянул Нигана за волосы, поднимая его лицо к себе и крепко целуя в опухшие, розовые губы. В один момент он сжался вокруг его члена, а Ниган на это продолжительно, хрипло застонал прямо ему в рот, а потом Рик почувствовал, как внутри него разлился жар, толчки Нигана стали быстрее и отчаяннее. Рик слегка отстранился, чтобы посмотреть в его лицо в момент оргазма, что заставило его самого бурно кончить, содрогаясь всем телом в руках Нигана. Член пульсировал, выталкивая из себя сперму, которая размазывалась между их животами. 

Уже гораздо позже, когда оба они очистились и лениво лежали под одеялом, переплетясь ногами, Рик, наконец, сформулировал, что хотел спросить у Нигана.

— Итак… Я тебе все-таки нравлюсь, м? 

Он рисовал пальцами на прессе Нигана, очерчивая каждый мускул, закручивая колечки темных волос на груди. Он почувствовал, что усталый, хриплый смех зарождается в его груди до того, как услышал его. 

— Может быть, я немного слишком увлекся тобой, Рик, но не бери это в голову. 

Ниган провел пальцами по волосам Рика и слегка подергал их, в отместку тот поцарапал его бок, оставляя после себя красные следы от ногтей. 

— Готов поспорить, что ты был тем еще говнюком в школе, который таскал всех нравящихся тебе девочек за косички, — поддразнил он. — Наверняка еще потом удивлялся, почему они тебе не отвечают взаимностью. 

— Пошел ты, Рик. Я ебаный джентельмен. Я — воплощение рыцарства и хороших манер. 

Рик насмешливо фыркнул. 

— Да уж, конечно.

Зевнув, он пододвинулся ближе к Нигану. 

— Уже собираешься спать? Не останешься для второго раунда? Что, я тебя измотал? 

— Второй раунд? Ты что, шутишь? Не могу взять в толк откуда у тебя такая выносливость. Я по-любому младше тебя и все равно без сил. 

— Это все мой член. Просто магия ебаная. Высасывает энергию прямо из тебя. Поэтому я так долго и остаюсь молодым. 

Рик придушено рассмеялся, уткнувшись Нигану в ключицу. Боже, он порой нес какой-то бред. Но Рик все равно считал его забавным и смешным. 

— А, ну теперь ясно. Однако ты можешь попросить меня о втором раунде утром. Если мы сейчас продолжим, боюсь, я усну в процессе.

— О, я этого не допущу, Рик, — промурлыкал Ниган. — Ты… эм, ты планируешь остаться тут на ночь? 

— Я хотел… это запрещено? — тут же напрягся он.

— Обычно да, — нечитаемым голосом сказал Ниган.

Рик ощутил, как неприятно сжался желудок и сделал попытку подняться, чтобы уйти, но Ниган поймал его за локоть, резко потянув на себя. Теперь Граймс лежал сверху, а тот хмурился.

— Это не значит, что ты должен уйти, Рик. Я просто… даю тебе знать, что это не то, что я обычно позволяю делать.

Рик понял, что он имел в виду: обычно он не сближается с людьми, не признается в симпатии, не принимает назад людей его отвергнувших, не позволяет проводить с ним ночь. Но он хотел делать все это с Риком, хотел, по крайней мере, попробовать. Он не знал, что это все означает, и Рик не знал, во что все это выльется. Не знал, что их ждет по прошествии времени.

Но Рику точно так же хотелось попробовать. 

— Это значит… что я могу остаться? — спросил Рик, только для того, чтобы услышать это от Нигана. 

Он улыбнулся, мягко и искренне, так, как улыбался лишь ему одному. 

— Да, Рик. Ты, блядь, можешь остаться.


End file.
